Warming The Cold
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Hatsune Miku always had a big crush on the popular model, Megurine Luka. However, when she finally gets to meet her, things don't go as planned... Negitoro. Cover picture by InfinitySKYght.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I never thought I would write Negitoro again, but here I am. I haven't written anything in so long; my writing might be a bit rusty. I haven't followed what's going on in the Vocaloid fandom in a year (is Negitoro still alive lmao?). But hey, I'll give this a shot and try to update it regularly.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

A long and exhilarated sigh escaped Hatsune Miku's pink pale lips as she watched for the fifth time the recent interview in which the popular model, Megurine Luka, was describing her ardent and undying passion for modeling. She couldn't get enough of that smooth, mature voice, of those clear crystal blue eyes that were piercing through her whole being, but most of all, it was that right-sided smile that showed a perfect line of white teeth. Everything was making her melt. The warm and wrenching feeling in her chest never disappeared when she watched her videos. There was no doubt about it; it was love. She never met that woman in real life, but she still stole her heart at first sight. It started out all innocently: two years ago, she had searched for the perfect bikini online and it was when she saw her for the time —when she saw Megurine Luka for the first time. In the picture, she had been wearing a sexy pink polka dot bikini while making a rather seductive pose. Miku's breath had immediately been taken away. It was when she decided to research the model's name on the internet and discovered the woman was a very popular and talented celebrity. Her love –or more like her obsession– for her began at that moment.

The pink-haired woman chuckled as she was asked if she had a boyfriend, before an enigmatic smirk parted her flawless lips —in which Miku took a real pleasure to replay the scene again and again only to see it.

"A boyfriend? I don't have enough free time to even consider getting into a relationship."

The interviewer had seemed disappointed at the answer, as if she had wanted to get the biggest forbidden secret there was. She probably knew that the news about Megurine Luka having a lover would break many of her fans' heart.

"Alright, Miss Megurine, I have one last question for you; what advice would you give to young girls who would like get into modeling?"

"Only do it if you really want to do it, that's all I have to say about it. I also think that—"

The door to Miku's room opened right at that moment, and it was enough to break her from her reverie. A pout immediately appeared all over her face as she noticed it was none other than her roommate and best friend, Gumi. She just came back from work. Her green hair was a real mess and her eyes were bloodshot red. She seemed both exhausted and tired, especially since she had supplementary hours to do today. She grimaced at the sight in front of her; Miku was tightly hugging a pillow, her favorite model on the screen.

"Gross." Gumi commented in an exasperated voice and let herself fall down on the bed. "For the love of God, do something else of your days."

Miku shook her head, her long twintails instantly following the rapid gesture.

"You just don't understand how beautiful Megurine is! I bet you're just jealous of her flawless pale skin, of her long and pink hair, of her stunning blue eyes and just look at her lips! It just makes me want to-"

"Here you go again…" Gumi mumbled, only listening half of her hysterical and usual babbling about her number one idol. The greenette looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. Miku's teal eyes were almost shining and she was keeping a huge grin as she kept on naming Megurine Luka's numerous qualities. Gumi even came to the conclusion that her friend was more annoying than females fangirling about their favorite boy bands. It was surprising that her, who was a calm and lazy girl, had such a cheerful and outgoing best friend. She reached for her left pocket, took something in it, then stood up and approached Miku.

"Honestly, I expected you to do something else on your birthday rather than watching that Meringue Lucia's interviews again."

"Her name is Megurine Luka!" Miku exclaimed with wide eyes, extremely offended that her friend got her name wrong, arms crossed childishly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gumi rolled her eyes and opened her hands to give the tealette her gift. "Happy birthday, you weirdo."

Miku blinked several times and stared at the pair of golden tickets. She could clearly read in black round letters: _'VIP Backstage Pass – VOCALOID model show'_. It took almost a minute for her to process the informations. Megurine's model agency was called VOCALOID… Two VIP tickets… Backstage Pass… Miku's throat then tightened from the sudden strong excitation she felt. She was going to meet Luka personally next week! Her biggest dream would finally come true! She let out a high pitched squeal and immediately threw herself into her best friend's arms, hugging her tightly and rubbing her cheeks against hers.

"You're the best, Gumi! I can't believe it! How did you get those!? I'm sure that they're extremely hard to get!" Miku almost screamed, her eyes watering from happiness. "Wait, is that why you were working extra hours?"

Gumi growled in annoyance even though a small smile was starting to make its apparition. Despite how pissed she seemed to be, it was obvious that she was happy the tealette liked her gift at that extent. "That's right, that's right. Since I got those for you, you should totally kneel down in front of me and start venerating me. You have no freaking ideas what I had to do in order to get those, y'know. Without me, there's no way in hell you'd have gotten those tickets to meet that Meringue."

"It's Megurine!" Miku's cheeks puffed even though she couldn't get mad at her for too long after such a wonderful present.

"Yeah, whatever."

The tealette finally broke the strangling hug and threw herself on her bed, a cheesy expression covering her entire face. "I'm finally going to meet the love of my life… I can't thank you enough, Gumi…"

"Sorry to break your dream or anything, airhead, but you have completely no chance with her."

"Let me dream still! You're so negative!"

"I just feel like I have to remind you that you're freaking not living in a tasteless soap opera. It's just some kind of phase anyway. Just get a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever species you're into, but get over that woman already. You've been into her for two damn years, move on."

"Says the girl who gave me the tickets to see her." Miku giggled, knowing Gumi didn't really mean what she just said. "Besides, you gave me two of them because you're going to come with me, right? I'm pretty sure that you're secretly crushing on her too!"

"Oh I'm sorry if I want to come because I'm worried you're going to do something stupid in front of Meguringe and make yourself look like an idiot. Just don't make me ashamed."

The tealette knew that the reason Gumi wanted to come with her was because she was genuinely worried about letting her go alone when there would be a lot of people. She just wished that she was more honest.

"I love you, Gumi. You're the best friend ever!"

"Yeah, alright. Can I go to bed now? I had the suckiest day ever and I don't want to hear your annoying high pitched voice anymore."

"I have honestly no idea if I'll be able to sleep."

"I don't care. _I_ want to sleep."

Miku finally stopped to talk, much to Gumi's satisfaction. They prepared for sleep, both enveloping themselves warmly in their bed sheets, lights closed.

"I don't know what I'm going to wear. I want her to think I'm cute."

"Shut up and sleep. You have a week to think about it."

"Maybe I should wear my pastel purple skirt…"

Gumi growled. She stood up, took her pillow and headed to the door. Maybe buying her the tickets was a mistake after all.

"I'm going to sleep in the living room."

The tealette didn't have the time to say anything; the door closed before any words could come out of her mouth.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku's feet were tapping constantly on the old car's carpet as she stared out of the window, watching the buildings pass before her rapidly. Today was the famous day she had been waiting for. She was finally going to meet her Megurine Luka. She was wearing the cutest clothes she had found in her closet; her famous short pastel purple skirt with a pale pink blouse. Gumi was sat next to the driver's seat, her arms crossed over her head, a boring expression on her face. She was wearing both girly and boyish clothes, and Miku always thought that look of hers suited her. The driver was none other than the tealette's cousin, Lily. Neither of them had a driving license, so Miku had to convince her to drive them there, and it obviously worked. The tall blonde was whistling a song, her eyes concentered on the road.

"Miku? Did Gumi finally cut your tongue or something? You're strangely silent." Lily said with a laugh.

"I wish…" Gumi murmured under her breath.

The tealette didn't reply, which startled both of the girls. It was unusual. They both thought she wouldn't stop babbling while they got there.

"Holy shit. Gumi, give her tongue back." The blonde spoke in the most serious voice, but it was obvious that she was joking with the little smirk dancing on her lips.

"I didn't do anything of that sort, moron. Give me a break. She's probably just nervous." The greenette answered back and looked at Miku, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. "Hey, Miku? You okay?"

The petite girl forced a smile. Her hands were shaking and her fingers were nervously playing with strands of her teal hair. "I-I'm fine… I just can't believe I'm finally going to meet her… My heart is beating really hard right now. If we could have a heart attack from being too nervous, I'd totally be having one."

"Damn, she really has the hots for Megurine. You weren't kidding, Gumi."

"Right? I don't know what's so special about her."

"You're just jealous of her, Gumi!" Miku exclaimed; it was enough to bring back her usual self. "She's just so perfect! How can you not like her?"

"You're right, Miku. She's a babe. Are her boobs even real though? They're huge."

"Not you too, Lily... And please, Miku still has her innocence, so stop with your crude comments." Gumi growled, exasperated, trying to protect her best friend's naïve love.

"Oh? Remember when you lost yours, Gumi? You became some kind of hungry lust wolf afterwards."

The tealette's eyes widened in deep shock as she listened to the conversation between the two. She didn't like how vulgar they were, but she wasn't going to say anything. She only watched as Gumi's face became a deep shade of red. She shouted plenty of harmless insults at the blonde. It was very rare to see her get embarrassed and she guessed that Lily enjoyed teasing her because of it. Still, those two were exes. It wasn't surprising that it didn't last. They were both too different and they kept on fighting. Their relationship had meant to fail, even before it had started. They stayed friends, which relieved Miku. She loved both of them and it would have been a pain if they didn't get along anymore.

"We're here, girlies." Lily stated and parked her car. "I'll go do some shopping and come back when the show will be over. Have fun!"

"What are you going to shop for?" Gumi frowned, grinning mockingly at her. "Toys? I bet your new girlfriend can't keep up with your strong, gross libido."

"Very funny, hun. But you'd be surprised. At least, she doesn't fall asleep in the middle of it, unlike a certain someone."

"I was falling asleep because it was getting boring."

"Tch. My tongue can do miracles. Remember that time when you squir-"

"For shit's sake, Lily! Shut the hell up about that already! It only happened that one freaking time!"

Miku winced and covered her ears. She didn't like where it was going.

"Please, I don't want to hear anything about what you two did." The uncomfortable tealette whined.

"Right. Sorry, Miku." Lily apologized a bit sheepishly.

"It's alright, I guess. Thanks for the ride, Lily."

"No problem. See you guys later!"

With that, the blonde left and the tealette's nervousness increased immediately as she stared at the tall and imposing building in front of her. It was real. She was going to meet Megurine Luka. Her heart was playing loud drums in her chest, her throat becoming dry and her legs shaking. Gumi put an arm around her best friend's shoulders and smiled warmly at her, trying to calm her down, which seemed to work; she didn't look as tense anymore. Miku took several deep breaths and tried to find something to talk about.

"Do you still have feelings for Lily?"

The petite female could see shock on her friend's face for a few seconds, before she shook her head.

"Nah. She has a girlfriend now and for once she seems really happy with her, so I'm glad for her."

Miku loved when Gumi showed her soft sides. She seriously cared about Lily despite always throwing insults at her.

"I guess you're right. I like Meiko, but I feel like she's too polite and well-behaved for Lily sometimes."

"I don't honestly care about who Lily put her hands on, but can we please change the subject? I'm not really comfortable talking about it despite being over her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides, I have a huge preference for guys, remember? I don't even know how I came to like that freaking woman in the first place."

Miku frowned. She wasn't sure that Gumi was being honest. Was she really over Lily? She couldn't tell. She wasn't going to bother her with it. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She was still worried that the greenette was in pain because of the blonde's new happy relationship. She supposed that there was nothing she could do about it for now. Besides, she had more important things to think about right now —like how she was going to greet Megurine Luka. She prepared all the questions she wanted to ask her. Everything was in her head. It was fine. She was going to do it. She was going to leave a good first impression on her.

They both showed their VIP ticket to the bodyguard who lead them backstage. If Miku thought that she was nervous some minutes ago, now she truly was! She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. When they finally arrived, she took a deep breath and looked around. She immediately recognized Kagamine Rin and Len; they were the popular twins that people liked to compare to flawless dolls. They were both as beautiful as they were in the pictures. Looking at them even took her breath away. She was going to talk to them at least a little bit, but stopped in her track when she felt someone hit her sides with an elbow. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Gumi who was pointing her finger right at Megurine Luka.

"Go get her, cutie." The greenette spoke and gave her a gentle push towards her as an attempt to encourage her.

Miku froze, her mouth slightly open from amazement. Megurine was right there. In front of her. She was even more beautiful than in the videos or in the pictures. She stared right into her blue piercing eyes as a long shiver traveled up her spine. She couldn't stop looking at them, as if completely hypnotized. A blush soon appeared on her face when the young woman smiled kindly at her. It was that one-sided smile that always made her crazy. Oh God, she couldn't do it. It was too much. Her legs started to shake. It just made her remember how crazy in love she was with that woman.

"Hello," Luka finally greeted her fan, always keeping a warm and welcoming smile. "Are you one of those few lucky persons who got the backstage tickets?"

Miku looked around, making sure that she was really talking to her, but no one was around. Even Gumi left to eat snacks at the buffet. Their eyes met and her friend gave her a thumb up, her mouth full of food.

"Um, I…" The tealette fidgeted nervously, staring intensively at the ground. Her voice sounded shaky and unsure. It was seriously embarrassing how she could barely even talk normally. She forgot about all the imaginary speeches she had prepared in her head or the questions she had meant to ask. She was frozen and completely love-struck. Her smile was trembling from deep nervousness. "I… yes, m-my friend bought me a ticket for my birthday and I… um… Hatsune Miku!"

Luka blinked in surprise, cocking her head to one side, slightly confused. Miku finally realized that she just blurted out her name out of nowhere. Utterly embarrassed, she scratched her cheeks out of uneasiness.

"Hatsune Miku is my name…" The tealette almost whined as she corrected herself. She probably looked pathetic right now. She just wanted to disappear. It wasn't going as planned at all. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. I'm a big fan of yours and seeing you right now is like a dream comes true and I… um…"

"Nice to meet you, Hatsune." The tall and beautiful woman simply said, as if trying to reassure her that she didn't mind. She presented her hand for a handshake. "Don't worry, I understand your nervousness."

Miku finally met with her eyes again. Her breath instantaneously got caught in her throat. She was losing her mind every time she stared at her. She took her hand in hers and shook it a bit too much while hoping it wasn't moist. She opened her mouth to ask her a question, but she was interrupted by a blue-haired man who rapidly got next to them.

"I apologize for interrupting, but Megurine, a journalist wants to ask you a few questions. It won't take much of your time, but it is very important that you intend to it before the show starts."

"Of course." Luka replied with a nod. Miku noticed that the woman just made a slight grimace of annoyance at the man besides her, but she shrugged it off. The model looked at her admirer with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I hope you'll enjoy the show!"

Miku only nodded, a bit disappointed that their meeting only lasted two minutes or so. The pink-haired woman then left while the man stood there still, looking carefully at the tealette, which succeeded to intimidate her. She wondered who he was in the first place. If he was a model, she had never seen him before. He approached her and Miku took a few steps back, but he was faster than her; he grabbed her chin and examined her face very closely.

"You're beautiful…"

The petite female's throat tightened. What the hell was wrong with that man? It was almost frightening her.

"Ah, I'm sorry." The stranger chuckled as he saw the girl's discomfort. He stepped away. "I always lose my proper mind when I see beautiful girls like you."

Miku was hesitating between being embarrassed or disgusted. Her expression probably showed a mixture of the two.

"I'm Kaito. I'm the lead manager of the VOCALOID agency. Have you ever thought of becoming a model, miss?"

The tealette's eyes widened in shock. She imagined the leader to be dressed in a black suit. She thought he would be an imposing man. Who would have thought it would be a guy in his twenties wearing a blue scarf and saying really cheesy lines? She blinked a few times. She never thought of becoming a model. It never crossed her mind. She enjoyed looking at them, but didn't want to become one. However, if she said she did, would that mean she would have a chance to work with Megurine Luka!? Her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"I… I don't know…" Miku only murmured, still taken aback.

"I'm currently searching for new models to recruit and you're totally who I was looking for! Those teal eyes, that baby face of yours, your tiny lips… You're just perfect!" He exclaimed as if he discovered the brightest idea of his life. "Please, think about it and come here after the show to give me a proper answer. I'll be waiting for you! Now if you excuse me, I have to assist Megurine in her interview to make sure that she's doing fine."

Miku didn't even have the time to reply that he already left, a bright grin on his face. She couldn't believe what just happened. Could she really become a model? Could she really do it? It would be her chance to be with Luka often. Maybe they would fall in love and live a happy ever after. She sighed dreamily. Gumi was probably right to call her love naïve after all. Those things only happened in cheap television dramas.

"Who was that handsome guy?" Gumi suddenly appeared behind her, an expensive-looking hors-d'oeuvre in her hands.

"You have weird taste, Gumi… That guy was anything but handsome."

"Well, he wasn't that bad and he had a nice ass…"

Miku rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She bit her lower lip. "He… he's the lead manager. He actually asked me if I wanted to become a model and he wants me to give him an answer after the show is over."

"Holy cow." Gumi almost dropped her food, her mouth slightly open from shock. "Girl, it's your chance to get close to that Meringue! Go for it! You're cute, I bet you'd get lots of fans."

"Megurine." The tealette corrected her again. "And I don't know if I could do it. It seems so stressing. I never thought about becoming a model. Besides, I'm fine with just watching."

The greenette took her best friend by the shoulders, restraining herself not to shake her. "You're seriously considering turning down the chance to become a celebrity!? More importantly, you'd work with the _love of your life_!"

Miku gave a long sigh. Becoming a celebrity didn't sound interesting. She just wanted to have a normal life. Honestly, she even considered becoming a model only to get close to Luka. "Talking about her, it didn't go so well. I couldn't even get a proper sentence out of my mouth…" She muttered with obvious disappointment and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder. "I wanted to leave a good impression on her, but I ruined it."

Gumi ran her fingers in her teal hair. "It's okay. I'm sure she thought you looked cute anyway. Heck, I'd totally go for you if you weren't being so annoying at times."

Miku laughed. Her best friend always knew how to cheer her up. "Let's go. The show will start in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, princess."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The show was finally over. It was a miracle Gumi didn't feel asleep. Miku had noticed her nodding off a few times. Overall, the tealette had been satisfied. She would never get tired to see Megurine Luka in different outfits. They had been so close to the stage, and at some point, she was pretty sure that their eyes met, but it might have just been her imagination. She had thought a lot about Kaito's question and she was ready to answer him.

"Lily is here. She just texted me." Gumi spoke a bit tiredly, stretching her arms. It was obvious that she was going to sleep when they would arrive home. "I'll go see her. Rejoin us when you'll be done here. Good luck with that Kaito guy."

Miku gave a nod. She would have honestly preferred if her best friend was with her, but she wouldn't restrain her any further. The poor girl could barely keep her eyes open. She took several deep breaths and was about to go backstage, but then, one of the bodyguards firmly took her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, miss? You're not allowed to go there." He said in a deep, scary voice.

Miku completely froze in place. "Um, I…"

"It's okay. Let her go."

Kaito appeared with his cheesy grin and made her a gesture to follow him. Uncertain, she obeyed and looked around. The two Kagamine were here. They both seemed exhausted. Rin was also yelling at her brother because he apparently made a mistake on scene. There was also the other model she recognized; Gakupo. He had a lot of female admirers. She never personally got interested in him, but she remembered Gumi calling him _damn hot_.

"How clumsy of me!" Kaito unexpectedly exclaimed and turned around to look right into Miku's confused eyes. "I totally forgot to ask for your name. Your beauty completely made me forget about it!"

The petite female smiled awkwardly. He just said one of those cheesy lines again. How did that guy even manage to become the leader? She couldn't believe it.

"I'm Hatsune Miku."

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

Kaito seemed to think for a moment, but then nodded. "So? Did you think about it? I promise you that if you accept, we will properly take care of you. You'll receive free training and we'll even pay for your food and transport! How about it?"

Miku took a deep breath. She had made a decision and she wouldn't turn back on it, as stressing as it was. "I'll do it." She decided quite resolutely.

The blue-haired young man's face immediately lighted up. It was surprising he didn't jump out of happiness. A huge grin was now plastered on his face. "Excellent! You won't regret it, I promise!" He clapped his hands together.

Right at that moment, Luka appeared. Even after one hour of standing in long high heels and changing outfits often, she didn't seem tired in the slightest. Miku avoided staring at her out of nervousness, but she could tell that the pink-haired female didn't expect to see her again. Kaito immediately approached her.

"Good timing, Megurine!" He shouted in excitement. "This girl here just joined us and I was thinking that maybe you could train her. You're the most suited one for this job! Rin is too young and still a bit unexperienced and I can't ask the guys to do it."

Miku was pretty sure that she forgot how to breathe for a moment. Luka was going to _personally_ teach her? Her heart hadn't been ready for something like that! It was beating hard and her stomach was churning with strong emotions.

"I refuse."

Megurine's voice sounded firm and cold. It wasn't the smooth and gentle one Miku was so used to hear.

"Come on, Megurine! I'm even ready to pay you extra to do it!"

"I don't want to train someone who has no interest in becoming a model. That girl obviously accepted your offer because she's a fan of mine." Luka stated seriously and started to leave with an annoyed sigh.

The tealette felt a mixture of shock, confusion and disappointment. Megurine read right through her. Her heart sunk in her chest. What did she expect? Obviously, she wasn't living in a soap opera. If it was the case, Luka would have accepted and it would have been love at first sight. But the pinkette had seemed strangely distant and cold. Extremely cold.

"I'm sorry, Hatsune. She acts like that sometimes, but don't worry! I'll convince her to train you and I'll also ask her to change her behavior..."

Miku could only nod shakenly. She wasn't sure if she wanted Luka to train her anymore. He put his hand in his jacket's pocket and gave her his business card.

"Please, contact me in a few days so that I can give you further information. For now, I let you free! I'll give you an appointment to sign important papers soon. I look forward to be working with you!"

Miku stared blankly at the card in her hands. She already started to regret her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ahh, thank you so much you guys for the warm welcome back! I really appreciate it! Anyway, I already wrote the second chapter! This is probably going to be a long fic, which I'll try to finish.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku shifted uncomfortably in her chair as the two women in front of her were literally making out on the couch. She didn't accept Lily's invitation for her to come at her apartment to do such embarrassing things with her new girlfriend, much less for her to watch. Her eyes drifted on the floor. She supposed that as long as there were no clothes removing, it should be fine. Still, those two were practically on top of each other. The blonde's arms were firmly wrapped around Meiko's waist, her left hand almost on her butt. At least, the brunette seemed to be quite uneasy about the situation, her hands on her lover's shoulders, as if ready to push her away at any time. It still wasn't avoiding her from kissing her back as fervently as she did. The tealette wanted to shout them to stop, but her throat was extremely dry from awkwardness. She couldn't even mutter a word. She came to wonder if her cousin was always doing it on purpose to make her feel uncomfortable. It was infuriating. Lily was anything but polite. It was to wonder if she could feel embarrassment or shame.

"That's enough, Lily…" Meiko finally murmured, her breathing unsteady. "We shouldn't do this in front of your cousin…"

"Oh, really?" The blonde asked, her voice full of amusement. She slowly ran a finger on her girlfriend's spine, almost making her moan, her body visibly tensing up. "You aren't pushing me away. I'd say that you're even enjoying it… Didn't you tell me that one of your biggest fetishes was to have watchers?"

The brunette's eyes widened at the remark. It was enough to convince herself to push her away. "You have no manners, Lily! No wonder why your past relationships only lasted a month or so!" Meiko shouted as she ran a hand in her messy, short brown hair. She was obviously mad, but a light blush was still noticeable.

"Sorry, babe…" Lily genuinely apologized, caressing her cheek with her thumb.

"You should apologize to Miku, not me."

The tealette heaved a sigh and shook her head. "It's fine, but your girlfriend is right, Lily. You seriously have no manners… All I wanted was some advice, but you barely listened to me."

It was obvious that the blonde was now feeling guilty about the whole situation. She completely got away from Meiko, only leaving an arm around her waist and keeping a good distance between them. She straightened herself. "So basically, you were saying that you accepted becoming a model and now Megurine might teach you, but she said that she didn't want to since she guessed that you accepted the weird guy's offer only because you wanted to get in her pants, is that it?"

Miku rolled her eyes. Everything had sounded right until the 'get in her pants' part, but she was still pleasantly surprised that Lily listened to her. "I have an appointment with the manager tomorrow, but I'm thinking of not going. The official papers aren't signed yet, so I can still back down if I want to."

"Sweetheart, you've been into that woman for years and you'd seriously turn down the offer? It's your only chance to get close to her, you know."

The tealette gave a thoughtful nod at Lily's words. It was exactly what Gumi had told her, but Luka had seemed so cold and distant that day. It hadn't seemed like the model she always fawned over.

"I disagree." Meiko spoke her opinion, arms crossed over her chest. "You said that you didn't want to get into modeling, right? Then, you shouldn't do it. Maybe Megurine was only trying to warn you. Being a model is certainly not easy and the fact that you won't have any interest doing it will just make it worse."

Miku didn't consider it before, but Meiko might be right. She remembered on that one interview where Luka was asked to give some advice to young girls who would like to get into modeling and her answer clearly was _'do it only if you really want to do it'_. Maybe she only wanted to warn her -maybe she hadn't meant to sound rude.

"Besides, I don't want to sound cruel, but you should give up on her. It's very rare that fans up with celebrities. More importantly, we have no evidence that Megurine might swing that way. You're probably just losing your time. There's plenty of other available girls or guys. You're cute, you certainly won't have any problems getting a lover."

There was a long moment of silence until Lily whistled in pure admiration. She was astonished at how her girlfriend handled the situation. She gave her a grin. "Wow, my girlfriend is definitely the best!" She exclaimed in pure amazement, which successfully made her blush.

"The problem is I never got attracted to anyone else…" The tealette whispered, biting her lower lip strongly. "I know it's weird, but I never seriously had a crush on someone until I saw _her_. I've never met her and yet she invades my thoughts days and nights. I can do nothing about it. Before I realized it was too late, I've fallen in love with her."

Lily frowned. She didn't seem to believe it. She shook her head. "I think you're confusing it with admiration. You can't possibly fall in love if you've never talked to that person or seen them for real."

"But I know everything about her! I've watched all of her interviews, I got to know her because of them and it just made me fall for her harder. What if I'm missing the chance to know what _real love_ is?"

Both Meiko and Lily looked at each other incredulously. The brunette was about to add something, but they heard a door opening, followed by a loud growl.

"Miku? Is dinner ready yet? I'm so freaking hungry that I feel like I'll-… shit." Gumi stopped mid-sentence as she arrived in the living room and saw the show before her; Lily was here with her new girlfriend. She threw an accused look at her best friend as if saying ' _you should have told me she would be here with her new goddamn girlfriend or I wouldn't have returned home after work!_ '. Miku silently apologized to her, knowing how awkward it probably was for her.

"Glad to see you too." Lily teased when she noticed how annoyed the other female was.

Meiko smiled politely at the greenette who returned it with difficulty. She hadn't met Lily's new girlfriend before and she wasn't surprised in the slightest that the blonde fell for her. The woman was extremely beautiful and she had great assets. She was totally Lily's type.

"You're Meiko, correct? Lily has told me about you." Gumi said only to be polite. She honestly only wanted to go to her room right now.

The woman nodded. There was an obvious tension between them and the greenette guessed at that moment that she knew she was one of Lily's numerous exes. Miku thought that it was best if she said something before things go wrong.

"T-The weather is great today, huh?"

The tealette wanted to slap herself. Did she just say the biggest cliché of all time? Talking about weather when things were awkward?

"Don't worry. Soon enough, Lily will find a new woman to screw with and you'll finally be free!" Gumi suddenly uttered without much thought. She didn't know why she was getting so frustrated with the situation, but she couldn't help herself. That woman was so much prettier than her and Lily seemed to be extremely happy with her. "Did you even know that Lily cheated on many of her exes? Whenever she gets in a relationship, she's never being serious."

Meiko was noticeably shocked. She stared at Lily, waiting for some sort of explication. The blonde was tense and her firsts were gently clenched. "That's the past! That was a long time ago! I changed!" She defended herself. "Besides, I didn't cheat on you, Gumi. It was all a big misunderstanding, but you refused to listen to me."

"Lily, you were freaking naked with another woman on your bed! How is that a misunderstanding!?"

The brunette stood up and took a deep breath, obviously shaken. It was a miracle that she was able to stand on her feet. She hadn't really known about Lily's past relationships and knowing everything from someone else's mouth -from her ex on top of it- it was too much for her to handle at the moment. "I… I'm going home…" She murmured shakily and headed to the door, not even throwing a look at her girlfriend who looked incredibly miserable.

"Wait, babe! Let me explain!" The blonde shortly went after her as the two left the apartment in haste.

"Ugh, I just screwed up!" Gumi growled and let herself fall on the couch. What hurt the most was probably the horrified look Lily had. It was all too obvious that the blonde cared a whole lot about Meiko and that she just ruined everything for her. It had been beyond mean. She should have kept quiet, but the fervent anger and painful sadness inside her had been stronger than her. "That woman is just too perfect for that moron… It wouldn't have lasted anyway." She tried to convince herself that it wasn't entirely her fault.

Miku didn't say anything. She feared that whatever would come out of her mouth would anger her friend. Gumi shouldn't have acted that way, but it was all too obvious now; she was jealous of her ex-girlfriend's new happy relationship. It didn't take a genius to guess it. "And you deserve better than Lily, Gumi, especially since she cheated on you." The tealette pointed out and went into the kitchen to make dinner for both of them. "I've never seen Lily this happy before. If you want my honest opinion, I think she's head over heels for Meiko and I highly doubt that she'll forgive you for what you said."

Gumi stayed silent for a moment as if she was still processing Miku's words. Then, she sighed. A long and painful sigh. "Yeah, whatever. I'm pretty sure Lily would have never told her anyway. I just said the truth. She usually only plays around, just like she freaking did to me. Telling me that she loved me when she was seeing other people, what a jerk! What makes you think she's serious about that woman anyway?"

"I just see it in her eyes, but you know… I think Lily seriously loved you too."

The tealette thought she heard a sniffle, but it was probably just her imagination. It was very rare of Gumi to start crying, to get emotional… Or at least in front of her. She was about to add something, but the greenette stood up and headed to their room. "The conversation is over. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just tell me when dinner will be ready."

With that, the door closed loudly. Miku lowered her head. She didn't think she would ever forgive her cousin for making her best friend fall for her to the point of never getting over her. It was a real mess, and she sadly couldn't do anything about it. Even if she did something to cheer Gumi up, it wouldn't last. Her heart remained broken and Lily was the only remedy.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

If Miku had to describe the situation in one word, she would use 'awkwardness'. She was inside Kaito's office and he kept looking at her with a wide grin while he impatiently waited for her to sign the papers. She thought about it all night long and she finally took the decision to become a model, which explained the manager's excessive happiness. If anything, that guy creeped her out. He seemed kind, but he had such a sappy and cheesy personality that it was making her edgy. She could never guess what his next moves would be. He almost looked like he could start dancing on his desk out of happiness. She supposed it was better to have that kind of manager than a serious and severe one.

Kaito explained to her that they would start gently. She would only to a few photoshoots to promote her and if things would go well and that if she got popular enough, she would participate in the shows. Or if people didn't like her pictures, she would have to return home and forget her carrier as a model. Strangely enough, both options didn't scare her. It might be because she didn't really care about becoming a celebrity in the first place.

"About what Megurine said, is it true that you accepted being a model because you're her fan?"

 _Crap_.

Miku was a bad liar and she didn't think it was a good idea to lie now. She grabbed the hem of her skirt out of nervousness and cleared her now dry throat. She didn't really have the choice at that point; she couldn't tell him the truth. "While it's true that I admire her a lot, do you honestly think I would accept being a model only because of it? A-As you said, it's not easy and it takes a lot of practice and patience…"

Kaito frowned. For once, he had a serious expression. It looked like he wanted to say something important, but he closed his mouth and his face immediately returned to the annoyingly joyful one as he saw that she finished signing the papers.

"Well, you're officially with us now. Welcome, Hatsune! We'll take good care of you, it's a promise! I'm sure that fans are going to love you! I don't want to talk too fast, but you might even surpass Megurine's popularity." He winked at her as if he wanted to encourage her, but if anything, it just made her more aware of her terrible mistake.

"It won't happen."

Miku froze. She could recognize that mature and smooth voice from miles away. It was Luka! She was here. She felt a hard lump rise in her throat. She couldn't even look behind her to stare at her. Her heart started to beat harder in her chest. To meet her two times in a week, she seriously started to believe that it was all a dream. However, her words sounded as cold as before.

"Megurine, you could have waited until our meeting was over. Do you have any business to do with me?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll train her. I'll train the newbie. I'll even show her around, but you have to promise me that I'll get what I want afterwards."

Kaito bit his lip strongly. He seemed both a bit mad and relieved. It made Miku wonder what she was asking for in exchange.

"Deal." He finally muttered with a bit of disappointment. He ran a hand in his blue hair. "We'll talk about it once you'll be done with showing Hatsune around. But give it a thought, alright? If you do that, your popularity might decrease and we need you."

"As long as you bathe in moneys, you don't give a damn about us, so don't act like you do."

Kaito's fist clenched. "I care about you, Megurine! That's why I think you should stop that nonsense—"

"You said that we'll talk about it after I'm done showing the newbie around, so keep your words."

The blue-haired man sighed, but he finally nodded. His cheesy grin returned as he faced the now very confused Miku. "Alright, our meeting is over. You're free to go!" He exclaimed with obvious fake cheerfulness.

The tealette was burning with curiosity. She seriously wondered what it was all about. It was then that she realized something: Megurine was going to show her around, which meant she would be alone with her! More importantly, she would personally train her!? Miku took several deep breaths to try to calm down. It almost made her forget how Luka sounded so different than on her interviews.

"What are you standing here for, newbie? I don't have all day."

The tealette nodded a bit reluctantly and followed behind. She didn't honestly like how she was being treated, especially by the woman she so dearly loved.

"Be nice with her, Megurine." Kaito spoke in an unusual stern voice.

Luka didn't reply to him as if she completely ignored him now. Miku pursed her lips strongly and dared to look up at her. Her heart skipped a beat. Gosh, she was so beautiful. Even on her days off, she was wearing stylish clothes; a navy-blue summer dress that showed off her long and feminine legs, a necklace that was long enough to touch the beginning of her sensual cleavage and those long high heels that made loud sounds every time she made a step; it was all they were hearing right now, especially considering how empty the building was. And considering the heavy and unpleasant silence between them.

"I don't like when people are staring at me like I'm just a piece of meat." The pinkette finally said, almost glaring at her fan. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if trying to hide her cleavage. "It's rude and very unpleasant."

"I… I wasn't really…" The tealette stammered, slightly taken aback. "I was just thinking that you're pretty... I wasn't having some ulterior thoughts or anything like that."

Luka disregarded her and continued to walk at a rather fast pace. "What's your real reason to become a model, newbie? Fame? Money? Or is it really just because of me? You don't seem interested in being a model in the slightest."

"I have a name, you know. I would really appreciate it if you called me by it." Miku murmured, starting to get a little bit annoyed. She certainly didn't like being called a _newbie_ again and again. If anything, Luka was the one being incredibly rude, and she was starting to completely realize that the woman she admired so much didn't exist. It was all an act. A character. She had the feeling of having spent two years fawning over someone fictional. It made her sick. She hadn't loved her only because of her physical appearance, but also because of her incredibly kind and mature personality, but it was all gone.

"You didn't answer my question. Tell me your reason."

"You don't really need to know. Would it boost your ego if I said it was because of you?"

Luka frowned. She seemed a bit surprised at the tealette's sudden defensive behavior. She chuckled and turned around. "Are you crushing on _her_? It's rather rare _she_ has female admirers." She said a bit mockingly. "I'm sorry to break your poor little heart, but if you didn't guess it yet, that woman you admire so much doesn't exist. Congrats on becoming a model for _nothing_."

Miku twitched. Megurine was even talking like it wasn't her. Her heart sunk. How stupid had she been? The interviews, her kind and moving words… They were all lies. All those years, she had loved _no one_. It felt worse than having her heart broken. She clenched her fists. That stranger had nothing in common with the woman she loved.

"Of course you had to change your personality. Otherwise, no one would have liked you, huh?" The tealette retorted out of anger and betrayal.

Luka growled lowly. She grabbed Miku's wrist and pulled her close to her, their faces only inches away. She stared right into her teal eyes, the seductive, loveable one-sided smile parting her lips. "Say that again." She whispered, making sure her breath was tickling her cheek.

The tealette's throat tightened. She was completely frozen in place. Her heart was playing mad drum in her chest, her blood boiling up and her skin becoming as red as a tomato. Just staring into those blue crystal eyes was enough to completely take her breath away. Their lips were so close. It made her feel light-headed. She was pretty sure that if Luka wasn't holding her wrist so firmly, her legs wouldn't have been able to support her.

The pinkette pulled away, breaking Miku from her trance. "See? Being a model isn't all about the personality. Like it or not, but you also admired _her_ for what _she_ looked like." She stated with a bored shrug.

The petite female was honestly angry and ashamed that she fell for it. "I… I didn't say I didn't…" She whispered, a little bit dazed. Her heart was still beating at full speed. "But I'm glad that I got to meet you or I would have probably spent more years admiring you for what you're not. I'm not regretting my decision; I'll become a model and I'll be more popular than you are." Miku declared in a determined tone of voice. She didn't know what pushed her to say that. She didn't even want to become popular.

Luka's expression darkened slightly. She turned her back to her. "We're done. Come back here this Wednesday and I'll train you."

The tealette's eyes widened. She was still going to teach her? She didn't have to time to say anything that the pinkette already left. She supposed that she didn't have much choice, especially considering she didn't know anyone else who could train her. She didn't know if she would be able to work with her. It was disheartening.

"She's cold, isn't she?" A male voice interrupted her thoughts.

Miku turned around to look at her interlocutor. It was Gakupo. His long purple hair was attached in his usual single ponytail. She now understood why he was popular with the female audience. He wasn't that bad-looking.

"No one is able to approach her. She's rejecting everyone like they are vulgar toys." He explained with a sigh. "It's as if she doesn't have feelings at all."

"I'm sure she has a reason for acting that way." The tealette replied. Deep inside, she still had hope that the Luka she fell for existed.

"You should be careful when you're around her. Anyway, I got to go. Welcome by the way! Looking forward to be working with you!"

The tealette closed her eyes. She was emotionally exhausted. Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions. She just wanted to go home and rest.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Gumi groaned when she heard constant knockings on the door. She looked at the hour. It was past midday. She didn't realize she slept that much. It was probably because of the horrible night she spent. She got out of bed and took her time to change clothes. Whoever the person was, they would have to wait. She decided to wear a simple grey top tank and a black skirt. Seeing as how impatient the person seemed to be for her to answer the _goddamn_ door, she finally did, sighing heavily.

"Geez, that's harassment, you–… Lily?" Her eyes widened at the sight; the blonde had red, puffy eyes and she had luggage with her.

"Hiya, I'll be staying here for a while."

"Excuse me?"

The blonde shrugged and entered inside.

"Is Miku here?"

"Nah, she left for her meeting or whatever it was she said." Gumi explained, her eyebrows furrowing deeply. There was only an explication to all that nonsense. "Hah, your girlfriend threw you out? Boohoo, poor baby."

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Lily asked with a bit of anger apparent in her voice.

"Don't put that on my fault when it's completely all about you and your gross behavior. Anyway, you can't stay here. We only have a room and I already share it with Miku."

The tall blonde looked around as if it was the first time she came here, before she threw her luggage on the couch. Without a word, she started to undress, much to Gumi's disapproval and embarrassment.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Changing clothes. I've been wearing that shit since yesterday."

The greenette rolled her eyes. She was seriously getting tired of Lily's rudeness and lack of shame. "You can't stay here, Lily. You have to… Holy cow! Please, change in the goddamn bathroom!" She shouted when the blonde removed her bra and panties. She stared away, biting down on her lip.

"What are you embarrassed about? You've already seen me naked. We've even done worse than that, remember?" The blonde made vulgar movements with her fingers to show her point.

Gumi's face was now burning red. She took a shaky breath. "I… I don't care. Please, just go away."

And of course, Lily had to do the contrast to what she said. She approached her, took her hand and put it on her left breast. The greenette gasped in surprise at the familiar touch. Her heart started to beat wildly. _What the heck is wrong with that woman?_ She never understood her behavior, but she supposed that it was one of her stupid charms. She closed her eyes. The blonde had a firm grip on her hand. She couldn't even move it away.

"I love Meiko. I didn't intend to cheat on her and I know that you knew it, so why did you say that?"

Gumi was speechless. Lily wasn't as stupid as she appeared to be. In fact, she was probably well-aware of her undying feelings for her. Betrayed and defenseless, she was about to tell her the truth, but the door opened at that moment.

"I'm home, Gumi… It was so horrible, I…" Miku stopped mid-sentence when she saw the suggestive scene before her. Her cousin was completely naked and Gumi had a hand on her breast! She soon covered her eyes, her face beet red. "Oh no…"

"Wait, wait! It's definitely not what you think!"

"Gumi, I told you to wait before touching my boobs. Damn, you're so impatient."

"Lily, what the heck! Don't make the situation worse!"

Gumi threw some random clothes at her ex-girlfriend and tried to explain the embarrassing situation to a confused and exhausted Miku. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As suggested, I changed Miku's age to eighteen. It certainly will make more sense like that. Without giving away too much, I also plan to make a love triangle between Lily, Gumi and Meiko, so for Lily x Meiko fans, I'm not quite done with the pairing yet (even if I wrote Lily x Gumi as second main pair).

Thanks for the kind reviews by the way! Appreciated them and always will!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

The famous Wednesday was finally here -it was the day Megurine would teach her how to model. Miku was feeling a mixture of excitement and distress. She stared at herself in her large bedroom mirror, her eyebrows furrowing in uncertainness. Maybe she should wear something a little bit less simple? As much as she liked her pale blue summer dress, it probably wasn't the first thing a model would think of wearing. Her lips pressed together in a thin line. It should be alright; it wasn't as if she would do photoshoots right away. But still, why was there a knot forming in her stomach at the thought of not looking good enough? Who was she trying to impress? _Correction;_ why was she _still_ trying to impress that woman? She was nothing like the model she so admired. The two things that didn't change were how she looked like and that killer smile of hers that always made her melt, but it wasn't all about appearance. She used to respect Megurine for her great kindness and sense of humour too, but it was all gone.

"You look fine, Miku." Gumi sighed, a game console in her hands, a little bit annoyed at her friend's show in front of the mirror. It had been going on for several minutes now. She never understood her lack of confidence. The tealette always had been popular towards the guys, but she seemed to have never noticed their obvious flirting. Every time they were going out and a young man approached them, it was often to talk to Miku, and she never understood that they were hitting on her. Gumi supposed that her great innocence towards love was only part of her cuteness. Her best friend never had a lover in the past and she didn't complain about it. Whenever she asked her if she was ever impatient to experience it, she would only shrug and say 'I'm waiting for the one'. The greenette knew perfectly well that love wasn't like in fairy tales, but she didn't want to ruin her friend's purity towards it.

Right at that moment, Lily entered the room. She sat down on one of the beds and shook her head in disagreement. "This isn't good, Miku. You should wear something more…revealing." The blonde spoke seriously, much to Gumi's disapproval who rolled her eyes, knowing that nothing intelligent would come out of her mouth. "Oh wait, it might be a bad idea… You don't have the chest for it. Unless that sexy model of yours likes small breasts."

Miku frowned indecisively and stared at her own chest for a moment. "I… I really do have small—"

"Don't listen to her, Miku. Lily's aren't any better than yours." The greenette took the importunity to mock the blonde a little bit. "But whatever. You don't need that to be stunning, friend." Gumi encouraged her and took her by the shoulders, pushing her to lead her out of their room —not without throwing a dark look at the blonde, as if saying 'know when to shut up'.

As soon as they were alone, Miku crossed her arms. They needed to talk about Lily. She couldn't just squat in their small apartment until she found another girl to live with. Ever since her and Meiko broke out, the blonde had been living with them, sleeping on the couch and doing nothing of her days. "My cousin needs to leave, Gumi. It's not like I don't enjoy her company, but she isn't doing anything of her days. In the end, it's just another mouth to feed and we don't have the money for it…"

"I know, I know." Gumi ran her hand in her short green hair, slightly frustrated. Even though she worked full time, her job as a waitress was barely enough to feed them both. "But she just lost her girlfriend and we can't just throw her out knowing that she has nowhere to go."

"I'm sure Lily has friends she could stay with."

Gumi seemed a bit uneasy at the thought. "I… I guess…"

Miku showed concern and pinched her best friend's cheek. "You want her to stay." She accused with a sigh. "You still have feelings for her, I get it, but please… she's your ex for a reason. You deserve better than her and she'll always end up hurting you. I'm probably not the best at giving advice about love, but you two aren't made for each other. You keep fighting with her; nothing good will come out of it."

Gumi's face twisted in pain. It was obvious that her words hurt her. "Believe me, if I could stop having those damn feelings for her, I would…" She spoke above a whisper. Her expression darkened slightly. "You should give up on Megurine too. You've made yourself look pretty for her, and with what you told me about her, she'll probably always see you as a nuisance, no matter what you wear."

Miku's eyes widened, surprised at her best friend's sudden bluntness. "I… I gave up on her the moment I saw the real her… I didn't dress up to impress her or anything…" She tried to convince herself. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll be back for dinner."

Gumi, feeling a little bit guilty to have said such an unkind thing, smiled sheepishly, but she still refused to apologize. "Have a good afternoon." She only muttered before the door closed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku took several deep breaths. She didn't like the small argument she just had with her best friend. It was rather rare that it happened, but their fights usually only lasted a couple of hours. One of them would eventually apologize. After all, they always needed each other. Gumi knew everything about Miku -and Miku knew everything about Gumi. They were like sisters and best friends at the same time. The tealette got out of the bus as soon as she faced the huge building that leaded her to where she was going to work from now on. Her heart was beating hard. She felt nervous, and it wasn't because of what was going to await her as a model; it was because of Megurine. She had no idea how to act with her anymore. It seriously was troublesome. She didn't even look forward to work with her.

She entered the imposing building, but she soon froze, her eyes slightly widened. Luka was trapped between the wall and Gakupo. He had a hand on her waist while the other one was lifting her chin for her to look up at him. He was only slightly taller than her. He was wearing a smug expression, but she couldn't quite describe the pinkette's one. She seemed pissed off, but slightly vulnerable. Her mouth becoming dry, Miku only listened what they were saying at a fair distance, not wanting to disturb whatever they were doing.

"Ah, you're playing hard to get, but you really can't resist me, after all." The purple-haired young man spoke in her ear in a seductive tone of voice.

"Excuse me?" Luka retorted angrily, seeming ready to kick him right between the legs. "Your arrogance disgusts me. Even if you're popular around the ladies, it doesn't mean you'll get them all."

"Think about it, Megurine! You and I going out; imagine all the attention we would get!"

"That'll happen only in your wildest dreams."

Gakupo wasn't offended by her answer. He even approached her neck and kissed it. Megurine noticeably tensed up. She was trying to keep an angry expression, but it was slowly fading away, transforming into weakness. Miku decided to step in right at that moment. She didn't know what was going on between those two, but there definitely was some kind of _positive_ tension. If Luka didn't like it, she would have pushed him away already. She felt a sudden need to interrupt them. There was an unpleasant burning feeling in her chest.

"S-Sorry to interrupt, but…" The tealette trailed off as soon as the pinkette's eyes met hers. There was surprise at first, as if she didn't expect to see her, before she glared at her with the usual coldness.

"You weren't interrupting anything." Megurine pushed the young man away, obviously humiliated to have gotten charmed by him.

"That hurts, Luka." Gakupo feigned to be in pain. He turned around and smiled kindly at Miku. "I'll be taking my leave. I hope you two will have fun." He approached the petite female to whisper something in her ear in a mischievous and joking voice:

"By the way, you're totally Luka's type."

Miku's face immediately burned red. She tried to ignore it, since he was probably only messing around, but she couldn't help wonder if it really was the case. She cleared her throat and smiled politely at Megurine who barely even looked at her. She was wearing a styled camisole that was showing a bit of her black-laced bra on the sides and a girly pink skirt. Everything suited her perfectly -it was as if the clothes had been made specifically for her. What mostly caught her attention was how much cleavage she could see. After all, Megurine was also well-known for having big breasts. Realizing that she had been staring a bit too much, she shook her head. She was pretty sure that it was Lily's fault; if she didn't tell her she had small breasts, it probably wouldn't have picked her interest.

Luka finally sighed heavily, arms crossed over her chest.

"What did that moron whispered to you?"

Miku visibly tensed up. She had forgotten about that only for a few seconds, but her cheeks took on a red complexion as soon as the question had been asked. She shrugged and stared away. She couldn't just tell her.

"Nothing important."

Luka frowned. She didn't believe her, especially not with the ridiculous face she was making, but she decided not to question her. It would probably only be a waste of time. She gestured to Miku to follow her, which she did. Instead of climbing the stairs, they took the elevator. Nothing was being said. They were both silent, to the point that it intimidated the tealette. It felt like Megurine didn't want to be here at all. It probably only was that mysterious deal she made with Kaito that was pushing her to train her. It was honestly a little bit disheartening.

"Your lack of confidence will weaken you." Luka suddenly spoke, her face not showing any sign of friendliness. "Never become a model if you're not confident in yourself. Of course, having too much arrogance like that bastard of Gakupo isn't any better. I can tell by the way you're standing that you're lacking confidence. I honestly can't still believe you threatened that you'll become better than me. You should know your place."

Miku blinked. Luka read right through her. She had never been sure of herself, always wondering if she was doing the right thing or not -always wondering if she could really become a model. The taller woman ran a hand in her pink hair.

"You're already troublesome. You decided to become a model because of me; then, bear with the consequences. You have no idea what you'll go through and I _definitely_ won't make it easier for you. If anything, I hope this will make you regret your decision."

The tealette bit her lower lip at the warning. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she still wanted to give it a try. Maybe would she finally find something that would interest her? She smiled weakly. She decided it was better if she didn't say anything. Luka was obviously trying to make her feel down, to make her feel inferior and it was working only a little bit. Miku had firmly decided that whatever her favorite model would tell her, she wouldn't let it affect her, and she wouldn't turn back in her decision.

"Faking your personality is certainly not what a good model would do either…" The tealette replied back, as if to show her that maybe she didn't lack that much confidence. She could swear she had seen Megurine freeze for a few seconds.

"Despite your lack of confidence, aren't you a bold one?" Luka asked with a bit of sneer amusement in her voice. "If you want to ruin your only chance to become good at modeling, then go ahead. I can cancel that personal training anytime I want."

Miku wasn't impressed, because she knew it wouldn't happen.

"Say whatever you want, but the deal you made with the manager -whatever it was, is obviously too important for you to abandon."

Luka's eyes widened, before a growl escaped her perfect shaped lips.

"If you don't know what you're talking about, shut your mouth. It would be better for you if you don't meddle in my business."

At that moment, Miku understood that Luka had something she wanted to hide. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed quite serious. She could have sworn she had seen her face crisp in pain for a very short moment. She felt guilty for having brought it up; it was noticeably a sensitive subject for her.

"Anyway, we're here." Luka stepped in a room where an immense mirror was covering the entire front wall. "First step, stand in front of the mirror and tell me what you see."

Uncertain, Miku did as she was ordered to. She stared right into her own teal eyes, her throat clenched from sudden nervousness. Did she want her to describe herself? She took a deep breath. "Just like you told me, I see a girl who needs to get more confidence in herself. She thinks her face is too round, she thinks her hair color is weird. She doesn't think she's as pretty as those models she admires so much…" She spoke what she had in her heart, not caring much about how personal it had sounded.

Megurine was leaned against the wall, staring at her carefully. She sighed and spoke a bit reluctantly, "And I see a girl who judges herself too hard. Kaito should know better than to take every cute girl he sees. It just confirms what I know; you don't have the qualities to become a model. With those kinds of thoughts, you'll fail inevitably. You should return home right now and forget about everything."

Miku clenched her fists. She glared at Luka through the mirror. "What makes you think that I'll fail!? I can try!"

"Let me tell you why. You're not the first girl who comes here and wants to get into modeling when she doesn't have any experience. You're not the first girl I get to train." Luka paused as if she was thinking about what to say and then continued, "Her name was Haku. She hated her white hair, she hated her red-blood eyes; she hated everything about herself. And yet, she didn't understand that her uniqueness was what made her charm. She eventually got to do one photoshoot for that popular magazine… People loved and hated it. Haku only remembered the mean comments they were shooting at her, disregarding all the love she had gotten. She ended up giving up. She… she eventually got depressed and now she's locking herself in her house every day, afraid of people's judgements more than she ever was… Honestly, people should _only_ get into modeling when they're confident enough and when they actually want to do it."

Miku had been carefully listening. She felt a lump form in her throat. It sounded so terrible. The poor girl had been so scared of people's bad judgements that she didn't even want to leave her house anymore? The whole thing was probably still troubling the pinkette; she thought that her voice cracked a bit. She couldn't help but to think that _maybe_ Luka wasn't as bad as she appeared to be. She was warning her because she didn't something similar to happen to her.

"It… it won't happen to me." The tealette murmured softly. She did lack confidence, but it was definitely not to that extent. She could take insults —she had been able to take her favorite model's insults, after all. "Please, train me. I promise that I won't disappoint you."

Megurine hesitated a few long seconds, but she finally nodded. "It's not like I have much of a choice, do I?" She exhaled and clapped her hand together. "Let me remind you that if Kaito went to you in the first place, it's because he thinks you're special. So far, I don't personally think that it's the case, so you'll have to prove that to me."

Miku finally stopped looking at her reflection and approached Luka who was now carefully staring at her from feet to head, her eyes still showing ardent coldness as they did so —there was also something else that she couldn't quite describe. _Hungriness…?_ Whatever it was, it made her shiver. She didn't think anyone ever looked at her that way before. She decided that it was best if she said something.

"Were you close to that Haku…?"

The pinkette couldn't hide her shock at the question. Though, disagreement was soon apparent on her face. "I said not to meddle in my business. I'm not here to become your friend, like you so much desired, and I have absolutely no intention to be. We're here only because I have to train you, remember that."

Miku wanted to take her thought back; Luka was anything but kind! She rolled her eyes. "Right. Thanks for reminding me _once again_ that the model I admire doesn't exist." She mumbled to herself. She was pretty sure that the said woman heard her since she glared daggers at her.

"Stop losing our time. The second and last step for today; walk like you were on a model show. Remember that models wear clothes to make justice for the designers."

The tealette froze. She didn't think she was ready for that. Models looked so graceful and confident when they walked. Luka could show her how to do it _before_ telling her to do it! She supposed that she had to do what she told her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and tried her best to walk as elegantly as possible, a hand on her waist, thinking that it might look more stylish that way.

"Your walking is too awkward and please remove that hand from your waist, it only makes you look more ridiculous." Luka commented, desperate. She approached Miku and suddenly put her hands on her sides, trying to adjust her position by pushing her a little bit.

The tealette's throat tightened at the sudden closeness. She could feel Luka's warm fresh breath against the back of her head. She could smell her peach and sweet perfume. Her hands were holding her gently, but firmly at the same time. She was pretty sure her heart forgot how to beat normally. It was too much. She couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. That sudden intimacy was only going to make her fail even more. And it did; she accidently stepped on her trainer's feet, which made her trip. If it hadn't been for Luka holding her so determinedly, she would have probably fell on the ground.

"Alright, I've seen enough for today. Obviously, you have no idea what you're doing."

Miku huffed at the pinkette's words, almost pouting.

"It would have been easier if you showed me how to walk like a model first!"

"Well, it would have been easier if you would have decided to become a model because you want to. I have to show you everything from the very beginning because of it. It'll take months."

It was then that they both realized that they were still awfully close to each other and Luka immediately let go of her. Miku could see that vulnerability she had with Gakupo only for some seconds, before her expression hardened.

"Go home. We'll continue this Friday."

Megurine didn't need to tell her two times. She took her leave without saying anything else. She was getting pretty tired of all those mixed feelings. She didn't understand that woman in the slightest! And it just made her even more curious. Why did she feel like things would only get more and more complicated?

* * *

 **A/N:** Short chapter is short. I'll try to write a longer one next time!

Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** To apologize for the previous short and late chapter, here's the next one already!

Thanks for the reviews as always! Always good to read you guys. I'm glad some of you think my English improved. Also, good job to the person who wrote "Luka is gayer than Batman's nipple suit", it made me crack up.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku woke up with a gasp. She sat down on her bed, her breathing a bit irregular and her skin slightly moist from sweat. It was just a dream. Nothing more. But she never had that _kind_ of dream before! She hid her blushing face in her trembling hands and exhaled deeply. She could only remember some details, but she was pretty sure she was about to do very _indecent things_ with Megurine Luka. All she knew was that they had been making out and things had gotten pretty heated up. She could even recall the pinkette's hand slowly going up her shirt while she had been kissing her neck several times, their bodies intimately close. The tealette got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, taking whatever clothes that were laying close, but still being careful about what she picked. She stared at the mirror. She could barely recognize herself; her skin was flushed and her pupils were slightly dilated. She rinsed her face with cold water. It wasn't the first time she had romance dreams about her favorite model, but it had never been so vivid and _tainted_. She mainly blamed Lily; if it hadn't been for that rather suggestive romance movie they watched last night, she was pretty it wouldn't have happened! She was still embarrassed just thinking about.

While trying to ignore what she was feeling, she got dressed up. She then looked at the hour and immediately tensed up. She was going to be late! She totally forgot to put her alarm, and she doubted the bus would make her arrive in time. Megurine was going to be mad; she just knew it. She grimaced at the thought and walked into the living room. She took something fast to eat and headed to the door.

"Need a ride, girlie?" Lily's honeyed voice resonated.

Miku turned around. The blonde was laying on the couch, a disinterested look on her face as she was watching a low budget soap opera.

"Yes, please! If I take the bus, I'll be late."

"Then, let's go."

Lily stood up, took her keys and gestured to the tealette to follow her. They entered her car and the blonde started to drive, putting some of her favorite rock band's songs. Miku looked down at herself and examined what she was wearing, still worrying about how she looked like. Luka was probably right; she definitely lacked confidence. She sighed.

"Hey, Lily…" The petite female murmured a bit uncomfortably. "Did you… um… already have _indecent_ dreams about someone you don't necessarily like?"

The blonde blinked, not sure if she heard her cousin right. "You mean, you had a sex dream with someone you don't have feelings for?"

Miku blushed and fidgeted in her seat. "I… I guess you could say that…"

After a few seconds of silence, Lily finally laughed, much to her cousin's humiliation. "Oh man… Who was it? Was it Gumi? Please don't tell me it was me."

"No way!" The tealette hissed; she should have known better than not to ask her opinion about that.

"Gumi kept ranting to me about choosing my words wisely around you because you're as pure as the driven snow. Guess she was wrong, huh?"

Miku just wanted to disappear. She really shouldn't have talked to her about it. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, sorry." Lily apologized when she saw how upset her cousin seemed to be. She ran a hand in her long blonde hair and decided to give her a serious opinion. "Well, you can't control what you're dreaming about, that's for sure, but there's probably a deeper meaning to it than you think. I mean, before I went out with Gumi, I used to have hot dreams about her when I thought she was only an annoying kid who needs to learn when to shut up, but then she confessed to me, we had sex and I liked it. But then there's also those weird sex dreams with people you _really_ don't want to do it. It's better to forget about those, believe me."

Miku wasn't entirely satisfied with the blonde's answer, so she just decided to shrug it off. She did used to have feelings for her favorite model, but she didn't think she had some anymore, especially with the way she acted. She was so cold and mean. It even made her wonder if Luka had any real friends. Somehow, she couldn't imagine her going out with people and having fun. That thought was a little bit depressing.

"About Gumi…" The tealette thought it was the perfect moment to talk about it. "Stop playing with her feelings. I know you noticed she still loves you and you're clearly just messing around with her."

Lily sighed heavily. That wasn't exactly her favorite subject, but she guessed she couldn't escape it forever. "It's not like I'm messing around, it's just… confusing."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"No, I don't. Well, I mean, I don't freaking know what I feel towards her anymore. She's not making it any easier by always finding a damn reason to fight with me. That girl seriously needs to chill." The blonde said, keeping her eyes on the road. "Besides, I can't forget about Meiko. It's been a very long time since a woman made me feel this special…"

The tealette felt like she was going to have a headache with all the problems going on between her cousin and her best friend. It was all so confusing, indeed. Though, it was noticeable that Lily was seriously in love with Meiko; it certainly didn't take a genius to guess it. Her voice was softening every time she talked about her and her eyes were almost sparkling. It was rather sad to think Gumi didn't stand a chance against her. She would have to get over her eventually.

"Holy hell." Lily's eyes widened when they arrived. They were just talking about Meiko and here she was, in front of the building of the VOCALOID agency. She was holding a cheap carton tray with two coffees in them. Megurine Luka was even talking to her! Miku was probably as shocked as her cousin was.

They both went out of the car and the petite female started to panic slightly as the blonde rushed towards them. Nothing good would come out of it.

"Wait, Lily! You can't just—"

"Meiko!"

It was already too late and Miku just sheepishly followed behind. The brunette's eyes were as wide as saucers when she turned to look at the two girls. She was completely frozen in place, not too sure how to react. She stayed still while Luka stared at the scene with a deep frown.

"I've been searching for you everywhere. You refused to answer my phone calls and whenever I knocked at your house, you just blatantly ignored me. Please, listen to me and I promise to leave you alone afterwards…" The blonde murmured desperately, taking that chance to explain everything to her.

Still a bit shocked, Meiko shook her head. "It's not exactly the right moment, Lily."

Megurine took her coffee from the tray the brunette was holding and didn't say anything. Knowing that they needed some intimacy, she stepped back a bit to let them talk. Miku hesitated between following her or staying with her cousin in case she would make things even more complicated. She concluded that it was probably wiser to stay.

"Oh shit, wait, you personally know the model Miku has the hots for and you didn't say anything?" Lily finally realized, remembering the conversation they had about Megurine Luka and Meiko having suggested to her cousin to not become a model because of her.

"She's actually my childhood friend." The brunette only explained, arms crossed. She stared at the now obviously curious tealette and smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I'm pretty sure you would have asked me many questions about her and I'm afraid I couldn't have answered them. I tried to warn you not to become a model, but I suppose you haven't listened to my advice."

Miku was both confused and shocked. Her mouth felt dry. She couldn't even say anything. And indeed, she already had many questions she would like to ask her about Luka, but she respected the older woman too much; and so, she restrained herself not to harass her with them. It was actually hard to believe the grumpy model had such a well-behaved and kind childhood friend.

"As for you…" Meiko turned to Lily. "I guess I could listen to what you have to say, but let's go somewhere else. I don't want to disturb Luka's training with your cousin."

Relief was written all over the blonde's face. "Let's go at your house then, I'll drive." She patted Miku's head and smiled, her mood having lifted up considerably. "Well, see ya later, kid. And good luck with your girlfriend!"

The tealette's face turned bright red and she turned to look at Luka to see if she heard her, but it did not seem to be the case —unless she didn't get impressed by it. She watched as the two women left and finally approached the model who seemed to get impatient. "Sorry about that." She apologized a bit shyly.

"Let's just go already. You're only getting better at making me lose my time."

Miku couldn't expect no less. She decided to stay silent and followed behind her. Megurine took her phone and texted someone, an amused smirk parting her lips.

" _Boyfriend_ , huh." She murmured to herself with sneer amusement, much to the tealette's confusion. "She's such a bad liar. I knew it was a woman."

The petite girl now understood that Meiko probably told her that she had a boyfriend when it was actually a _girl_ friend. "Do you have a problem with that?" Miku got defensive, not liking where things were going.

"No." Luka answered simply, her eyes focusing on whoever she was texting. "Don't meddle in my business means don't meddle in my personal life, so don't ask useless questions unless it has to do with our training."

The tealette was getting tired of that cold behavior. "Since your childhood friend is so close to my _cousin_ , I could ask her plenty of personal questions about you when you're not here." She didn't know what pushed her to say that, but she supposed she wanted to get some kind of reaction from her, and it worked.

"Meiko won't tell you a thing about me." Luka stopped on her track, teeth clenched. She glared daggers at the younger female. "Really, you're such a nuisance. Why do you keep trying to get on my nerves? What are you trying to prove?"

Miku was afraid she didn't know the answer to that either. It was as if she wanted to elicit reactions from her —be it positive or negative. She wanted to know everything about that mysterious woman she used to admire. It felt like there were so many things that she was hiding and she wanted to know them all. Curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Well, whatever. Let's just continue with your training. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can go home and get rid of you."

The tealette tried her best to ignore her words. That woman definitely had a heart of steel. Today was going to be a very long day.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily sat comfortably on the couch as Meiko came back with the tea. She put the tray down on the table and went beside her, keeping a fair distance between them. She clearly wasn't relaxed enough to sit close to her. It had been a little bit more of a week since their dispute and she wasn't ready to forgive her ex-girlfriend —unless she had very valuable reasons to prove her innocence. After all, it seemed like she had a big history about cheating on her exes, and she definitely didn't want someone like that in her life. Having had bad experiences with ex-lovers in the past, she didn't want to get hurt again, so she had preferred to end her relationship with the blonde before it got even further.

"You know, I'm still surprised that you're friends with the model Miku keeps fawning over. That's probably the last thing I expected." Lily spoke a bit hesitantly, not sure how to start the conversation, especially since she wanted to be careful with her words for once.

 _Think before speaking_.

"Luka doesn't specifically like that I talk about her to other people and I'd like to respect that." The brunette sighed and served the tea. She added a dash of lemon and some honey, knowing perfectly well that Lily preferred it to be sweeter.

"Well, can you at least tell me if Miku might have a chance with her? I'm not kidding when I say she's been obsessing over her. She's a sweet girl and certainly doesn't deserve to get her heart broken. I'll beat the hell out of your friend if she does."

"Honestly, all I can say is that Luka isn't the type to get into a relationship easily, so your cousin will need to move on."

Lily gave a nod and decided not to push the topic any further. She took a long sip of the tea, the hot liquid sliding down her throat. She recognized the usual sweetness Meiko used to always put in it for her. It made her smile.

"To tell you the truth, I did cheat on some of my exes, Gumi included even if it was involuntary." The blonde spoke while refusing to look at the beauty beside her, knowing she was probably mad. She cleared her throat. "I've done things in the past that can't be forgiven, but I guess it might be because I wasn't seriously in love with any of them. Getting into relationships without thinking much about it… I was being careless."

Meiko bit her lower lip, slightly upset. It didn't sound right at all. If she would have known, she would have probably never accepted to get into a relationship with her.

"Be honest with me; have you cheated on me?"

"I didn't, I can promise you that." Lily replied instantly. She looked down at her feet. "I… uh… I'm not good with words and stuff like that, but you're the only one who ever made me feel… whole. I don't know how to explain it, but ever since we got into a relationship, your happiness was the only that mattered and I wanted you all to myself and… ugh… God no, I'm transforming into one of those cheesy bastards."

Meiko rolled her eyes. Lily really knew how to ruin sweet and romantic moments. She waited for the blonde to continue, knowing she wasn't entirely done yet.

"I didn't quite understand it until you decided to leave me. Those past few days without you have been horrible. I could barely sleep at night, I wasn't doing anything productive of my days, nothing mattered to me anymore… Because you know… uh… it felt like a part of me was completely gone and I realized that _you're_ that missing part."

The brunette took a deep breath as her heart was playing loud drums in her chest. She could tell the blonde was being sincere. She couldn't restrain a smile from parting her lips. "See? You can be one hell of a romantic when you want to." She said a bit teasingly, which succeeded to embarrass Lily a little bit.

"Don't get used to it." The tall blonde grinned sheepishly, before she took on a serious expression again. "Can you give me a second chance? I promise to you that I'll be faithful."

Meiko kept silent as if she was still thinking about it. After a long moment, she nodded and stared into those dark blue eyes she dearly loved. "Alright, let's try to be girlfriends again. You've convinced me and honestly, I haven't been doing fine ever since we broke up. If you ever dare to cheat on me, you will never see me again." She warned her.

"I won't!" Lily exclaimed. She was glad things went better than she thought. She was so happy right now. She seriously thought Meiko left her for good.

"Now if you excuse me, I'd like to have some time alone. I'll give you a call when I'll be ready to hang out again."

"No prob', take all the time you need, babe."

With that, the blonde left to return to Miku's cheap apartment, a smile dancing on her lips the whole time. _It's crazy how good love makes you feel like…_ She actually had to restrain herself not to pull the other woman into a tight hug, but she had guessed she wasn't quite comfortable with that yet. She was ready to wait if it meant she could have Meiko again. Though, she soon realized that she was faced with a problem; how was she going to tell Gumi? She was pretty sure she was going to break her heart even more. She cared a lot about the greenette even if it didn't to be the case since they were always fighting. She didn't want to hurt her, but she supposed that if she wanted to be with Meiko, she didn't have much of a choice. The sooner she told her, the better it would be.

She entered inside the house without knocking, looking for Gumi. She probably already returned home from work at that hour. She approached her room.

"L-Lily…"

Gumi's voice sounded low and raspy. Lily then guessed that she knew she was here. However, when she opened the door, she was met with something she didn't expect to see; the greenette was on her bed, her right hand between her legs as she was giving herself pleasure. The blonde's face turned bright red at the realization; Gumi hadn't just called her name, she _moaned_ it. She stood there, her mouth slightly agape.

The younger female was the first to react; she covered herself and violently threw a pillow at Lily's face, her cheeks as red as a lobster. "W-What the heck, Lily!? Knock before entering for shit's sake!" She yelled, tears of embarrassment forming in her eyes.

The blonde took a few steps back, shocked. "R-Right… sorry about that." She quickly rushed out of the room and pressed her back against the wall. She had been restraining her breath the whole time, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

 _Oh shit..._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku heaved a long sigh. As she expected, the day had been hard. It had mainly been about Luka explaining from the start what was a model's job. She even ordered her many times not to talk unless it had to do with what she was teaching her. Though, she had learned something interesting; Megurine would get slightly embarrassed when she was getting stared at too intensively. She had clearly noticed a small blush forming on her cheeks when she did so. She was still convinced that she wasn't as bad as she appeared to be. Otherwise, why would Meiko even stick with her? No one would want to be friends with someone as cold as her. There were so many questions she wanted to ask the brunette, but she doubted she would even answer them.

She looked at her cellphone to see the hour. She just missed the bus. She would have to wait one hour until the next one. She turned around and noticed Luka finally stepping out of the building. She didn't seem to have noticed her; she just walked away. And Miku had the stupidest idea of all time; she decided to discreetly follow her. She was walking from a fair distance away from her, being careful not to get caught. It was already too late when she decided that maybe she shouldn't have done it. Surprisingly enough, at a short amount of time, they arrived at Megurine's house, and it was rather big -it was almost a mansion. She stared at it in awe until the popular model turned around to glare at her.

"You…! Did you follow me!?"

Miku gulped. She had already seen her mad many times by now, but certainly not to that extent. Her face was almost red from anger. The tealette thought it was better to step back a bit. She knew it had been a bad idea in the first place, so why did she do it?

"Um… well…" She stammered, not sure what to do at that point. "I… I really need to use the bathroom…?"

The tealette cursed herself for letting out such a lame excuse. Luka sighed to show her displeasure and eventually opened the door to her house, mentioning her to enter.

"What a stupid girl." The pinkette spoke in an annoyed tone of voice. "Fine, you can use mine, but hurry up."

Miku couldn't believe her ears. Did Megurine just allow her to enter her house? She did so, her heart beating as fast as a shooting star. She was suddenly very nervous. Everything was clean, it was well-decorated and it smelled nice; there was some kind of a floral scent in the air. But it also felt incredibly empty. Luka was living alone in that big house. She couldn't imagine how lonely it would feel. She always had Gumi around and whenever she was gone for work, she would feel a bit left out.

"This way." The taller woman showed her the way to the bathroom and left her to whatever she needed to do.

But of course, Miku only said she needed to use the bathroom as an excuse, so she only pretended to go inside, before discreetly going out of it and looking around the house. She knew she was searching trouble and she seriously hated her deep curiosity because of it. After all, it certainly was not every day that you could visit your favorite model's place! She looked inside all the rooms that were near the bathroom until she found the one that interested her the most: Luka's bedroom! Her pulse quickening from nervousness, she entered inside even though she knew she really shouldn't be here. Her room was tidy and it didn't lack decorations. Something she found incredibly adorable was that there was a big stuffed bear on the bed.

 _I guess she really does have a cute side after all!_

Miku stared at the framed picture on her bedside table. It was Luka and she was with a white-haired female with deep red eyes. She guessed that it was Haku, the girl the model talked to her about, the one who locked herself in her house after receiving mean comments. They both looked incredibly happy on the picture and they were wearing matching necklaces. The girl was really pretty; it was a shame that she ended up believing all the nasty reviews she got. And thinking about how those two were close, how that Haku was able to make the cold Luka smile like that… It almost made her heart sink, a strange and unpleasant feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. It burned.

Still a bit shaken up, Miku decided to return back downstairs before Luka would start to think it was taking too much time. She then met with those deep crystal blue eyes she admired so much. They stared silently at each other for a while until the popular model crossed her arms, an unbreakable stern expression on her flawless face.

"You're done? Then leave."

The petite female bit her lower lip. She really needed to let it out of her chest.

"Haku was really important to you, wasn't she?"

Luka's eyes widened in shock. She was really taken aback by the sudden question; it was obvious she didn't expect it. After some long seconds, she looked away, her jaw clenching. Before the pinkette could get mad at her, Miku took her wrist to make her look at her, much to the model astonishment.

"What happened? I mean… after Haku locked herself in her house?"

Megurine swapped away the tealette's hand and decided to give up, knowing she wouldn't stop asking her annoying questions about her personal life.

"What do you think? She cut ties with everyone, including me, saying that whatever happened to her was completely my fault."

Miku started to understand what was going on. She looked down at the floor and pursed her lips tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm reminding you of her, am I?"

Luka shook her head, her long pink hair following her gesture.

"No, you're even more annoying than she was."

The tealette wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult anymore. In any case, she smiled softly at her. "I think you're not as bad as you appear to be." She replied back and started to leave. She threw one last look at the model and her heart skipped a beat. She was staring at her with those hungry, predator eyes again. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Instead, it was Luka who spoke, hesitation in her voice;

"Are you upset that I'm not the model you thought I was?"

Miku blinked, a little surprised at the unexpected question, but she answered her anyway.

"I am, but I still thought that a woman as perfect as you couldn't just exist and I guess I was right…" She paused a bit before continuing, "But at the same time, I find it a bit amusing to discover your _new_ personality. I mean, who would have thought you would have a stuffed bear in your room?"

Luka's face grew considerably red, fully realizing that she went in her room. She approached the younger female and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her gently on the wall, trying to intimidate her a bit.

"Why are you always searching trouble?"

Miku didn't answer. She stared into the woman's eyes, her throat tightening. Their faces were so close again. She could feel her warm breathing on her cheek. It was making her shiver. Upon realizing their closeness, Megurine stepped back and pointed the door, silently asking her to leave. Once again, there was that mysterious vulnerability on her face.

The tealette left before she would get even more mad at her. God, she felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. She was getting more and more curious about that woman. And she just couldn't ignore the intense attraction between them anymore. The slightest touch was making her head spin.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew, I will probably take a small break before writing next chapter!

As always, reviews are very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

And omg, Peace! It's been a while! Please PM me so that we can catch up a bit. And Yami too! We haven't talked in a while; I'll probably message you on tumblr when I'll have the time orz, but I've been very busy lately. D:

Also, I don't know if I've been misunderstood, but Haku isn't dead! She's just secluding herself all the time in her house. We'll know more about her eventually.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku bit down on her lower lip as she stared at the door in front of her. She couldn't believe she actually decided to come at Megurine's house. It wasn't too late to back away; she didn't knock yet, but she had to do it. Recently, the pinkette skipped their trainings and she wondered why. Did she not want to do it anymore? Was she tired of her always middling in her business like she would say it herself so well? She had to know. When she asked Kaito about it, he simply explained that she didn't answers his calls lately and that he was getting worried. It was apparently unusual of her. Her heart beating wildly from edginess, the tealette took several deep breaths in order to calm down. She could already guess that Luka wouldn't be happy to see her, so she prepared herself for it. Especially since two weeks ago, she had been very angry at her for having went in her room when she hadn't been supposed to. There was a strange uneasiness between them since then.

The petite female finally knocked. A few minutes passed and she didn't answer her. She was reluctantly about to give up, but then the door opened, revealing a tired-looking and infuriated model. Her skin was paler than usual and small drops of sweat were covering her forehead. She didn't look alright at all.

"What do you want?"

There was that usual hint of annoyance in her voice, but she was also speaking through one's nose. There was no doubt about it; Luka was sick. Miku gave her a soft smile, which was quickly dismissed from her who just averted her gaze.

"You know, you could have called Kaito to say that you were sick. He was really worried about you."

"That guy only pretends to care."

The tealette tilted her head. She didn't think it was true. He had seemed genuinely worried about her. But it was Luka they were talking about; she was always pushing away kindness. Without asking for her permission, Miku entered inside, which made the other sigh to show her displeasure.

"Of course, enter my house just like I invited you over, you stupid girl." The pinkette spoke through clenched teeth, but still closed the door behind them.

"I could make you rice porridge. I always make some for my best friend when she's sick." Miku ignored her insult; she was sadly getting used to it by now. "Believe it or not, she always feels better the next day."

Luka stared down at the beginner model like she was some kind of an alien. "Why do you keep being kind to me? Anyone else would have started ignoring me at that point…" She murmured, before turning her back to her and starting to go upstairs. "Never mind, just do whatever you want. I'm too tired to deal with you today. And as stubborn as you are, I know that you won't give up. I'll be in my room when you'll be done. I believe you know where it is…" She glared at her briefly when she said her last sentence.

Miku nodded cheerfully. She couldn't believe Luka actually trusted her to make the food. She had been sure that she would have told her to return home. She headed to the kitchen and it was then that she noticed that she had been holding her breath a bit too much, her heart fluttering in her chest. _Ugh, why am I feeling like this around her all of a sudden? She doesn't deserve it..._ It had started the day when the pinkette had pushed her against the wall, when she had felt her finely painted nails planted against her shoulders and when her crystal blue eyes had been staring at her with a mixture of deep annoyance and weakness. It was unbelievable that she was _still_ crushing on her, especially with how incredibly mean and cold she was acting with her. Curiosity really had gotten the better of her. She wanted to see the kind and caring Luka; she knew she existed because Haku had definitely seen that side of her. The way that the model had been smiling on that picture in her room, the way she had been looking at the white-haired female, with so much care in her eyes… How did Haku even manage to soften her? It was troubling her; perhaps a bit too much.

She gathered the ingredients for the rice porridge and decided to cook a few warm side dishes at the same time, hoping that Luka wouldn't mind. She had a lot of food for someone who lived alone; she most certainly wasted some of it. While the rice was being cooked, she cut the vegetables and searched for a tray where she could place the plates so that the pinkette could be comfortably eating on her bed. She then saw two framed picture ons the wall. On the first one, Luka was a child and she was sat on a young man's shoulders who had the same pink hair as her. He was clearly too young to be her father; he was probably her older brother. The model had a big grin on her face. She seemed so happy. The other one was her and Meiko; they were young teenagers and they looked like they had a lot of fun. Miku's throat tightened. There were so many things that she didn't know about her favorite model. With all the interviews she had watched, it was quite astonishing to think that she actually didn't know a thing about her.

When she finished cooking, she held the tray and went right to Luka's room. The door wasn't closed, so she entered inside. Megurine was restfully sat on her bed, big and fluffy pillows supporting her back. She had been reading a book, but immediately put it away once Miku gently put the tray of food on her lap. It was still smoking, indicating that it was really hot. Luka didn't stare at her once and didn't even thank her. She silently started to eat. At least, she seemed to enjoy it or Miku thought she was or else she would have probably told her directly that it was disgusting.

When she was certain that the popular model was too busy eating the food, she grabbed the book she had been reading and looked at the title; _Wicked bonds._ Out of curiosity, she opened it to a random page and read some lines in her head:

 _He pinned her down on the bed, a malicious smirk parting his lips. He quickly got rid of the sensual lingerie his lover had been wearing specifically for him, his hands impatiently exploring all the smooth skin he could find, his pulse racing as he was making her gasp in deep pleasure…_

"Ah…" Miku's face turned bright red and she closed the book immediately. She really didn't expect that! She knew Lily read a lot of those, but coming from her favorite model; she just couldn't believe it.

Luka's eyes widened in shock and she quickly snatched the book away from her, her cheeks matching the tealette's ones. "G-God! You're being so annoying, stop looking through my things!" She yelled to hide her obvious embarrassment. "It's Meiko who recommended it to me, I had no idea it was like _that_ … I'll have to scold her, I bet she has done it on purpose."

Miku's smile trembled a bit. "I-It's okay, I wasn't being judgmental."

The model shrugged and threw the book away. She finished the food. She opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it. After a few seconds of what seemed to be a mental debate, she decided to speak, arms crossed over her chest; "Thanks for the meal… It's been a while since someone has done this for me." She murmured and replaced a strand of her pink hair, still refusing to look at her apprentice.

The tealette's heartbeats then immediately increased in speed, her breath caught in her throat. Oh God, did Luka just thank her!? She probably had to put away her pride to do so. It made her feel a bit flustered. She quickly stood up. "Y-You're very welcome! I… I like to cook anyway. I mean, I do it all the time for my best friend and cousin. Please, let me put away the tray for you!" She exclaimed, her shaking voice showing her nervousness. She definitely hadn't been prepared for it.

Miku grabbed the tray, and their hands brushed along the way. It instantly sent lightning up her spine. Her skin was so soft and flawless; she probably moisturized them. The lightest touch was seriously making her head spin! She stared into the crystal blue eyes for what seemed an eternity. Without saying anything, Luka stretched her arm and gently removed a strand of her teal hair from her face, her fingertips tracing her jawline while doing so. Vulnerability was present on her face and there was a bit of that hungriness she had recognized from last time.

"If you actually put the effort in our training, you could grow big and I hate to admit it."

Miku was too shocked to speak. Luka thanking her and now complimenting her!? She had to mess with her or her fever was making her say things! Her throat tightened, her lips pressing in a thin line. She didn't know how to react. All she knew was that she felt like her heart was going to explode, an unknown, but not unwelcoming warm invading her chest. She exhaled shakily and was about to reply, but loud knocks on the door interrupted her.

"I… I'll go answer the door for you!" She said just to get away from the situation and quickly rushed out of the bedroom. She was pretty sure she heard the pinkette yell at her not to do it, but she dismissed it. She put the tray on the table and went to answer the door. It was Meiko.

"Hey, heard you were sick, so I bought you some snacks. I thought that—" The brunette's eyes widened when she saw that it was none other than Lily's cousin who answered her. She blinked several times. "What are you doing here?"

Miku smiled a bit sheepishly at the older woman. "I don't really know myself, actually."

Meiko entered inside, an amused grin parting her lips. "Oh wow, Luka actually let you in?"

"No, I didn't." Luka appeared, her cold expression back again. "She invited herself over and she was being too stubborn to leave."

"Come on, Lulu, you're being mean. A bit of company doesn't hurt, right? Especially if it's a sweet girl like Miku."

"Don't call me that."

The petite female was a bit amused at the exchange between them and she decided that she liked Meiko even more than before. She gave the plastic bag full of snacks to Luka who looked inside with an oddly pleased face. Miku didn't know what her childhood friend had bought her, but she most certainly seemed to like it.

The brunette turned to the tealette. "Since you're here, I'd like to have a few words with you about Lily. Something has been bothering me for a while." Meiko threw a glance at the pinkette as if saying 'can you leave us alone for a bit?'. Luka rolled her eyes and returned back in her room without protesting.

Miku was slightly concerned now. "Did Lily do something to you?" It was possible, considering how much her cousin liked trouble.

"Ah, not at all." Meiko shook her head and ran her fingers in her short brown hair. "Has she told you about us? We've been hanging out for two weeks now."

The tealette couldn't believe it. Did the two of them really return back together? Lily didn't say anything about it! She thought that she would have told her, especially since it was what the blonde had been desiring. "She didn't. I honestly had no idea you two were dating again." She whispered, a bit surprised at the news.

"That's what I thought…" The brunette sighed, her eyebrows furrowing; she seemed upset. "I know she's not the type to hide her relationships when she gets into one. Something seems off about her, but I can't put my finger on it."

Miku knew very well what was going on. The blonde didn't tell her because she understood that she would speak about it with Gumi. Something definitely was wrong. If anything, Lily would tell the greenette out of kindness; to let her know that she had to get over her. The fact that she didn't tell her might imply something she feared. She bit her lower lip.

"I… I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you with that, but I'll try to talk to her when I get home, if you don't mind."

"Please do. I do trust Lily, but I'm afraid she's hiding some things from me."

Miku nodded. It didn't sound good. She had the feeling Lily was going to break hearts again. She didn't want to meddle in their business, but she didn't have much of a choice. She would hate it if her cousin were to hurt either of them, especially Gumi, whom she cared about deeply. If she did, the blonde wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Well, shall we get back to Luka?"

"Wait!" The tealette exclaimed and looked pleadingly at her. "Since you asked me something about Lily, may I ask something about Megurine in return? Just one question and I won't bother you anymore afterwards."

The brunette sighed. She knew something like that would happen. She made sure Luka wasn't around, before nodding. "Go ahead, but you have to keep this a secret between us or I swear to God, both of us will get in trouble. Luka will probably do me the silence treatment for months and who knows what will happen to you."

Miku thought carefully. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she had to choose one. She wanted to know about Luka's childhood, about Haku, about her past relationships or just about her in general.

"Has she always been like this? I mean, she's so cold and distant. It's as if she doesn't want anyone to approach her."

"Believe me or not, Luka used to be a really sweet and caring woman. Her smile was the first thing people noticed about her." Meiko simply replied with a concerned tone of voice. "She changed so much over the years and neither me or her family have been able to do anything about it."

"What happened to her?"

The brunette pinched Miku's nose gently, chuckling. "The deal was only one question, young lady. It's too personal for me to say anything about it anyway. You'll know only if Luka decides to open up to you."

The tealette was disappointed. She should have asked something else. She should have known the popular model hadn't always been so cold.

"But since you seem so interested in her, dear, let me give you a friendly advice: don't fall for her or your heart will definitely get broken."

 _It's probably already too late for that…_ Miku sighed at her own thought. Just by remembering the powerful feelings she had gotten when she had been close to Luka, it made her heart race. Meiko probably guessed by her expression that it was too late as she gave her a worried, but sympathetic smile.

"And you're too good for Lily." The tealette commented with a frown. How did Lily even manage to make a respectful and polite woman like Meiko fall for her? It didn't make much sense to her.

"God, I know!" Meiko stated with an amused laugh. "She's so disrespectful, vulgar, extravagant and perverted, but I guess that's the reason why both men and women fall for her easily. And very occasionally, she shows such sweet and honest sides, and it makes me fall for her harder every time. It makes me seek for those moments even more. Really, what has that woman done to me? I'm completely head over heels for her."

Miku could see the brunette loved Lily a lot. She never understood why so many people were falling for her, but she supposed that it was better to stay ignorant.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Awkwardness was probably the word Gumi would use to describe the current situation. Both Lily and her were sat on the couch as they were watching a boring action movie. The greenette couldn't concentrate on it. Ever since what happened, the blonde had barely spoken a word to her. It was as if she tried to avoid her. She stared down at her feet and bit on her lip. What had she done? Her face grew red just by remembering it. She should have known Lily would have been back at any minute! She had gotten so lost in the moment, so lost in her own perverted fantasies that she hadn't even heard her enter the house. Each time she was doing such an indecent thing, she always imagined the blonde at her side. In her head, it was never her own hand, it was Lily's and it often succeeded to give her a powerful release. She missed her touches, she missed holding her; her feelings were just growing more intense ever since they lived together.

Gumi decided to start a conversation. She cleared her dry throat.

"Do you know where's Miku? I don't think she had a training today."

Lily shrugged to show her disinterest.

"I don't know. She's probably with that hot model again. I wonder when they'll finally get laid."

The greenette rolled her eyes. "Miku doesn't want that in a relationship. Stop making her sound crude when she isn't."

"You'd be surprised." Lily snorted, remembering about the sex dream the tealette had spoken to her about. "But hey, for once, you get a point; not everyone is as naughty as you."

Gumi tensed up. She was totally talking about _that_.

"Ahh! Lily, screw me harder! Yes, god, yes!" The blonde imitated the greenette's moaning voice.

The other female's face was now a deep shade of red. She just wanted to disappear or slap her as hard as she could.

"I… I didn't say that at all! Stop making up things!"

Gumi felt so frustrated. Lily kept making fun of her when she knew about her feelings. It was disrespectful and painful. She hated it; she hated her. And yet, why was she that attracted to her? Miku was right when she told her that she would only get hurt over and over again. If only she could stop having those damn feelings. There were so many nice guys she could be with instead of that horrible woman.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." The blonde spoke sincerely as she saw her ex was about to cry. "I always know how to screw things up, huh?"

"Yeah, you definitely do."

Gumi was about to add an insult when she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, Lily's honey and spicy scent invading her nostrils. She didn't really understand how much she missed her embrace until now; she always had been feeling safe into her strong arms. While her body was slowly starting to relax, her heart was playing a loud orchestra in her chest. She buried her face into her shoulder.

"I need to talk to you about something." The blonde gently pushed the greenette away to stare into her eyes. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth, but then closed it again. The repetitive gesture lasted for a while.

"Actually, I–..."

Lily was surprisingly shut up by a strong and ardent kiss. Eyes widening in shock, she stayed still, her brain refusing to work properly. That was until she tasted something salty on her lips. Tears. Gumi was crying. She most possibly thought that she was about to reject her —which was indeed the case, and instead of letting her speak, she had preferred to interrupt her with a forced kiss. When the younger of the two pulled away, she buried her face in her hands and started chocking on her sobs.

"P-Please don't say it. I don't want to hear it." She whined between sniffles.

Lily's throat tightened. She felt terribly guilty. She knew she would hurt her, but she didn't expect it to be to that extent. And the worst part was that she probably thought that she was _only_ rejecting her; she hadn't told her yet that she had gotten back with Meiko. She gently removed Gumi's hands from her face to wipe away her tears with the tip of her fingers. She couldn't tell it now. She didn't want to break her heart even more. At least, she understood that she didn't want a relationship with her and she supposed that it would do for now.

Taking a long shaky breath, Lily finally stood up. Gumi probably needed some time alone now. "I'll take a walk outside and let you calm down for a bit." She spoke softly.

However, she didn't even make a few steps that she was violently pushed back on the couch. She didn't have the time to react; her ex kissed her again, forcing her into it. Her trembling hands were even going under her shirt, wildly caressing her skin. Shuddering gently under the erratic touches, the blonde didn't move yet. She found it insanely painful for her. Before Gumi would take it any further, Lily pushed her away and tenderly pressed her lips against her forehead, letting them linger there for a moment.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked under the strong emotions. It seemed like she had to directly tell her they couldn't be in a relationship. "Let's not take it any further. I can't accept your feelings, Gumi."

With that, she left, not wanting to see the greenette's heartbroken expression. Lily's chest felt heavy. She knew it was the right decision, so was she allowing doubt invade her? If it weren't for how much she loved Meiko, she would have let Gumi do whatever she wanted. She knew it didn't count as cheating, since it had been one-sided, but she would stil have to tell her girlfriend and she highly doubted she would be pleased hearing it, especially since she didn't mind the kisses in the slightest. In fact, her pulse was still racing, shudders traveling up her spine as she remembered how forceful and needy Gumi had been.

 _It's a real mess…_ And she would have to learn to clean it.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So, Luka? Ever thought about getting into a relationship soon? It's been a while you're single, after all."

Miku blinked in surprise at Meiko who discreetly winked at her. She totally understood that she didn't have the courage to ask her about her love life, so she did it for her. She would have to thanks her later. She knew that if she was the one who would have asked Luka, she would have given her the typical 'don't meddle in my business' sentence. They were both inside her room, the brunette sat at the edge of her bed while the tealette was leaned against the wall.

The popular model groaned. She obviously didn't feel like answering those kinds of questions, especially with a fan of hers listening to them —or an old fan, at least. "Meiko, don't you dare start playing love detective with me again." She simply answered and put a hand on her own forehead, frowning deeply.

"Come on, aren't you feeling a bit lonely?"

"Relationships are only a waste of time." Luka replied with a heavy sigh. "If you're actually going to be as annoying as Hatsune, I'll ask you to leave. I'm not in the mood to be dealing with that nonsense."

Miku's eyes widened. It certainly was the first time Megurine called her by her name. It had always been s _tupid girl_. Did that mean she respected her more? Even just a little bit? She also found it a bit sad that Luka would describe love as being a waste of time. And of course, Miku had to add something.

"How can you say something like this? Love is, without doubt, the most wonderful feeling that exists."

"What does _someone like you_ know about love?" Luka replied, angriness and impatience starting to be apparent in her voice. "I don't think you ever got any lovers. Who in their right mind would want an irritating girlfriend like you who doesn't know when to mind her own business?"

"That's enough, Luka. Know when to stop. You're just deliberately bullying her." Meiko snapped, almost glaring at her. "You're getting meaner and meaner. Continue that way and you'll lose everyone you care about, including me. I don't recognize you anymore."

It was enough to make Luka stop talking. She stared away in a noticeable shame and clenched her fists.

The brunette then turned to Miku and smiled softly. "Don't mind her. I bet she's not seriously thinking it." She tried to reassure the obviously shaken girl. "I think it's time for us to leave."

The older woman didn't need to tell her twice; she left, her heart as heavy as a brick. Maybe Lily was right when she said that love wasn't like in fairy tales.

* * *

 **A/N:** Adding some angst is always good, but definitely won't be making it as angsty as my previous stories, so no worries.

Don't forget to review if you feel like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm honestly surprising myself because of how fast I'm updating this. I guess I might be having some kind of writing fever. And it's just good to be writing Negitoro again!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I see that most of you prefer Lily x Meiko over Lily x Gumi. I love both pairings and I already know who Lily is going to end up with, but not gonna say a thing. ;)

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

A sigh escaped Miku's lips. Here she was again, doing grocery shopping for the second time during the same week. Lily and Gumi were eating way too much, and she was often the one who had to buy the food and cook for them. She wondered if the blonde was planning to live with Meiko again; she deeply hoped so. Something obviously happened between her cousin and her best friend and neither of them wanted to talk to her about it. She didn't want things to get worse, so Lily had to move out. However, she could clearly tell the blonde had hurt her, but she supposed it was inevitable since she returned back with the brunette. It all seemed so very complicated and Miku seriously wished that when she would have a lover, things wouldn't be as confusing. It wasn't like they weren't already with Megurine. She was getting meaner with her without valuable reasons, and whatever she felt for her, it would only stay one-sided. She trailed a finger on her own jawline where her favorite model had been caressing her the other day when she had been sick. Her touch had been so sudden, gentle and intimate; it was making her shiver as she remembered it. It was insane how the simplest touch was making her heart jump hard in her chest. She couldn't forget about how much she used to love her, after all, even if she wasn't exactly the same person anymore.

The tealette couldn't decide herself; curry or oden for dinner. She soon came to the conclusion that it would be far less difficult to cook curry, especially since Lily and Gumi both loved it a lot —they specifically liked it to be very spicy though, much to Miku's displeasure who preferred it to be mild. She took the ingredients and made a few steps back until she accidently bumped into someone. The person dropped all the food she had been holding.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" The petite female sincerely apologized and helped the stranger to gather the scattered food. When it was done, she finally looked up and her breath immediately got caught in her throat. The other girl in front of her had ruby eyes and white hair that was mostly hidden in her hoodies. It could only be one person; there was no doubt about it.

"Haku…?"

Hearing her name being uttered by a complete stranger, Haku stepped back, her face showing both shock and fear. Her hands were even trembling. Miku instantly understood her mistake and gave her a comforting, soft smile. She probably thought that she was one of her haters.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." She murmured, trying to sound convincing as she stared at her carefully. She was very pretty. She didn't quite understand why people insulted her when she had done a photoshoot for a magazine. It didn't make much sense. They were most certainly only jealous women who wished to be as beautiful. She also noticed that she was wearing the matching necklace she had seen on that picture with Luka.

"H-How do you know my name?" Haku was stuttering, her voice low and defensive. She seemed fragile and weak; she couldn't even look at her in the eyes.

"Megurine told me a bit about you."

"Ah…" The white-haired female winced at the mention of her name. "S-She told you about… us? I… I thought we…" She trailed off, obviously stumbling on her words.

Miku actually felt some pity for her. Luka was certainly right when she said that she lacked confidence and it was probably worse after what happened to her. However, there was something that she always wanted to know and now was her only chance to she get her answer.

"You two were dating... right?"

Haku's eyes widened in shock. She hugged the food close to her chest, her lower lip trembling. Fear was written all over her face.

"H-How…? S-She _promised_ …"

Seeing her reactions, Miku felt guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. But it was all clear now; Haku and Luka already dated. She honestly didn't know how to feel about that , but her chest felt like it was being horribly compressed, taking her breath away. It wasn't the time to be feeling jealous! It was so wrong! She wished she could control it.

"She didn't tell me! I kind of guessed it." The tealette explained and ran her fingers in her long teal hair. Megurine told her relationships were a waste of time, but she didn't seem to seriously think.

"I… I don't even know if we're still dating… I… I haven't talked to her in so long…" Haku murmured, a shaky breath escaping her lips as she gripped her necklace firmly. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I… I told her to leave me alone, I told her everything was her fault, that she was a _monster_ who only cared about herself…"

Miku blinked. The two of them didn't properly break up? It made sense now. It was certainly one of the reasons why the model seemed to be bitter about love. More importantly, the white-haired female was muttering to herself now, saying that Luka hated her.

"Maybe you should talk to her? I think she needs you…" Miku tried not to let her emotions get to her; it hurt a little bit just to say it.

"No." For once, Haku's voice had sounded firm and decisive. She quickly looked away. "I… I don't know what's your relationship with Luka, but you should be careful. One day she cares; the next day she hates you. I… loved her, but I was getting tired of it… B-Besides, I don't think that she was seriously in love with me or she just didn't love me as much as I did…"

The tealette got her hint: Luka was acting cold and distant even _before_ she met Haku, so it wasn't because of her or it wasn't _completely_ at least. But one thing was certain; Megurine seriously needed to be more considerate. She couldn't believe she would even go as far as hurting the feelings of the one she loved. It was making her realize how much of a bad person she really was and that no one could change her.

Suddenly, Haku lowered her head in shame, her cheeks a gentle red.

"I… I'm sorry I don't know why I'm telling you all this… Y-You just seem like the kind of person we can trust."

Miku smiled warmly. It wasn't the first person who told her something like that. Most people easily got comfortable with her.

"If you want, I can give you my phone number and we could try to be friends."

Haku didn't seem to believe what she just heard, which was kind of sad; seeing her reactions, it was visibly rare that someone suggested her to be friends. A small, sheepish smile formed on her lips.

"I... I don't think it's a good idea. I never go out of my house unless I need to, but t-thank you… I appreciate it..."

The tealette gave a nod. She would respect her decision. Haku seemed like a sweet girl; no wonder why Luka loved her.

"W-Well, I'll let you resume on your shopping."

With that, she left, eyes at the floor, never staring at anyone. Miku pursed her lips in a thin line. It seemed like there were some things she would have to talk with Luka about later, even if she could already tell that she was going to hate her for _meddling in her business —_ that typical sentence of hers she was getting tired of hearing.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A long, raspy moan escaped Meiko's lips a she could feel her climax rapidly approaching. She had desired to pass a romantic day with her girlfriend, watching some movies and cuddling together, but it seemed like Lily had another definition of _cuddling_. The brunette firmly put a hand on her own mouth to try to muffle the sexual sounds coming out. It was so embarrassing, being completely trapped between the wall and her lustful girlfriend. She was barely standing on her two feet; if it wasn't for Lily holding her by the waist, she would have probably fallen on the floor already.

The tall blonde eagerly kissed her neck, her hand in her skirt, roughly hitting her sensitive spots, knowing very well that her girlfriend didn't particularly liked it soft. She was enjoying every moment of it; Meiko's mature moans, how her body trembled at the slightest touch, how she was easily losing control and how she was rocking her hips at the same time she was thrusting her fingers. And finally, with a loud groan, Meiko reached her climax, her body overtaken by gentle spasms. After a short moment of trying to catch her breath, the brunette turned to Lily, only for her cheeks to get a deep shade of red.

The blonde was licking her now sticky fingers and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"God, I told you not to do this." Meiko scolded her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why not? You taste good. There's nothing to be ashamed about, hun."

"It would be easier not to cringe if you weren't doing it on purpose to do it suggestively!"

Lily rolled her eyes and stopped. "You can be such a prude sometimes."

"Well, I'm sorry if I only wanted to have a romantic day with you, but you ruined it _again_ by being a pervert."

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it, baby. Pretty sure the neighbors heard you."

Meiko's face went more red. There was only Lily who was able to make her feel so embarrassed and humiliated. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She was still wondering how she came to fall for her. Both of them met at a female on female bar. The brunette had only been there because of curiosity and the blonde had immediately started to hit on her. That night, they had both agreed for it to be a one-night thing, but she supposed that feelings got in the way, since Lily had called her the next day. They had then started hanging out together until they both eventually fell for each other.

The tall blonde suddenly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close for a kiss. Meiko closed her eyes as soon as she did. It was gentle and passionate. The brunette liked it when she was showing softness. It made her remember that, even though she was a lustful beast, she still had romantic feelings for her, and it was the only thing that mattered. They both pulled away to breathe, their foreheads pressed together, a warm smile on Lily's face. It made Meiko's heart race.

"You don't know how much I'm glad you're mine again. I thought I lost you for good." Lily put a hand on her cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "Are you a magician? Because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears!"

"That was lame, Lily. Try better next time."

"What? I thought it was hella romantic!"

Meiko laughed and gave her a gentle punch on the shoulder. "Please, you've always been bad at pick-up lines. The first thing you said when you met me was ' _damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged'_."

"And I remember you laughing at me because of it." Lily replied, a smirk parting her lips as she teasingly pinched one of her girlfriend's butt cheeks. "But guess it worked, huh? Since you're all mine now."

Meiko couldn't help but be amused at the situation. "It's not because of that stupid pick-up line I fell for you, idiot."

"Oh yeah? Why then? Come on, say how much I'm awesome, lover-woman."

"Well…" The brunette started, a finger trailing down Lily's neck, going on her collarbones. She could feel her skin easily warming up at the caress, only confirming the fact that her lover was quite turned on right now, probably after doing it to her. "You're immature, perverted, disrespectful, but you're honest and straightforward."

Meiko's hands impatiently reached the blonde's belt. In a fast gesture, she unbuckled it and randomly threw it on the floor. She pulled down Lily's sexy black underwear and kneeled in front of her before planting long and chaste kisses on her inner thighs. She could feel her girlfriend tremble in anticipation, knowing perfectly well what was coming next. However, before she could do anything, Lily gently grabbed her head and pushed her away. It had seemed to take her a lot of effort to do so, as her eyes were full of lust.

"You don't want to…?" The brunette blinked in surprise and stood up to face her lover. That was certainly a first.

Lily shook her head and averted her gaze. "That's not it. Don't worry, I freaking want your face there. It's just… you said I was honest, but… there's something I haven't told you yet and I probably should have said it the next day it happened."

Meiko's heart sunk in her chest. She knew that whatever the blonde was going to tell her, it wouldn't please her. She sat down on the couch and waited for her girlfriend to continue, hardly keeping a straight face.

"Uh… where should I start?" Lily asked a bit sheepishly, a hand on the back of her neck. "Well, to quickly resume it, Gumi, one of my ex-girlfriends, kissed me a week ago."

Meiko tried not to flinch. However, she stayed calm and gestured for her to continue, knowing it wasn't all.

"Go on, Lily. Don't beat around the bush."

"She still has deep feelings for me, so I haven't told her about us yet. Though I did reject her."

"Do you still like her? Do you, Lily?"

After a short moment of silence, the blonde shook her head and massaged her own temples.

"I care deeply about her, but no, my feelings are all yours." Lily explained and stared into Meiko's dark eyes. She couldn't quite describe her expression, but she could see betrayal. "I… honestly, even though I didn't kiss her back, I didn't mind it."

The brunette exhaled and inhaled a few times as if to try calming down. "You're living with her. How can I know you're not going to cheat on me? Lily, if you didn't mind it, don't you think you're feeling something for her?"

"I… I don't know…"

Honestly, Meiko felt like someone just slapped her. That hurt. She stood up. What a mess.

"Well, obviously, you can't like both of us. I won't accept it and she probably won't either."

"Wait, wait, babe." Lily took her wrist, just in case she was planning to leave her again. "It doesn't matter. I chose you, and you know I love you."

"Then, tell her. Tell her we're together."

Meiko knew she was being a little bit selfish, but she definitely refused to share her girlfriend. There was no way she would accept it. Lily seemed a bit uneasy, but she eventually nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell her when she's back from work, but I'm going to freaking break her heart even more."

"You can't make everyone happy."

The blonde sighed and ruffled her hair in thought. After a long mental debate, she gave a nod. "Hell, I've never been the type to stick to only one woman, but you've changed me. It scares the shit out of me just thinking that I might lose you again. You're so perfect; it would be freaking stupid of me to ruin everything we have."

The brunette could tell her girlfriend was sincere and it was making her forgive her. She gave her a quick peck. "Please, do tell her as soon as you can."

"I will, I promise."

After sharing a long and promising kiss, Meiko decided to resume whatever they had been doing, completely back into the mood. Lily threw her head back and bit her lower lip strongly. The brunette always knew how to use her tongue. It was driving her insane.

"H-Holy fuck! W-Where the heck did you learn to do that? I… ah… thought I was your first girlfriend…"

Meiko stopped and threw her a glare. She always hated it when she talked while she was doing her.

"I had male lovers."

"A male genital doesn't work the same as a female's one, hun." Lily stated the obvious with a frown and pushed Meiko's head back, wanting her to continue. She gasped as soon as she felt her tongue pressed against her sensitive part again.

"Maybe not, but it did help a bit." She explained between licks.

"W-What a turn off." Lily mocked with a sultry smile.

At that moment, they heard a door opening and plastic bags falling on the ground. Meiko tensed up and quickly stood up. She then met with Lily's cousin shocked face.

"Why does this always happen!?" Miku shouted and quickly turned her back to them, covering her embarrassed face with her hands. "A-And why are you doing it here!? P-Please, do it somewhere more p-private!"

Lily quickly dressed up and heaved a long sigh. "Good lord, you could have waited a few more minutes. I was _so_ close."

Meiko punched the blonde on the shoulder and threw her a dark glare. "Sorry, Miku. I guess we should have, but Lily was being so persistent. I told you we should have gone at my house!"

"Couldn't have waited."

The tealette refused to look at them, her face still buried in her hands. She respected Meiko, but now she was pretty sure she lowered in her esteem.

"Yep. Definitely a virgin's reaction." Lily laughed and picked up the bags. "Come on, sweetheart, such things are totally normal. You're going to do sexy stuff like that with your hot model too."

Right at that moment, Meiko could see Miku's blush starting to spread on her ears. "Lily, don't tease her. There's a limit you can't cross and you just did." The brunette grabbed her purse and coat. She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, I'll take my leave. I'll give you a phone call later."

The tall woman mouthed an apology to the still embarrassed tealette and left the two of them alone. Miku then threw her scolding, but adorable look at Lily, hands on her own hips, fulminating in anger.

"I swear, if you're going to keep doing this, I'll throw you out!"

"Fine, fine." The blonde murmured and started helping her with putting away the food. After a moment of silence, she added something, "You know, I really love Meiko and I'll have to tell Gumi we're together."

"You still haven't!?" Miku shouted like it was the biggest crime of all time.

"I will, I will."

The tealette lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her best friend was already hurt; she was going to be even more. "Poor Gumi. I wish you loved her. Not that Miss Meiko isn't good for you. But I mean my best friend is so into you, she's not even able to get a proper date."

"Can't help who you fall in love with."

Miku gave a sigh as the truth hit her with full force.

"Sadly, for once, I agree with you, Lily."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next day, Miku was waiting at a popular café, a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream on the top in her hands. Luka would probably be here at any minute now. They both agreed to meet there to talk about the training. Apparently, the pinkette had important things to tell her, and it was making her stomach churn with nervousness. She seriously wondered what it was. Soon enough, Megurine arrived and quickly noticed her. She sat at her table and gave her an approving nod once she noticed they were far from people's eyes; or else she would have gotten attention from fans.

The popular model didn't even greet her. She straightforwardly went to their business, not staring at her once.

"Kaito wants you to start practicing photoshoots next week. He said that, from this, he'll judge whether you'll be a good model or not. If not, he'll cancel your contract and you'll return home." Luka spoke firmly. "I don't honestly think you're ready, so we'll have to work extra hard before the photoshoots happen."

Miku's throat tightened. It had been a month since they had started the training and she had grown attached to the whole model thing. The thought of not succeeding scared her a bit. The pinkette noticed it and so she frowned at her.

"Changed your mind about not wanting to become a model?"

"I… I'm not sure, but I did have fun during the training."

 _Even if you were being unpleasant with me…_ However, Miku judged that it was better if she kept it to herself. She might seriously be enjoying to model.

"That's good." Luka stated with the usual coldness in her voice.

There was then a long and awkward silence between them. The tealette fidgeted in her seat. There was something she needed to let out from her chest even if she doubted Megurine would be pleased to hear it.

"I met Haku at the grocery store yesterday. I actually talked with her a bit."

Luka tensed up, her face showing great shock. She kept silent. She was probably so surprised that she couldn't talk. After a minute or so of silence, the pinkette gritted her teeth, her fists clenched. She was mad. Very mad. Miku had to restrain herself not to leave. She hadn't meant to anger her that much.

"Why did you talk with her, you stupid girl…!?"

The tealette gulped and locked her own hands together.

"She… she seemed so scared of me, I had to say something!" She tried to defend herself and looked at the window. "She also confirmed that you two _were_ dating or _are_. You didn't exactly break up with her."

The model huffed. She couldn't believe it. "Having fun playing detective with my life? Why are you so interested in knowing every single damn thing about me!? Seriously, you're being worse than stalkers!"

Miku knew Luka had a point; maybe she was being too excessive. Maybe she really should learn to mind her own business. She played with a stand of her teal hair and decided to be honest, "I've passed a few years admiring you from my screen. I thought I knew _everything_ about you. I was such a huge fan; there wasn't a single I wasn't talking about you to my friend. And now, suddenly, I learn my favorite idol isn't the one I thought she was and it got me insanely curious. You're so mysterious and it just made me want to learn more about you." She noticed that she had been rambling. She cleared her throat. "I… I'm sorry, it does sound obsessive."

"It does." Luka rolled her eyes in annoyance, but Miku could swear she saw a very light blush forming on her cheeks. "Listen, you shut up about what happened with Haku and I. No one has to know about it."

"Why not?"

"Are you stupid? Can't you just imagine the big deal it would make? _Megurine Luka dating the failed model Yowane Haku?_ People wouldn't stop talking about it for months and it'll make my reputation go at risk."

Miku suddenly felt anger burning inside her.

"You would be _ashamed_ that people criticize you because you're going out with a model who didn't succeed!? That's really mean for Haku. You shouldn't care about your popularity if you love her."

Luka opened her mouth, but then closed it. She actually thought before speaking. "There's not just that. You might be accepting it, but not everyone would accept their idol to be going out with a woman. Haku would get more haters; people would be jealous of her too, since there's those disgusting bastards who dream to be my lover, and I can't allow that. She already has enough trouble as it is. And why should I go out with women when I like men too? It would be less complicated for me."

The tealette couldn't really argue with that. She looked down at the table. Her words did suggest that she still had feelings for Haku. It felt like her heart was being squeezed.

"How was she…?"

Miku raised her head to stare into the pinkette's crystal blue eyes. There was worry in them. She genuinely cared about Haku. It was more than obvious.

"She looked so scared. She couldn't even look at me in the eyes or anyone else for that matter. Her voice was shaky and her body was shaking all over. It was really… sad."

Luka closed her eyes and took a trembling breath. "So, she's getting worse, huh? I wish I could do something, but she's ignoring my phone calls."

Miku felt like her popular model was opening up to her for the first time. She actually felt honored and a bit glad. Maybe she really was starting to trust her. She liked the thought. Luka seemed so vulnerable, weak and sad at the moment. It actually broke her heart. It was as if it was affecting her so much that she didn't have the force to be mad at her anymore.

"After what happened, I don't think I have feelings for her anymore, but I would do anything just to speak with her once."

"I'm sorry about what happened. If it can reassure you, Haku seemed really guilty about what she told you."

Finally realizing that she was saying too much, Luka regained her composure and cleared her now dry throat. "A-Anyway, tomorrow, we'll start our photoshoot trainings, so be ready for it. And wear something nice."

Miku nodded. She stood up and gave a soft smile to the older woman who just dismissed it by looking away.

"Thanks for opening up to me."

"You wouldn't have stopped annoying me until you got your stupid answers anyway."

Miku knew well enough that statement was true. She was about turn away to leave, but she noticed Luka's eyes on her legs; they were slowly going up, devouring her with them completely. She could see that strange hungriness in them. The tealette shivered and immediately regretted her choice of wearing a short skirt. It was so embarrassing that the pinkette was sometimes looking at her like she was a piece of meat! She didn't quite understand why she often did; it was confusing her a bit, but she was seriously starting to think that Gakupo had been right when he told her that she was Megurine's type.

"Why are you always staring at me like that?" Miku dared to ask, her breath stuck in her throat.

Luka stood up abruptly, light surprise visible on her face. She hadn't seemed to realize she had been staring a bit too until she mentioned it. She also looked angry, but it didn't seem to be at her, but more at herself. "It's nothing. I got to go now." She murmured and rushed out.

It only made Miku even more confused. But more importantly, she learned that Luka could really care about someone and that she really wasn't as bad as she appeared to be. She even opened up to her! It was certainly a good beginning.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ohoh, seems like Luka is very slowly warming up to Miku. ;)

Review, review, review! It encourages me to write more


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Another fast update! I have honestly nothing else to do of my days so orz.

Thanks for the reviews as always! You guys are awesome! You're making my day every time!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku couldn't truly believe it. The chances that it would happen in the same week had probably been very low, but still here she was, almost facing Megurine's ex-girlfriend for the second time. What surprised her the most was the fact Haku was standing in front of the VOCALOID agency building. The poor girl looked so scared and lost. It was as if she was hesitating between entering inside or not. She was clutching something in the palm of her hand, but she couldn't quite see what it was from where she was standing. She didn't seem to have noticed her either. The tealette approached her and finally faced her, giving her one of her softest smiles, trying not to scare her off. She knew that she had to be extra careful with how she was acting around her; she was pretty sure that she was the kind of person who would find insults where there wasn't.

The white-haired female's eyes widened and she took a step back. She seemed to be embarrassed that she bad been caught. She was holding the thing in her hand so strongly that her knuckles were white.

"O-Oh… hi…" Haku said above a whisper, her eyes directly going on the floor. "I… I'm sorry, I was actually heading home, s-so I have to go…"

Miku wouldn't let her escape. She knew very well what the girl was doing here; she wanted to see Megurine. It was probably the only chance her favorite model had to speak with her, so she wouldn't let her get away. She knew well enough how much Luka had desired to see her. Haku was probably feeling the same way since she had gathered enough courage to come here.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Megurine will be happy to see you. I actually have a photoshoot today and she'll be here, so I can most definitely bring you to her."

The other female seemed to be reflecting on it, biting on lower her lip in thought. After a long moment of hesitation, Haku surprisingly nodded with determination and actually stared into her teal eyes for the first time.

"Y-You're right! I… I have to see her." The white-haired girl opened up her palm, revealing the matching necklace she had been wearing the other day. "I… I have to give this back to her and break up properly. I… I can't move on completely because of it a-and it's probably the same for her too."

Miku understood that it was the best thing to do. Both of them obviously needed to sort things out. It would help to free their mind from unnecessary and depressing thoughts. And maybe —just maybe— it would help to lighten Luka's mood a bit. The beginner model mentioned to Haku to come inside with her, which she did, following her closely from behind, as if it was a way to protect herself.

"W-Who are you for Luka?" The white-haired female asked, probably wondering if she was a new girlfriend or something along that line.

"I'm just an annoying girl who needs to mind her own business." Miku chuckled to herself, not wanting her to think that there was something special between them when it wasn't the case at all.

The tealette instantly noticed that the staff were staring at them with confused and shocked looks. They were murmuring amongst themselves and they could clearly hear them as if they were doing it on purpose to speak loud enough.

"What is this girl doing here? I thought she realized that she wasn't good enough for this job. Gosh, I can't believe she even got a photoshoot for a magazine."

"Heh, if it hadn't been for Megurine protecting her likee she was her little pet, she wouldn't have come this far."

It was horrible. Miku felt her blood ran cold. She was getting angry, but she knew better than not to get pissed at them; it would only attract more trouble. But at the very least, she could hear some people protecting her, saying that they only hated her because they were jealous. Miku turned to Haku who was now completely frozen in place. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes were starting to water up. She was even covering her ears with both hands, not wanting to hear a word they were saying.

The petite female didn't know how to react. People were being horribly cruel to her. No wonder why she was refusing to go outside.

"Enough!" A recognizable mature voice snapped. "You're all being so pathetic."

It was Luka. She was glaring daggers at the staff, her expression as cold as ever. They immediately got silent and returned to do their work, obviously scared at the idea of the popular model hating them. Without saying anything else, she took the terrified Haku's wrist and leaded her somewhere more quiet. Miku knew she should leave them alone. However, curiosity was once again getting the better of her. She followed them discreetly and made sure that she wasn't seen when they stopped to talk.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Megurine shouted, visibly angry at her ex-girlfriend.

The tealette had to restrain herself not to flinch for Haku. Luka should know that now wasn't the time to be mad, especially considering what just happened. The poor girl was now trembling even more. She was stuttering incomprehensible words, tears ready to fall anytime soon. Finally realizing her mistake, the pinkette sighed and noticeably calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Haku. I got mad at you because seeing you here scared the hell out of me. You should have known that it wasn't the brightest idea." Luka murmured with concern in her voice. "If you wanted to talk, you could have given me a phone call or came at my house later during the day."

Haku finally rose her head to stare at the model. As if she couldn't speak anymore, she took her hand and carefully put the necklace in it, hoping that she would understand without her having to say anything. A long silence then ensued in which Luka stared at it carefully. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, knowing very well what it meant. They were finally breaking up.

"You could have kept it as a memory, I wouldn't have minded it."

"N-No, it hurt just looking at it. I-It's better if I don't keep it at all."

Hesitating a bit, the older woman shoved it in her own pocket. They stared at each for a moment until Luka broke the awkward silence again.

"I would like us to stay friends. I don't want you to pretend I don't exist anymore."

"I… I don't know, Luka. I… I don't know if I would be able to do it."

"Why not? If it's just because you don't want to come out of your house, I'll come visit you."

"I-It's not just that." Haku whispered, fidgeting a bit. It was as if she was about to admit something she had been meaning to keep as a secret. "I… I don't think my feelings for you are completely gone and I'm scared they might come back as strong as they were if we were to stay friends."

Miku seriously felt like she shouldn't be listening to them anymore, but it was stronger than her. She wanted to know what Luka was going to reply to her, especially since she seemed a bit taken aback at the revelation. It was a bit strange to see her being emotional all of a sudden; she was used to her unbreakable coldness.

"I… I understand. When you think you'll have completely moved on, please give me a phone call. I don't want to erase you from my life."

Haku nodded and replaced a strand of her white haired from her face. She knew well enough that Megurine didn't have feelings for her anymore. However, something seemed to be bothering her.

"M-May I ask something? Y-You're not obliged to answer if you don't want to, b-but…" She took a deep breath. "Did you truly love me?"

Luka crossed her arms over her chest. She averted her gaze, seemingly ashamed.

"I cared deeply about you. Enough to accept getting into a relationship with you, but not enough to say I loved you." The pinkette whispered softly; it had been honest and straightforward and yet she seemed to be doing her possible not to hurt her. "I don't fall in love, but I do care. And I cared enough to be your girlfriend."

 _Ouch._

Miku could guess that it hurt the shy girl. Her face was showing both distress and betrayal. That didn't sound right at all. The tealette just wanted to interrupt them and speak her mind out, but she restrained herself for once. She would be truly meddling into her business if she did.

"Y-You can be such an horrible person, Luka…" Haku murmured, biting away her tears. "I hope you'll understand love one day and that this person is going to hurt you, just so you can understand this pain. Y-You deserve it…"

For such a timid and unconfident girl, the white-haired female seemed to be quite comfortable with the model to be able to say such things. Haku turned her back to her.

"I… I'll be going now, and I don't need you to escort me. I'll be fine."

"Alright, if that's what you want. Take care."

Haku almost ran away. Miku then decided to make her apparition, her face showing deep anger. She couldn't believe what she just heard! How much of a jerk could Luka be!? She stepped in front of her, her eyebrows furrowing deeply, hands on her own hips as she stared into the popular model's crystal blue eyes.

"You seriously need to be more considerate of other people's feelings! I'm pretty sure Haku would have preferred to get rejected by you rather than you telling her that you accepted going out with her because you _cared_! It's as if saying you just _pitied_ her."

" _Ah_?" Luka glared back at her, teeth clenched. "You nosy girl. You've been listening to us. It was a personal conversation; you had completely no right to listen to us. You should know when to back off."

Miku knew she had gone too far. Listening to them had been a big mistake, but she didn't think things would have turned out that way. The poor Haku was probably going to sob her heart out when she would return home. She was about to add something, but then a familiar blue-haired young man appeared, his arms crossed, harboring an unusual, almost severe look.

"What was Yowane doing here, Megurine?"

"She's gone now, so it doesn't matter."

Kaito didn't seem to be believing her. He was frowning.

"As long as you're not involved with her anymore…"

"I think you meant; as long as you're not dating her anymore, your popularity won't be at risk and I'll continue to gain my damn money."

Miku blinked in surprise. She had no idea he knew about their relationship. She was pretty sure that they would have kept it a secret from him —unless he had guessed it.

"You're just putting words into my mouth." Kaito sighed and ruffled his blue hair. "I was worried that things would have gone wrong for you. Maybe you should take Kamui's offer and pretend to be his girlfriend for a while and then make a dramatic break up scene. There are already some suspicions that you're swinging the other way, Megurine."

"I don't give a damn. I'm not in the mood to be having this conversation now. Hatsune has a photoshoot practice and that's what we should focus on."

"Right, but you won't be escaping it forever." Kaito turned to Miku and gave her a thumb up. "Alright, beautiful young lady. It's finally time to show me how special you are! I'm sure this is going to be great!"

The manager seemed to be very confident about her that it made the tealette feel a bit uncomfortable. However, she still followed him, Luka close behind them, arms crossed. She looked mad at her; she could guess that it was because she had meddled in her business again. Miku knew she should try to be careful with that, but she really couldn't help herself.

When they arrived, she was a bit surprised. It looked like a real photoshoot! There were professional photographers and a beautiful real-looking tropical background. Everything made her even more nervous, especially when a designer lent her a stylish white dress with a summer hat for her to wear during the photoshoot. She shyly accepted it and went into the small dressing room. She quickly changed herself and tried to zip up her dress from the back, but it was to no vail. She popped her head out from the room and timidly looked at the staff.

"Um… can someone help me zip my dress? I can't reach the back properly."

Kaito gently pushed Luka towards her direction.

"Since you're the only woman here, it's your job."

The model rolled her eyes and obeyed. She entered inside the dressing room and abruptly made Miku turn around by grabbing her by the shoulders. Her heart started beating harder in her chest as she noticed Luka was staring at her back. She couldn't see her, but she just knew it. Her gaze was carefully caressing her. She was about to tell her to hurry up, but gasped in surprise when she felt a finger ran down her spine slowly, brushing her skin with her nails. She shuddered under the gentle touch and inhaled shakily.

 _Oh God._

"Your back is completely flawless..." Luka murmured with unusual admiration.

"Uh… thanks?"

The petite female blushed a gentle red and looked at the floor. What the heck was that? Luka touching her a bit too intimately and then complimenting her!? Hadn't she been mad at her just a few minutes ago? That woman was so confusing at times. The pinkette then finally zipped up her dress. When Miku turned around, she was met with an expression she had never seen on her favorite model's face before. There was a bit of coldness mixed with some kind of denied warm.

"Do what we did during our photoshoot trainings and everything should be fine. Since it's a summer theme photoshoot, you should be pretending you're enjoying a vacation in the south."

Miku nodded determinately. She should be able to do it.

"Do your best or else I'll be ashamed to have trained a failure."

"I won't fail." The tealette grinned confidently at Luka. "I meant it when I said I'll be a better model than you."

The pinkette shook her head, but still smirked competitively at her.

"We'll see about that, nosy girl."

Miku exhaled deeply and exited the dressing room. She went in front of the cameras and noticed Kaito giving her a thumb up. He mouthed her a ' _you look fabulous, girl_ '. Though, her nervousness soon hit her at full force when she realized that it would determinate her fate as a model, if she was actually good enough to become one. She had seriously learned to enjoy every bit of it and she was pretty sure it helped boosting her confidence at the same time. She could do it. She knew she could.

When the photographers gave her the signal to start, Miku self-assuredly struck many different poses and expressions —just like Luka had taught her to do. She pretended to be enjoying summer vacations, sometimes using some cute naivety to show her point. She could feel Kaito's and Megurine's intense stares at her, examining her every move with judgment.

After a few minutes, the manager clapped his hands together.

"Alright, this should be enough. Well done!" He approached the photographers and took the cameras. "Let's examine those at my desk. We'll see if you're good enough to be part of us. Megurine, come with us too, since I'll have to talk to you about our deal afterwards."

Miku was actually a little bit out of breath. She didn't think it would be that exhausting. She thought she did pretty good. She glanced up at Luka and was shocked to see her smile approvingly at her. It made her heart flutter. It probably meant that she had done gone enough. She hoped so at least.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily took herself a canned beer from the fridge. It had been a week since her talk with Meiko and she still hadn't told Gumi about them. At the same time, it was rather hard to do so when the greenette always found an excuse not to be in the same room as her. She understood her awkwardness towards her, especially after having forced her into a kiss twice, but they couldn't avoid each other forever. Gumi probably understood that they needed to talk since she was sat on the couch, her chin resting agaisnt her hand as she was impatiently waiting for her to start the conversation.

The taller woman sat down comfortably, almost unladylike, and took a long gulp of her acid drink. She had no idea where to start, but she supposed that it wouldn't hurt to beat around the bush a bit.

"Remember when we first met some years ago?" The blonde asked with an amused smirk. "Miku had introduced us to each other, thinking we'd be good friends, but we didn't get along at all. You even said that I was gross, to which I replied you were a brat. I think Miku actually had to separate us at some point. She had looked _so_ alarmed; her expression had been completely priceless!"

Gumi rolled her eyes at the memory.

"It didn't change. You're _still_ gross."

"And you're still a brat."

Lily knew the difference between real insults and affectionate insults. Those were definitely friendly ones.

"Each time we were in the same room, Miku had to watch over us like we were her kids because we often fought."

" _Hah_ , you kept starting the fights. It was annoying."

The blonde scratched her nose in thought. It was true; she couldn't deny it. She would be the one to say unpleasant things to Gumi first.

"I kept telling myself ' _damn, my cousin's best friend is such a bothersome_ _and disagreeable_ _brat_ '." Lily snorted.

"And I kept telling myself ' _damn, my best friend's cousin is so gross and annoying as hell_."

Lily laughed and grinned at the girl beside her. She had to bit her tongue not to say something flirtatious. She had to remind herself that Meiko wouldn't like it and that it would probably only hurt Gumi.

"In the end, I was starting those fights because I wanted your attention and it was working." She flipped her long blonde hair behind her back. "And before we both realized it, we became fond of each other."

"Yeah…"

After three years of constantly fighting and hanging out as love-hate friends, Gumi had finally confessed to her. It had been awkward. She remembered her insulting her at the same time of telling her she had a crush on her. Something along the line ' _I hate you, but I keep thinking about you'_. Eventually, they kissed and it had ended on the bed. The next day, they both agreed to become girlfriends.

"Miku didn't believe us when we told her we were dating. She thought we were joking at first." Lily chuckled. "Until she caught us making out. She's good at interrupting those moments, I have to say."

"Not funny, Lily. She freaking scolded me for weeks." Gumi replied even though a smile was parting her lips as she started to imitate her best friend's high-pitched voice. " _You can't date my cousin, Gumi! She's a womanizer, she won't stay faithful to you! A-And find somewhere private to do those embarrassing t-things!_ And in the end, she was right. You're just a gross womanizer who shamelessly cheated on me."

Lily sighed. Her last sentence was resentful. She knew that one wasn't called an affectionate insult. It actually hurt a little bit.

"I don't know how it happened, okay? I didn't mean to cheat."

"Yeah, right. I'm actually going to believe this." Gumi said sarcastically.

"I was at that bar. I drank a little bit too much and then the next day I was completely naked on my bed with that woman I had never talked with before. I don't even remember what we've done."

"Screwing each other, obviously. When I came back from work, you two seemed to be enjoying yourselves very much."

The blonde put a hand on her forehead as if she was trying to remember, but it was way too vague. She didn't even know the woman's name and she had never seen her again afterwards.

"Alright, I screwed up. I know. You've been telling me many times already." Lily threw her hands in the air, slightly exasperated. "But it doesn't change the fact I've had genuine feelings for you. You were the very first girl I fell in love with. Meiko is second."

The greenette tensed up. Her heart skipped a few beats. Oh God, each time the blonde was telling her she had been _in love_ with her, it was making her head spin. Especially since she had been her very first love. However, she was still unpleased at the mention of Meiko. Lily seemed considerably uneasy too, which was a very rare sight. She knew she was going to tell her something important about that woman.

"I… ugh…" The blonde looked away from her, pursing her lips strongly. "I returned back with Meiko three weeks ago. We're dating again."

Gumi's eyes widened in shock. There was a long moment of silence. Her brain was still trying to process the information. Finally, the greenette clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles became white.

"Jerk! All this sweet talk only to tell me you're dating that woman again!" She yelled and violently threw a cushion at her. "A-And you didn't even tell me! You let me ridicule myself the other day when I kissed you —w-while you were _already_ dating her. No fucking way."

Lily's chest felt heavy as guiltiness hit her at full force. She quickly stood up and took Gumi by the shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"Hey, hey, listen to me." The blonde spoke softly, trying to calm her down before she started to get angry or sad —she didn't know which one would come first. "I didn't tell you yet because I didn't want to hurt you even more."

"Y-You should have, you stupidhead! I can't believe it!"

Gumi strongly pushed her away and kept repeating the word 'jerk'. Lily's throat tightened. Anger first. Then sadness. She could see the greenette's eyes starting to water up, her insults slowly wavering. The blonde then wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. She let her cry on her chest, affectionately planting kisses on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Gumi…"

"P-Please leave. G-Go live with that Meiko. I… I don't want to see you here anymore." The greenette chocked on her words, knowing that seeing her, especially on a daily basis, would hurt her even more. "I… I can't be selfish and keep you all to myself, after all… I-If you're happy with her, then go. I... I won't restrain you..."

Lily finally pulled away. She took a few steps back.

"R-Right. I… I'll let you heal, alright? Take all the time you need. I'll come back when you'll be fine."

The blonde went away to start making her luggage, stuffing her clothes in cheap bags Before she realized it, a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away. She had the feeling that she would never see Gumi again or maybe only on a very few occasions. She hated it. She had become such an important part of her life and removing her from it just seemed to be impossible.

At least, Meiko would be happy. And she supposed that it was all that mattered for now.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku exhaled and inhaled deeply as Kaito was silently looking through the pictures. Her heart was definitely going to burst out of her chest! She was certain that she had never seen that nervous in her entire life. Luka was leaned against the wall; she was staying calm, but it was obvious that she was also getting quite impatient; she was constantly tapping her feet on the floor.

After what had seemed to last an eternity, the blue-haired young man put the cameras on his desk. He seemed to be searching for what to say.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to return home. Out of twenty, only two pictures are good. It's not enough." He admitted with disappointment in his voice. "It's a shame, really. I seriously thought you had the potential to become a great model."

The tealette lowered her head in defeat. She had worked so hard. She had thought for sure that it would have been fine. Maybe she let her confidence slip away a bit too much. But she would accept it. There was nothing she could do about it, after all. It just meant that being a model wasn't her thing. She stood up and bowed politely in front of him.

"I understand. In that case, I'll take my leave. Thanks for having worked with me even if it was only for a short period of time."

She headed to the door, but Luka firmly grabbed her wrist while glaring at Kaito. Miku tried not to wince. She was holding her strongly; it actually hurt.

"There has to be a mistake. Show me those pictures."

The tealette didn't know why she was mad. Was it because she truly was _ashamed_ she trained a failure and lost her time? Or was it simply because she didn't want her to leave? She couldn't tell which one it was.

With a sigh, Kaito gave her the cameras. Megurine quickly looked at the pictures. After a short moment, she closed her eyes. She seemed to be thinking, before she let out a growl, realizing there was nothing that could be done. Hatsune failed. Completely, utterly failed.

"I think you should give her a second chance."

"I won't repeat the same mistake twice. If it didn't work with Yowane, then it won't work with Hatsune either."

"She's _different_!" The popular model tried to argue with him, still clutching Miku's wrist tightly, refusing to let her go. "She has the confidence Haku didn't have! _She_ can do it! _She_ can grow big, you said it yourself! I mean, she didn't do _that_ bad at the photoshoot practice. I trained her; I know what she's capable of!"

The manager shook his head. He definitely wouldn't return back on his decision. The tealette got away from Luka's grip and gave her a soft smile. She was disappointed, indeed, but she didn't want to start a fight. She decided to accept it. Though, she did feel honored that in the end, the popular model seriously thought that she was good enough to become a model.

"I don't need you to stand up for me like you did with Haku. I don't want that." Miku whispered.

And honestly, right now, she needed to be alone. She left the room. She was sad, but not only because she didn't get accepted as a model, but also because she wouldn't have Luka around anymore. They wouldn't have any reasons to talk. It was a shame. Especially since she felt like the young woman had been starting to warm up to her as well. It almost felt like getting her heart broken.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kudos to the person who guessed Luka would stand up for Miku. It was probably a bit obvious, haha. What will be Luka's next move though? Who knows, who knows.

By the way, since I'm curious, I opened up a poll about who you guys would like to see Lily ends up with. Feel free to vote.

And don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Since some people asked, I might change Lily's ending depending of the poll result, so you might want to be more careful with your vote. I actually thought of a possible ending for both Meiko and Gumi. However, if 'neither of them' wins, Lily will most likely end up alone and if it's 'I like both, so I don't care', I might end it in a mysterious way (though, I can guarantee you that it **won't** end in a threesome like a certain dear friend of mine wants it to be, and pretty sure she will recognize herself. *sighs*). I thought it might be more exciting that way. Unless you guys want to me stick to what I planned to do at first and let the mystery about who Lily is going to end up with continue. It's up to you guys, really, so don't hesitate to give your opinion on it.

Thanks for the reviews and votes by the way!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Lily scratched her nose and stared at the window as if she found something interesting to watch outside. Okay, that was awfully awkward. Meiko had finally decided to introduce her to her friends and family to show how serious she was about her. She had decided to start with the popular model Miku was fawning over since she was apparently her dearest friend. And now here they were, Luka staring at them with a straight face, arms crossed. She was almost glaring at them. She didn't seem to care about who the brunette was dating, but it was still obvious that she didn't like her in the slightest. Meiko was a bit edgy beside her; she was definitely as nervous as she was. The blonde wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close, trying to reassure her that everything was fine. Heck, she didn't care what that woman had to say about their relationship. She loved Meiko and nothing would change that. She didn't give a damn about other people's opinions.

"So yeah, I'm Lily." She introduced herself. "And I'm this beautiful young woman's girlfriend."

Megurine completely ignored her and turned to her friend, eyebrows furrowing.

"And why exactly are you introducing her to me, Meiko?"

"W-Well…" The brunette started, clearing her throat. Seeing her nervous was a rare sight and it was only making her lover even more amused at the situation. "I thought that you might have liked to know the person I'm dating."

"Not really. I don't remember you introducing your lovers to me in the past."

"It's because I'm serious about her."

Luka quickly examined Lily who was sat in a very unladylike manner, her legs largely parted. She was wearing a smirk the whole time. The pinkette decided that she didn't like her. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"You could have chosen better. This woman obviously lacks manners."

"Christ, relax," Lily frowned, slightly insulted. "You're talking about manners, but look at you. You're not even doing any effort to support your friend in her relationship. You could at least pretend to be happy for her, you know."

"Why should I pretend I'm happy when you don't seem right for her at all?" Luka hissed back at her, examining her with cold and disdain.

"Don't you two dare to start a fight now." Meiko warned them, disappointed. She should have known it would turn out that way. Both Lily and Luka had tough personalities. She had been stupid to even think once that they could have been friends. "Can you please just try to get along?"

"No." The model replied firmly, definitely not returning in her decision of not liking her girlfriend.

Lily laughed sarcastically. "Remind me why she is your friend, hun? Because she sure as hell doesn't deserve to be. She's judging me when she doesn't know a thing about me yet."

The brunette sighed. She would have to do her best for them not to see each other often. They were both very important to her, and it was unfortunate to think she wouldn't be able to hang with them at the same time. She knew it was mostly Luka's fault; she never tried to get along with someone unless she had a very good reason to, but Lily could have at least made an effort not to snap back. She knew perfectly well that she wasn't the type of woman who let people step on her, but there was a limit. She could already guess it was going to be a very long afternoon.

"Babe, how about we return home now?" Lily caught Meiko's attention, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't think she'll make any effort in trying to get to me better and I'm not sure I want to either."

The mature woman hesitated. She still had a little bit of hope that the two of them could become close, so she didn't want to abandon yet. Luka seriously needed to enlarge her circle of friends in the first place.

"Can we stay a bit longer, dear? I haven't seen Luka in some weeks and I'd like to catch up a little bit."

"Fine, only because you're asking." Lily crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Megurine wasn't reacting much. She was calmly drinking her tea, ignoring the two of them by now. Meiko honestly had no idea what to say, so a long silence ensued. It was completely ridiculous. The blonde was the one who had to start up a conversation.

"So? How's the training going with little Miku?"

It was enough to make Luka look up at Lily with a frown.

"She failed three weeks ago and gave up, there's nothing more to say about it."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

Seeing Lily's shock, Meiko could guess that she hadn't spoken to her cousin since then. She wondered if it was because of what happened with her ex-girlfriend. It seemed she had lost contact with both of them. The blonde vaguely explained the little fight she and Gumi had. After the sad event, Lily was being a little bit emotionally unstable. Sometimes she was fine and then the next day, she would be more distant. Meiko knew very well that her ex was very important to her and losing her all of a sudden was probably difficult for her. They hadn't really talked about it. The blonde wasn't the emotional type after all -or she wasn't the type who would let people see her sadness. However, she wished there was something she could do. She felt insanely guilty, especially considering she was the one who selfishly menaced her to tell Gumi everything about their relationship. And Lily obeyed even though she knew it would break their friendship. She did it for her.

"Hell no, Miku wouldn't give up so easily." The blonde refused to believe it. "She seemed to be enjoying the whole model thing a lot."

"If she gave up that easily, it just means she's not good enough to be a model." Luka explained severely and put her cup of tea on the table. "While it's true she failed her photoshoot, I think my manager was testing her perseverance as well. He knew she had true potential, so he wouldn't have let her go despite her failure. Being a model means you'll inevitably fail at times and you have to learn to step up your game. Instead of proving he was wrong about her, she gave up without a second thought."

"What the hell." Lily gritted her teeth in anger. She knew how devastated Miku probably was. She had no idea what she would like to do in life and when she finally knew, they just took it away from her. "I'm sure you're a part of why she gave up. From what I heard, you were being pretty heartless to her."

" _Excuse me_?" Luka gave her a dark look. "I actually tried to defend her. She's the one who gave up. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Oh yeah? Because I heard you kept telling her she was annoying. You don't freaking realize how disheartened she was when she was returning back home after your stupid training. She was telling me everything about how fucking mean you were being."

Meiko pursed her lips. Oh no. That wasn't good. Luka's fists were clenched tightly. Bringing the Miku topic was a bad idea. Lily cared a lot about her cousin and she clearly told her once that if her friend would break her heart, she wouldn't hesitate to show her anger. The brunette gave her girlfriend a hit in the ribs with her elbow to tell her it was enough. She didn't want a real fight to begin. However, surprisingly enough, it was Luka who continued;

"Next time you see her, tell her to learn to respect other people's personal life. She was mostly being an annoyance because of it."

" _Hah_ , and _you_ should learn respect in general."

Meiko decided it was enough. She stood up, grabbed Lily's arm and glared at both women.

"Honestly, you should _both_ learn respect. I was hoping to have a nice afternoon with the two persons I care about the most, but you two didn't even try to get along."

It was enough to break the anger between them. Guilt was now apparent in their faces. Lily threw her an apologetic look and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, thinking it would be enough to get forgiven.

"Sorry, honey. I let my anger overtook me."

Luka didn't apologize, but it was obvious by her sudden silence that she did feel shamefaced about the situation.

"It's okay, let's just go home already." Meiko murmured and stared at her friend for a moment. Knowing that she wasn't going to say anything, she dragged Lily away, only for her to return back to Luka. "Wait Lily, what are you doing?"

The blonde grabbed a pen and a paper from a nearby table. She quickly wrote something on it and abruptly gave it to the pinkette.

"This is Miku's phone number and address. Normally I wouldn't have given them to you, but I believe you know what to do."

The model blankly stared at the paper and didn't say anything.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" Lily mocked her, a smirk parting her lips. "If you're actually interested in Miku, explicitly show it to her or she won't understand. She's oblivious with that kind of stuff."

"I have no interest in her or whatsoever. I thought I made this clear." Luka replied without any hint of hesitation. "Meiko is waiting for you. Don't make her wait. You better properly take care of her."

The blonde blinked. She was pretty sure that it meant the model just gave them her approval about their relationship.

"You bet I will."

Lily rejoined the brunette outside. A tender smile was parting her lips; she had definitely just heard their conversation.

"I thought we wouldn't get her approval." Meiko whispered and stared right into her girlfriend's dark blue eyes.

"Meh, she didn't have much of a choice anyway. Not planning to leave you anytime soon."

The blonde firmly wrapped her arms around her waist and approached her face to hers for a kiss… only to get pushed away. Confused at the sudden rejection, Lily's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm not quite comfortable with kissing in public."

The taller female tried not to show her disappointment. She would respect it, but she wished she would be a bit more open about their relationship. It was already a miracle that she decided to introduce her to her friends and family. She didn't have that problem with Gumi; she never cared about people's opinions. And sometimes, the brunette cared about it too much for her liking, but she was going to learn to accept it.

"Might have a solution to this. I'm definitely going to get that kiss." Lily gave her a sultry smile and pulled her into an alley. Without waiting for her approval, she pulled her close and kissed her. She could feel her hesitation, but she quickly indulged in it, wrapping her arms around her neck and closing her eyes. Their kiss was long and passionate and they both agreed to pull away only when they would be out of breath.

Lily didn't have enough since she planted several kisses on her neck, pulling herself closer until their bodies were pressed right against each other. Meiko shivered and bit her lip, erratically running her fingers in her lover's long hair. Her girlfriend knew where her sensitive spot was, and she doing it on purpose to graze her teeth right at that place. Her sweet and spicy scent was only making her head spin further, her heart menacing to leave her chest.

"Lily, don't." The brunette warned her, lust flickering gently in her eyes. She knew perfectly well what she had in mind. "We can't take this any further. Not here, at least. Let's go home first."

Lily sighed and actually made an effort to pull away.

"Of course, but you won't escape it later."

Meiko teasingly ran a finger along her cleavage. "I'm not planning to. In fact, you might even be in the receiving end, who knows."

"Mm, sexy." The tall blonde laughed flirtatiously. "Guess we'll have to fight about who's going to be on top, huh?"

"Well, isn't it going to make it more interesting?"

"You'll have to try hard, baby, because I'm not planning to lose."

"Me neither."

They gave each other a competitive glance mixed with lust. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku was glad to be spending an entire day with her best friend. Both of them certainly had needed it, considering the heartbreaking events that happened to them. The tealette was still saddened at the fact that she completely ruined her chance to become a model; maybe she should have actually fought back a bit. She had finally found something that she was interested in doing, but it was already over. Perhaps she should go to college soon or find a job —she couldn't always count on her parents to give her money, and it would probably help Gumi more with paying their apartment. She felt guilty about not being able to pay her complete half even though her best friend kept telling her it was fine.

They were both sat at a table outside, enjoying their cold drinks under the strong sun. They were talking about small and useless things, putting their own problems away, enjoying some casual time together. The conversation went from food to bad puns.

"Okay, listen to this one," Gumi said, preparing herself mentally not to laugh before saying the pun. "Two peanuts were walking in a tough neighbours and one of them got _asalted_. Do you get it? _Asalted_! _Assaulted_!"

The tealette shook her head with a chuckle.

"It's not the best one you've said so far."

"What? You have no taste, girl! I thought it was pretty good!" Gumi exclaimed with a pout, arms crossed. "Lily always used to tell me some very bad ones."

The greenette's happy expression immediately transformed into a sad one.

"Gumi!" Miku scolded her and gave her a gentle pinch on the arm. "I thought we agreed not to talk about her."

"Sorry, sorry. It slipped out of my mind a bit."

Gumi sighed and ran her hand in her messy green hair –she hadn't really taken the time to brush it in the morning. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't get that damned woman out of her head. She hated to think that she was probably spending some quality time with her girlfriend. Nevertheless, she smiled warmly at her best friend.

"Thanks for spending the day with me. I needed that."

"Same here."

Miku also had a lot of trouble not thinking about the fact that she would probably never see Megurine again. She had really felt like she had started to warm up to her. She would have to get over her, but she didn't know how, since her thoughts were always filled with her. Especially at night. She was the reason why she barely got any sleep. She kept remembering about the days they spent together, about the very rare moments Luka had been kind to her, about the mysterious intimate touches they had already shared…

It was now Gumi's turn to pinch her best friend.

"Miku, you're thinking about that Meringue, it's written all over your face." She spoke and rolled her eyes. "Let's forget about those stupid women. They're clearly not worth our time."

"I know, but—"

"No buts! I know perfectly well how you're feeling, but we have to get over them."

The tealette pursed her lips. It was ironic coming from the girl who _seriously_ couldn't get over the one she loved. Just when they were about to return back home, they saw a familiar purple-haired guy approach them. Gakupo. He had a kind smile on his face. Miku really didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"Hey, Miku!" He exclaimed like they were great friends. "I'm sorry about what happened. Kaito explained me everything; it must be hard for you."

"It's fine…" She simply replied, trying to show that she wasn't really interested in talking about it.

Gakupo's eyes immediately went on the green-haired female beside her. He then smiled charmingly at her.

"My, who's this pretty lady?"

Miku made big, warning eyes at Gumi when she saw that she was _totally_ falling for it. A gentle blush was forming on her cheeks and she was eyeing him all over like he was a beautiful piece of meat.

"I'm Gumi." She said a bit sheepishly and scratched the tip of her nose; a habit she had when she was getting shy about something.

"I'm Gakupo, but pretty sure you already heard of me." He introduced himself, trying not to sound arrogant while doing so, but obviously failed. "Didn't know Miku had such beautiful friends."

"Of course you didn't, because we're _not_ friends." The tealette stated the obvious; she really didn't like that guy now.

Gakupo decided to ignore it. His attention was all on Gumi. He took a paper out of his pocket. There was his phone number on it. It was completely ridiculous! He had already prepared it in case he would have to give it to a girl! The greenette didn't seem to mind it as she gladly took it.

"Well, I have to go now." The model excused himself and winked seductively Gumi. "Give me a phone call if you want to hang out one day."

When he left, Miku turned to her best friend with a glare. She was still completely in awe as she was staring at his back.

"Seriously? You're good at falling for womanizers."

Gumi gave a shrug to show that she didn't really care.

"It doesn't change the fact that he's hot as hell. Phew, I thought I was going to melt. I mean, did you see his smile? _Miam_."

The tealette pinched her best friend's ear. She knew that she was seriously considering giving him a call. She never found him particularly handsome. Let's just say that her type was more like the _Ice Queen_.

"I just don't want you to get heartbroken again, Gumi."

The greenette shook her head and gave her a comforting grin.

"I'm not planning to. If I do call him, it's only going to be some meaningless fun, nothing more. I can do whatever I want, I'm a heartbroken and single lady who needs to forget about a certain gross woman, which means it's time to have some fun."

Miku didn't really understand her train of thoughts, but she supposed that at this point, she could do whatever she wanted. They decided to head home. When they would arrive, she would prepare her favorite meal for her best friend in an attempt to cheer her up even more. She had bought the ingredients yesterday without her knowing about it, so she was actually going to surprise her with it.

However, as soon as they arrived, Miku completely froze in place. Megurine was here! She was standing in front of the door, clearly hesitating between knocking or leaving. In fact, she seemed to be _seriously_ conflicted about it. Gumi soundly cleared her throat to have the woman's attention, which worked. She stared at them with widened eyes, before quickly averting her gaze.

"W-What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you know where I live?" The tealette asked with a surprised blink.

"Your bothersome cousin gave me your address."

Gumi definitely did not like to hear that. It meant that Lily's girlfriend probably introduced them to each other, knowing from Miku that Meiko personally knew Megurine. After a few seconds of unbearable silence, Luka spoke again, arms crossed;

"Can you come with me for a bit, Hatsune?"

Completely taken aback, the tealette managed to nod. It seemed to be quite important if the popular model actually came all over here to talk with her. Suddenly, Gumi wrapped her arms around her neck from behind and rubbed her cheek against her own.

"Come back soon, Miku dearest, you promised that you'll spend the _entire_ day with me!" She smirked slyly at the model.

The petite female knew exactly what her best friend was doing and it was making her insanely uncomfortable. She was obviously trying to make the model jealous by pretending that they were _intimately_ close. Luka stared at them with a frown. She didn't seem to buy it, her expression as cold as ever.

"I don't have time for those petty acts." She glared intensively at Gumi. "I'll borrow her just for a moment, it won't take long."

The greenette took the hint and let go of her best friend. Miku followed Luka when she left. They didn't walk very far; just enough for Gumi not to spy at them. The popular model seemed to be thinking about what to say. It almost looked like she didn't want to be here, but the tealette patiently waited for her to speak first.

"Answer me honestly: do you truly want to become a model? Do you have a _real_ interest in becoming one?"

Miku nodded quite determinately. While she really hadn't been sure at first, now she definitely was. She had been so disappointed when Kaito had told her that she hadn't been good enough and she hadn't really known what to do or say, and as a result, she had just accepted her defeat. Luka, seemingly satisfied by her answer, nodded approvingly at her.

"In that case, how about you show that stupid Kaito what you're capable of? He never once doubted your talent, so just convince him that he was right about you."

The tealette gave another firm nod. If Luka actually came here to tell her that she might seriously have a second chance, then she should believe her. However, there was something that she wondered…

"Why do you wish for me to continue?"

"Because you've taken a serious interest in becoming a model and it would be a real shame to let that chance slip away when you're clearly able to become one, wouldn't it?"

Miku felt like there was something else, but that Luka didn't want to say it because of her high pride. But it was now very obvious that the she warmed up to her. Her voice was still cold, but it was a little bit kinder than before. Just a little. It was enough to give her some hope that one day Luka would completely open up to her.

The popular woman then scratched her cheek and looked away from Miku's soft smile. "…And I'll try to be more considerate." She murmured almost inaudibly. "Only if you promise me to stop being a bother with my personal life."

The petite girl's heart skipped a beat. Saying something like that definitely took her a lot of courage. She gave a cheerful nod.

"Of course! I'll try to respect your intimacy more!"

"Then, it's a deal." Luka concluded. "I'll give you a lift tomorrow morning to Kaito's house, so be prepared for it."

The tealette approved. They stared into each other's eyes in silent. It had only been three weeks since the last time they saw each other, but Miku felt like it had been an eternity. She then noticed Luka's lower lip tremble a bit, her gaze showing some sort of mixed confusion and hesitation. She couldn't really put a finger on what she was thinking or feeling. It seemed like the model wanted to say something important, but then gave up on it, turning her back to her and preparing to leave.

Miku's heart sunk in disappointment. She had really wanted to know! She grabbed her wrist, slightly surprising the pinkette who quickly swapped her hand away.

"W-Wait, tell me what you were going to say, please…"

Luka hesitated. She opened her mouth, before deciding against it.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Don't start bothering me already." She answered and dismissed her with a hand gesture. "See you tomorrow."

Miku tilted her head to one side in confusion. Even if she didn't get to know, a small smile parted her lips. Luka was definitely the stubborn type, and she thought it was a bit adorable. Since she had decided to be more _considerate_ with her, she wondered how different she would be around her. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, her heart beating in deep excitement.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily's deep moans were muffled by a pillow, a deep blush apparent on her cheeks. Gosh, that was embarrassing and she definitely wasn't the type to get flustered easily! As expected, they had fought to know who would be on top. The blonde had won. However, as soon as she had been done doing her, her girlfriend had quickly and discreetly attached her hands together with a bandage before having pushed her back on the mattress. Meiko had then trapped her between her body and the bed, completely taking control over her. She had said it was her revenge for losing against her.

The thing Lily found the most embarrassing was the fact that the brunette didn't let her recover after the first orgasm. Her fingers were still working down on her, restlessly thrusting and rubbing. She had always been more sensitive the second time and so she couldn't restrain the multiple gasps from escaping her mouth. She was clenching the bed sheets as hard as she could. Meiko seemed to be enjoying every moment of it as she could feel her smirk against her back. She could guess that she liked to see her being all defenseless.

After a few minutes, Lily reached her release for the second time, her body convulsing as she bit into the pillow to muffle a scream. Her climax had been so intense; she had seriously thought that she would pass out! And fortunately, her mischievous girlfriend finally released her hands. The blonde turned around to rest on her back, an arm on her forehead.

"S-Shit…" She only murmured, trying to catch her breath. "Remind me that next time I should let you win."

Meiko chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips before regrettably getting out of bed. She started to dress up and Lily knew right at that moment that she was going to go out. Still trying to recover, the blonde lazily looked up at her.

"Wait, where are you going, babe? Aren't you going to spend the night with me?"

"As much as I would like to stay with you, I have to go to work. You know that my job as a bartender doesn't really allow me to be with you during the night." The dark-haired girl explained for the third time already.

"That sucks."

"Feeling lonely when I'm not here?" Meiko teased.

"Well, yeah. Of course."

Lily still let her go with a sigh. She didn't really like the fact that she had to share an empty bed during the night, but once again, there was nothing she could do about it. Funnily enough, she was still out of breath. It was certainly the first time that she had such intense sex. She wondered if it was because of feelings; it was probably making the thing better. Sex with Gumi had been just as good, but it had always been softer and tender, not aggressive and rough like she had with Meiko —it wasn't like she didn't enjoy it, on the contrary, but it was a bit too intense at times.

And here she was, thinking about Gumi again. It was pathetic. Ever since the last fight they had, she was in her mind constantly. She wondered if it was just guiltiness or the fact that she missed her terribly. They used to talk often and now it was all gone… She had forgotten her favorite shirt at her apartment, so she supposed it would be a good reason to come visit her tomorrow. Even if she should let her heal. But she really needed to see her.

 _It really sucks..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter wasn't really centered on Negitoro this time. The next one will be!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** As of now, regarding the poll, Gumi is winning against Meiko by two votes. Just a simple reminder that the poll is **on** **my profile** and you can vote only if you have a FF account. I sadly won't count the votes in the reviews. I'll also close the poll in a very few chapters.

Also, by respect, if you don't care about the GumiLilyMeiko triangle, I would ask you to simply skip the parts and not say a thing about it. I find it impolite and unnecessary to mention that you're only here for the Negitoro and that you don't give a damn about the rest of the story. I mean, it's alright if you're only here for Miku and Luka (it's understandable), but it's rather rude, for a writer, to mention that you're only here for the main pairing. So please, next time, donq't give your opinion about the love triangle and only talk about the Negitoro parts if it's the only thing that interests you in the story.

My author notes are getting longer, I'm sorry orz. Anyway, you guys are awesome with your reviews! I will never say it enough, but thank you!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku fidgeted in her seat. She wasn't quite comfortable going in a car ride with Megurine even though she told her that Kaito's house wasn't far. They had _completely_ nothing to talk about. Their eyes were concentrated on the road, not daring to throw a look at each other. The silence was just ridiculous and unbearable at that point. The tealette wished that the older woman could at least put some music to make it less awkward, but she didn't seem to care much about that kind of distraction —unless she was too ashamed to show what kind of music she was into. It actually got Miku curious, but she would have to restrain herself not to ask. She didn't know anymore what could be considered meddling in other people's business or not. She promised that she would try her best to put her excessive curiosity aside in exchange of the model being more considerate with her. She couldn't ruin that chance of her being more open with her.

Though, they had to talk about something. The silence was starting to make her feel incredibly unnerved. Perhaps a bit too much.

"So…" Miku started, clearing her dry throat. Oh God, talking to Megurine was making her more nervous than before. "You properly met my cousin?"

There were no visible reactions coming from Luka. She was fully focused on her driving, her fingers tipping on the steering wheel impatiently as they were stuck in the traffic. However, she soon nodded.

"She is a troublesome one. It must be a family thing."

The tealette tried not to flinch. She was pretty sure that Lily was a lot more bothersome than she was, so she felt a bit upset at the comparison. They were nothing alike. Realizing her mistake, the popular woman sighed heavily. She did promise that she would try to be more thoughtful. She wasn't going to apologize, but she supposed it wouldn't hurt to continue the conversation a bit.

"I get the feeling Meiko will have her heart broken again. Your cousin gives off a vibe of being a heartbreaker and a player. She doesn't seem to be the faithful type. Am I right?"

Miku was quite shocked at how accurate it was. Luka was definitely the type of person who could guess someone's personality traits just by looking at them. Though, she couldn't say that she was completely surprised. Anyone could probably tell at first sight that Lily wasn't well-mannered.

"I don't know. I can never know what my cousin has in mind, but I do like to believe she can stay faithful. At the same time, I think she might still be having some hidden feelings for my best friend even though she's with Miss Meiko. She did used to like her a lot…"

By now, the tealette was only mumbling her thoughts. She wasn't that stupid; she knew the blonde had left a shirt in their apartment as a reason to see the greenette. The two of them used to be really close despite their constant fights. She knew Gumi still had a big place in Lily's heart.

"I shouldn't have given them my approval." Luka growled, her eyes glaring at the road and her teeth gritting. "In what kind of messy relationship has Meiko gotten herself into again? She always had a damned thing for the bad guys."

Miku tensed up a bit at the pinkette's sudden anger. It was obvious that she cared a lot about the brunette. It was even to wonder if she was her only close friend. Still, she found it admirable that Luka seemed to be the kind of person that once she cared about someone, she would do anything to protect them. She wished that she could be like that with her too. She liked to think that it might happen one day. She slowly started to daydream about her favorite model protecting her from troublesome guys, but she quickly shook it away in case she would start embarrassing herself with cheesy romantic thoughts again, especially with the concerned woman beside her.

"Since you and Haku properly break up, do you think that you would be able to get into a relationship again?" Miku asked a bit hesitantly, thinking it was the right moment to talk about it and satisfy her own curiosity again. Her heart was beating harder with just awaiting her answer.

"Here you go again with the personal questions. You'll never change, no matter what." Luka replied with exasperation. Despite her annoyance, she shook her head. "What is the point of getting into a relationship if in the end there's nothing good that will come out of it? I don't believe in love and I _still_ think it's a waste of time."

The tealette grimaced and restrained herself not to tell her how wrong she was. The pinkette had a strong lack of romanticism.

"Even though I never had a relationship, I think that my soulmate exists somewhere. I do believe in the true one love…" Miku murmured and gave out a nervous chuckle. "Though, most people think I'm naïve because of it."

"It's beyond naivety at this point."

Luka was definitely amused by it. A smirk was playing on the corner of her lips. If her personality wasn't so tough, she was pretty sure that she would have laughed at her. Miku's cheeks puffed as they became a dark shade of red. She felt a bit humiliated, but at the same time, a sudden warmness was filling her chest. The pinkette definitely was getting friendlier with her —slowly but surely.

They soon arrived at Kaito's house. If Miku had thought that Luka's home looked almost like a mansion, the blue-haired man's one definitely was! There were imposing gates at the front door and what amazed her the most was the large garden with several expensive-looking fountains. It was almost a miracle that they didn't see maids or butlers greeting them once they knocked on the door. It was the manager himself. Shock was apparent on his face when he saw the two girls. He certainly hadn't expected such a visit so soon in the morning.

"What is the meaning of this? Megurine, I told you that if you had any business with me, you should do it at work and not at my house."

"Let us in and I'll explain." Luka replied coldly, not wanting to deal with an argument right now.

"Geez, what a stubborn woman…" Kaito murmured more to himself, knowing that she wouldn't give up until he would accept. "Go ahead. I'll go prepare some tea for you two beautiful ladies."

His last sentence only showed that he wasn't entirely mad at them for the intrusion. The tealette bowed politely in front of him to excuse herself; she did feel a bit sheepish about the fact that Megurine was literally forcing him to let them inside. They went to sit on an imposing couch. They both accidently settled close to each other; to the point their shoulders touched. Luka immediately put distance between them as if just received a shock and needed to get away as far as she possibly could.

Miku's chest felt like it was getting strongly compressed. The sudden disdain gesture was disheartening. "Am I that unlikeable?" She dared to ask, disappointment in her voice. She knew that she wasn't the model's favorite person, but it was insulting to say the least.

"I need some space." Luka answered, eyes closed in sudden annoyance.

The tealette gave a nod. She supposed that she could understand that. She stared at her. Her legs were crossed in a ladylike manner, her two hands resting on her thighs. She was wearing a short skirt. As a result, she could stare at those womanly and long legs she had always admired. Her manicured nails were painted in a vibrant sky blue and her eyelashes were long and visibly mascaraed. Miku found herself restraining her breath, her mouth slightly dry. Gosh, she was so beautiful. She would never get tired of her impressive beauty. No wonder why she was one of the most popular models as of now. It had been very arrogant of her to say that she could become better than her.

"Goodness gracious," Megurine spoke with irritation. "I'm used to men giving me that look and I always find it impolite."

"A-Ah…" Miku blushed in deep embarrassment and stared down at her feet. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was staring. It's just that you're so pretty and…"

Luka made her a gesture of the hand to make her stop talking, not wanting to hear the end of it. Miku bit her tongue not to reply something along the line 'you've been staring at me a lot too', but she knew that it would only anger her.

Kaito then appeared with a tray in his hands. Alongside the tea, there were muffins, cookies and buttered toasts. He had probably guessed that neither of them had breakfast yet. The tealette's stomach growled at the sight, much to the manager's amusement.

"Don't be shy, eat as much as you want." He spoke kindly and took a cup of tea before sitting down on the comfortable-looking sofa in front of them.

He didn't need to say it twice as Miku took a muffin and bit in it, the blueberries almost melting in her mouth. She couldn't restrain an approving moan from escaping her mouth. That was certainly the most delicious muffin she had ever eaten.

Luka shook her head, refusing to eat any of it.

"Honestly, you should be careful with what you're feeding your models with."

"My, my, Megurine. There's nothing wrong with indulging a bit. You two are thin enough as it is and I want my models to be healthy," Kaito laughed, glad that one of them was at least enjoying the food.

The tealette never really thought about it until now. It was true that maybe she should watch what she was eating from now on. She wasn't the one who gained weight easily anyway, so maybe it wouldn't matter to her much. Luka probably had to be more careful with it than her, especially considering her body type.

Soon enough, Kaito took his business look, staring at them both almost severely. It was a drastic change of personality. He was now staring at Miku with judgment.

"So? What are you doing here?"

A bit intimidated, the petite female was about to reply, but Megurine cut her off without a second thought.

"Give her a second chance."

"I thought I told you this was impossible." The manager crossed his arms over his chest. His decision was firm; he clearly wouldn't be returning back on it. "It's the second time this happens, and Yowane failed when I gave her a second chance. What exactly tells me Hatsune will succeed?"

Luka shot a determinate look at Miku, as if saying she had to properly justify herself on that one and that she wouldn't be able to help her. Gulping from the sudden tension, she straightened herself and inhaled deeply. It was as nerve-wracking as having to speak in front of thousands of people. She took a few seconds to think about it, preparing a speech in her mind, before speaking with confidence;

"I know that I didn't exactly do a good job at the photoshoot and I perfectly understand that I can do better. I have taken a serious interest in becoming a model and I would like to show you that you weren't wrong about me. If anything, I believe I can even surpass Megurine's popularity."

The popular model's eyes widened at the last sentence, shock written all over her face. After a while, Kaito laughed like he had heard the funniest joke. That Hatsune certainly wasn't like Haku; the poor girl would have stumbled on her words and would have said that she was still unsure about wanting to do it or not. And here was Miku, getting confident about something that was almost impossible.

"That's unexpectedly arrogant coming from a sweet girl like you." He stated with a grin. "But I like that. Seems like you'll finally have some competition, huh, Megurine? Because I do believe Hatsune can do better than you if she makes the effort."

Luka's fists clenched. She seemed humiliated. "It's true; she has the potential to become a great model." She admitted with difficulty. "However, I doubt she'll become as popular as she thinks. It takes many years of training before getting to where I am now."

Miku felt guilty. She had definitely hurt the woman's feelings. She hadn't meant to. Kaito smiled and bent down on his seat, carefully looking at the teal-haired female like she was the most expensive treasure he had ever found, curiosity in his eyes.

"Hatsune is a fast learner." He explained as if she wasn't here with them. "She started off without knowing a thing about being a model. It only took her weeks to understand what being one implicated. Failures, jealousy and hardships are inevitable. Honestly, for a beginner, your first photoshoot wasn't as bad as you think. I was mainly testing your perseverance, young miss. It was a real disappointment that you didn't fight back the first time."

Miku's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it. Did it mean he would let her a second chance? He stretched his hand to her with a wink and she gladly took it for a handshake.

"Welcome back with us, Hatsune."

"Thank you! I won't be deceiving you again!"

The tealette was so happy right now. She would have to thank Luka later; if she wouldn't have come back to her, telling her not to give up, then she wouldn't have pursued her new career as a model. She happily turned to the pinkette, waiting for her to give her one of those approving smiles she had already given her, but her happiness soon transformed into concern; Megurine's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. She looked upset. She wondered if she was worried that she would take her place...

Kaito soon cleared his throat to get his most popular model's attention.

"I need to ask, because I'm afraid it will get repeated again. It reminds me of that time you protected Haku from her first failure." He declared seriously. "Megurine, how close are you with Hatsune?"

It was enough to snap Luka away from her troubling thoughts. There was surprise on her face at first, but anger took over her.

"Don't you dare start with this." The model growled and stood up. "If you're actually going to make me another long speech about who I shouldn't get close with, I'm leaving."

"I'm worried about you."

"You aren't. Besides, you're worrying for completely nothing. There's nothing going on between she and I and it will never get to this point."

Kaito seemed a bit uncomfortable now. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to anger you. Kamui told me that you might have gotten a serious liking for Hatsune."

Luka gave him her darkest look. "He said that only to manipulate you into forcing me to pretend dating him, which won't happen."

Miku felt uneasy the whole time. They seriously were talking like she wasn't here anymore. Discontent was slowly making her stomach churn. The conversation was a bit painful to hear. However, she remained calm. It wasn't Megurine he should be questioning, it was her. She was the one who had taken a serious liking to the model, not the other way around.

"Anyway," Kaito cleared his throat, preparing himself to change the topic of conversation. "I would like to finally speak to you about the deal we've made, Megurine." He eyed Hatsune, mentioning her to leave the room for a bit.

"She can stay, I don't mind."

The blue-haired man gave an uncertain nod. He really wasn't sure if the beginner model had the right to hear about the deal, but he soon relaxed in his seat. He took a long sip of his hot drink, taking his time as he was clearly thinking about what to say.

"I understand that you're tired of pretending to be someone else during your interviews, but I can't allow you to be your normal self during your screen time." Kaito explained.

"People loving me for someone I'm not _is_ completely wrong."

"You were this person _before_ that tragedy of yours happened. I've been working with you for many years and I've seen you change. Will you seriously risk your popularity only because you don't like pretending to be someone else? Think about it. People will hate you and you might even have to stop being a model."

Luka seemed to be seriously thinking about it now. Soon enough, she sat down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. She looked so vulnerable and tired while Miku was surprised; she didn't think that the deal was about her wanting to be her normal self. In fact, she failed to guess that it worried her. She thought she had been perfectly fine with it.

"Fine, forget about the deal."

"Besides, don't you think your brother would rather see that his little sister stayed the same? Seeing how you are now would certainly sadden him. For his sake and yours, you should continue to pretend."

"Don't talk about him now…" Luka warned him, not wanting Kaito to forget that Hatsune was with them and that it was a topic of conversation that she didn't want to be discussed with her in the same room as them.

"Sorry." Kaito whispered and ran his fingers in his blue hair. "Honestly, the only persons who know about you faking your personality are your coworkers and Meiko. You certainly don't want your fans to know." He then turned to his newest model with a frown. "Hatsune, since you used to admire Megurine, how did you feel when you learned about her true personality?"

Miku didn't want to be involved in the conversation. She was already questioning so many things right now. Why did Luka want people to know about her true self when she perfectly understood that the outcome would be negative? And what was the deal with her brother? More importantly, what happened for the pinkette to let her guard down so easily? She supposed that those would stay unanswered.

"Very disappointed. I also felt betrayed." Miku admitted truthfully. _And heartbroken._ But she couldn't say that.

"See?" Kaito turned to Luka with a concerned smile. "Every one of your fan will probably be thinking the same as her."

"I get it, I get it. I'll continue to pretend I'm this happy and caring woman." The popular model was about to snap. She actually took a deep breath to calm down, before standing up. "We'll be taking our leave now."

Miku followed behind, more confused than ever. She really didn't know a thing about Luka, after all. However, they didn't even make five steps that their manager spoke again, unusual hesitation in his voice;

"How is Meiko?"

"A lot better since you're not in her life anymore."

 _Ouch._

Luka turned to him with a dark glare. She was definitely mad at the poor guy.

"She even has a _girl_ friend now. How about this?"

Kaito's expression immediately showed both pain and shock. Miku guessed right at that moment that he was one of the brunette's ex-boyfriends.

"You're going too far." The tealette whispered to the pinkette, slightly mad at her. She knew that the blue-haired man hadn't completely been nice to her, but it was no reason to hurt him of that sort.

Luka sighed and dismissed it. They silently went to her car as Miku seriously wondered what happened to the popular model. Kaito clearly mentioned that she had been the kind and caring woman she was in her interviews before a _tragedy_ happened to her. A headache was starting to form just thinking about the fact that she would probably never know.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily hesitated. Maybe she should return back on her decision. Visiting Gumi only to take her favorite shirt back was a bad idea. She was pretty sure that the greenette would guess that it was an excuse to see her. She knew she should be careful because she told her she would let her recover from her heartbreak and she probably didn't yet. It would be selfish of her to see her only because she missed her as a friend. She sighed heavily. If it would get rid of that sudden loneliness, then she she had to do it.

It was ironic. It was the first time she felt so nervous about knocking on someone's door. And yet, she did, waiting for either her cousin or her ex to answer her. She knew well enough that Gumi wasn't supposed to be working at that hour. It almost took two minutes before the door opened on a shocked greenhead. Without a second thought, she slammed it, not letting her ex enter.

"Holy sweet carrot. Go away."

Lily should have guessed that it would turn out that way. Gumi definitely wasn't happy to see her here.

"I'm only here to get my shirt back."

"Let me search it for you. There's no way in hell you're going inside."

The blonde could hear some inaudible angry mumbles behind the door and she was pretty sure that the insult 'stupid gross woman' had been said at some point. She rolled her eyes. There was no doubt about it; Gumi was still incredibly mad at her. It actually only took a few seconds before she came back with the shirt. She abruptly shoved it in her hands.

Before Gumi would close the door in her face again, Lily forced it open and entered inside. They seriously needed to talk.

"Let's put this childishness aside, I actually could have waited for the shirt; it was an excuse to see you." The blonde spoke straightforwardly, meeting with the greenette's averting eyes. She needed to be selfish again. "I know I said that I would let you recover, but I seriously miss having you around. I mean, as a friend."

Lily suddenly noticed that Gumi was edgy. She was uneasy. It definitely wasn't normal. She would have usually yelled at her to leave and thrown random insults. Heck, maybe she would have even found something to hit her with. Though, she soon understood why she was so nervous as a shirtless tall man came out of her room. He had long purple hair and he was wearing a smug smirk.

"Oh damn." The blonde murmured, looking at the greenette, then at the stranger, waiting for an explanation. Seeing that none of them knew what to say, Lily whistled. "Wow, you recovered faster than I thought."

"He's not my boyfriend."

" _What_? Come again?"

Lily knew perfectly well that Gumi wasn't the kind of girl who would get in bed with some guy she just met, so it was pretty shocking to say the least.

"Actually, we were about to have some fun, but you interrupted us." Gakupo explained with a frown, staring down at the blonde carefully before a grin parted his lips. "Hey, you're not bad. Wanna join us?"

"Sorry, big boy, grow some boobs and get rid of that thing in your pants and I'll reconsider it." Lily replied quite aggressively, staring at him with disgust. Who the heck was that guy? And how did he even manage to seduce Gumi? He seemed more crude and arrogant than she was.

The greenette's face was now red from anger and her fists were tightly clenched. The blonde thought that her irritation would be directed at her, but it was at the young man.

"Hell, you're even more gross than she is! I knew that you were a flirt, but I can't believe you just suggested a threesome. Put your shirt back and leave."

Lily gave the man a victorious smirk. He definitely deserved that.

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding!" Gakupo tried to defend himself, hands in the air.

"Bad move, dude. This one won't be forgiven. You just suggested a threesome with her ex-girlfriend." The blonde laughed when she saw his incredulous expression.

"It's not the right time to be messing around, you idiot." Gumi pinched Lily's ear as hard as she could, her anger now mixed with embarrassment and humiliation.

Gakupo sighed and grabbed his shirt, putting it back on.

"I guess you won't be changing your mind, then?"

"No." The greenette pointed the door impatiently.

"Fine, don't hesitate to give me another call later."

"Won't happen."

Disappointed, the purple-haired wolf headed to the door.

"Have a good threesome with yourself and your two hands." Lily mocked him only to be gently smacked behind the head by an exasperated Gumi.

When they were finally alone, the greenhead went to lay down on the couch, her eyebrows furrowing. There was a mixture of relief and anger on her face. It was as if she wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

"Ugh, I've been stupid. You actually saved me from going too far with him. Miku had warned me about him, I should have listened to her."

The blonde didn't say anything. She leaned against the wall. Even if she joked around, she wasn't really pleased with the situation. It wasn't jealousy —it couldn't have been. She cared a lot about Gumi and she certainly didn't want her to start seeing people for the heck of it. Nothing good would come out of it. She was actually glad that she came at the right moment.

"You shouldn't start seeing people for fun. You're a sweet girl —I mean, when you're not angry. You could find a better guy than the moron you were with just a moment ago." Lily said, still not believing that Gumi actually invited him over.

"How ironic coming from the woman who had one-night stands with strangers and who isn't any better than the guy she's insulting."

"That's the past. Besides, I'd never go as far as suggesting a threesome."

Lily approached her ex-girlfriend and bent down towards her face to examine her carefully. She clearly hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. She looked completely exhausted and mortified and she knew perfectly well that it was her fault. She suddenly noticed their closeness, Gumi's face becoming a dark shade of red as she stared into the other woman's dark blue eyes. She was trying to keep a mad face, but it was transforming into an adorable pout.

"What's with this ridiculous face?" The blonde asked with rare affection in her voice.

"It's hard to stay mad at you when you look at me with such tenderness in your eyes. And you're so goddamn pretty, it doesn't make it any easier." The greenette replied and sat up. "It's stupid. I really can't get over you, no matter what, but I've been missing you too. I… I guess I'm not against trying to be friends, but please be careful with your words. And it would be better if we don't see each other as much as we used to."

Lily was surprised. She didn't think Gumi would be so mature about it. It must have taken her a lot of courage to come to that conclusion. She affectionately ruffled her green hair.

"Gotcha. I'll be careful."

Thinking that her ex might want to be alone now, she headed to the door. However, she soon stopped in her track as the other female spoke to her again;

"…May I have a hug?"

There was clear hesitation in her voice. Lily turned around and gladly opened her arms to her. They always used to hug each other; there was nothing wrong about it. But it was still surprising since she thought that Gumi would have preferred to have some space before they would start getting friendly again.

Without reluctance, the greenette wrapped her arms back around her and buried her face into her shirt. They stayed in that position for a while. Lily could feel Gumi's unsteady breath gently caressing her collarbone. It almost looked like she was about to cry. She remembered her saying that she always felt safe and insanely comfortable when they were embracing each other. She supposed that she might have missed that sensation. She could also feel her heart beating hard against her chest.

"…Honestly, what do you do to smell like this? It's like a mixture of spiciness and sweetness. I never can get enough of it."

As Gumi inhaled her scent, it sent shivers right through Lily's spine. God. Her hot breathing was going through her shirt, tickling her skin. She gently pushed her away. Meiko always told her that she liked her scent too. She often used cinnamon perfume and she washed her hair with either honey or peach-scented shampoo. Before she could reply, she noticed the greenette's shaken gaze on her neck. She was obviously staring at the many love bites she had there. Lily immediately covered them with a hand.

"Yeah, Meiko is a bit… aggressive."

Hurt flashed in Gumi's eyes at the mention of the other woman and the blonde knew she just screwed up. She had to say something to comfort her now;

"I… I mean, I think our sex was better. It was soft and passionate while Meiko is quite the beast in bed, it's almost exhausting. I… I mean, not that I don't like it, I do and it certainly doesn't lack passion either, it's just—"

"Leave. You're just making it worse now. You've always been bad with words."

Lily sighed. It wasn't a good start for their friendship. She really should think before speaking. She threw her an apologetic look and left without saying anything else. As soon as the door got closed behind, she heard someone stumble on the floor before chocked sobs resonated. The blonde looked down at her feet, a lump tightening in her throat. She kept accidentally breaking Gumi's heart again and again. They really should wait before they start trying to be friends, but she selfishly didn't want to.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was raining dogs and cats outside. Megurine actually had to stop at her house since her and Miku were both soaked. Their clothes were sticking to their skin and their hairs were drenched. She waited at the entrance as Luka said that she would come back with something she could wear. It was quite thoughtful of her to have decided to come here since it was closer to Kaito's house instead of sending her home and let her shiver in cold. The tealette looked around. Nothing changed since the last time she had visited. It felt as lonely and as empty as before.

Finally, the model came back with some clothes and wrapped a bath towel around her.

"Those are the only clothes I have found that will suit you. You can change in the bathroom."

Miku looked down at them. There was a shirt obviously too large for her and some leggings. She thanked her and went straight into the bathroom. She quickly changed herself, relieved to get rid of her soaked clothes. She looked at herself in the large mirror. Even though the cotton shirt was a bit too large for her, she thought that it wasn't so bad. It was pale blue and there was a cute-looking cat logo at the center. It was written 'meow' in big, round letters under it. She chuckled. She didn't think Luka would have such adorable clothes.

She soon rejoined the pinkette in the living room, but immediately froze in place at the sight; Megurine was standing next to the window and she looked more upset than ever. Her heart sunk. She was probably thinking about the conversation they had with the manager again. However, when she noticed her presence, her cold expression instantly returned and she threw her the typical glare of hers.

"You can go home now. The bus should be here soon at this hour. Just take an umbrella at the entrance. I'll wash your clothes and bring them back to you when we'll see each other at work."

Miku had something else in mind. Silently, she went to Luka and gently pulled her into a hug, not caring about the fact that she was still soaked. She just felt like she needed to get comforted now. She didn't know a thing about her and yet what happened to her in past was probably terrible; to the point of completely changing someone's personality and life. The older woman didn't react at first, doubtlessly too shocked to even say or do something.

Uncomfortable, the tealette had thought of pulling away, thinking that it was a bad move, but strangely enough, Luka finally wrapped her arms around her petite frame and tightened the hug. Miku's breath got caught in her throat the sudden closeness. Their bodies were pressed right against each other. She had always desired that kind of physical contact coming from her, but she couldn't say that she was happy about it because of the circumstances; the pinkette was crying softly. She could feel her tears on her own cheeks. To see the strong and cold-hearted model suddenly getting that emotional, it actually hurt her a bit and she came to wonder even more what happened to her in the past.

After a while, Luka let her go and angrily wiped her own tears away. She seemed to be ashamed, angry and yet vulnerable at the same time.

"You should leave now." She murmured and stepped back a bit, currently needing her space.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen to you and I won't judge you, no matter what."

Megurine didn't reply. She only gave a nod. Miku took her hint and left, not forgetting the umbrella. Her chest felt insanely heavy. Luka's past was definitely dark and depressing. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear about it if she ever decided to open up to her. But one thing was sure; she deeply cared about her favorite model. It almost felt like she could feel her pain.

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Luka has it rough.

Don't forget to leave a review if you want to!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** A honest answer to the people who want the Negitoro smut to happen soon; be patient. Very patient. Miku and Luka's "relationship" is still at an early stage. Better take it slow than rush it. But hey, the wait will be worth it, that's all I can say. A _loooot_ more detailed than MeikoLily smut. :') *totally not teasing you guys with the future Negitoro smut*

Also, wow! Regarding the poll, it's such a tight battle between Meiko and Gumi. That's interesting. I'm having fun seeing Gumi about to win, but then unexpected votes happen for Meiko, but then Gumi is still winning haha. Oh and I bought a MeikoLily doujin (since I'm a huge dork for the pairing) and will probably scan it and translate it soon. I might put the link here when I'll be done with it if you guys are interested. I should probably buy some Negitoro ones too orz

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku heaved a sigh of relief. It was finally over. It had been two weeks since she was doing regular photoshoot trainings. Kaito was being restless with her, and it was getting a bit exhausting to say the least. She did enjoy it, but he was being quite severe with her, not hesitating to point out every little thing that she was doing incorrectly. Sometimes, she even had to start over. She wouldn't give up though; she was now certain that it was what she wanted to do with her life. As hard as it was, she wanted to become a model. She wanted to wear cute clothes and make justice for the designers who created them. When she had seen Megurine perform on stage, it had seemed so easy to her, but then she soon realized that it was tougher than she expected —and she wasn't even doing the real thing yet; it was just practice! Still, both Luka and Kaito were confident that she could do it, and it was enough to make her believe that it was the case. After all, her favorite model certainly wasn't the type who complimented others easily.

She stopped on her track when she recognized a familiar mature voice. It was definitely Megurine! She hadn't seen her ever since the rain event. Either she was avoiding her or she was really busy. Not to forget that it was harder for them to see each other since she was sadly not under her training anymore. It had been exactly fourteen days since the last time they had talked to each other. She felt her throat tighten as she remembered her favorite model's crying face and how she had pulled her into such a tight and desperate hug. Luka seriously needed someone to take care of her, and she could easily guess that Meiko had a hard time doing so, since she was probably getting pushed away too.

Miku discreetly entered the room where she had heard the voice and her eyes widened in surprise. It was a real and professional photoshoot! There were many photographers and they were all concentrated on the model. Nobody noticed her as she approached the scene —she probably had no right to be here, but she didn't mind. Her breath immediately got caught in her throat at the sight; Megurine Luka was lying on a luxurious couch. She was wearing sexy black lingerie with long stockings that only showed how delicious her legs were. It was easy to guess that she was currently modeling for an underwear company.

Miku was completely frozen in place as she let her eyes curiously roam on her perfect and womanly-looking body. Her skin was pale and completely flawless, her hips were round despite her flat stomach and there was even a piercing on her bellybutton. Needless to say that she was definitely doing justice to the person who designed what she was wearing. Her cheeks instantly warmed at the thought and she violently shook her head. God, it was making her feel all hot and bothered, and she wasn't the one who easily got distracted by those kinds of things!

"Alright, we're done, Miss Megurine! Excellent job! I could not expect less from you!" The business-looking man in an expensive suit exclaimed, replacing his glasses with a finger. "I am sure ladies will want to buy our lingerie afterwards! Since you'll be on the cover, it will probably push men to buy our magazine too…"

Luka threw him a disgusted look and stood up, her seductive expression from earlier transforming into her usual annoyed one.

"I didn't accept your business for that kind of idiocy." She snapped and took a bottle of water to refresh herself a bit.

"It will benefit to you too since you'll have a certain percentage of the money."

"I don't care. I don't get paid to do obscene photoshoots. I only accepted because I thought it would be innocent."

"You already signed, so it's too late to turn back."

Luka didn't say anything, but it was quite obvious by the glare that she was shooting at him that she wasn't very happy with the situation. She was about to reply to him, but stopped when she finally noticed that a curious tealette wasn't very far. She sighed and made her a gesture to leave the room as if telling her 'you have no right to be here'. Miku silently obeyed and waited for her outside.

When the popular model was done with changing herself back to her usual clothes, she got out of the room and rapidly examined the young girl.

"If those guys would have seen you, you could have been in real trouble. Let me give you an advice; never go to someone else's photoshoot unless you've been personally invited."

The tealette now felt a bit guilty, especially since Megurine was using the piercing cold voice that she hadn't heard ever since the Haku accident. It was disheartening.

"I… sorry, I heard your voice and I got curious."

"I swear, your curiosity will be the death of you."

Miku knew that she should work on that part of her personality, but it was always stronger than her. And there was something that was troubling her and she needed to let it out;

"I… uh… Will I have to do that kind of photoshoot as well? I… I'm not quite comfortable with it..."

Luka raised an eyebrow.

"Do you seriously think that they will force your hands to sign anything? If you don't like something that they want you to do, you don't accept it. It's as simple as that."

The petite female nodded, relief taking over her. God, she would be so humiliated and embarrassed if she were to wear such sexy lingerie only for complete strangers to watch her. She had no idea how the mature woman was able to keep her calm about it. Perhaps she was used to it?

Miku felt like she should say something, since the uncomfortable silence was starting to get to her. Was it just her or was it a lot more awkward between them since what happened the last time they saw each other?

"I… I think you did an excellent job at the photoshoot." She complimented even though she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. Though, she soon realized her mistake, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. "A-Ah! I-It's not only because you were wearing that lingerie! I-It did look good on you though! W-What I mean is that you've always been stunning at your photoshoots, I always find it amazing how you keep your calm when I'm always really nervous during the practices."

Miku felt even more embarrassed now. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all. Luka pursed her lips in a thin line and crossed her arms over her chest.

"…You'll get used to it eventually. I was nervous too at my first photoshoots." The pink-haired female murmured and averted her gaze. "I was a real mess. Kaito actually scolded me many times because I was doing things incorrectly."

The tealette chuckled. It was actually hard to believe. It was also nice that Megurine was telling her such things when she wouldn't have even dared to say anything about herself before. She really was warming up to her! That thought just made her day brighter. She smiled softly at her.

"It must have been adorable to see you getting nervous in front of the cameras. I wish I could have seen that." Miku spoke her mind without much thought.

Luka's eyes widened. Her sudden humiliated expression instantly said that she regretted having told her about it. And yet a gentle blush was forming on her cheeks. It was subtle. The tealette thought that it was only natural to get embarrassed after getting that kind of reply and she just knew that Megurine wasn't completely heartless towards compliments.

Miku suddenly noticed that Gakupo was watching them from afar, arms crossed. He was wearing an amused smirk. She threw him a warning gaze; she didn't want him to interrupt them now, especially since they were finally having some kind of a friendly conversation.

"Hey, Luka," He shot at the popular model and finally approached them, much to the youngest female's disappointment. "If you develop a crush on her when you're supposed to be pretending to date me, it'll break my heart, you know."

Luka didn't even waste her time looking at him. Her clenched fists only expressed her anger. She clearly didn't want to see him now.

"Go away if you don't want to regret it." She warned him with her unkindest voice. "And we will certainly not pretend to date, so remove the thought from that wicked mind of yours already."

"I'm jealous. You're getting friendly with her when all I get are insults." Gakupo pretended to be heartbroken as he placed a hand on his own heart. "You two should get a room already. The real question is who will be top? It would be interesting if Miku were to-"

He was brutally cut off by Megurine who pushed him against the wall, teeth clenched and eyes glaring fire at him.

"I said go away. I don't want to deal with your foolishness."

The tealette stayed where she was. She would only intervene if she had to. Gakupo was like the male version of Lily, but a lot worse. It was no wonder why Luka hated him so much. It made her dislike him too.

The purple-haired model raised his hands in the air and pulled himself away from his coworker's firm grasp. "Alright, alright. Sheesh, you should take humor better than that. I was just kidding. At least, your old self would have only shrugged it off instead of getting violent like you just did. That behavior of yours is actually getting exhausting. Get over it." He sighed and gave the pinkette an unexpected unfriendly look before he finally left them alone.

"Jerk." Luka whispered with hate even though she seemed to be suddenly upset by his words.

Miku stayed silent and only watched with concern in her eyes. People seemed to like to remind her of her old self. They should probably consider the tragedy that she had gone through. She still didn't know what it was, but she wished the other woman would open up to her so that she could try to help her.

"Anyway," Megurine changed the topic of conversation. "I washed your clothes and I didn't have the occasion to give them back to you yet."

"Ah, that's right!" The tealette had actually completely forgotten about it. "I also have the clothes you lent me at home…"

"You can keep them. I wasn't wearing them anymore."

"Really? Thanks!" Miku beamed; she liked them. They were comfortable and the cat shirt was just so adorable.

Luka seemed to be conflicted for a moment. She inhaled and exhaled as if to try to calm down about something, before speaking;

"If you're not busy right now, you should come with me at my house and get them back."

The beginner model couldn't believe what she just heard. Did she just invite her to her house? Surely, it wasn't only to get her clothes back. If it was just for that, she would have probably tried to bring them back to her at work tomorrow. It was probably only a reason to spend some time with her.

"Sure! I'm free right now."

"Then, let's go. I don't want to waste any more time here."

Miku nodded and followed behind her, her heartbeats accelerating considerably. She actually promised to spend some time with Gumi; she hoped that she wouldn't mind if she ditched. But she was pretty sure that she would understand if she were to explain it to her. Luka just invited her to her house, after all!

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily stepped into the bar and looked around to search for her girlfriend. She was bored all alone at home, so she had decided to pay Meiko a visit at work. She had actually never seen her as a bartender and the thought excited her a bit.

It was exasperating to see there were already drunk men and women even though it was still so soon in the evening. She had never went to that bar before and she found it quite cozy and comfortable. She usually went to the female-on-female ones, and it wasn't like she needed to go there anymore, since she thought that she was already dating the most amazing woman.

The blonde took a seat near the counter where Meiko was working. She didn't seem to have noticed her as she was mixing a drink with experience for an already tipsy man. He was watching her a bit too intensively, a smug grin on his face, and Lily had to restrain herself not to tell him to stop. She hated when men and women stared at her girlfriend like she was eye candy. Meiko was very attractive, she knew it, and yet she couldn't control that jealous that was burning inside her stomach every time.

Then, Lily snapped when the man put his tips right between her girlfriend's cleavage. There was no way in hell she would let him get away with it.

"Hey, dude! That's disrespectful!" The blonde almost yelled at him, hands slamming on the counter to get his attention. She could notice a ring on his finger; he was married too. It was pathetic.

"Christ, relax, woman. I didn't touch her; I just gave her tips. In her lovely big cleavage, nothin' wrong with that." The man replied in a wavering voice, only confirming her thoughts about him being drunk.

"Pretty sure that's called sexual harassment!" Lily exclaimed in anger and turned to Meiko who was doubtlessly shocked to see her here. "Babe, don't tell me you're letting him get away with it!?"

The brunette sighed and removed the money from her cleavage to put it in the tips jar. "I was about to, before you interrupted." She looked at the man and gave him a glare. "If you do it again, the bodyguards won't hesitate to kick your ass out of here."

Lily smirked proudly at her. Oh how she loved when she was being all badass. He actually nodded and went to sit at a table, far away from where they were as if he really got scared. The blonde had to restrain herself not to mock him and tell him that he was actually just a little coward, but she knew Meiko didn't like her _immaturity_ sometimes, and she would respect it.

She took herself a seat and gave her lover a seductive smile. She looked hot in that bartender outfit of hers, no doubt about it.

"Hey, beautiful lady, are you a kidnapper? Because you just abducted my heart."

The brunette laughed and rolled her eyes. Another one of her bad pick-up lines. She wondered where she was searching those. She still decided to play her game. If she were actually going to pretend that they were strangers, so be it.

"Pretty sure your heart is already taken by the most wonderful woman in the whole world, mm?"

"Oh, you bet. She is certainly the most stunning and amazing woman I have ever laid my eyes on." Lily flirted back playfully.

Sadly, seeing that other people were waiting for their drinks, Meiko sighed. As much as she would like to continue playing around, she would have to return back to work.

"Do you want something to drink before I serve my other clients?"

"Mm…" Lily tapped on her chin with a finger in thought. She hadn't planned to drink, but she supposed that it wouldn't hurt to have just one. Maybe something sweet and bitter. "I'll have a Tequila Sunrise, show me your mixing skills, hun."

Meiko nodded and went straight to it. It only took her a minute or so. When she gave it to her, the blonde made a grimace as she looked at her almost-empty wallet.

"I have enough to pay, but I'm afraid I won't be able to give you tips. Dammit, I really have to find a proper job…"

The bartender shrugged to show that she didn't mind. She caressed her girlfriend's arms and traced her tattoo with the tip of her fingers.

"Perhaps you can pay me in _something else_ later?"

Lily chuckled, getting shivers only by the touch on her arm. Meiko definitely knew how to seduce her.

"And you say I'm the perverted one? 'Cause I think you're just as lewd as I am, baby."

Her girlfriend winked mischievously at her. She approached her face towards hers and gave her a quick peck on the lips before returning back to work. Lily blinked in surprise. It was literally the first time she kissed her in front of other people! She smiled. She supposed that she could call that a progression.

They had been dating for around two months now and she was liking more with each passing day. However, there was also that strange feeling of loneliness that she couldn't get rid of. She knew it was because of Gumi; they were barely seeing each anymore, and she terribly missed her.

"So? I'm guessing you're her girlfriend?" A new male voice asked beside her.

Frowning, the blonde turned to him. It was a blue-haired young man. He was wearing a blue scarf and definitely had a high taste of fashion; she could tell just by what he was wearing.

"Yeah, that's right, and you are?"

"I'm Kaito, her ex-boyfriend."

Lily almost chocked on her drink at the revelation. _Oh shit_. That was the last thing she had expected. She threw an alarmed look at Meiko who only stared back stressfully. She was overflowed with work at the moment, so she couldn't even help her with that ridiculous situation. And she was pretty sure that the brunette didn't trust her to deal with it at all.

"And why exactly are you here? I mean, you aren't her ex for nothing, after all. I doubt she'd be happy to see you."

"I want to apologize to her." Kaito murmured and ran his fingers in his blue hair, staring at Meiko like she was the most beautiful thing he had laid his eyes on.

Lily wasn't really pleased with it. She stared at her drink, biting down on her lip. She knew very well that the brunette had loved her most recent ex-boyfriend a whole lot, and she supposed that it was that guy. She was even pretty sure that Meiko's feelings had been deeper with him than they were with her now. Oh how she was getting insanely jealous right now. She wondered if it was what Gumi was feeling. If it was the case, then it was horrible as heck.

"Heh, sorry, jackass, but she's mine now and you obviously lost your chance, so back off."

Kaito stared at her with widened eyes. He didn't seem to believe what just came out of the woman's mouth.

"And _you're_ her girlfriend? Pardon me, but you don't seem right for her at all."

"Dude, that's freaking rude, what makes you say that?"

"Well… I mean, Meiko is so mature and well-mannered and you're… uh…"

He stopped talking when he saw the intense disdain look Lily was throwing at him. He sighed and averted his gaze.

"Ugh, I didn't come here to fight." Kaito scolded himself. "I just want to talk to Meiko a bit and I promise that I'll leave afterwards."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. She supposed that it was her girlfriend's decision and not hers to take. It was the first time she felt so possessive towards a lover, and it was actually making her insane. She definitely didn't like the feeling. She seriously hated to think it was exactly what Gumi was feeling. She took a long gulp of her drink.

When Meiko was finally done serving her clients, she went back to them. She looked at Kaito with a frown, arms crossed, waiting for him to start. He suddenly seemed a bit sheepish, and the blonde only rolled her eyes. She guessed that they needed some intimacy, but there was no way in hell she would let them talk without her next to them.

"Uh… hi?" He whispered a bit awkwardly; it was definitely different from seeing him being all professional.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you that I didn't want to see your face here anymore." The brunette spoke in an unusual stern voice.

"Yeah, well… I want to apologize about what I've done and I was wondering if it was possible to be… uh… friends?"

As much as Lily didn't like the situation, she had to accept it, since something similar was happening to her. She still wanted to stay friends with her ex-girlfriend, so she understood the desperation he was feeling. She couldn't be selfish and ask Meiko to refuse.

The bartender sighed heavily to show her discontentment.

"Kaito, when we were together, it was always your job first. You didn't see me for a month and you didn't answer my calls either. You could barely find some free time for your girlfriend, how would being friends be better?"

Lily whistled negatively. "Damn! To let down an amazing girlfriend like Meiko, you must be insane." She couldn't help but make the statement. The brunette glared at her, telling her to stay out of it.

"I know, I know." Kaito sighed, his body visibly tensing up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so overwhelmed with work and I deeply regret it. You don't know how mortified I felt when you left me… There's not a single day where I don't think about it. I never meant for things to turn out that way. I promise to you that if we decide to be friends, I'll find some time for you."

Meiko bit down on her lower lip in thought. She stared at the blonde to see what she was thinking; she only shrugged, telling her to do what she thought was right. She knew well enough that Kaito was very important to her despite being her ex, just like Gumi was to her.

"Alright, since you seem so sincere, let's try to be friends again. Though, I do have a girlfriend now and I'm happy with her, so I was wondering if you are totally alright with it?"

The manager looked a bit uneasy all of a sudden. It was obvious that he clearly wasn't alright with it. He probably still had feelings for her.

"Of course. I mean, if you're happy, it's all that matters to me." He nodded a bit shakily. He then stood up and gave an uncomfortable smile to both of them. "Well, I should go now. I have to train the new model tomorrow again, so I must get some sleep. I'll give you a call soon, Meiko."

The brunette nodded and waved goodbye at him. He then left. Luka definitely wouldn't be happy knowing that they would start seeing each other again. She never liked her manager, especially after what he had done to her, so she would have to prepare herself for some serious scolding.

Lily quickly finished her drink. She wasn't pleased. It was written all over her face.

"That guy still has feelings for you, it's obvious. What about you, Meiko? Do you still like him even though you're with me?"

The bartender knew that the blonde was serious when she was calling her by her first name instead of using endearments like she usually always did.

"I did love him a lot in the past, but I'm over him now." She explained calmly and grabbed her girlfriend's face, forcing her to look at her. "Honestly, I should be the one asking you if you still have feelings for your ex-girlfriend. You're the one who's been acting weird."

Lily's eyes widened. It was true. She was the one who was still doubting some things and the whole thing with Gumi was starting to make her insane. It was so confusing. She liked Meiko, but the greenhead was often in her mind as well. It didn't make sense to her. It was just a real mess that she needed to figure out. She took a deep breath.

"As long as we're together, I won't leave you, Meiko. You're my girlfriend and I'm completely sincere when I say that I like you."

The brunette averted her gaze; a habit she had when something was upsetting her.

"That's the problem. You _like_ me. You're not as serious as I am about you. I just don't like you, Lily, I _love_ you. I'm completely head over heels for you."

Lily's breath got caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. She knew that Meiko was serious about her, but she didn't think that it was already to _that_ point. She should have guessed it. She knew she couldn't tell her that she loved her too, or it would be a complete lie. It was slowly getting to that point though, but it wasn't there yet.

 _Maybe that Kaito guy was right when he said that I'm not good enough for her…_

Knowing what the sudden silence meant, Meiko sighed, slightly heartbroken.

"It's alright, Lily. I understand that you're quite new to the whole love thing, but I don't think I'll be totally happy if you're not completely in love with me."

"I am! It's just… ugh. I need some time to think about it. It's all messy in my head."

The bartender gave her a reassuring smile before returning back to work. Lily knew she just hurt her feelings and she hated it. She needed to figure things out with Gumi first. She would do it soon; they needed to have a s _erious_ talk.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku sat on the edge of Megurine's bed as she waited for her to come back with the clothes she had washed for her. Her heart had been beating hard the whole time. Whatever she was feeling for the popular model, it was getting stronger and stronger. It was troubling her every night. The attraction definitely was there and she hated to think it was completely one-sided.

She looked around and noticed that the picture of her and Haku wasn't in her room anymore. It probably meant that she had completely moved on. It was not like Luka had been in love with her in the first place. She found it a bit odd to think that she couldn't even feel love. It didn't make sense to her, but she supposed that it was still possible. She had heard of people not being able to fall in love.

The tealette ran her fingers in one of her long twintails. It was such a pain to brush it sometimes. She even wondered if she should cut it short, but she was too attached to her hairstyle to even get rid of it. Kaito often told her that it was one of her several charms.

Luka then appeared and gave her the clothes. Miku instinctively smelled them. They had a sweet fruity scent; the same perfume she had smelled on the pinkette's shirt the last time they had hugged.

"I…" Megurine took herself a seat and looked down on the floor as if searching for what to say. "I actually didn't make you come here only to give you back your clothes."

Miku raised her head to stare at her. She looked troubled and upset. It was a miracle that she was showing that vulnerable side to her.

"What is it, then?"

"I… you said that you would listen to me if I were to talk about what happened to me some years ago, and I'd like to open up to you, if that is alright. I know that we're not exactly close and I _still_ have some difficulty supporting your annoying company at times, but… you're just the kind of person we can easily trust and you're just so… _innocent_. There's not even a bit of malice in you, you even tried to help Haku even though you didn't know a thing about her. And honestly, I absolutely need to talk about it to someone other than Meiko and Kaito."

The tealette couldn't believe it. She was definitely taken aback. Luka wanted to talk about it _now_? She didn't know if she should be happy or sad about it. It totally meant that the pinkette trusted her, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it. However, she nodded and sat more comfortably on the bed.

"Of course, feel free to talk to me about it anytime you want. As I said, I won't judge you, no matter what."

Luka took a shaky breath. There was a long silence. It was obvious that she would have a hard time talking about it.

"Actually, when I was younger, I got bullied a lot." The popular admitted and it definitely didn't fail to shock Miku. "People thought I was ugly, I was awkward and I didn't have any confidence. I think I was worse than Haku; I knew perfectly well what she was going through, so that was why I tried to protect her when she was failing, but in the end, I just made her problems worse. Meiko was my only friend back then. It's quite pathetic, isn't it?"

Miku had a hard time imagining it. Luka was so confident and beautiful now. It was hard to imagine her as worse as Haku.

"I don't think it's pathetic at all!" The tealette exclaimed a bit too seriously. She calmed down a bit before speaking, "Look at where you are now! It just means that you've grown so much and you should be proud of yourself."

Luka actually smiled at that, but still shook her head.

"As I said, you're way too innocent." She murmured and met with her teal eyes. "It's more complicated than that. I didn't grow up at all. I _had_ to change, I didn't have much of a choice. After graduating from high school, Kaito found me while walking in the street. As soon as he saw me, he immediately scouted me to be one of his models, showering me with compliments like I was the most special person in the whole world. He made me learn so many things and he actually helped me to love myself. People loved me as a model. I finally felt loved, but I soon realized that no one would be able to see me as someone normal anymore. I couldn't have real friends —they were all fans who desired to be close to me and it was starting to annoy me. Do you understand now why I hated you so much for wanting to become a model because you were a fan of mine?"

Miku nodded uncomfortably. She should have thought about it. She didn't say anything and let her continue.

"The only persons who mattered to me was my family. And Meiko —since she never changed the way she acted towards me even after I became a popular model. To her, I was still that awkward childhood friend, and she continued to deeply care about me, and I'm grateful I didn't lose her. And then, something happened to my family…" Luka took a deep breath and clenched her fists in both anger and sadness. "...They got murdered. An insane fan of mine barged in my old house and killed my parents. I was so scared; I couldn't even do anything… He was about to shoot me, but my brother took the bullet at my place. The murderer left afterwards and was soon found by the cops…"

Miku was completely speechless. She felt so upset and shocked right now, she couldn't even react.

"My brother is still alive but he's completely paralyzed —from head to foot. He has to stay at the hospital every day. I almost thought of abandoning my career as a model, but he encouraged me to continue. Besides, someone has to pay for his medical bills and they're quite heavy… The worst part is that I know he doesn't want to live anymore. He doesn't have a life. At this point, it's not living, it's suffering... and I know that I… I should be the one at his place. The bullet had been directed at me, not at him…" Megurine took a long pause, before speaking again, her voice wavering. "I keep thinking that if I'm alive and still healthy, it's because my brother sacrificed himself for me… I… I mean, that crazy man was a fan of mine! I'm the one who should have died, not my parents…"

The tealette looked down and stayed silent. She didn't think it would be that dark. She was seriously and utterly shocked. Soon enough, her throat tightened and tears welled up in her eyes. She had no idea what to say. It was insane, and she felt so very, very upset for her. If something similar were to happen to her, she didn't think that she would have stayed as strong as her favorite model currently was. Even if she chose to push everyone away, to be cold and unfriendly, Luka was still alive; she was still pursuing her career as a model. She was still trying to enjoy life.

Without saying anything, Miku went to her and pulled her close, burying her face in her shoulder. God, she was the one who was crying when it should have been Luka…

"I… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't think it would be this… terrible…" Miku stumbled on her words, trying her best to try to stay calm, but failed. The woman who she had admired for so many years, who she had thought was happy and caring had actually been living something as terrible as that… She passed so many years admiring her and she had never once thought that she had been suffering that much.

"G-Geez… you really are annoying…" Luka whispered and closed her eyes. She still wrapped her arms around her, pulling her even closer to her. "You have completely no reasons to be crying…"

The tealette shook her head frantically. "I… I came to care about you from your interviews and your photoshoots years ago! I might be one of those annoying fans to you, but… I seriously came to care about the woman you are now as well… I always searched for your attention and approval, I always wanted to know why you were being so unfriendly… And I… I never once thought that it would be this… bad…"

Luka didn't say anything. She only tightened the hug even more. It was obvious that she was restraining herself not to start to sob, and Miku wished that she would cry. She would like to tell her that she shouldn't feel guilty about still being alive, that her brother sacrificed himself because he probably thought that her life was worth living. But once again, she found herself not being able to say anything; her throat was so tight and her chest heavy…

"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone now…" Luka murmured lowly.

The tealette nodded and pulled away. Megurine still wasn't crying, but her eyes were definitely red and puffy.

"A-Are you sure that you're going to be alright if I leave you alone?"

"Yes, don't worry…"

Miku reluctantly left and wiped her tears away. It would definitely change the way she saw her favorite model. There were so many things that she had wanted to tell her to reassure her. It was a shame that she hadn't been able to. However, she decided that she would do her best to make Luka happier, to make her enjoy life again even if that seemed like an impossible task...

* * *

 **A/N:** I think this is the most angsty chapter I'll ever write. Don't worry, it'll definitely get happier. You go, Miku! Make the _Meringue_ happy! :D

Also, I hope you guys aren't disappointed with Luka's past. I did mention that it would be very dark, I think…?

With that, don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sadly, I won't be able to update as fast soon. I'll start having a summer job next week, but I'll make sure that it won't stay unfinished. I know that I'm well known to never finish my fanfictions, but I do plan on finishing this one, so no worries. I can almost promise it. Besides, it's only a part-time job, so I'll still have some free time to continue it, just not as much. At least, I'll make sure to finish it before I'm overwhelmed with studies again.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Also, I must mention it, but Shinobukun; I really love your long reviews, so please don't think that you might be a bother because of it since it's not the case at all! I appreciate that you take your time to write them. In fact, I like reading them; I always look forward to them, so thank you for your continuous support, and also thanks for all of those who have been reviewing since the very beginning! You're all amazing!

And Shiro, you're not innocent at all, you little seal.

With that, enjoy!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku stretched her arms and yawned. Another long day at work. She could feel her muscles starting to get sore. Being a model definitely was exhausting. The fact that she hadn't gotten much sleep those pasts few days wasn't helping much either. If she had thought that Megurine had often been in her mind before, now she definitely was. There wasn't a single moment where she didn't think about her. What she had told her about her past kept haunting her. It was also starting to get her down emotionally. She seriously wondered how her favorite model was able to continue with her life. If it were her, she didn't think she would have been to get out of bed and do like nothing happened. Having watched her being happy and caring during her interviews, she would have never guessed that the older woman had been suffering to that extent. It was no wonder why she was being so distant and wasn't able to get emotionally attached to anyone. Luka definitely thought that she didn't deserve to live, and Miku would like to make her change her mind, but she had no idea how.

The tealette went out of the VOCALOID agency building and stopped when she saw a familiar figure that she had not seen for quite some time.

"Miss Meiko!" She exclaimed and ran to rejoin her; she had been about to enter her car, but had stopped in her track when she heard the recognizable high-pitched voice.

"Oh, hello Miku." The brunette greeted her, a gentle smile parting her lips. "How are you? I saw that you didn't give up the model career."

"Yes! Megurine made me realize that giving up would have been unwise when I took a serious interest in it." Miku replied with honesty and scratched her cheek in thought. She wondered if Meiko could give her any advice about what happened between her and Luka. "She actually opened up to me a few days ago. She told me everything about what happened to her family…"

The older woman blinked in surprise. She hadn't seemed to expect that at all. It was as if she couldn't believe her childhood had finally decided to open up to someone other than her or Kaito.

"It's quite the shock, isn't it?" Meiko asked with sympathy in her voice, clearly knowing the tremor her girlfriend's cousin was going through. She had been enormously shocked too when she had heard about it. "Luka completely lost taste to life after what happened. No one has been able to do anything about it, not even me, her closest friend… Her brother even tried to reason with her at some point, telling her that there were no reasons for her to feel guilty, but she still thinks that everything that happened to him is her fault and that she should be at his place. Honestly, it's a miracle that she didn't decide to give up on life."

Miku lowered her head. Her throat tightened and her stomach clenched from the sudden grief that was overwhelming her. Luka did feel guilty, there was no doubt about it, but there were no reasons for her to feel like that. What happened definitely wasn't her fault. The murderer might have been one of her fans, but he had been clearly insane and mentally-ill.

"I wish there was something I could do to help her…" The tealette murmured, her voice inevitably cracking.

"Only the fact that she opened up to you must have helped her quite a bit." Meiko tried to reassure her. "To be honest, I'm surprised that she told you. It must mean that you have a certain importance to her and that she trusts you. No matter how mean and heartless she might act towards you at times, please don't let her down… Luka needs friends who can take care of her. Even though we don't know each other that much, I just know that you can do it."

Miku nodded in thought. As of now, even if Luka had been mean with her countless of times, she had never backed away, so she didn't think that she would let her down. She was still convinced that the model could be changed; that she could be happier than she was now. And it was nice knowing that the pinkette's only friend trusted her to take care of her. She definitely wasn't changing her opinion about Meiko being an amazing person. She felt like she respected her even more now.

"How is it going with Lily?" The tealette decided to ask, wanting to change the topic of conversation before it would get too gloomy.

"It could be better, but you know her, right? She is a lot of trouble." The brunette sighed and gave the other girl a smile. "At least, it's never boring when she's around. Love makes you see the biggest flaws on a person as qualities that you come to admire."

Miku seriously thought that Meiko was way too good for her cousin. It didn't make much sense that they were dating. She just hoped that Lily wouldn't end up hurting her too. She knew well enough how troublesome she was and it was never sure if her relationships would last —they usually never did. The whole thing with Gumi was already complicated enough as it was, and she seriously hated her cousin for hurting her so deeply.

"Anyway, I got to go. Take care of Luka, alright?" The mature woman asked as she directed her eyes towards the entrance where the pinkette just got out. She waved goodbye at her and entered her car.

Miku scratched her nose sheepishly and turned to the popular model. They hadn't talked ever since the day she had opened up to her. They didn't have the chance to since they were now working on separate projects. Either Kaito noticed their closeness and decided to play it safe and do it on purpose for them to not see each other or he seriously preferred to work personally with her to make her improve further.

The petite girl approached her and opened her mouth to speak, but Luka forestalled her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now." The woman told her in her typical cold piercing voice, making the other female shudder in disappointment; she thought that things would have gotten better between them.

She only watched as Luka started to leave. However, she firmly decided that she didn't want to let her go that easily. Without hesitation, she grabbed her wrist to grab her attention, and it worked; she turned to her with a frown. Before she could start telling her how annoying she was being, she spoke before her;

"How about you come at my apartment? I can cook for the both of us and my roommate won't be home, so it will be quiet." Miku unexpectedly suggested, surprising herself with her sudden straightforwardness. "I mean, only if you want to. I… I thought that it would be nice if we could try to be friends."

The pinkette was, without doubt, a little bit shocked. She closed her eyes and shook her head, pulling herself away from the unanticipated firm grip.

"I don't need you to pity me now."

"I'm not pitying you!" The tealette exclaimed almost immediately, saddened that she would think such a thing. "You keep pushing me away even after you opened up to me, it doesn't make any sense. We might not get along perfectly well, but please… I want us to be on better terms."

"Funny that you say this _after_ what happened. It just shows that you're being friendly only because you feel bad about my past, and I don't want that."

Miku couldn't believe it. She really felt like it was impossible to reason with her. She was being stubborn, since she was pretty sure that Luka was seriously upset about the thought of her pitying her. And it wasn't the case at all! She had wanted to get closer to her even before the unhappy event. There was no way she would let her think that. She had to change her mind.

"It's true that after what you told me, it helped to change my opinion about you a little bit." The beginner model admitted with pure honesty. "But I knew that I was right since the day you started training me: you're not as bad as you appear to be. And as crazy as this might sound… I do care about you! In fact, you're always, always in my mind…"

Realizing that she was perhaps being a little bit too honest, Miku blushed and avoided staring at the beautiful woman in front of her in fear of it embarrassing herself even further. God, it probably sounded creepy. She heard a distinct sigh.

"You're certainly the most annoying fan I've ever seen." Luka whispered and met with her teal eyes with a certain curiosity. "You're so honest, innocent and disgustingly naïve. As I already said, there's no malice in you whatsoever… You even started crying when I told you about my problems. You're clearly the type who put people before your own self and it's a rare quality that not many have. Honestly… how can we not get attached to you?"

The tealette's heart jumped harder in her chest. It made her feel even more flustered. She liked to think that it meant the pinkette was attached to her or that she was starting to at least. She made her the sweetest smile that she could make and enthusiastically grabbed her two hands in hers.

"Then, there are no reasons for us not to be friends, right?"

The older woman stared at their hands, obviously taken aback by the friendly gesture. She just stood there, her face showing incredibility. After a long pause, a small smile made its way to her lips.

"It would be better if you call me Luka instead of using my last name."

Miku couldn't believe her ears. She immediately beamed. She had to restrain herself not to pull her into a hug. It would probably be too sudden and she knew that the pinkette wasn't a big fan of friendly physical contacts. Besides, it would probably only embarrass the both of them.

"Of course! As long as you call me Miku as well!"

It definitely was the start of a new friendship. However, she knew that there would still be some obstacles. It was obvious that Luka had a hard time trusting others and she probably hadn't completely warmed up to her yet, but she would let her take all the time she needed to get comfortable. It was already a miracle that she accepted becoming friends. She would try her possible to be patient with her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily's breathing hitched as her body twitched under the pleasure. Meiko had just returned back from visiting her friend, and as soon as she had seen her, she had jumped on her as if she had been a delicious prey that she had been longing to eat all day long. The blonde bit her lower lip strongly to restrain a moan from escaping her mouth. God, she loved when the other woman was being a lustful beast with her, but she wished that she would calm down a bit; having sex three times a day was getting unbelievably exhausting. While she was usually sexually active, there was a limit. And Lily also wished that she would take control more often. She didn't mind being in the receiving end, but it would be a lot better if her girlfriend would let her top her more often.

Lily still rocked her hips as the brunette thrusted two fingers into her, hitting and stroking her most sensitive spots. It was unbelievable how much of a fast learner she was. She remembered her being awkward and unsure of herself the first night they had done it, but now she knew exactly what to do and she understood perfectly well what made her insane with pleasure. Though, there was something that she had been wondering and she knew that asking now might kill the mood, but it was starting to seriously bother her.

"...Was sex better with your ex-boyfriend?"

Meiko looked down at her in shock. She still continued her thrusts despite her surprise, knowing well enough how easily frustrated her girlfriend was getting when she stopped.

"Are you jealous, dear? I didn't think you would be the jealous type." The brunette teased with sheer amusement. "Honestly? I can't really tell. It's too different with a man and a woman for me to be able to judge properly. But... you definitely know how to use your hand..."

Lily smirked a bit arrogantly while still trying to restrain her constant moans and gasps. When she was about to reach her climax, the doorbell rang, making Meiko stop. The tall blonde cursed in deep frustration. Oh how she hated when they were being interrupted, especially since she had been so damn close. Only a few more thrusts and she would have been there.

"N-No way… Don't you dare stop now, baby. That person can wait."

The brunette hesitated, but she obeyed, thrusting her fingers the quickest that she could, wanting to finish it as soon as possible since the person kept on knocking; they probably knew that they were here and was getting impatient.

It only took a few seconds as Lily's body tensed up when she finally reached her orgasm, letting out a relieved and long moan. The pleasure completely overwhelmed her until she completely calmed down, her breathing heavy and unsteady. With an unsatisfied sigh, she sat up and quickly dressed up.

"That person better has a good reason to interrupt us." The blonde growled; she had planned to do Meiko afterwards, but it seemed like her plan was ruined for now.

Lily opened the door, getting tired of the constant stubborn knocks. She was about to get angry at the person for being too persistent, but her eyes widened. It was Gumi. She looked doubtlessly pissed. Meiko had her arms crossed over her chest as she watched from afar, definitely not pleased that her girlfriend's ex dared to come here.

"What are you doing here? How did you—?"

"It doesn't matter. I really need to talk to you now. It can't wait and I have to go to work soon."

The greenhead stuck her tongue out at the brunette when she noticed that she was staring at her like they were the biggest rivals. She didn't come here to fight with her. She pulled Lily outside and closed the door behind them, not wanting her to spy on their conversation. They briefly glanced at each other before Gumi made a disgusted and pained grimace at her.

"Ew, gross. You just had sex with her. Your skin is still flushed and all disgusting."

The blonde rolled her eyes, getting slightly impatient at the sudden childish and aggressive behavior. She wondered what was so important for her to come all the way to her girlfriend's house. And how the heck did she know where Meiko lived? She supposed that it would have to wait for now.

"So? How about you tell me why you are here now?"

"I want you to make a decision now."

"What? You—"

"It's me or her. I really can't be your friend if you're dating her. I tried, but I can't."

Lily was shocked and completely speechless. Why now? It was so sudden and unexpected, and she wasn't ready to make that decision at all! More importantly, she didn't want to. She had thought Gumi had been alright with being friends despite constantly getting hurt. She didn't know what to say. They were both very important to her and she refused to lose one of them. Fear and stress started getting to her.

"Come on, Gumi… You can't make me choose. You're both very important to me."

"Please, do it for me… I need to move on. Sometimes it looks like you still have feelings for me, but then the other times, it looks like you're just messing around. I… I don't know what's going on with you anymore."

The poor girl was trembling all over and her eyes were shut tightly. She seemed to be restraining her tears. Lily felt completely heartbroken and torn out. She had no idea what to do. Her mouth was dry and she was almost struggling to breathe; she was so stressed and scared at the moment. She didn't think she would have to make that decision anytime soon.

"I… I'm happy with Meiko, but I refuse to let you go."

"Why not? She's more important to you if she's your girlfriend, right? That decision should be easy for you."

"Don't be stupid." Lily growled, both anger and sadness taking control over her emotions. "If anything, you're more important to me than her."

The blonde instantly regretted her words. She didn't know what pushed her to say that. It had been years since she knew Gumi and it had only been months since she had met Meiko. It was evident that she was more emotionally attached to the greenette, but it didn't change the fact that she had serious romantic feelings for the brunette. It was all so confusing and she wished that she could understand herself.

"Please, I need some time, Gumi. I'll make a decision, I promise, but… I can't right now."

The greenhead lowered her head. She knew that she was being insanely selfish, so she could at least try to accept letting her some time to think about it. She reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, but before I leave, I'd like you to be honest with me. Even though you're with her, do you still have feelings for me?"

The blonde knew Gumi would end up asking that question. She supposed that she couldn't escape it anymore.

"…I think I do." Lily admitted and looked away with shame. "But whatever I'm feeling for Meiko is deeper. There's a strong chemistry between she and I, and I don't want to ruin things with her, but at the same time, I'm _really_ scared of losing you, Gumi…"

The greenette knew the blonde was being sincere. It was very rare of her to get so emotional about something. Desperation and confusion were extremely clear in her eyes. She suddenly felt guilty for forcing her to make the choice, but either she suffered and had a constant painful friendship with Lily or either they both suffered for some time and eventually moved on. The second option seemed better.

"Alright, I'll let you a few weeks to decide. I have to go to work now."

The older woman ran her fingers in her blonde hair as she let Gumi go. She really didn't want to make that stupid choice. She took several deep breaths before entering the house. She thought things couldn't go any worse, but seeing the brunette's pained expression, it was obvious that she had been listening to them. She was hurting both of them now.

"…That child is quite selfish to make you go through this choice." The brunette simply whispered and sat down on the couch.

"She isn't!" Lily suddenly snapped, but decided to calm down before speaking again. She didn't mean to get angry at Meiko; it wasn't her fault after all. "Gumi is suffering every goddamn day. She needs me to make the decision to move on."

"She's the one who's making you suffer now..."

"Her happiness goes first."

Meiko definitely felt betrayed. She stood up and gave her girlfriend a wavering smile, before heading to the door. The blonde definitely needed to be alone now. She would take a short walk outside to let her think in peace.

"I'll respect your decision, no matter what, but I just hope that you'll make the right choice. As of me, your happiness always goes first, Lily."

Lily didn't say anything as she was left alone. Those next few weeks were going to be long and painful to go through.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

If Miku would have known that inviting Luka over to her apartment would have been so awkward and embarrassing, she probably wouldn't have done it. They had barely spoken a word. She knew that the popular model wasn't much of a talker; she basically only talked when it was necessary or when she was getting angry at her. It was obvious that she wasn't used to having friends and that thought was upsetting her a bit to say the least. However, it wasn't like they had much to talk about in the first place. The tealette knew all the essential things about her favorite model and she doubted that Luka was interested in knowing more about her.

Miku stared at the beautiful woman beside her. She seemed to be lost in thought. She wondered what she was thinking about. Her rather troubled expression probably meant that it was about her past again. Even if a few years passed after the event, how many times a day was she thinking about it? Before she could try to cheer things up a little bit, the pinkette spoke before her,

"I'm still wondering why my brother saved me…"

The petite girl's heart sunk. She didn't think she would bring back the topic again. Maybe she just really needed to talk about it? Taking a deep breath and trying to be careful with her words, she cleared her dry throat.

"I don't know him, so I can't really understand, but he probably did it because he loves you and maybe he thought that your life was more important than his own…"

"That's not true!" Luka snapped again and put her empty plate on the table next to her. "My brother had a wife and she was pregnant when he decided to sacrifice himself for my sake. He couldn't wait to hold his baby in his arms, he kept talking about it! But now, he's stuck at the hospital and he can't even see his own child. Compared to him, my life had nothing exciting."

Miku bit her tongue. She probably shouldn't have said anything. She now understood better why the other woman felt so guilty. She thought that she had completely ruined her brother's chance to have the happy life he was about to have.

"Your brother gave you another chance to live. I'm pretty sure he would prefer you to try enjoying it instead of reviving the past again and again." The tealette explained, not realizing that maybe she should watch her words. It was as if she was telling her to get over it even if it was a scar that could probably never heal, but it wasn't exactly what she had meant. "I know that I can't understand what you're going through, but—"

"If you can't understand, then say no more."

Miku looked down and obeyed. Luka was still so hard to reach. Her cold heart would take a while to warm up, but she had confidence that one day, things would get better for her. She stood up and took the empty plates and went to rinse them.

"Did you talk to Haku recently?" The petite female decided to talk, thinking that since they had decided to become friends, she would let her middle in her personal business more. Besides, she was admittedly a little bit worried about Haku; the last time she had seen her, she had been in such a pitiful state.

"No." Luka replied firmly, glaring at the wall in front of her. "Besides, I can't help her if she doesn't make any effort to try getting better. As much as I care about her, she's a hopeless case."

Saying that she was a hopeless case sounded a bit cruel, but Miku decided not to say anything about it. It was definitely hard to have happy and normal conversations with the pinkette. It was a conclusion that she rapidly made.

"…May I ask why you accepted becoming her girlfriend if you didn't like her?"

"May I ask when you'll stop asking such personal questions?" Luka's nose scrunched in disgust.

Miku gave the popular model an unexpected mischievous grin. She was actually amused by the situation.

"You accepted to be friends. It means that personal questions are a must!"

Megurine opened her mouth to deny it, but then decided against it and gave out a growl. There was completely nothing to could justify that it wasn't the case. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned deeply to show her displeasure with the situation.

"I didn't mind having Haku around." Luka finally replied, doing an effort to be more accessible. "She was great company and I cared a lot about her."

"But you weren't in love with her." Miku stated and tilted her head. "You were alright with kissing and doing all the other things couples do?"

"…All the other things couples do?" Luka repeated as if she wasn't certain that she had heard her right. Then, an unexpected smirk parted her lips. "And here I thought that you were _all_ innocent."

The tealette's cheeks became a dark shade of red when she understood what the older woman was implying. She totally misunderstood her! More importantly, was the model actually _teasing_ her!? As if teasing her like they were friends!? Many people told her that she was fun to tease, mainly Lily who always got amused by her reactions.

"I… I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about dates and holding hands and cuddling…" Miku stopped talking when she realized that she was only embarrassing herself further. "G-Geez! You already know what I meant so why am I even trying to explain myself?"

At then, for the first time, the tealette heard Luka laugh. She had a hand over her mouth as if she was trying to muffle it and she was looking at the opposite direction from her, not wanting her to see her in that moment of sweetness. Normally, Miku would have felt humiliated to be laughed at, but instead, a warmness invaded her whole body, her heart pounding in her chest. The pinkette's sincere laugh sounded like a melody to her ears, one that she wanted to hear again and again. She was pretty sure that, at this instant, she fell even harder for her.

Miku smiled in pure bliss. She was glad. She thought that it had been completely impossible to make her laugh. She stopped doing the dishes and approached Luka. She had completely forgotten about Gumi's video game console on the floor and tripped on it. As if she was the main protagonist of a soap opera's series, she fell on the couch, right on top of the one she had feelings for. It was ridiculously clichéd.

Muttering an embarrassed apology, she was about to move away, but arms suddenly wrapped around her petite frame and she found herself getting pulled close. Before she completely realized it, she was sharing an embrace with Luka. It wasn't like the previous hugs that they had shared. That one was definitely more heartfelt and affectionate. Her heart beating like it was at the climax of an orchestra, she reciprocated the embrace, one of her arms around her neck and the other one gently gripping her shirt from the back. She then buried her face into her shoulder and inhaled shakily, her head spinning lightly from the sudden overwhelming emotions.

Miku had no idea what was going on right now, but she didn't care. She wanted to stay like that and continue to have the warmest hug she ever had in her entire life. She came to wonder if the other woman felt as comfortable as she was. She gently pulled away and stared into the crystal blue eyes she had always deeply admired. There was deep vulnerability in them. Hesitating a bit, the tealette caressed her flawless cheek with the tip of her fingers, gently brushing her skin like it was made of porcelain. She was pretty sure that she could feel her shiver under her exploring touches.

After that, Miku didn't know how it happened or why she did it, but she had slowly closed the short distance between their faces. She could have felt Luka's shuddering breath on her face before their lips finally brushed. The kiss was hesitant and tender at first, but it quickly became more passionate and fervent. The popular model's hand slowly went up the younger girl's back as she desperately tried to pull her even closer. It was as if she absolutely _needed_ them to be as close as possible. Miku was overtaken by strong electrifying shivers, her whole body melting into the pinkette's one as they continued to share the mind-blowing and ardent kiss. At some point, the tealette was pretty sure that she had moaned in bliss, completely welcoming the new strong emotions.

They pulled away only because they started to have difficulty breathing, the air around them feeling like it was burning hot. They stared at each other, their chest rising up and down quickly as they tried to steady their breathing.

However, realization of what just happened immediately hit Luka. She gently pushed the other girl away, her expression showing a mixture of disbelief, confusion, regret and distress. She brought a shaking hand to her mouth. She didn't seem to believe it. She looked pretty shocked right now.

Miku's throat tightened. She was still slightly dazed, but she still had her complete mind; she understood perfectly well that it wouldn't end on a happy note as the pinkette cursed under her breath and headed to the door to leave.

"W-Wait…" The tealette tried to stop her, desperation in her voice. "…Can we maybe talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about…"

With that, the popular model left. Miku sat down on the couch and took a deep breath to try to calm down. What the heck just happened? Did Luka feel the same strong attraction as she did? More importantly, why had she looked so upset after she realized what they had been doing? The tealette didn't know if she should feel happy, sad or simply confused.

The door opened and Miku raised up her head rapidly, thinking that Megurine came back, but it was Gumi and she seemed deeply annoyed.

"What the heck! My boss just told me to return home because I was being a complete mess! It's that damned gross woman's fault, she—" The greenette immediately stopped when she saw how upset her best friend seemed to be at the moment. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" She sat down beside her and gave her a concerned look, patting her pats to try comforting her.

The tealette didn't really know where to start and how to explain it. She didn't even take the time to think before speaking.

"Luka was here and I kissed her a-and she kissed me back…" Miku stumbled on her words. "I-It felt so, _so_ … _good_. B-But then, she left and she seemed _really_ upset about what just happened…"

Gumi was definitely surprised. She hadn't probably expected that to happen anytime soon.

"I swear to God, if she breaks your heart, she's going to pay." She growled, getting defensive towards her best friend. "Maybe she was just upset because it felt too amazing. I mean, hell, who in their right mind would feel upset about getting kissed by such an adorable girl?"

The tealette tried to smile at the failed attempt of trying to cheer her up. She wasn't able to shake off the concern she was feeling. She didn't want things to already change between her and Luka when they had barely just started their friendship. She still knew that the popular model didn't mind the kiss since she certainly wouldn't have kissed her as eagerly as she did.

Miku definitely would have to talk to her about it the next time they would see each other. Such a passionate kiss couldn't stay unspoken.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay for Negitoro's first kiss! For once, next chapter will be on Luka's POV. :D

Aye, reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Probably one of my last fast updates! Or maybe not. We'll see how it goes with my job. Shouldn't be too exhausting.

Thanks for the reviews as always! And also, special thanks to TremendouslyMental for taking your time to comment all the chapters you missed. Your reviews are always fun to read. :D

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Luka grunted as she couldn't concentrate on the book she was reading. The words seemed to be mixing in her head and she had to read the same sentences several times because she couldn't focus on their meanings. Finally giving up on it, she threw it on her nightstand with a frustrated sigh. Her thoughts were filled with the annoying new model. Very recently, she couldn't get her out of her mind. She knew it was ever since the day they kissed. It kept haunting her again and again. It shouldn't have happened. _She_ shouldn't have let it happened! Miku was like a reading book; she was so expressive that she had guessed she had platonic feelings for her. But she didn't know that she would make a move on her! She had thought that she wouldn't have the guts to do it, but it seemed like she had been completely wrong. The newbie could be unexpectedly bold and blunt at times and it was deeply maddening her.

She sat up on her bed and gave another growl. She had let it happened. She had kissed her back when she didn't feel anything romantic for her. It wasn't love that she was feeling for her —she knew it well enough. It was far different from the innocent, naïve and sweet love the tealette was always dreaming about. What Luka was feeling was probably only a shameful mixture of lust and loneliness. The most humiliating thing was that she couldn't have stopped herself. Miku's lips had been so soft and enticing against hers; she could have even tasted the faint taste of chemical strawberry from her lip balm. She had shamefully pulled her so close, to the point where their bodies had been firmly pressed against each other. She could have felt her every delicate curve against hers. Luka's pulse accelerated considerably as she thought about the faint and needy moan that had escaped the other girl's tender lips and the desperate and deprived face she had made when they had pulled away from each other to catch their breath. If it hadn't been for that, Luka didn't think she would have been able to stop herself. She would have gone so much further and Miku would have hated her for sure.

The popular model pursed her lips in thought. She had doubtlessly became attached to her, so she didn't want to break their new friendship. It was rare that she cared to make friends, but Miku was so different from her other fans. Her honesty, her innocence and her cute naivety had seriously gotten to her. She was also a good listener, she was extremely caring and she was trustworthy. The only thing that bothered her deeply was that she could be exasperatingly nosy at times.

Luka almost jumped in surprise when she heard the doorbell. She didn't expect any visitors today and she deeply hoped that it wasn't the girl she had been thinking about all day long. She headed to the door and opened it, heaving a long sigh of relief when she saw that it was none other than Meiko.

"Hey, dearest Lulu," She greeted her with a teasing smile, knowing that she hated when she called her that. "Heard from Kaito that you took some days off because you weren't feeling well, so I bought some cakes to cheer you up a bit."

"Kaito? You're seeing him again?" Luka reacted immediately, her voice as cold as unbreakable ice.

The brunette immediately understood that she had made a mistake; she shouldn't have talked about him at all.

"Yeah, I mean… there's nothing wrong with he and I being friends, right? He—"

"You shouldn't be friends with him." The pinkette immediately cut her off. "He's still head over heels for you and all he did was messing around when he was dating you. I don't want you to fall for that idiot all over again and make the same mistake twice, even if you're with that unmannered and crude woman now…"

Meiko's nervous expression soon changed into one of grief. Luka knew that it was nothing but bad news and she started to get defensive towards her friend.

"She hurt you." The model growled and mentioned to the other woman to take a seat, wanting her to explain what happened.

The brunette obeyed. There was a long silence, before she spoke again, her voice shaking a bit.

"I… I'm actually going to break up with her today." She admitted, eyes closed and lips pressed in a thin line. "I love her like I never loved anyone before, but she's not serious about me. At least, not as serious as I am about her. When she thought that I haven't been listening to her, she told her ex-girlfriend that she was more important to her than I am. I… I can't continue to pretend everything is fine when she obviously still has feelings for her ex… This is why I prefer to end the relationship before it gets too unhealthy."

Luka's fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were starting to get white. She had known since the moment she had first laid her eyes on Lily that she would break her friend's heart. Oh how she wanted to return back in time and told her to get away from her.

"If I see her again, I'm going to tell her what I think."

"It's alright, Luka. I'll get over her eventually, so there's no need for you to do your chivalrous knight with me. If anything, I was the one protecting you in the past and now it's totally the other way around…" Meiko laughed at the memory of her protecting her awkward friend from all the bullying. She changed so much since then.

Luka tried not get humiliated and embarrassed, but a light blush was still making its way to her cheeks. She hated when the other woman was reminding her of her old clumsy self. She straightened herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that you have your own problems, but I would actually like to have your advice about something." The pinkette said, hesitating, but decided to tell her anyway. The brunette wouldn't judge her, no matter what. "I have taken a few days off because I absolutely want to avoid Miku. She kissed me."

"She did… _what_?" Meiko asked her to repeat, unsure that she heard her right.

Annoyed, Luka huffed and frowned. She hated having to repeat it.

"She kissed me! Actually, we… _we_ kissed, but she made the first move. She obviously has feelings for me while I'm not feeling a damn thing about her."

"Then why did _you_ kiss her?"

The popular model opened her mouth, but then closed it. It was hard to explain. "It's complicated." Luka simply said, a shivering breath escaping her lips. "I don't want a relationship, Meiko, and I won't make the same mistake I did with Haku. Miku doesn't deserve that. Besides, even if I end up finding love one day, which I highly doubt will happen, I won't do a thing about it. I refuse to get into a _real_ and happy relationship when I took that away from my brother who dearly loved his wife and who will get divorced soon because she can't deal with him being in the state he is."

"It's not your fault, Luka. Please, stop torturing yourself with it." Meiko whispered gloomily. "You still deserve to be happy, and that's what your brother wants. What would have been the point of him sacrificing himself for you if you can't even enjoy life anymore? It's as if he did it for nothing." She knew that she was being harsh with her words right now, but her friend seriously needed to understand.

The pinkette's eyes widened. The brunette shouldn't have said that. She was about to get mad at her, but the doorbell rang. Throwing a glare at her friend, she went to open the door. It was Miku. She had a sheepish smile on her face, her hands behind her back. Before she could say anything, she slammed the door and locked it. She should have known she would come. The tealette was like that.

"Can you please open the door?" Miku asked with pitiful desperation.

"No."

Meiko rolled her eyes at how childish Luka was being. "Escaping your problems won't solve them. You two need to talk." She was the one who opened the door for Miku and gave her an encouraging wink. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I have to get going."

The popular model absolutely hated when her friend was doing that. She would have to scold her later. When they were finally alone, the petite girl escaped her glare to stare at the wall, scratching her cheek. She was awkward. Her unconfident stance showed that she wasn't sure about what to do or say. Luka wasn't surprised that she came here without thinking about it. She was being too impulsive.

"Can we talk about what happened?"

The pinkette knew it. She knew perfectly well that the tealette would start bothering her with it again and that she wouldn't shut up about it until she would get her answer. She was starting to know her a bit too well.

"What do you want me to say?" Luka suddenly snapped. "It just happened. That kiss meant nothing."

"B-But it was so…" Miku hesitated, her face easily comparable to one of a sad, abandoned puppy. "…so _passionate_."

The popular model shook her head. It might have been the case for the tealette, but as of her, it had been nothing more than to fill a certain solitude. Although, she didn't want to say something that might sadden her even more.

"Can we pretend that it didn't happen?" Luka asked with a gentler voice. "We just started our friendship and I don't want it ruined already."

It was obvious that Miku didn't expect her to say that. Her face clearly showed surprise. She was way too expressive. "Of course!" She finally replied with excessive cheerfulness. "If you think it's better that way, let's forget about it! I would prefer to cherish our friendship rather than having it risked by… by _something that meant nothing_ …"

Luka knew that the tealette did it on purpose to repeat her words to rub it on her face. She could be unexpectedly sly at times and it successfully made her feel guilty. She bit on her lower lip. She really needed to be more considerate with her. After all, she was starting to develop a serious attachment towards her and she was actually scared to make her give up on her.

"It didn't e _xactly_ mean nothing. It's just something that you would rather not know. In any case, it shouldn't happen again. It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"I understand, don't worry." Miku answered with a small smile. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

The popular model hated it. She hated how her new friend was so kind. She accepted it so easily while many people would have yelled at her. On top of it, she was pretty sure that it was her first kiss. She hoped not. She had to ask anyway because considering how naively romantic the other girl was, she probably took an importance to that kind of thing.

"…Was it your first kiss?"

The tealette raised her head up and gave out a nervous chuckle at the sudden question. "Yes, but it's alright. I guess not everything is like in fairy tales. Although, I would have preferred to wait for my soulmate before it happened. It feels a bit… _wasted_ now."

Way to make her feel even more guilty. Luka sighed heavily and shook her head to show her irritation. Miku was so childish.

"Life isn't like fairy tales, grow up. Soulmates don't exist."

"They do!" The tealette exclaimed back almost immediately, determined.

"I hate optimistic people like you. They don't know a damn thing about life."

It was enough to make Miku stop talking. She looked a bit concerned now. She ran her fingers in one of her long twintails. "And you're being too pessimist. You need to learn to enjoy life more." She replied back with a frown. "I know that you think you don't deserve it, but you do."

Luka didn't say anything in fear that her opinion would end up scaring the girl away. She honestly felt like no one understood how she was feeling and it was irritating her to no end when people were trying to tell her what she should do. She still had to try getting less angry at her. She was about to say something, but Miku grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Surprised, she stared back at her almost incredulously. She wasn't used to such friendly gestures. She kind of guessed that the tealette wasn't shy about sharing physical contacts with friends, but she wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

"I thought it would be nice to go take a coffee somewhere and talk about ourselves a bit. Since we're friends now, I want to learn more about you…" Miku murmured with some hesitation, before an impish grin made its way to her lips. "And no, you won't be escaping the personal questions again! You could ask some to me too if you want!"

At that point, Luka didn't really care anymore. She knew that since they had decided to become friends, there was no need to get angry about the personal questions anymore. Besides, she was admittedly a little bit curious about learning more about the new model. After all, she really knew little about her. Without realizing it entirely, Miku was starting to make her days a bit brighter. She supposed that in the end her constant happy mood and optimist was getting to her.

"Fine." The pinkette said and took the keys for her car. "I was getting thirsty anyway."

"Is that so?" The petite girl chuckled a bit amusedly. "I think you're actually pretty curious to know more about me."

Luka's cheeks flushed. Oh how she hated when people was teasing her like that. It was worse when it was coming from the innocent and yet mischievous tealette. She felt like whatever the questions Miku was going to ask were going to bother her.

 _I suppose I'll have to get used to it…_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Meiko opened the door to her house. She was going to do it today. She was going to break up with Lily. If the blonde wasn't able to make a decision, then she would do it for her. It couldn't continue like that. She had to end their relationship. She entered inside and her soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend looked up from her portative video game console. The other female flashed a huge grin at her and approached her, pulling her into an intimate hug, only making the brunette even more uncomfortable about the situation.

"Hey, babe, where were you? I was kind of upset that you weren't beside me when I woke up."

She was about to reply, but her breath got caught in her throat when Lily planted sudden several feverish kisses on her neck and she gasped as soon as she eagerly squeezed one of her buttocks. Of course, the blonde was still eager and acting like nothing bad happened between them; it was only making it more painful.

"Since we didn't do anything last night, maybe we could catch up a bit. I bought a new powerful toy that you might enjoy…" Lily whispered sexily in her ear, blowing in it while her hands started exploring her body intimately, successfully making her shiver. "I heard some women can reach orgasm within a minute with it."

As tempting as it sounded, Meiko resisted her. She gently pushed her away and shook her head.

"Can you sit down for a bit? I need to talk to you."

The blonde blinked, completely surprised that the brunette refused her _flirting_. It was totally, utterly unusual. Though, she got concerned as soon as she saw her girlfriend's troubled expression.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby? Did something happen?" Lily sat down, carefully examining Meiko.

"We need to talk about what's happening with your ex-girlfriend."

The tall blonde looked down. It was obvious that she wasn't ready to talk about it. She took a shaky breath and stared into the brunette's eyes determinately. "About that…" Lily seemed to hesitate as if she wasn't sure of herself, but finally shook her head, a small wavering smile parting her lips. "I thought about it a lot recently and I decided to choose you over her. I don't want to ruin what we have and good lord I'm falling for you deeper and deeper every day…"

"Stop it, Lily." Meiko muttered painfully. "Don't say this when you're clearly not happy with your decision. You've said it yourself; Gumi is more important to you. If you _really_ can't make the proper decision, then I'll do it for you…"

The blonde's eyes widened, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. The brunette's eyes were starting to water up. She was going to cry.

"We should break up…" Her voice broke.

"No, no, no." Lily stood up and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her. She was completely alarmed now. "I said I chose you, please don't do this, Meiko… W-We can figure it out, please just don't—"

"Don't make it harder, Lily… You know it's for the best. How is our relationship going to work out if one of us isn't completely happy…?"

The blonde's heart broke right at that moment. The brunette was silently crying, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. She knew that she should probably leave her alone now, but she pulled her into a hug and ran her fingers in her short brown hair. She could feel herself starting to get emotional as well, a huge lump forming in her throat.

"A-Alright…" Lily reluctantly gave up, knowing that the other woman wouldn't change her decision. It was definitive; it was over. She kissed her forehead, letting her lips lingering there for a long moment, before she completely pulled away. She was restraining herself so hard not to start crying too.

"Don't worry…" Meiko gave her a forced smile. "I'm not like your ex. I'll move on with time and we could try to be friends afterwards, as long as you let me a few months to recover."

The blonde was at least relieved that she wouldn't completely lose Meiko, but she was still saddened. She had gotten used to having her around as a lover. She seriously liked her. Her heart was literally broken too, but she also knew that it was for the best. The other woman deserved better than since she knew she hadn't treated her well with the whole thing going on with Gumi.

Lily took a few step back and wiped her own tears away.

"I hope that your future boyfriend or girlfriend will treat you better than I did. You certainly deserve to be happy, Meiko…"

"You're such an idiot… It's not something you should say after a break up… It just makes it worse…"

The blonde apologized a bit awkwardly. They stared at each other, unsure of what to do, until Lily cleared her dry throat.

"W-Well, I guess I'll make my luggage again."

And so she did, her heart as heavy as a brick. She hadn't meant for things to turn out that way. She had actually wanted to continue their relationship. But in the end, she knew that Meiko was right; it wouldn't be fair for Meiko if they had continued to date when she was still thinking about Gumi. As heartbroken as they were right now, it definitely was for the best.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luka silently drank her drink, trying not to wince as it burnt her tongue since it was extremely hot. Maybe she should have taken someone else. Coffee wasn't something she drank often and she didn't usually like the bitter taste it had. She didn't know why she bought one in the first place. She watched as Miku was slowly drinking her chocolate milkshake, a bright smile on her face. She was vigorously swinging her legs under the table. Honestly, her happiness was almost contagious. _Almost_. But it definitely felt brighter when she was around. She actually found herself thinking less about her past. Miku was positively distracting her, there was no doubt about it.

"You know," The pinkette started the conversation. "You should be careful not to eat too much chocolate."

The tealette tilted her head and gave her a grin. "No matter how much sweet I eat, I never get fat." She explained and dripped one of her fingers in her milkshake before innocently showing it to the popular model. "Want to taste it? It's good! It's actually not too sweet!"

Luka almost chocked on her coffee. There was a limit to how naïve she could be.

"You're suggesting me to lick your finger…?"

Miku immediately pulled her hand away, her cheeks becoming as red as a tomato. She lowered her head in shame.

"I… I'm sorry! I… I don't know why I—… I wasn't realizing what I was suggesting… I always do it with my best friend a-and there's no shame between she and I…" She whined, inevitably stumbling on her words. "T-This is so embarrassing…"

The pinkette sighed. How close was she with her best friend? It didn't sound very friendly. She would understand if it had been between a couple, and even though she was new to the whole friendship thing, she knew that there was a limit to what you could do and share between friends.

Miku definitely was humiliated and embarrassed right now —her eyes were even starting to water up from shame. If there was one thing that Luka hated, despite being quite heartless towards certain things, it was to make the people she cared about cry, especially if those said people were cute girls. She looked around and when she made sure that no one was staring at their direction, she grabbed the other's girl hand and shoved her finger in her mouth, licking off the chocolate. She knew it was risky and that she shouldn't have done it, but if had been stronger than her. The new model's face became even redder and Luka could see her shiver gently, her whole body completely tensed and her mouth slightly parted as she was staring intensively.

When the pinkette pulled away, Miku instantly covered her embarrassed face with her two hands. Maybe it would have been better if she didn't do anything, after all. The embarrassment was slowly getting to Luka as well. She looked away, trying to make it seem like she didn't mind, but deep inside, she knew well enough that she participated in the tealette's game only because she had wanted to get some kind of reactions from her.

"A-Anyway!" Miku chuckled nervously, constantly clearing her throat. "You still haven't told me if you didn't mind kissing Haku."

Luka couldn't believe the topic was brought back _now_. She knew that the other female was persistent, but to that extent? It was unbelievable. It was starting to seriously annoy her. If she wanted an honest answer, then she would give it to her.

"No, I didn't mind. I enjoyed the reactions I was getting from her and that's all there was to it."

The pinkette silently watched as the tealette's face showed confusion and a bit of jealousy. She was so easy to read. She definitely was like an open book.

"That's a bit cruel for her." Miku dared to comment, before shaking her head in disappointment. "Anyway, it's your turn to ask me a question."

Luka carefully thought about it. There were so many things that she didn't know about her and yet she had no idea what she could ask. Though, something soon crossed her mind.

"It's absurd, but I think I don't even know your age."

"Oh! I'm eighteen. I graduated from high school last year and took a year off from studying. If I remember correctly, you're twenty-two, right?"

The popular model gave a nod. Her age wasn't exactly a secret, so she wasn't the least surprised that her fans knew about it. As of her past, she made sure that it stayed out of the medias' eyes. At that time, she hadn't been popular enough for it to spread around anyway, but popular enough for an insane fan to murder her family… Just when her thoughts were starting to get depressing, an unfamiliar figure made its way towards them. Luka thought he might be one of her fans at first, but his gaze was towards Miku and he was smiling radiantly at her.

"Miku! It's been a while!" He exclaimed as he affectionately petted her head. "I didn't expect to see you here."

The tealette immediately beamed as she saw him, leaning in his pets, only confirming Luka's thoughts about her being too friendly.

"Yuuma! Where were you? Gumi and I tried to contact you, but you never answered us."

"Yeah, well I got pretty busy after high school. Gumi will hate the hell out of me if she sees me, since she didn't want the three of us to get separated after graduation." He stated and scratched the back of his neck a bit sheepishly, staring up and down at his old friend carefully. "You're getting prettier, Miku. Not that you weren't before, but… uh…"

The poor guy seemed to get flustered at his failed attempt to flirt. Luka silently watched; he hadn't seemed to have noticed her or he seriously didn't care, since his eyes were all on the tealette.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you to say." Miku smiled innocently at him, completely clueless about the fact that he was very obviously flirting with her.

"Maybe we could catch up and eat somewhere one day?"

He was totally suggesting a date. Luka's eyebrows furrowed. Of course, she wasn't surprised that Miku would be the popular type around guys. She had figured that much. However, she couldn't restrain a certain annoyance from building up inside her. She had decided that she didn't like that guy.

"Of course, it could be fun!"

The pinkette's eyes widened slightly. She didn't think the petite girl would accept —or maybe she was just too kind to refuse his offer.

"Great! I'll give you a call soon to tell you the details!"

"Alright! I'll bring Gumi along. I'm sure she will be happy to see you too!"

Luka's irritation and surprise were soon replaced by sheer amusement. That guy totally got friend zoned. She remembered Meiko's girlfriend having told her that Miku was pretty oblivious towards love; she guessed that she had gotten to see it now.

"Uh… sure… See you soon then…"

Yuuma was obviously upset. He seemed to hesitate between telling her about it being a date just between the two of them, but finally decided to give up and waved goodbye at her before rejoining his friends who had seemed to be cheering for him from afar.

The tealette blinked in surprise. "He seems sad now. I wonder if I said something wrong?"

At this point, Luka couldn't help but find Miku's cluelessness about the situation adorable. She could tell her that he was actually asking her out on a romantic date, but she somehow preferred not to say anything. She only gave a shrug. As selfish as it was, she actually liked to have the other girl wrapped around her little finger. She wanted her attention on her and on her only.

Before another word could be said between them, Luka's phone rang, indicating that she received a text. She quickly read it. It was Meiko, telling her that she needed some support right now. Sighing heavily, she stood up.

"I have to go. Your foolish cousin and Meiko just broke up and she needs me right now."

"Huh…?"

Miku was, without doubt, shocked about the news. It seemed like she hadn't expected it to happen anytime soon. The tealette then approached her and gave her a shy smile.

"May I have a hug before you leave then?"

Luka growled. That girl definitely was too cuddly. She still wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Miku gasped in surprise, probably thinking that she would have rejected it, but she soon calmed down into the hug and reciprocated it, burying her face into her shoulder. The pinkette's throat immediately tightened as she felt the tealette's warm breathing going through the fabric of her shirt, caressing her skin. Her petite body was pressed right against her own; she could feel her every delicate curve against her. It was stupid. Their closeness was enough to make her shudder in an unknown burning feeling. Did she even realize the effect that she had on her?

Finally realizing that their embrace was lasting longer than it should have, Luka pushed her away, her lips pursed in a thin line. She had to tell her to back away.

"I'm not a cuddly person and those incessant and unnecessary hugs are starting to get on my nerves." The popular model said firmly, wanting her to understand that there was a limit to hugging. Besides, their embraces were definitely not friendly; they were quite intimate and it needed to stop.

Miku ran her fingers in her long teal hair, a habit she guessed she had when a situation was making her uncomfortable or when she hurt her feelings.

"Sure… I'll stop if that's what you want. But you could have refused it if you didn't want it in the first place. It's not for nothing I asked for your permission first."

Luka knew that the tealette was right on that one; she could have refused it. She grunted. "It would have been fine if your hugs weren't so…" She paused, not able to find the right word for it. "They're not friendly at all, so I guess I have to make things clear with you; _nothing_ is going to happen between us. The kiss was a mistake."

Miku nodded to show that she already understood that, a small trembling smile parting her pink lips.

"I… I know! I said that we would be friends, I didn't say anything about us becoming… _closer_."

Luka wasn't sure if the newbie understood her completely, but she guessed that she would have to give up for now.

"If you understand, then I'll take my leave."

When she was finally alone, she inhaled deeply. What the heck was that? Her heart was still beating hard from the hug. It was completely ridiculous. It was just a hug. Nothing more.

* * *

 **A/N:** Gay and confused Luka is very gay (this sentence makes no sense whatsoever).

I was actually sad to make Lily and Meiko break up. I love them together.

Anyway, review please?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** By the way, thanks for mentioning some of my mistakes! It helps improves my English further and I do correct them. I'm mainly having some difficulty with grammar and my sentences get repetitive at times (I have a clear lack of vocabulary).

And oh my god, you guys' reviews are so much fun to read. Had a good laugh with Psykoakuma's dark and ungrateful thoughts about Kaito. "He's basically nothing more than a pimp, a parasite who thinks himself a saint". Poor guy, you literally just described him as an entire evil being (come on, he's not _that_ bad). But dang, I love your reviews though.

Also, just something I want to say to InfinitySKYght; I actually recognized your username from tumblr (I have an insane good memory). I came across some of your Negitoro art in the past and I just wanted to say that you drew some good stuff for the pairing.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku had no idea how much time she had spent staring endlessly at the ceiling of her room, constant sighs escaping her moisturized lips. There were so many thoughts mixing in her mind at the moment; it was almost giving her a headache. She couldn't get the kiss out of her head. It was there days and nights. Each time she was thinking about it, it was making her pulse race. There was an infinite ardent warm feeling that was stretching everywhere in her whole body. It couldn't be quenched. It was only intensifying when she was getting close to the popular model. There was no doubt about it anymore; she liked Luka. It had been only a blameless crush at first, but it was definitely developing into something more powerful and uncontrollable. She couldn't escape from it. She was already doomed into that one-sided feeling and she found it frightening. What if she really couldn't get away from it? Was that constant hopeless pain ever going to go away?

She changed her position on the bed and exhaled. She was alright with being friends. Of course she was. She already obtained Luka's friendship when she had thought it completely impossible. She was satisfied with it. It didn't need to be something more. She was already happy that the pinkette warmed up to her. She truly was. She didn't need anything else to be content. However, she was also starting to think that maybe people were right to call her naïve. Her first love was starting to get into a one-sided tragedy and there was nothing she could do about it. She was seeing the reality of things now; love was never without problems.

Luka was confusing. She didn't understand her at all. Sometimes it looked like she wanted to be close and the others times she would reject her like a dirty tissue that she didn't need anymore. But in the end, she would have to learn to accept it and be less cuddly with her. Most of all, she wanted to cherish their new friendship. It was the most important thing for now.

"Miku!" Gumi sang her name and burst into their room. The tealette didn't have the time to react that she was already tackled into a tight hug.

Miku blinked at the greenhead's unusual cheerful mood and met with her vibrant eyes a bit confusedly. "What is it…?" She asked hesitantly, unsure that she wanted to know what her best friend had in mind, especially after seeing the roguish grin that was parting her lips.

"Yuuma just gave me a call. He _kept_ telling me how beautiful you are. He was almost telling me that you're the _prettiest_ girl he has ever seen." Gumi said and wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe you should try to go on a date with him and forget about that Meringue of yours. I mean, Yuuma is like the nicest guy on Earth; he would never hurt you, not like your rude model does."

Miku shook her head and scratched her cheek a bit sheepishly. It was now that she understood that their friend had been trying to ask her out on a date the other day when she had been with Luka.

"I… I don't like him that way." She murmured, feeling guilty that she hadn't noticed it. "How about _you_ go on a date with him, Gumi?"

"Pfft, are you serious? Yuuma is too boring for me! And he likes you _way_ too much! God, I bet he has pictures of you everywhere in his room!" She exclaimed with a laugh, before her eyes widened at her own sentence. "Wait, that actually sounded really creepy. Forget what I just said."

The tealette frowned and pulled away from the strangling hug. Gumi liked to embrace her like she was some kind of toy that she could squeeze as strongly as she could.

"You need to get over Lily too."

"Screw her. Don't even talk about her." Gumi's answer had been immediate. She sat up on the bed, arms crossed. "You know what, bestie? We should become a couple! It'll be less troublesome that way! We should fall in love with each other and forget about those stupid women."

Miku knew that her best friend was only kidding. She threw her an amused smile before the greenette grabbed her cheeks and playfully stretched them. She was about to say something, but they heard loud knocks on the door, interrupting their moment of peace. They both sighed at the same time and went in the living room to greet their visitors.

They certainly didn't expect to see that; both Lily and Luka were here and they seemed to be deeply annoyed at each other.

"Yo, Miku! Mind to put a leash on your girlfriend? She's being freaking aggressive."

" _Excuse me_?" Luka replied back instantly, jaw clenched in anger. "You've searched for it. From what I've heard from Meiko, you're just a jerk who only cares about her damn self."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her. "You don't know a single thing about me, jackass. Honestly, Meiko should choose her friends better."

"And she should choose her lovers better."

They both glared daggers at each other. They fought like dog and cat; there was no way in hell that they would ever get along. Miku and Gumi only stared at both women with disbelief in their eyes. How did they even manage to meet each other? They probably both had the idea of going at their house at the same time and fought as soon as they set eyes on each other. It was the only possible explanation.

Although, the tealette knew why Luka was so angry at her cousin; it was because she hurt her dearest friend. For once, she had a very good reason to get mad. However, she was pretty sure that her best friend had no idea that Meiko and Lily recently broke up and she absolutely didn't want her to learn it that way.

Not wanting the fight to get worse than it already was, Miku grabbed the popular model's wrist, leaded her outside and closed the door behind them. As soon as she did, Luka pulled away from her grip with a certain disdain. The tealette's good mood from earlier instantly flattened. It was now obvious that the other woman didn't want her to touch her at all.

"Try not to start fights with my cousin, please…"

"She hurt Meiko! Do you know in what state she was!? She cried all night long yesterday! She… she was completely in love with that _revolting_ woman and she dared to break her heart!"

Luka's sentence had been shouted with pure hate. Miku bit down on her lower lip. She honestly preferred to stay out of it. It wasn't her problems and she didn't want them to become hers as well. She still found it admirable how the other woman was being so protective towards her friend when she had her own difficulties to care about.

"Anyway," Miku thought it was clever to change the topic of conversation. "What are you doing here?"

The pinkette averted her gaze slightly. "I heard you have a meeting with our idiotic manager soon and I have a photoshoot today as well, so I thought that it wouldn't hurt to give you a lift since we're working at the same time."

"But your house is close to work and mine is quite far, so why would you come all the way over here only to give me a lift? I don't mind taking the bus and I—… oh…" The tealette paused when she realized that it was only a lame excuse to pass some time with her before work. She then chuckled and gave her a sweet smile. "Actually, sure! I would love to have that lift."

Luka's embarrassment about the situation was obvious. She was trying to keep her cool, but a light blush was making its way to her cheeks.

"Let's go now, then. Staying here when your cousin is close makes me sick."

Miku obeyed and followed her to her car. The pinkette was only getting more and more confusing. She kept sending her mixed signals. She remembered Haku's words about her being kind and then the next day, she would be her usual cold self. It was starting to get a little bit exhausting, but she didn't mind it that much. She was pretty sure that it would only take time and a lot of support for her to warm up completely. She would try to be patient.

Unsurprisingly, both of them didn't have much to say as Luka drove. Miku wouldn't have minded the persistent silences between them if they weren't always so uncomfortable to go through.

"There's something that I've been wondering." The popular model finally spoke, her eyes still focusing on the road. "You're attracted to girls, right?"

The tealette was a bit taken aback at the sudden question. She scratched her cheek in thought. She honestly never really thought about it.

"I don't know?" She answered with sincerity, surprising the other woman beside her. "I mean, you're the only person I ever—"

"Alright, I get it." Luka stopped her before she could go any further with her words, avoiding unnecessary embarrassment for the both of them. "Kaito questioned me about us recently and I feel like he'll do the same to you. If he does, don't tell him anything. It would be better for you if you lie. That idiot keeps an eye on me ever since my relationship with Haku. He wants to make sure that I don't make the same _mistake_ twice."

Miku wasn't really comfortable about lying. As someone who tried to be as honest as she possibly could, she didn't think she would be able to do it, but she still gave a timid nod.

"Why does he worry about your relationships?"

"He's not worried for me; he's worried for my popularity." The pink haired-female growled in irritation. "He also thinks I should pretend to be in a relationship with that sickening Gakupo to get attention."

The petite girl raised an eyebrow. Luka's negativity about their manager was slowly starting to get to her. Of course, she still thought that he wasn't as bad as she described him, but trying to force her into a false relationship with someone she hated only to increase her popularity didn't seem appropriate.

"And he doesn't like it that you had a relationship with Haku?"

"He doesn't." The pinkette replied with a sigh. "He had caught us once and had made us both a long speech about how our relationship shouldn't become public, but in reality, he just hates the idea of me being with a girl because he doesn't want to _ruin_ the flawless image medias and fans have of me. He's truly pathetic and I can't still believe Meiko fell in love with him once. I think he's worse than your foolish cousin."

Miku didn't say anything. She had always been a bit uneasy with how Luka was always freely insulting others. She knew that she wasn't the friendly type, but she still thought that there was a limit to what she could say. Kaito definitely was not _that_ bad. She honestly preferred the uncomfortable silences over those negative talks.

Once they arrived, they entered the building side by side. They immediately got stopped by a cameraman. The tealette pulled away as soon as she realized that it was a surprise interview for the popular model. She know that it would be better if she stayed aback and watched. She had seen for a split second how annoyed Luka had seemed to be at the sudden conference. However, she kept her calm, a polite smile parting her perfect lips.

"Miss Megurine!" The female reporter exclaimed. "We would like to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Kamui Gakupo. He just suggested that something was happening between you two."

Miku blinked in surprise. It was obvious that Luka wasn't pleased with the news and it was utterly amazing how she was doing her possible to stay cool. Her stance didn't change —if it was only for her smile that was starting to waver a little bit. It was a huge coincidence that something like that happened right after the talk they just had.

"Oh? I'm sorry, there must be some kind of a misunderstanding." The young woman answered serenely. "There is _nothing_ going on between he and I. He likes to mess around with the medias."

The interviewer seemed to be disappointed. She had certainly thought of getting one of the biggest news. It was then that the tealette realized that medias were meddling too much into other people's private life. It wasn't like she was any better on that matter anyway.

"Then, what about relationships in general? Anything new going on?"

"I am sorry to announce that I am not planning into getting one anytime soon." Luka chuckled graciously and gave the camera a charming smile. "But if it happens, I will make sure to let you guys know about it."

Miku thought that it was best to leave. It was disheartening to know that the pinkette had to force that gentle and polite personality. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't have hesitated to show how angry she was about the situation. One thing was certain though; Luka would make Gakupo pay for telling those lies.

The petite girl knocked on the door to the manager's office. It only took a few seconds for him to answer, a grin brightening his face.

"Hey! It's my favorite new model!" Kaito greeted her happily and mentioned her to take a seat. "I'm sorry to make you come here so soon in the morning, but I have good news for you!"

Miku tilted her head. His desk was filled with paperwork and empty cups of coffee. He seemed like had been working extra hard recently and possibly stayed overnights. She waited for him to continue. He was clearly excited to announce the news to her; he could barely stand still.

"Since you gave me your permission to send pictures of your photoshoot practices to a popular fashion magazine, they accepted to feature you on one of their pages for their next month issue! They even mentioned that you were exactly what they were looking for! Do you understand what this means, Hatsune? It means that your career as a model has officially started!"

The tealette's heart started beating faster from both enthusiasm and anxiety. She hadn't expected it to happen anytime soon. She had thought Kaito would have made her come here for another one of those exhausting and long practices. There were so many thoughts going on in her mind right now. Would she be able to do it? Would people like her? What if she messed it up? She soon shook her head. She should get rid of those negative thoughts.

Guessing that she was stunned, the manager laughed and ran his hand in his messy blue hair.

"Don't worry, I have faith in you; you'll do just fine!" He encouraged her. "They want to meet you next week. They will ask you some questions. It's a bit like a job interview, but there's nothing to be nervous about. They already like you from the pictures I showed them and I don't think that anything will change their mind about you."

Miku was starting to get more and more nervous, but the excitement about officially starting her career was increasing as well.

"I understand! I'll do my best!" She exclaimed, her voice shaking slightly. "I won't deceive you."

"I'm sure that you won't!"

The young man searched for papers on his chaotic desk and surprisingly enough, he rapidly found them. He showed them to her.

"I would like you to read those documents at home. It's about the fashion magazine that you'll be featured on. It is _very_ important to know every little detail about it. A model has the duty to be well informed about what they're going to get into. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself if they were to ask you questions about their magazine and that you don't know a thing about it."

The tealette nodded and carefully took them. She quickly examined them. It would take some time to read, but she didn't mind. Kaito went silent for a moment, before a sheepish smile parted his lips.

"There is something else I would like to talk to you about." He declared and comfortably sat down. He seemed to be searching for the right words. "Has Megurine tried… to make a move on you?"

Miku's eyes widened. Luka had been right to talk to her about it before she would meet him. She tried to keep her calm.

"I… no. Why would you think that?"

Relief was written all over Kaito's face. He laughed a bit nervously.

"I know that she has a certain weakness for cute girls and well… I have noticed the looks she has been giving you. I was afraid that she would have tried to… _you know_ …"

The tealette pursed her lips tightly. He was putting the blame on the pinkette when she was the one who made the move.

"She hasn't tried anything." Miku said with a small forced smile. At least, it wasn't entirely a lie. "But what if she would have? Does it really matter?"

"Ah no, of course not! Megurine is free to like whoever she wants! I just don't want her to get into some needless trouble." Kaito explained with sincerity and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I was being indiscreet. I worry about her."

"If you really worry about her, then you should let her live her life however it pleases her. You're her manager, not her father. If she wants to tell people about her romantic preference, it's up to her, not yours. I don't think you have the right to say anything about it." The new model spoke quite maturely for once. "You shouldn't force her to get into a false relationship either. Luka is going through enough as it is and it will only make her feel even more miserable…"

Kaito sighed. He seemed to be reflecting on it for a while, his eyes closed. Then, he nodded.

"Ah, look at me. I'm being lectured by someone younger than me." He said a bit embarrassedly. "But I suppose you're right. I should reconsider it."

Miku was glad that maybe she had made him understood. Luka had seemed to be really bothered by it. Hopefully, it would make her feel a little bit less stressed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Gumi crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Lily gulped down her beer. She wasn't pleased that the other woman was here, but she had no other choice than to let her stay, especially since she almost begged her that she needed to talk to her. She didn't know what could be so important —perhaps she had already made her choice? She had let her weeks to think about it and it had only been a few days. It was a bit unusual; she had thought that she needed more time to think about it.

The greenhead stared at her carefully. The blonde looked deadly tired. Bags were under her eyes and she had seemed to be barely taking care of herself lately. Her hair was a real mess and her clothes weren't even matching. She was almost pitiful to look at.

"You look exhausted." Gumi dared to comment with a frown.

"Yeah, you could say that." Lily replied neutrally, staring at the wall in front of them. "I'm not with Meiko anymore. As of now, I'm living with a friend."

The green-haired female's eyes widened. Her heartbeats accelerated. Did it mean that the blonde had chosen her?

" _You_ broke up with her?"

" _She_ dumped me." Lily corrected her with a groan. She exhaled deeply. "Though, don't get your hope up. I actually chose her over you, but she was tired of my shit and decided to dump me. I screwed up badly. I liked her. I freaking did."

Gumi pursed her lips in a thin line and stared down. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. She felt both guilty and pained. Guilty because it was probably her fault that they broke up and ruined her happiness. She also felt pained because she was only the second choice —a replacement because she couldn't have had the first price.

"I'm not ready to get into another relationship anytime soon." Lily stated, almost glaring at the floor. "I didn't deserve her and I don't deserve _you_ either. You both deserve better. I cheated on you once and I kept hurting you when I was with Meiko. This is why, no matter what, it's better for us to stay friends."

The green-haired female sighed. At least, she did admit that they were both too good for her, but she wasn't entirely happy with her decision.

"I don't even know if I want to be friends knowing that I'm only the _replacement_."

"You aren't!" Lily almost shouted, clenching the canned beer in her hands. "I had a very hard time making that decision. I mainly chose Meiko because I knew that if I returned back to you, I would have probably only kept on hurting you. I had feelings for both of you. Well, I _have_ , it's not like my feelings for Meiko will magically disappear like that. This is why I screwed up my relationship with her. Because I kept thinking about you. Again and again. She wasn't stupid. She noticed it."

"You still stayed faithful to her. She should have been happy with that."

"It was hurting her! How would you have felt like if I were in a relationship with you and that I had feelings for someone else?"

"I wouldn't have minded it, as long as you stay faithful. You rejected me when I kissed you. You could have cheated on her at that moment, but you didn't. It's proof that you matured a bit. You're still gross, but you've matured. It's that woman's waste if she decided to leave you because of it."

The blonde shook her head to show her disapproval. Nonetheless, she didn't say anything. She sunk back into the couch.

"Why aren't you able to get over me, Gumi?"

"I don't know. You're annoying, but you're definitely fun to have around. It's never boring with you." The greenette admitted and raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been able to get over me as well, so I could ask the question back at you."

"You're a brat who needs to learn when to shut up, but you're _hella_ entertaining as well."

They both smiled knowingly at each other. It was one of those sweet insults. No matter how many times they fought, they needed each other.

"And we had amazing, unforgettable sex."

Gumi's cheeks became a dark shade of red at the remark. She pinched her ex-girlfriend on the arm as hard as she possibly could. That gross woman definitely knew how to ruin good moments.

"For the love of sweet carrot, you're so disgusting. Everything turns to sex with you."

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it too. Remember when I caught you mastur—"

"Don't you dare say it!"

The greenette felt both annoyed and embarrassed now. Of course that Lily would bring it back. She wasn't going to forget about it anytime soon. The blonde stood up with a teasing laugh and gave her a sly smirk.

"Well, I have to go. Feel free to give me a call if you ever want to hang out one day."

"Don't expect me to do it anytime soon."

"You want to bet? I bet you won't be able to pass a week without me."

"I certainly can!" Gumi hissed back. "I don't need you that much."

Lily was about to open the door, but stopped in her track. She just got an idea. She was almost certain that the greenhead would call her before a week. She knew that they deeply missed each other and they both needed to pass some time together to get rid of the accumulated loneliness.

"If I win that bet, you'll have to do me a striptease."

" _What_?"

Gumi thought that it was only one of her gross, crude jokes. She waited for her to laugh and tell her that she was just kidding, but she soon realized that she was dead serious.

"Then, there's no way in hell I'm going to lose." She huffed, giving her a judgmental look. "If I don't call you within a week, you'll have to be my slave for a day."

"Sounds good to me. It's a deal."

The greenhead absolutely hated the confident grin the other woman had before she left. She knew well enough that she could pass a week without her. She had done it many times. It was no big deal. It just meant that she would have to find many things she could make Lily do for a day, since she was pretty sure that she would win the bet.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku stretched her arms and yawned. Her meeting with Kaito lasted longer than she had expected. She didn't know what was more exhausting; doing photoshoot practices or hearing him do his long speeches. It was hard to tell. Either way, she only wanted to go home and take a hot bath. Her muscles were still a bit sore and Gumi's massages clearly weren't enough to make them feel relaxed.

However, she stopped walking when she noticed lights in the same room Megurine had done her photoshoot before. She curiously looked inside. The other woman was here. She was sat on a Queen bed and she was wearing dark red lingerie —Miku immediately guessed that she was doing another photoshoot for the same underwear company from last time. She was probably featured on many pages, which wouldn't be surprising considering her popularity.

Luka was alone. There were still the cameras, but the photographers didn't seem to be here for now. It was quite silent. A bit too much. The pinkette was noticeably lost in her thought, her gaze directed on the floor. She didn't know what she was thinking about, but it clearly wasn't happy thoughts. She looked sad and melancholic. Miku decided that it was best if she interrupted her negative mood. She wanted to try cheering her up.

"Luka!" The petite female exclaimed and went to sit down beside her on the bed. She gave her a bright and warm smile. "I thought that you wouldn't have minded to have some company."

Megurine stared at her with widened eyes. She soon averted her gaze and pursed her lips.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come at my photoshoots. They will be back soon. You'll be in trouble if they see you here."

She was using her intimidating cold voice, but Miku refused to let it get to her. She knew that it was only a carapace, a way to protect herself from weakness. She didn't want to leave when the popular model had seemed so depressed.

"I'm not going to leave. I want to talk with you for a bit."

The tealette braced herself since she knew that she would get mad at her, but surprisingly enough, she didn't. Instead, she was unexpectedly pinned down on the bed and her two wrists were firmly grabbed. Miku stared up at Luka with shock. She looked angry, vulnerable and tired. It almost seemed like she would start crying. Seeing her like that broke her heart.

"Luka, are you alright…?" The younger of the two asked with concern in her voice.

"You're always being so kind to me even when I don't deserve it… I don't get it…" Megurine spoke, her voice low and soft.

The tealette's heart starting pounding in her chest. Luka was currently staring at her like she was the most treasured thing she had ever laid her eyes on. She had never seen such a soft and caring expression on her face before. It was only making her look more stunning. It was then that Miku realized that the other woman cared a lot more about her than she wanted to show it. She was always pushing her away when in reality she probably needed someone like her in her life.

The pinkette caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. She was being so careful with her touch; it was as if she was scared that she would break her. Miku's breath got caught in her throat, her heartbeats accelerating at full speed once she noticed that Luka was slowly getting closer to her face. She was going to kiss her. She definitely was going to! She closed her eyes tightly, her lips trembling in anticipation as they finally met the other woman's ones for the second time.

Their kiss was tender and caring at first. They relished every moment of it. The softness of their lips, the way they lingered for a few seconds before they found each other again. It was getting more pressing, passionate and needy as time passed. They sometimes pulled away to catch their breath, staring into each other's eyes for a minute or so, before they kissed again, their kisses becoming more fervent with each new one.

Luka's hands eagerly and slowly traveled down Miku's sides, going to her waist and hips, visibly making her shiver under her. Every little touch seemed to be making the tealette more eager and desperate; chills were perceptible on her arms and her back was arcing slightly.

The older woman broke the kiss. Her lips urgently searched for her neck, planting several burning kisses there. The other girl's breathing immediately became erratic and loud. She even let out a small moan at some point. Luka slowly went to her collarbone, caressing it with her lips, making herself shudder in impatience. She wanted her. She needed her…

"Damn, it's getting hot in here." An unfamiliar male voice suddenly spoke, interrupting their moment of unrestrained passion.

They both quickly pulled away from each other as if they just got splashed cold water. Noticing that it was the business man and the photographers, Miku quickly replaced her clothes, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. She hadn't heard them come back at all! She stared down, not daring to meet their eyes out of embarrassment and shame. Some of them looked shocked and the others didn't seem to care much. And obviously, there were those who seemed to have been enjoying the show.

Luka was doing her darkest look at them, her eyes glaring daggers and her jaw clenching.

"Too bad that we didn't take pictures. Pretty sure that we could have made fortune." The man said with a laugh and replaced his glasses. "Miss Megurine, I installed the bed here for our photoshoot and certainly not for you to enjoy yourself with your… girlfriend?"

Without saying anything, the popular model stood up and completely ignored them. She went to take her clothes and quickly put them on, not caring that she was still wearing the lingerie.

"Find someone else to model for you. I'm done here."

With that, Luka left and slammed the door behind her, showing that she wouldn't return back on her decision. Miku immediately followed her, but as soon she got out of the room, she lost her. She was already gone. Her heart sunk. What was that? They couldn't have talked about it, because of their spectators, but she was almost sure that the pinkette didn't regret their moment of intimacy for once. Although, she had seemed to be deeply angry and it hadn't _only_ been directed at the men. She didn't understand where her anger came from, but one thing was certain; Luka couldn't escape the obvious attraction between them anymore and they would eventually need to have a serious talk about it. It couldn't just be a mistake if it happened two times.

* * *

 **A/N:** Has Luka finally accepted it? Who knows, who knows.

Feel free to leave a review! They keep me motivated.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I think this can be considered a slow update. I've been busier than expected with work. It's also Project Diva Future Tone and Final Fantasy's fault for being such great games orz. But the good news is that I will probably be able to update faster. Though, let's just hope I'll be able to finish it before summer break ends because I will most likely abandon it otherwise.

Now to answer some of the reviews; as much as I like the idea of Meiko x Gumi, I don't think it would be possible. I mean, it could happen and they would be compatible indeed, but I would rather stick to what I planned to write. Unless a lot of you guys actually want it to happen, then I might try to do something about it? Maybe. I would personally ship them but eh. I doubt this is everyone's cup of tea.

Thank you so much for all the support! I know that Negitoro is far from being as popular as it was years ago, but I'm glad to still see some remained and new shippers. You guys keep on making my days with your reviews!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Luka was avoiding her again. Miku was used to it now, but she wished that they could talk about what was happening between them without her constantly escaping it. They had to talk about it. They _needed_ to. It wasn't something that they could both ignore at that point. Their second kiss had been anything but a mistake. It was even the popular model who initialized it and she had seemed so desperate and needy. The tealette's mouth was too dry to swallow as she remembered how Luka had kept their lips locked together again and again. Her hands had been urgently exploring her body as well. It was a bit vague since Miku had been so dazed by all the strong and heating emotions that she could barely remember every little detail, but she was pretty sure that the pinkette's hand had gone under her shirt at some point. It was truly embarrassing to think how far they would have gone if they hadn't gotten interrupted.

The young girl let out a shivered breath. Perhaps it was a good thing that they had gotten disturbed, after all. Their moment of passion had been escalating way too quickly. Miku wanted to take things slow. She didn't want them to skip important steps. She wanted to know if Luka's feelings were genuine or if it was just something insignificant. She seriously came to wonder if she was the same as Haku. Maybe the popular model was doing it only to get reactions from her. That thought was terrifying and she would highly prefer to be friends rather than suffering from a one-sided relationship. It was mostly why she wanted to have a serious talk with her. She wanted to make sure of her feelings. If it was genuine love, she would try to reassure her that it was alright.

"What's with the gloomy face? Cheer up, bestie!" Gumi beamed at her and gave her a pat on the back. "I didn't bring you to your favorite pastry shop for nothing! Feel free to take whatever you want, I'll pay."

Miku smiled warmly at her best friend. It was enough to get rid of her depressing thoughts. She was hesitating between a strawberry or chocolate cake. After a long struggling mental fight, she opted for the cheesecake with an iced sweet cappuccino. She looked around and her eyes met with familiar brown ones. It was Meiko. She seemed to be waiting for someone, a dark coffee in her hands. She seriously hoped that it was Luka.

"You can find us a table, Gumi. I'll be back." The tealette spoke softly.

"You little traitor." Gumi mumbled once she noticed that she was planning to talk to Lily's ex-girlfriend. "Go ahead, princess. Don't worry, I'll take a table near a window."

Miku threw her an apologetic look, knowing well enough that she was a bit bitter about Meiko. She still rejoined the brunette at her table and smiled politely at her. The young woman looked exhausted. It didn't take a genius to guess that she was having a hard time getting over Lily. She knew that their relationship wouldn't have lasted, but she hadn't expected it to happen so suddenly.

"Mind if I sit with you for a bit?" Miku asked gently.

"Of course not. Please, do so." Meiko answered and gestured her to take a seat. "I think Luka will be late anyway."

Here was her chance to talk with Megurine. And of course, she wanted to catch up with her cousin's ex-lover as well. It seemed like forever since they had last talked to each other. She also wanted to have some advice about Luka.

"How are you?" Miku inquired as she finally sat down.

"I could be better, but I'll get through it." The brunette smiled faintly at her. "What about you? It seems like you're having some trouble with Luka."

The tealette knew at that moment that the popular model had told her about what happened between them. It was a bit surprising. She had thought that she would have preferred to keep it to herself. It probably meant that she was concerned by it and needed to have some advice. Miku had to bit her tongue. She couldn't ask detail about it; she knew that Meiko wouldn't tell her anything. Unfortunately, she couldn't get rid of that curiosity burning in her stomach.

"Do you think it's possible that Luka might have feelings for me?"

"I don't know. And even if I knew the answer, I don't think it's right to say something about it." The mature woman answered with sincerity. "All I can tell you is that you're definitely troubling her."

Miku exhaled deeply. Was she troubling her in a positive or negative way? She supposed that she wouldn't know the answer to that anytime soon.

"She doesn't seem open to love in general."

"That's right." Meiko replied and stared at her dark drink in thought. "Even when we were teenagers, she wasn't interested in having a romantic fling and she wasn't developing crushes easily either. I believe Haku was her first lover even if it wasn't anything serious. Nonetheless, you shouldn't try to press Luka if you have feelings for her. Try to be patient and understanding with her. She needs friends who can take care of her more than anything else."

"I… I wasn't trying to press her! I'm completely fine with being her friend! B-Besides, last time, she's the one who kissed me…"

The tealette embarrassed herself, a visible blush forming on her cheeks. Of course she was fine with being friends, but Luka hadn't made it easier by making the first move the last time. She wondered if she understood the effect she had on her. Every little touch was enough to send her electrifying shivers. She hadn't explicitly told her she liked her, but she was pretty sure that she had made it obvious enough.

"I think you will have to move on." The brunette spoke again, her eyes showing some concern. "Luka won't—"

"Miku! Look!" Gumi interrupted them and shoved a magazine in her best friend's face. "Why didn't you tell me that you got featured in a magazine!? Damn, does that mean my best friend is a celebrity now?"

The tealette stared at the page. She was wearing a striped black and white dress and she was staring straight at the camera, a very faint and adorable smile parting her lips. It had seemed like she had done that photoshoot just yesterday, but it had already been a week since then. She hadn't seen the magazine yet, so it probably just got released today. The staff had been very kind and patient with her. She had really enjoyed working with them. They even said that they might have other future projects for her.

"You were so busy, Gumi. I didn't have the time to tell you." Miku scratched her nose sheepishly. "Besides, it's just the beginning of my career. I'm far from being a celebrity yet."

"It's still amazing! _You look_ stunning on that picture! It seems so professional." The greenhead flattered her and affectionately pinched one of her cheeks. "Pretty sure you look better than Meringue. I mean, she's not _that_ pretty."

A pair of hands suddenly snatched the magazine away from them. The petite girl blinked and looked up. Her heart immediately skipped a beat. It was Luka. She was carefully staring at the page, her crystal blue eyes focusing on every little detail. She was wearing her usual expressionless face —it was only making it harder to tell what she was thinking. The tealette eagerly waited for a feedback, her breath caught in her throat.

"Your stance is a bit awkward, but you've definitely improved since our training." The popular model commented and took a seat beside Meiko who had preferred to stay silent the whole time. "You still have a lot to learn, so don't get confident now."

Gumi was clearly restraining herself not to start barking at the young woman, her jaw clenched. She only stopped because of the pleading look Miku had been giving her. Starting a fight now wouldn't be clever. She reluctantly sat down and threw a disapproving look at Luka who completely ignored her. She had only wanted to spend a peaceful afternoon with her best friend, but it was completely ruined now.

"Meiko," Luka spoke with convinced annoyance in her voice. "Can we sit somewhere else?"

"Wait, Luka. I—" Miku stopped speaking when she saw the piercing glare the other woman was giving her. Her expression was so cold —it was almost making her shiver in fear. It had been a long time since she had last given her such an unfriendly glance. It was enough to make her forget what she had been about to say.

A long silence ensued. It was a bit painful to go through. Before things would get even more awkward, the pinkette's phone rang. She stood up and went away to answer, obviously not wanting them to listen to the conversation.

"I'm sorry." Meiko felt the sudden need to apologize. "She's been in a very bad mood recently. That's what I wanted to say before your friend interrupted us."

Miku took a deep breath. She had guessed it. Her stomach was churning with negative emotions. She wondered if she started being in a bad mood because of what happened between them. Nevertheless, they would have to talk about it eventually. It could not stay unspoken.

Gumi gave her encouraging pats on the back. "Just forget about that woman already. She's not even worth your time. How can you call her a friend when she's always being so mean to you, Miku?"

"Luka is not as bad as you think she is. Please, don't judge her if you don't know her personally." Meiko replied back instantly, uncomfortably meeting with Lily's ex-girlfriend's eyes. "She doesn't know how to express herself properly. I can say without doubt that she _cares_ about Miku. I think she's just having a hard time showing it. It might not seem that way, but Luka is very loyal and protective towards her friends."

Gumi shrugged to show that it wouldn't change her opinion about Luka. She decided that she didn't like her and she wouldn't return back on that decision. She kept on hurting her best friend and there was no way that she would accept it. Before anyone else could say another word, Megurine came back. She looked at Miku with a frown.

"Kaito wants to see us now. He didn't tell me why, but he said that it was urgent."

The tealette was worried now. The word _urgent_ was anything but good news. She stood up with a nod and turned to face her best friend. She bowed in apology.

"I'm very sorry, Gumi. I knew that you wanted to spend some time together, but I have to go."

"Come on, don't make that face. It's completely fine. I'm admittedly disappointed because we're both often busy and our schedules don't allow us to spend quality time together, but it's alright." The greenhead grinned at her, showing that she didn't mind it. She then gave the popular model a pejorative look. "Be kind to my future wife."

Miku was slightly uneasy. She knew well enough that her best friend was doing it on purpose to call her ' _her future wife_ '. Though, she didn't understand if it was only a failed attempt to try making the other woman jealous or if there was something more to it. Either way, it was making her uncomfortable and she would have to tell her to stop.

"Miku is obviously not comfortable with your statement." Luka unexpectedly replied back. "I don't know what she told you about us, but spare me your childish lies."

"Oh?" A sardonic smirk parted Gumi's lips. "Just admit that you actually want her all to yourself."

"There's no use in admitting something that isn't true."

Both females glared at each other. Miku thought that it was best to interrupt before it would turn into a fiasco. She cleared her dry throat. She was honestly disappointed that Gumi wasn't doing any effort to try getting along with her new _friend_.

"Didn't Kaito say he wanted to see us _now?_ "

Luka nodded and dismissed Gumi with a disdainful frown. She went ahead, not even taking the time to say goodbye to Meiko who had helplessly watched the scene. The tealette quickly followed behind, trying to catch up with the pinkette's unsteady, fast and angry steps. However, she didn't expect her to suddenly stop walking to turn around and look if she was following her. It only resulted in her bumping into her. The most uncomfortable thing about the situation wasn't exactly their sudden proximity; it was the fact that Miku's face was buried right into the taller woman's cleavage. As soon as she realized where the softness was coming from, she immediately pulled away, completely flustered.

"I… I'm sorry! I should have been more careful!"

"It's alright, but you should have told me you were here. We might have avoided that little accident then." Luka answered quite calmly, a restrained blush forming on her cheeks. "Come on, Kaito will be mad if we make him wait longer. I'm already getting a headache from knowing that we're going to have to endure one of his bothersome speeches."

The petite girl blinked and gave an uncertain nod. It seemed like she already knew why he wanted to see them so suddenly. She restrained herself from asking. She would know soon enough anyway.

Luka silently drove. Sometimes, their eyes would meet, only for the both of them to instantly look away. There was definitely an unescapable awkwardness between them. It was heavy and intolerable. Miku actually wanted to take that moment to talk about the second kiss they had shared some weeks ago, but her throat was tight and she couldn't find the right words. She had to ask about it or it would keep on mentally torturing her.

"Don't say anything." The popular model interrupted her before she could even speak. "We'll talk about it, but after our meeting with Kaito."

The tealette wasn't surprised by the fact that she guessed what she had been wanting to talk about. Her sudden nervous and erratic stance must have given her the answer. Even if it would have to wait, she was pleasantly astonished that she was actually willing to have a conversation about it. After having ignored her for many days, she had been certain that she would have rather escaped it.

Once they arrived, they directly went to Kaito's office. A small smile barely appeared on his lips when he saw them.

"Please, take a seat."

They both obeyed.

Miku couldn't help but to stare at the woman beside her. She was sat in a ladylike manner, her killer legs crossed, and she was staring at their manager severely. It was as if she already expected what would come out of his mouth.

Kaito heaved a sigh and stared at the papers in front of him. "I just returned back from my vacation and I saw that I have received complaint letters from the lingerie company that you've been modeling for, Megurine." He stated and scratched the back of his neck. "I can't believe that you didn't comply to their contract. Once you've signed one, you can _never_ give up on it, no matter the circumstances. It was also mentioned that you were being impolite and rude."

"They have been treating me unfairly." Luka defended herself, arms crossed. "The designer and a few of his fellow photographers were being real jerks. They disobeyed some of the rules and he didn't even bother to write everything in his goddamn contract. It was clearly mentioned that they wouldn't use me as eye candy for their magazine and they literally did. They have made me pose obscenely."

Kaito seemed to be reflecting on her words. After a while, he finally met with her crystal blue eyes tentatively.

"While it is quite inappropriate of them, instead of throwing menaces, you should have came to me first. Now they're reclaiming money because of the injustice they have witnessed."

"Tsk, they are the ones who acted like bastards."

Miku frowned. She could only guess why she was called here and she was apprehensively waiting for their manager to say it. He briefly stared at her before his eyes went on the paper in front of him.

"Let me read one of their many complaints that caught my attention." He said, his eyebrows furrowing. "When we came back from a short break, miss Megurine was enjoying herself with her girlfriend on the bed that we installed for the photoshoot. If it had not been for us interrupting them, she would have done indecent things with her when we were not even done with work yet."

The tealette tensed up considerably. She should have known that it wouldn't stay hidden. The popular model was surprisingly staying calm, but she was starting to glare at the man.

"Girlfriend? It can't be Kagamine. The only girl left is Hatsune." Kaito accused and comfortably sat on his soft chair, examining them carefully. "What in the world is happening between you two? Hatsune? I thought that you told me Megurine has not made a move on you."

" _Hah?_ Are you going to accuse me of wanting to make a move on every girl? _"_ Luka growled, her voice deeper from anger.

"Um…" Miku cleared her throat and fiddled with her fingers as a sign of nervousness. She decided to be honest. She didn't want him to put the all the blame on Megurine when it wasn't entirely her fault. "I… _I_ made the move the first time it happened."

Kaito's face visibly paled and his eyes were widened in deep shock. He seemed to be having a hard time believing it. He finally took a deep breath as he tried to process the shocking information.

"Are you two… _dating_?"

"No." Luka's answer had been immediate. "We are not planning to either."

"Then, what exactly is happening between you two? I don't think making out with friends is a regular thing."

"Nothing romantic is involved, that is all you need to know, so stop being a jerk about it."

The blue-haired young man shook his head. He looked defeated and unbelievably tired. He probably didn't feel like having an argument at the moment and he certainly didn't want to know more than necessary, so he decided to give up on it for now.

"Whatever is happening, keep it away from people's eyes, especially from the medias. You are lucky that they didn't decide to take pictures." Kaito explained exhaustingly. "More importantly, Hatsune has received incredibly good reviews for her first photoshoot and she already has new contracts. It is not the right time to be ruining her starting career with unnecessary rumors."

Megurine stood up and prepared herself to leave as if the conversation was over, but it definitely was not.

"Megurine? We are not done yet." The young man spoke quite severely for once. "The designer of the lingerie company would like to continue the contract with you despite the complaints. You have to accept or—"

"Tell him to find someone else."

Kaito was completely exasperated now.

"Your contracts are decreasing, Luka…" He murmured a bit worriedly, surprisingly using her first name and it successfully made the woman twitch. "You have received only two this month when you used to have at least five. How are you going to pay your brother's medical bills? You can barely take care of yourself anymore. Meiko told me she has been helping you, but I'm afraid that won't be enough."

Luka bit her lower lip. She stayed silent for a moment, before she shrugged it off.

"I will find another way, but I definitely won't be working for that disgusting lingerie company anymore. There is a limit to what I can tolerate and I certainly won't be degrading myself by posing obscenely."

The pinkette threw a look at Miku to mention her to follow her before exiting the room. The beginner model then stood up and smiled apologetically at their manager.

"I will be going too then."

"Wait, Hatsune." Kaito abruptly stopped her. "I wanted to congratulate you for your photoshoot for the fashion magazine. You've done an excellent job and people are liking you already."

"Thank you! I will do my best for the future contracts as well!" She exclaimed a bit sheepishly, constantly staring at the door as if she was pressed to rejoin Luka who was probably impatiently waiting for her. "If you excuse me, I would like to go now."

"Of course. I will give you a call soon to talk about your future projects."

Miku nodded and hastily left. Her idol had been waiting for her near their manager's office, arms crossed and eyes staring at the wall in front of them. Before she could open her mouth to say something, the other woman cut her off.

"You and I need to have a talk." Megurine stated. "If you do not mind, I would like to invite you at my house so that we can talk without getting interrupted."

"Of course."

Miku didn't protest when she mentioned her to follow her to her car. They were finally going to talk about it. An unbreakable nervousness was starting to clench her stomach. She felt like whatever the other woman was going to say was anything but good news.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Gumi scratched the back of her neck. It was awkward. She had decided to stay with Meiko out of politeness, especially since they had both been stood up, but she had soon realized that it had been a bad idea. They didn't stare at each other once and not a single word had been uttered. It wasn't like they had much to talk about in the first place. The only thing they had in common was that they had the same ex-girlfriend, but otherwise, she doubted that they had the same interests. It was a bit surprising to think that Lily had no problem with having such different lovers.

The greenhead hesitantly stared at the brunette in front of her. She unwillingly had to admit that she was gorgeous. Her short dark hair was enlightening her pale and flawless face and her brown eyes were enough to make anyone's heart skip a beat. Gumi couldn't help but to compare herself to her. It made her feel a bit unattractive. She definitely wasn't as pretty as she was.

"Well then, I guess I will be going." The green-haired female murmured and stood up. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

It was quite obvious that Meiko didn't want to make conversation with her. It was definitely surprising to think the mature woman was possibly the jealous type. She knew that she talked to Lily quite regularly, and it didn't take a genius to guess that she still wasn't over her. It had only been a month since they broke up.

Gumi turned around. She immediately froze in place at the unexpected sight; Lily was here. What was she doing? Especially after she told her not to come. She even mentioned that she wanted to spend a _quiet_ afternoon with her best friend. But of course that she wouldn't listen to her. She had been particularly clingy with her those past few days.

"Heya, girlie." The blonde flashed her a smirk as soon as she noticed her. She approached her and gave her a friendly pat on the head.

"I thought I told you not to come, Lily. You never listen." Gumi grumbled under her breath and discreetly showed her that Meiko was right behind her.

Both women stared at each other with widened eyes. They obviously didn't expect to see each other any time soon. They immediately looked away out of discomfort. The blonde threw an alarmed look at Gumi who only rolled her eyes, arms crossed. She would have to deal with that problem alone, since she certainly wasn't going to help her with it. They probably needed to talk for a bit and she would respect it. She went away from them and decided to wait for Lily outside. She wasn't entirely pleased with letting the two of them talk, but she knew well enough that her best friend's cousin needed to.

Lily hesitantly sat down at the same table as Meiko, lips pursed tightly. Even though the other woman was staying calm, it was quite visible that she didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Hey…" The blonde whispered, using her softest voice. "I won't stay here for long, no worries. I just want to know how you are."

"I'm doing alright." The brunette answered with a sigh and took a long sip of her drink in an attempt to comfort her dry throat. "What about you?"

"Honestly? I've been feeling like shit." Lily went for a straightforward answer much to her ex-girlfriend's astonishment and admiration; especially since it was something she wasn't able to do. "I miss having ya around. I mean, I don't really care if we're not together anymore, but I still want you in my life."

"Lily, I've told you that I needed time and I would like you to respect it." Meiko bit her lip. "And of course I miss you too, but I can't be friends with you yet. I… haven't completely moved on and it will be troublesome if we decide to start a friendship now."

"I haven't said now! You can take all the time you need. I just want to make sure that you won't be completely disappearing from my life." The tall blonde explained, almost staring at her pleadingly. "Even though you aren't over me, are you seeing someone? Just curious."

The mature woman seemed to be hesitating, her stance a bit tense. It was as if she didn't want to tell her, but decided to do so anyway.

"Somewhat. You have met Kaito once, right? Well, sometimes we see each other, but it's nothing serious."

Lily didn't hide her disgusted grimace. She undoubtedly wasn't pleased about the news.

"Seriously? Are you saying that you're having sex with that jackass even though he has feelings for you? You've got to be kidding me."

"He's completely fine with it."

"That's bullshit." The blonde snapped. Once she realized that she was starting to get a bit too angry, she took a deep breath. "He's your friend, right? I wouldn't screw with Gumi for the heck of it, because I know that I would be giving her false hope. I'm not the one to talk, but that's surprisingly low coming from you, Meiko."

The brunette looked down, guilt apparent on her face. It was the very first time Lily told her she was being wrong. She usually always complimented her, telling her that she was the _perfect woman,_ she clearly wasn't and she had never been.

"It's more complicated than you think." Meiko simply explained. "What about you and Gumi? There is definitely something going on between you two now, right?"

"Nah." The blonde replied frankly, almost glaring. "If you had thought that I would go for her right after we broke up, then you were _hella_ wrong, hon."

Having had enough of the conversation already, Lily stood up and left without telling her goodbye. She felt pretty infuriated right now. She didn't know what triggered that feeling. The fact that Meiko was already seeing someone else or the fact that she accused her of dating Gumi right after their break up? It was probably both.

She rejoined Gumi and seeing her immediately made her feel more serene. She quietly went behind her —and since she was much taller than she was, she had to bend down to whisper in her ear.

"You still owe me a striptease, you know."

The other female jumped in surprise and backed away. Her expression showed shock at first, before she looked at her disdainfully.

"Ew, you're so gross, stop bothering me with that already."

"Hey, you lost our deal, so you'll have to do it eventually."

Lily smirked. She had known that she would win. The greenhead had called her three days after they had made the deal and it inevitably made her lose.

"I… I'll do it next week, but I want to make things clear; nothing lewd is going to happen and you'll have to keep your filthy hands to yourself."

The blonde gave a nod. She hadn't been planning to do anything perverted. It was only going to be a blameless striptease, nothing more. However, she already felt excited about it, probably a bit more than she should have been. She was just glad that she was able to mess around with her like good old times. She had missed it terribly.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku tilted her head and waited for Luka to start talking. They were sat on the couch and none of them had said a word yet. The tealette actually preferred to let the other woman begin. She knew well enough that she would mess things up otherwise. However, there was something that was bothering her. Kaito had said that Luka was barely taking care of herself anymore. She wondered what he had meant by that. As worrying as that was, it would have to wait. They weren't here to talk about that.

The popular model was staring at the floor. Either she was lost in her thoughts or she was searching for the right words to say. It was hard to tell what she was thinking since she had her expressionless façade.

"I would hate to confuse you, so let me make things clear with you; I don't have romantic feelings for you."

Luka's words had been piercing cold. She didn't even need to spell out that she wouldn't return back on her decision, since it was obvious that she wouldn't. Miku took a deep breath to try to assimilate the painful information. She had expected that much. It still didn't explain the kisses. If she didn't like her, why had she done it? It didn't make sense to her. There was something that the other woman wasn't telling her and she would like her to get it out.

"I will be honest with you, but promise me that you'll tell me everything afterwards." The tealette murmured, her voice cracking inevitably.

Luka nodded unhesitatingly. Miku exhaled deeply. She had already been rejected, so she might as well tell her about her feelings, especially if it meant knowing the truth afterwards.

"As… as you already know, I have spent a few years admiring you. My friends had kept on telling me that I was annoying for _always_ talking about you. I thought that you were really pretty and kind and _perfect_. Everything about you was making my heart race and I would get all flustered each time I would see a new picture of you. You could say that I had a huge crush on you."

"It's idiotic to fall for someone you have never met."

The tealette chuckled nervously. She had expected her to say that. "This is why I was disappointed when I met you. It broke my heart knowing that I have spent years admiring someone who didn't exist." She murmured, playing with her fingers. Strangely enough, she didn't feel that nervous about confessing. "But then, your real personality had made me immensely curious! I wanted to learn more about you, I wanted to know why you were acting that way and somehow… I ended up having romantic feelings for you. But I'm completely fine with being your friend, of course! I was very happy when you accepted my friendship and I want to cherish it…"

Miku looked at Luka to see if she elicited any reactions from her. Unsurprisingly, her face had stayed the same the whole time she had been speaking. Soon enough, she sighed and ran a hand in her long pink hair.

"Someone like you shouldn't lose your time on me."

"Someone like me?" The tealette repeated curiously, wanting her to explain what she meant by that.

The pinkette gritted her teeth. She visibly didn't want to say anything about it, but she soon gave up. "You're different from the fans I'm used to encounter. _No_ , you're different from other people in general." She stated and finally met with her teal eyes, visibly making her breathless from the sudden contact. "If anything, between the two of us, you're the one who deserves the perfect title. Shockingly, your presence has been making my days brighter; I was finding myself smiling just knowing that I would see you again, and I hated it. I _absolutely_ hate it. You are the kind of girl who deserves happiness more than anyone else and having me around is anything but joy. I bring negativity and you bring positivity. This is why we should end this friendship before I-"

"Wait." Miku interrupted her and pursed her lips strongly. She didn't like where it was going. She couldn't completely deny the fact that Luka _did_ bring some negativity in her life, especially those past few days where she ignored her, but she refused to let go of their friendship because of that. "I-If you like having me around, please don't end our friendship like that. Do it for both your sake and mine. I… I think you've been feeling like this too, but it feels like we… we somehow _need_ each other."

By now, the tealette's throat was too dry to speak. She was so afraid that the model would end their friendship, especially after knowing that she undoubtedly had a lot of importance to her despite not having romantic feelings for her.

Luka growled and faced her on the couch. She grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I kissed you the other day?"

"Y-Yes…" Miku surprisingly managed to utter, her heart pounding at their sudden intimacy.

The pinkette's index slowly went down the other girl's throat, making her shudder. She also approached her ear to breathe in it and it made her gasp gently.

"I'm enjoying the reactions I'm getting from you. You're very expressive. The slightest touch makes you blush and shiver." She whispered as she let her hands roam over her delicate curves, slowly going down her hips, taking her time to caress them. "We would think you're completely innocent, but you're easily getting all hot and bothered and you're unable to think clearly whenever I'm touching you. If it hadn't been for us getting interrupted the other day, I wouldn't have stopped. I would have gotten all the reactions I wanted."

The tealette's eyes widened. While she had indeed been starting to get dazed from the sudden intimate touches, she still had all her mind; it wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. She pushed the young woman away, a shocked expression plastered on her face. She would easily forgive many things, but just thinking that Luka had taken advantage of her feelings only because she had wanted to get reactions from her… She didn't think that she would ever be able to forgive something like that.

Miku stood up and laughed nervously, erratically running her fingers in her teal hair. She shouldn't have had allowed things to go that far in the first place. She should have pushed her away knowing that her feelings had always been one-sided, but the pinkette was right; when they were getting close, she was completely defenseless, unable to do anything…

"I… I'll be going home now." She whispered and turned around to give Luka a trembling smile. It was ridiculous; she couldn't even be mad at her. "T-Thanks for having invited me over."

"Miku…"

Her name had unexpectedly been muttered carefully and softly. It was very rare of her to use such a gentle voice. Luka was miserable. It was written all over her face. At the moment, Miku couldn't really find herself to care about why it was happening. She wanted to go home.

And she did, her heart as heavy as a sky full of rain.

* * *

 **A/N:** Luka's POV next chapter, yay?

Also funny anecdote (or not); my roommate peeked on my computer screen to see what I was doing and he literally said: "you're still writing lesbian Miku fanfictions!?"

Yes I am still writing lesbian Miku fanfictions LOL.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sadly, I restart school in four weeks. I highly doubt I will be done with the story before then even if I try to update it at least once per week, so when I will be busy with studies again, my updates will probably be very slow (almost none-existent), which is kind of discouraging, because I really wanted to finish it before summer break ends. I don't want to leave it unfinished like almost all of my other Negitoro stories. I suppose we'll see how it goes.

Also I found myself laughing at the mistake Psykoakuma mentioned. I literally wrote Luka would deflate herself while I was supposed to write degrade. Oh Gosh. Thank you so much for mentioning it, that mistake was almost embarrassing. Haha.

Anyway, as usual, thanks to all those who have reviewed!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Luka had known the moment she had gotten out of bed that today was going to be a very long day. She had promised to her brother that she would see him later after she would be done with the contract Kaito wanted her to sign. She hadn't seen him in a month. It was mostly because of her always being busy with her model career. She would have liked to visit him more often, but their schedules didn't allow them to. Besides, each time they saw each other, it resulted in them having a heated argument about the past and it was something the pinkette wanted to try avoiding at all costs. Her brother knew very well how stubborn she could be and he always had to try convincing her that it wasn't her fault that he became paralyzed, which always started a fight, because, of course, Luka never believed him. It was _her_ fan who had shot him, after all.

The young woman grunted. It wasn't the right time to be having those thoughts. She was facing the VOCALOID agency building and a familiar and detestable figure was here. It was Miku's cousin. She was in front of her car and she seemed to be waiting for someone. It didn't take a genius to guess that she was waiting for the younger female. She was probably here to give her a lift.

Luka hadn't spoken to the tealette ever since what happened between them a week ago. Miku would usually try her best to come talk to her at least for a few minutes whenever she saw her, but it hadn't happened recently. It was obvious that she had deeply hurt her feelings and didn't desire to talk with her for now. Luka thought that it was better like that anyway. Even rejecting her hadn't been enough to push her away. It was then that she realized that it took a lot for Miku to abandon on something and it was definitely one of her many admirable traits.

The popular model was about to enter the building when she heard a distinct whistle. She winced and turned around. It was Lily. She was staring at her with a wolf's grin.

"Damn, I understand why Miku has the hots for you. It's a real shame you're a pain in the ass though."

Luka felt her blood boil. She barely knew that woman, but a few sentences coming out of her mouth was enough to make her hate her even more. She was still bitter about the fact that she had hurt her childhood friend. More importantly, how did Meiko even come to like a woman like her? She supposed that she would never know the answer to that. It was also unbelievable how she was part of Miku's family. They were so different.

"Say another word and you're going to regret it."

"Oh? How scary." Lily mocked her. "Poor Miku. I hope she likes it rough. You must be the violent type in bed."

Megurine threw her a disdainful glare. That woman was even more gross than Gakupo was. And she was obviously doing it on purpose to start a fight with her and piss her off. It was working. She could feel a deep anger building up inside her.

"I said to shut up."

"You need to learn to chill." The blonde rolled her eyes, arms crossed. Her amused expression soon transformed into a serious one. "I would recommend you to stay away from my cousin. You're nothing but a burden to her. She even went as far as considering you her friend, but then you cruelly broke her heart. Miku doesn't deserve that."

Luka growled. Of course that the tealette would talk about everything that happened between them to other people. She shook her head and turned her back to her.

"Whatever is happening between us is none of your business and you should stay out of it, especially if you don't want to attract yourself some trouble. Also, if you think you're any better, you should look at yourself. Meiko was deeply in love with you and you have gotten into a relationship with her without thinking about it. It's truly pathetic." She stated nonchalantly. "Besides, I do want Miku to leave me alone, but she's the one following me around like a lost puppy."

Before Lily could add something else and annoy her any further, she went inside the building and exhaled deeply. She kept on remembering the hurtful words she had spoken to the tealette. The scene was replaying on her head again and again. Miku's heartbroken and betrayed expression, her trembling and sad smile… Despite how much she hated to have hurt her to that extent, it had been for the best. She strongly believed it.

Shaking away her unpleasant thoughts, Luka entered inside her manager's office. Her eyes immediately widened in shock at the sight; Meiko was sat on Kaito's laps, a seductive and flirty smile parting her lips as she was slowly starting to undo his tie. However, the blue-haired man immediately pushed her away as soon as he saw the model. A deep blush formed on his cheeks and he quickly replaced his clothes.

"M-Megurine? How many times have I told you to knock before entering?"

Luka was too shocked to speak. She was staring at Meiko with deep puzzlement. She had no idea that those two were seeing each other again. She couldn't believe that she returned back to that idiot. The brunette looked extremely uncomfortable about the situation. One thing was certain; she wouldn't hear the end of it later.

"I'm only here to sign the contract." The popular woman spoke coldly, glaring at them both to show how much she disapproved their moment of passion.

"Ah um… of course."

Kaito searched in his papers. His sudden nervousness was apparent; his hands were shaking and he kept on clearing his throat. It was ridiculous how unprofessional he looked at the moment.

Meiko didn't leave the room, but she was keeping a fair distance between them.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed and gave it to Luka. "You've already signed a contract with that designer before, so you shouldn't have any problems working with her. However, she wants you to pose with Kamui. It's to promote her new wedding dress and suit."

The pinkette clenched her teeth. She was already irritated by the fact that she would have to work with Gakupo, but she didn't have much of a choice. She didn't have enough contracts and she seriously needed money. With a sigh, she quickly read the paper. Once she decided to agree with the terms, she signed a bit reluctantly.

"I hope this is not one of your schemes to pair me up with that idiot." Luka grumbled under her breath.

"I have nothing to do with it. It's the designer herself who insisted for you to do it with Kamui."

The popular model sighed. She was already getting a headache from knowing that she would have to work with that idiot and that they would have to pretend they were getting married. Just thinking about it was giving her shiver of disgust. She hoped that he wouldn't try to make moves on her like he always did whenever he saw her. He might be handsome, but his idiocy and arrogance were what ruined his potential charm.

Without saying anything else, Luka exited the office. She was immediately followed by Meiko who looked a bit sheepish. It was a rare sight.

"Are you angry? I swear I was going to tell you about Kaito and I."

"I'm not mad about the fact you didn't tell me. I'm angry because you're giving him a second chance. Do you remember what he has done to you, Meiko? His job will a _lways_ come before you. That idiot will never fully care about you."

The brunette bit down on her lip in thought. She knew that the reason of her getting mad was because she cared about her and didn't want her to get her heart broken again, but there was a limit to what she could say.

"He changed. He actually tries his best to make some time for me." The woman replied and scratched her cheek. "Besides, we're not dating. We're just seeing each other. I'm not completely over Lily yet and he knows it. He's being really patient and kind about it. You're judging him too severely, Luka."

"He bashed Haku!" The pinkette almost shouted, fists clenched. "He's part of why she's locking herself in her house. He said some horrible things to her. There is no way I am going to forgive him."

"Luka, Haku needed to hear the truth. You know better than him that she wasn't strong enough to become a model."

"He didn't need to tell her she was a disaster and regretted to have scouted her! It was unnecessary rude."

Luka bit her tongue. It had been some time since she had last heard news from Haku. She kept on wondering how she was doing. She hoped that her state didn't get worse. Although, it wouldn't be surprising if it did after what she had told her. After all, she did tell her that she accepted to become her lover even though she didn't have feelings for her. She cared deeply about her, indeed, but there definitely hadn't been anything romantic going on.

"You're saying Kaito is a bad guy, but I think you've done worse than him. I mean, what you did to Haku wasn't fair and from what I've heard you are being pretty cruel with Miku as well. If you continue to act that way, you are going to lose everyone you care about."

The popular model pursed her lips as the truth hit her at full force. She knew that very well. Meiko didn't need to remind it to her so often. And honestly, the thought of completely losing Miku was paralyzing her. She unwillingly became enormously attached to her. She still thought that nothing romantic was involved, but she definitely felt emotionally closer to her than she ever felt with anyone else. Sometimes she wanted to be selfish and keep her all to herself. It was scaring her. Those unknown sentiments were troubling her a lot more than they should have had.

"Meiko…" Luka hesitantly murmured. "There is a possibility that whatever I am feeling for Miku goes beyond friendship."

The brunette's eyes widened at the sudden revelation. She had known that the pinkette cared a lot about the tealette, but she didn't think that she was questioning whether she liked her or not. It was definitely a first.

"Are you saying that you _like_ her, Luka?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so." The popular model finally admitted, her voice inevitably cracking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There are things I don't understand yet, but she definitely has been—"

Luka stopped talking the moment she saw Miku. Her breath immediately got caught in her throat. She was heading towards the exit and she seemed to be in a hurry. She was most likely pressed because her cousin was waiting for her. Realizing that she was in the way, the pinkette silently stepped aside. Their eyes met for a fraction of second and the beginner model gave her a polite smile before she started walking away once again. She didn't even greet her. It made her chest feel heavy.

"Miku." The young woman didn't know what pushed her to call her name so urgently. She didn't order her brain to do so.

The tealette stopped in her track and turned around to look at her. Since she was so expressive, she could easily guess that she was shocked and waited for her to continue speaking. It was completely absurd; she got her attention and she didn't even know what to say.

"I'm going to see my brother in a bit, would you like to come with me?" Luka asked her the first thing that came to mind and instantly regretted her decision. It was so sudden that she wasn't surprised when Miku took a step back.

"I… um…" She whispered, unsure of how to react. She ran her fingers in one of her well-brushed twintails, looking pensive. "S-Sure, if you want me to come with you, then I will…"

The popular model gave a weak nod. Miku was definitely not comfortable with going with her; she probably accepted out of politeness. And honestly, Luka knew that she shouldn't have said a thing. She didn't even want her to meet her brother, but it was too late to return back on her decision now.

Deciding that she should leave them alone, Meiko was about to head outside, only for the tealette to stop her;

"Ah wait, miss Meiko!" She exclaimed sheepishly. "Lily is waiting for me outside; you may want to wait until she's gone."

The brunette immediately stopped walking. She nodded understandably at her and smiled warmly.

"Thanks for warning me. I guess it will be better if I wait then."

Luka had completely forgotten to tell her that her ex-girlfriend was out there, so she was relieved the younger female had thought of doing it. Miku looked up at her. As soon as their eyes met, the pinkette felt a shivering shock travel down her whole body. They stared at each other as if it had been a very long time since they had last seen the other. The petite girl was wearing a short skirt with long black stockings that were enlightening her delicate and feminine legs and her shirt was matching perfectly well with the rest of her accessories. Miku definitely had a high sense of fashion.

"Um… I'll tell my cousin to leave without me. I'll be back."

The young woman nodded as she watched her leave. She bit down on her lip and let her eyes wander down her back, to her perfect round butt cheeks... She hated to have noticed how much she was her type. She let out a tremble breath.

"Luka?" Meiko interrupted her indecent thoughts, frowning at her. "Why did you invite her to see your brother? You know that it's not going to turn out well."

The pinkette shrugged. She didn't know the answer to that herself. It had only been a way to spend some time with Miku, since she had known that she wouldn't have been able to refuse. She was too kind-hearted and considerate for that. She didn't even seem mad at her because of what she told her, but she was definitely uncomfortable around her —at least, more than usual. It was making her chest feel insanely heavy. It was a compressing feeling that was constantly there, only reminding her how much she was scared of losing the other girl. It was ridiculous. She was trying to push her away, but she refused to let her go. She wanted to be selfish.

Miku came back and raised a thumb up at Meiko to tell her that Lily left. The brunette thanked her and finally left. Luka knew that the two of them talked sometimes and they have seemed to have developed some kind of friendly complicity.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

They went at her car. As usual, it was silent as she drove. Sometimes, Luka would look at Miku; she was constantly pensively at the landscape. Her usual heartwarming and cheerful mood was completely gone. She found herself missing it.

"Before you meet my brother, I have to warn you." The popular model spoke, unintentionally using her unbreakable cold voice. "He isn't at the hospital right now. I'm actually paying people to take care of him, since I'm too busy to do so. His mood can change abruptly. Just be careful with your words."

Miku nodded to show that she understood. Luka sighed. It was obvious that she wanted to keep the conversations short. She really hurt her feelings. It was what she had wanted to happen anyway, so she certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

Once they arrived, the pinkette knocked on the door. The couple, who was taking care of her brother, answered them and happily welcomed them. They told them that he was in his room and he had keenly been waiting for her all day long.

Luka then mentioned Miku to follow her, which she did. She was visibly tense. She was probably wondering if it was alright for her to be here.

Once they entered the room, the popular model's brother smiled brightly at them. He seemed to be overly happy to see her. He was sitting on his bed as pillows were comfortably supporting his back. If it hadn't been for him being completely paralyzed, he would have happily gotten up and made her a big hug.

"Hey, Luka!" He exclaimed a bit too cheerfully before his eyes curiously went on the girl standing at her side. He grinned at her. "My, my, did you finally get yourself a girlfriend?"

"She's a friend." The pinkette immediately interrupted any suspicions, the embarrassment slowly getting to her; she had known that her brother would tease her about it.

"How disappointing! And here I thought that you were finally introducing a lover to me." He chuckled and gave his sister's friend a heartening smile. "Hello! Besides Meiko, I think you're the first friend she's introducing to me. I'm Luki. And you are?"

"I… I'm Miku, nice to meet you!"

Luka raised an eyebrow. The tealette was a bit edgy at the moment. She wondered if it was because of his teasing or if it was because she felt intimidated by his high charm. He was quite popular with the ladies. He was almost like a male version of her, after all. Though, it was more fair to say that he had been very admired by the female agency _before_ he got paralyzed. That thought was enough to alter her mood. She hated to think that she was the one who ruined his life.

"How have you been, Luki?" The young woman asked and took herself a seat.

"Besides the fact that I'm completely bedridden, I'm doing quite alright." He admitted, a sad smile forming on his lips. "Although, I rarely see my son anymore since my ex-wife doesn't come often. I would do anything just to be able to hold him in my arms…"

"Your ex-wife was stupid to leave you because of what happened. She should at least do an effort and make you see your son more often." Luka huffed.

"It's alright. I understand her, Luka. I mean, who in their right mind would want to have a husband who can't do anything by his own anymore?"

"But you would have stayed with her if it were her at your place! You would have taken care of her! She's the fool one."

The popular model's jaw clenched. She was starting to get angry just thinking about it. He could even barely see his son because his ex-wife was being selfish. Things certainly wouldn't go well if she were to see her. There was a long moment of silence. Miku was staring at the floor constantly, obviously uncomfortable with the disheartening conversation.

"Anyway, would you mind to bring me a glass of water, Luka? I'm quite thirsty."

"Sure…"

Luka knew very well that it was only a reason to be left alone with the tealette. After all, he had a talkie-walkie beside him just in case he needed something; he could easily ask it to the couple who was taking care of him. However, she decided to leave them alone and do as he ordered her to. She felt uneasy about leaving those two alone. She wondered what her brother wanted to tell her. She supposed that it was something he didn't want her to hear and she was wise enough to respect it.

She then walked into the kitchen and swiftly filled a glass with cold water. Once she did, she returned back to Luki's room and waited outside. She could hear their conversation from where she was.

"I'm sorry. Luka is quite the stubborn one, isn't she?" Her brother asked with concern in his voice.

"It's alright. I'm used to it now."

The model heaved a sigh. Of course that they would be talking about her.

"I know my sister has been distancing herself from others ever since what happened and it makes me worry for her. This is why, no matter what, please don't give up on her. I wasn't kidding when I said that she never brought friends here before. You must be very important to her."

"A-Ah, I wasn't planning to stop being her friend!" Miku replied almost instantly. "I… I mean, even though she's being really mean sometimes, I know that she doesn't always say the truth, but I do have difficulty knowing when she's being honest or not. I care deeply about her, so this is why I don't plan on giving up on her, no matter how hurtful her words may be at times…"

"Thank you, I'm counting on you. You seem like a wonderful friend. I hope that deep inside Luka feels lucky to have you around."

The pinkette thought that she heard enough. She would have rather not listened to them. She opened the door to interrupt their discussion. They were now both pretending that they didn't have that talk. She went to help her brother drink, frowning at them. Miku immediately avoided her gaze and scratched her cheek sheepishly.

There was then a very long and unnerving silent until Luki broke it;

"Luka…" He murmured softly, catching her attention. "I know that you're still feeling guilty about the past, but please stop. I took that bullet for you because I want you to fully live your life. When you started your model career, you looked so happy and vivid for once, you deserved to continue living that happiness…"

Luka's eyes widened. She had known that her brother would have eventually talked about it again, but she didn't want him to do it in front of the petite girl. She shook her head. No matter what he would tell her, she refused to believe his words.

"He was _my_ fan, Luki. You had no reasons to sacrifice yourself for me. You were living the perfect life while I had nothing."

"Will you never understand, Luka? It's not your fault. I _willingly_ took the bullet. I wanted you to continue being happy, but…" His voice broke. He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "It's as if I took that bullet for nothing now. You aren't happy at all…"

Her brother's words hit her at full force. Her mouth became too dry to swallow as a sudden heaviness filled her chest. It was as if he was telling her that he sacrificed his own happiness for hers, but regretted to have done so, since she wasn't even trying to enjoy her life anymore.

"How do you expect me to be happy when everyone I care about is—"

"Luka, that's enough…" Luki almost snapped at her. "You are _not_ alone. I'm still here. I'm alright with the life I'm living right now and remember that I won't be abandoning you. Besides, you still have Meiko and Miku now. You need to move on from the past or you will never be happy."

The pinkette didn't believe his words. He couldn't be happy. He wasn't able to do anything on his own anymore. She didn't want to continue that conversation. It was only making her feel more guilty and pained. She stood up and pursed her lips.

"I will be going now. I will probably come back to see you again next week."

"Fine…"

With that, Luka quickly left. She could hear Miku follow behind her. The conversation she just had with Luki almost made her forget that she was here.

"Luka, I—"

"Let's not talk about it. I will bring you back home."

The tealette's voice had been full of concern. She was still worrying about her even after she had been a real jerk with her. It didn't make sense. Miku didn't make sense at all. Why was she always being so persistent?

Swiftly, Luka turned around and pulled her close, making the other female gasp in surprise. She desperately needed a hug now. Despite how tense Miku had seemed to be at first, she slowly relaxed and wrapped her delicate arms back around her, getting even closer to her. What happened next was a bit vague, but Luka only remembered her friend whispering her soothing words and that it had easily succeeded to make her feel relaxed and comfortable.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily could feel her heartbeats accelerate at full speed and her throat burning. Gumi was sensually, awkwardly and adorably undressing in front of her. She was _finally_ giving her the striptease she had so much desired and she wasn't deceived in the slightest. It was just like how she had imagined it to be. Sexy and cute at the same time. Gumi was being so awkward with her movements, but it was what made it even more exhilarating. Her embarrassment was attractive and it made her want for more.

The blonde was sitting on the couch as she was letting her eyes eagerly travel up and down her ex-girlfriend's body. She was wearing dark green erotic underwear. Lily knew Gumi had done it on purpose to wear those for her. Everything made her feel hot and bothered. She had completely forgotten how enticing she was.

"Holy damn, you're hot…" The tall blonde muttered in amazement, taking a deep breath to try to calm her sudden dangerous excitement.

Gumi blushed heavily at the sincere compliment. Lily was staring at her like she was a prey that she wanted to eat. Her gaze was full of lust. It was only making it more embarrassing for her. However, her sudden boosted confidence immediately faltered as she thought of something.

"I'm not as pretty as your ex was, am I?"

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. That totally ruined the moment. The greenhead wasn't the one who would lose confidence easily. She usually never cared about what people thought of her and it had always been something Lily admired about her. She heaved a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't compare yourself to her. You two are completely different."

"That doesn't answer my question…"

It was honestly the first time the blonde was seeing her so unsure of herself. It was almost heartbreaking.

"Yeah, Meiko was damn pretty." Lily stated without any hint of delicateness, but immediately regretted it after seeing how hurt Gumi seemed to be at her words. "I mean, yeah, she was sexy, but it doesn't mean you aren't! You're pretty in your own way."

"Ugh, I've forgotten how bad you are with compliments." The greenhead made a disgusted grimace.

The blonde apologized. She went closer to her and hesitantly ran her fingers on her sides, caressing her skin very carefully to give her chills. She then approached her left ear and breathed in it, knowing very well that it was one of her many sensitive spots. It successfully made her shiver.

"I might not be good with compliments, but I can certainly show you how good I am with my hands."

"N-No thank you. Please, get off me."

Lily knew that Gumi was playing hard to get when she was actually as excited as she was about the situation. She wouldn't have shivered so much at the slightest touch otherwise. It only confirmed her thought when she gasped the moment she had pressed her thumb against her spine. The greenette was so sensitive; the blonde had almost forgotten about it.

Eventually, things got out of hand fast. Without fully realizing the impact that the situation would have on both of them, Lily pulled the younger girl into a heated kiss as her hands continued to ardently roam over her body. Unsurprisingly, Gumi didn't resist for long; she instantly melted into her and kissed her back as fervently. They couldn't think anymore. They were just letting the passion overtake them. The consequences that it would bring weren't existing anymore.

Things were escalading very quickly. Gumi didn't even know how she ended up on the couch, Lily on top of her as her impatient mouth was enthusiastically caressing her now bare breasts. Her mind was rid of all negative thoughts. The only thing that mattered for now was how much she had missed the blonde's gentle touches.

And yet, she knew very well that once their moment of passion would be over, things would get messy.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luka looked around. Miku had invited her to her house and they were currently in her room. Things were very tidy and girly. There was a lot of pink and there were a few adorable stuffed animals everywhere. There were also two simple beds and the model immediately guessed that she was sharing the room with her best friend. It wasn't surprising, especially considering how small and cheap their apartment was.

The pinkette noticed the numerous magazines on her nightstand. It made her frown. However, as soon as she realized that she was featured in all of them, her breath got caught in her throat. It was a bit embarrassing to say the least. Miku had told her many times that she was a big fan of hers, but she certainly didn't expect her to own _almost_ all of the magazines that she had been featured on.

The tealette rapidly took them and shoved them in her drawers. A deep blush was forming on her cheeks and she hid her face in her hands out of shame. It was ludicrous how such a thing was successfully embarrassing her when she had barely been when she had confessed her feelings to her.

"I-It was when I used to be a huge fan of yours… I guess I forgot to put them away."

Luka shrugged. She wasn't the least surprised that Miku used the past tense. She probably wasn't much of a fan of hers anymore. They clumsily stared at each other for a few minutes. Earlier, they had hugged for at least fifteen consecutive minutes. It had felt like they had both been needing it —even despite what happened between them the other day.

The pinkette silently sat down on the small bed next to the beginner model. Even if they were at a fair distance from each other, she could smell her fruity and sweet scent. She always found it enticing.

"I want you to be honest with me, Luka…" Miku finally murmured and stared down at the floor. "Was it true? I mean, about what you said the other day, about you only wanting to see my reactions… I've been thinking about it a lot recently and I can't help but believe that you weren't being completely truthful."

"It was the truth."

Luka had known that her friend would bring it up again. Afterwards, she was the kind of girl who would never give up on something until it was completely solved. It always succeeded to annoy her, but she also learned to admire that trait of hers. Miku was straightforward and didn't hesitate to express herself. It was two qualities that the popular model didn't have.

"If that's the case, then I won't bother you anymore with my feelings. I… I would also prefer if you keep your distance with me, since I'm _really_ not comfortable with it."

Luka froze. It was definitely something that she didn't expect her to say. Did it mean that she was going to completely lose her? Or did it mean that Miku was only going to give up on her romantic feelings for her? She felt an unknown and compressing fear invade her. Both options didn't please her in the slightest. Her stomach was clenching from sudden strong undesirable emotions. She didn't want to lose her. She didn't want to at all. Her throat was dry. She couldn't even mutter a single word. She was paralyzed from fear. There was a possibility that she would lose the new brightness in her life, the girl who was making her days more enjoyable, the one who was making her remember that her life could still be pleasant and worth living.

She refused to let go of her. She needed her, after all.

Feeling an abrupt rush of adrenaline, Luka pulled her into her arms, almost squeezing her as strongly as she possibly could.

"Please, don't leave me…"

The pinkette buried her face into her shoulder. She was pretty sure that it was the first time she heard her own voice shudder to that extent. It had sounded extremely weak and helpless. Noticing that the other girl wasn't reacting much, she hugged her even closer, her petite body completely melting into hers.

She was scared. It was why she finally decided to tell her everything.

"I'm sorry… I was pushing you away because I knew that I would only bring misery in your life." Luka murmured, her words as soft as a whisper. "Y-You were right… Remember when you said that you felt like we needed each other? I… _I_ do need you. I'm scared and confused and I really don't understand my feelings and what they are exactly, but you've definitely been making my days brighter and I would absolutely hate it if you were to disappear from my life…"

The popular model could feel the other female relaxing considerably in her arms. Soon enough, the hug was reciprocated and all her worries disappeared at the same time.

"I… I wasn't saying that I didn't want to be friends with you anymore. I only meant that I would give up on my romantic feelings for you…" Miku whispered lovingly and ran her fingers in her pink hair, clearly trying to comfort her. "You should have told me that you were scared instead of hurting both of us like that. It would have avoided us so many unnecessary problems."

Luka didn't say anything. She exhaled deeply. She admired how the tealette could be so mature and understanding.

"I'll let you some time to think about it, Luka… But if you really care about me, please don't hide anything from me anymore. I want you to tell me everything from now on."

The pinkette pursed her lips strongly. She didn't think that it would be something she would be able to do. However, she didn't think that it would hurt to be selfish for once;

"Would you mind spending a few days at my house? Maybe it will help me figure it out."

Miku pulled away and blinked in surprise. She certainly didn't expect that. But she soon nodded and smiled warmly at her.

"Of course! I would love to!"

Luka couldn't restrain the small smile forming on her lips. She was still confused about those new feelings, but they were definitely welcoming and perhaps it was about time that she stopped pushing them away. Perhaps.

* * *

 **A/N:** Totally not trying to tease you guys, but next chapter will have some Negitoro hotness! Will it be NSFW? Or will it not? Who knows, who knows.

Anyway, seems like Luka stopped being stubborn for now, but who knows if it will last?

And as usual, reviews are very helpful!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** : Just a note to those who think I'm pushing myself since I'm updating fast; I am not. I use my free time to write, because I'm completely passionate about writing this fic. Honestly, I think this is the very first time I enjoy writing something to that extent. It definitely doesn't feel like I'm pushing myself at all!

Also, since someone mentioned the story "On&On" by y8ay8a. *fangirl mode: actived*. I also love this Negitoro story very much and I'm very sad that it was abandoned and that the author disappeared. She'll still always stay my number one inspiration. This is just _the_ Negitoro story everyone can't forget about. Please, go read it if you guys haven't yet.

And as usual, I appreciated all the reviews I received. A special thanks to those who review each chapter! I'm planning to make a special author note about the people who keep on supporting me when I'll be done with the story.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Luka swore to herself that it was the first and last time that she would wear a wedding dress. It was fitting closely to her body from the chest to the knee but it was flaring out to the hem. It was completely enlightening her mature curves. It was the famous mermaid style. The fabric was also lightweight and satin-like to touch. It felt insanely comfortable against her skin, and she was doubtlessly gorgeous in it. Her hair was also attached in a very well-made chignon. It seemed like she was seriously getting married. However, she couldn't help but to frown at herself in the mirror. She didn't like it. It wasn't her at all. She wasn't the romantic type. Having a wedding, staying with the same person all her life and then forming a family… It didn't sound right to her. It was way too farfetched.

Furthermore, she couldn't help but to think that a wedding dress would unquestionably suit Miku more. After all, those silly things were more appropriate for a girl as naïve as she was. A mental image of the younger female walking down the aisle, a bright smile on her lips as she was holding an expensive-looking bouquet that couldn't even match against her exquisite beauty quickly flashed into Luka's mind. As soon as she realized it, it took her aback, a gentle blush forming on her cheeks. Ever since she opened up to the tealette about her confused feelings, those kinds of embarrassing thoughts were starting to be more present.

"You look stunning in that dress, Luka."

A male figure appeared next to her. He was grinning confidently at the mirror, his long purple hair attached in his usual ponytail. He was wearing a sharp-looking and well-fitted black suit. Side by side, they looked like the perfect couple, one that many would dream to be like. It was no wonder why so many people wished for them to be together.

"It looks like we're getting married for real." Gakupo commented with a chuckle. "Who knows, maybe it will actually happen one day?"

The pinkette felt annoyed as soon as he said that. What irritated her the most wasn't his idiotic statement, it was the fact that he seemed to be overly certain that it would happen. He obviously liked to believe that there was something going on between them when she kept on making it clear that it was not going to happen.

"Quit being a fool. You and I will _never_ get married. I have accepted this contract only because I needed to."

"Oh really?" The purple-haired young man mocked her. "Can you be honest for once? I know you're actually very happy to be pretending to marry me. You know, I'm still eagerly waiting for the day you will be _finally_ confessing your undying love for me."

Luka threw him the darkest look she could make. He visibly thought that he could get every girl he wanted. He was certainly popular with women, but she wished that he could understand not every one of them would be interested in him. At the very least, she wasn't and she never would be even if he were to change that reckless personality of his.

A gasp soon escaped her lips when she felt a finger slowly go down her spine. The gentle pressure sent her uncontrollable shivers.

"Does Hatsune even know about that sensitive spot of yours?" Gakupo asked seductively, approaching her ear and gently brushing it with his breath. "I've noticed the looks you've been giving her, especially recently. You have the hots for her, huh?"

Luka pursed her lips tightly. She let out a shivering breath and pulled away from him. She absolutely hated how helpless she felt every time someone caressed her spine. She soon regained her emotionless composure.

"Whatever is happening between us don't concern you, so stop meddling in it." She used her coldest voice, arms crossed over her chest.

" _Oh?_ So you do confirm something is happening."

The pinkette cursed herself. She should have chosen her words better. She couldn't describe the young man's expression, but he was definitely amused by the situation, his smirk noticeably widening. He knew perfectly well that she was close-minded about relationships in general. It was probably why it was entertaining him.

"Has someone finally melted your cold heart? It was about damn time." Gakupo stated and grimaced. "I guess that makes Hatsune my rival."

"Don't even try. You're losing."

"You two are already _that_ close?" He laughed, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Stop losing your time. I meant to say that you have _completely_ no chance whatsoever."

"And she does?"

Luka clenched her jaw and glared at him to show that the conversation was over. Gakupo was seriously starting to piss her off with his unnecessary questions. She just wanted to be done with the photoshoot as soon as possible so that she wouldn't have to work with the idiot again.

Once they arrived in front of the cameras, the designer was looking at them with complete awe in her eyes. She clapped her hands together to show how pleased she was.

"You look wonderful! It almost seems like I've specifically designed that dress and suit for you two!" The woman exclaimed happily, knowing very well that people are going to appreciate it as much as she was.

"If we ever get married, we will definitely contact you to be our designer." Gakupo teased with a flirty laugh. "I just love how you designed them."

It only increased the young designer's excitement about the situation. It also made her blush —probably because she was one of those several women who crushed on him. Luka only threw him a warning look. She hated when he was trying to spread rumors, especially if it was about them dating when they obviously were not. She often had to tell medias that he was only messing around. It was starting to be exhausting.

They finally got to work. The professional photographers and the designer told them which poses they should take. They were all uncomfortable and rather intimate, but Luka had to comply to them without complaining. Kaito had to tell her many times to stay polite and well-mannered, especially when she was working with people who didn't know about her real personality.

After several hours, they were finally done. The designer almost told them to kiss at some point, which Luka had politely refused to do. There was no way that it would ever happen. She had accepted to closely embrace him, but it was as far as it would get. She had a lot of difficulty to remain calm and collected, especially with Gakupo's continuous flirting. At the very least, it was over now, and she hoped that she wouldn't have contracts with him anytime soon.

The pinkette looked at the door and noticed a teal head peeking curiously. Miku. She sighed. It was becoming a habit of hers to always come at her photoshoots. She approached her and gave her a gentle, yet irritated look.

"I told you not to come at my photoshoots anymore."

"I'm sorry, I got curious again when I heard your voice." The tealette murmured sheepishly and stared at her from head to foot, her face showing strong amazement. "I… whoa, y-you look so pretty!"

Luka's eyes widened once she realized that she was still wearing the wedding dress. She was used to compliments, so she never got bothered with them anymore, but she could swear that her heart skipped a beat just now. Miku was fervently looking at her, her vibrant teal eyes examining every little detail. It was as if she wanted to save that image forever in her head. It made her feel slightly embarrassed.

An arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. Luka looked up. It was Gakupo. He had his usual self-assured grin plastered on his flawless face.

"I'm her groom." He said quite dashingly, pulling the popular model closer to him. He looked down at Miku. "We look great together, don't we?"

The younger female blinked. It was obvious that she had no idea it had been a photoshoot with him. She tilted her head to one side and examined them silently. Luka guessed that he was trying to make her jealous, but Miku's expression was devoid of any negative feelings or thoughts. Only intense curiosity was present. It doubtlessly failed.

"I think she would look better with me..." The tealette murmured pensively. Her face instantly flushed at the realization that she had just spit out her thought. "I… I mean, of course you two look great! I just wish I could do a photoshoot with Luka as well, but I'm only at the beginning of my career, so I doubt it will happen anytime soon."

The pinkette finally pulled away from Gakupo and sighed. She hated how he acted. Miku didn't deserve to be fooled around with and she certainly didn't like the idea of him considering her a rival. The younger female wouldn't even think about doing something mean to him, so it wasn't fair that he was trying to bring her negative feelings when she didn't deserve it in the slightest.

Soon enough, he went closer to Miku and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He gave her the most charming smile he could make.

"Are you sure about that? Wouldn't you rather be doing a photoshoot with me instead?"

Luka felt her blood boil. She could barely tolerate him touching her, but she certainly minded him touching her friend, especially since she seemed to be very uncomfortable about the sudden closeness. She didn't seem to like it at all. Having had enough of Gakupo's foolishness, Luka grabbed his arm and violently twisted it, making him gasp in unexpected pain. She wished that he could just stop being an annoying jerk already.

"Don't touch her." She warned him in her most heartless voice. "She isn't comfortable with your silliness."

"It's alright, Luka! You didn't need to do that!"

"Tsk, he's trying to mess with you, Miku. There's no way I will let him."

Luka wished that the tealette would try to defend herself. Once again, she was being way too kind-hearted. She should have told him to stop, especially when his flirting made her uneasy. Miku was like that; she didn't want to hurt anyone even those who deserved it. She was thinking about others way too much. She needed to learn to be more selfish.

The beginner model turned to Gakupo and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm very sorry, but I would rather not do any photoshoots with you."

The young man's expression was priceless. It was obvious that he wasn't used to getting rejected. He looked to be almost heartbroken. Luka couldn't help a scornful smile from parting her lips. He deserved it. She had known that the tealette wasn't interested in his charms anyway. From what she had seen, she seemed to be into girls only even if it wasn't something Miku said that she knew. She had noticed her turning around to look at pretty women with innocent amazement, but she was staying unfazed in front of handsome men.

The designer soon called for Gakupo since she wanted to have his autograph. He left and gladly gave it to her.

Both girls were finally alone. They stared at each other silently, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Um…" Miku soon cleared her throat and gave her a shy smile. "I've brought my things like you told me to, so I'm ready to stay at your place."

"Alright, let me change clothes and we'll leave right away."

"Of course! Please, take your time!"

Luka went into the dressing room and took a deep breath. She didn't know what she had in mind when she invited her to stay at her house for a few days. She felt like it would only make things more awkward between them. However, it was also a way to learn more about Miku. She realized how little she knew about her. Maybe it would also help her to make her understand what her chaotic feelings were. She knew that it wasn't friendship, and she was honestly scared about what it could be. Everything was unknown to her.

Once she finished changing, she rejoined Miku who had her luggage in her hands. She wordlessly helped her to bring them to her car. For once, they talked while she drove. The tealette was actually the first to start the conversation;

"Your brother seems to be a nice guy. It's obvious he loves you a lot. And I'm very flattered you've made me meet him."

"I didn't want you to. I don't know why I even invited you to see him. I don't want you to feel special because of it, since it was actually only a way for you to stop avoiding me." Luka admitted aloofly, her crystal blue eyes concentrating on the road.

"I wasn't exactly trying to avoid you!" The younger girl tried to defend herself, biting down on her lip. "I was just a bit upset about what you said, about you only wanting to see my reactions... and I wasn't sure what was true or not anymore, especially since you've done the same thing to Haku."

"You're not like her." The popular model said almost angrily. Then, her throat tightened. She told her that she would try to be honest. She should practice it now. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and exhaled. "I… I feel closer to you… _emotionally_."

Miku's head perked up in surprise. She probably didn't expect her to say something like that so suddenly. She fidgeted in her seat, opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She was completely speechless. She seemed to be also hesitating about saying what was in her mind or not. However, she finally did it, uncertainness apparent in her voice;

"The other day, you said that you didn't understand your feelings, could it because you feel something… _romantic_ towards me?"

That question almost felt like a punch in Luka's stomach. Her breathing was taken away for a very few seconds and her mind went completely blank. It was a possibility that she didn't dare to think about. If it came to that, she would have no other choice but to push away those undesired emotions. Romance was a burden. It was useless and childish. She didn't need that in her life. Besides, she was content with only being Miku's friend.

"Not at all." She replied simply. She hated how saying those three words felt like a complete lie. "It's probably because you're like a little sister to me."

Pain flashed in Miku's eyes. However, surprisingly enough, she soon smiled as she seemed to have realized something. Her grin even had a little hint of tender evilness in it.

"Then, tell me, Luka… would you kiss your little sister? I don't think it's something siblings do!"

The pinkette choked at the unexpected teasing. It was true. They had kissed. Twice. It certainly wasn't something siblings did. She didn't know how to justify herself anymore. And it unquestionably annoyed her to no end.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, alright? Don't bother me with it anymore."

Miku kept silent for the rest of the road. Luka sighed. Perhaps it had been a very bad idea to invite her to her place… She had no idea how things would turn out.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Meiko gulped down her drink with a distinct grimace. It had been a long time since she had last drink something that strong. She couldn't say that it was disagreeable. She always enjoyed the burning sensation it gave in her chest. She found it almost comforting. She sighed contently and smiled warmly to the young man in front of her. Kaito invited her to a popular bar. It was quite crowded, but it was also calm and relaxing. They could talk without getting interrupted by loud music or drunk people. She would probably come here more often.

The brunette had a very hard time getting over Lily. Those past few weeks had been difficult to go through. Her ex-girlfriend was still fairly present in her mind. She thought about her at least in a daily basis. However, Kaito was taking a huge place in her thoughts as well. She was a bit confused about what she was feeling, but she positively started developing feelings for him again. Their moments of passion proved it.

"I'm glad that we're spending time together again." The young man murmured and ran his hand in his blue hair. "I really missed having you around. I just hope that things will be able to stay the way they are."

"Well, as long as you find some time to spend with me, everything should be fine."

"I'm really sorry about what I've done and I promise to you that it won't happen again. I can't apologize enough."

Meiko smiled to show that it was fine. Despite the fact that he spent way too much time working, he was a really sweet and caring guy and it was one of the many reasons why she fell for him. She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Though, there's something that I've been wondering…" He murmured a bit timidly. "You're still not over your ex-girlfriend, are you?"

"Not yet, but it's slowly getting there. It wasn't just a simple relationship. I was in love with her."

"It's alright, I understand." Kaito said frankly. He would let her time to get over her. He was patient enough. "I have to admit; it was quite the shock when Luka told me you had a girlfriend. I had no idea that you were attracted to women as well."

"I didn't know either." Meiko answered, lost in her thoughts. "I mean, I often suspected that I did, but I had never dared to try it out. I only did after we broke up. And that's when I met Lily and fell for her at first sight. She is everything that I'm not. On top of being attractive, she is overly confident, funny, straightforward and determined… She has a lot of charms despite her numerous flaws."

Realizing that she was fawning over Lily, Meiko apologized. Saying all those things to Kaito was certainly a bad idea. He looked a bit hurt. He had nothing to worry about, since she had been in love with him as well and those feelings were returning back at full force. However, she didn't even have the time to reassure him; he already changed the topic of conversation.

"A-Anyway, how is Luka doing? I've been worrying about her."

"I think she's doing fine. May I ask something, though?" The brunette asked seriously, frowning at him. "What are you going to do if she comes to like Miku? I'm not saying that she does, but there is possibility that she will. She's questioning her feelings for her."

Kaito's face gradually paled at the revelation. He looked shocked. "I… I don't know. She told me that she didn't." He whispered, clearly reflecting in it. "Luka's popularity is already decreasing and Hatsune just started her career. If rumors were to spread, I'm pretty sure that things won't go well for the both of them."

"Doesn't Luka's happiness go first? I understand that you worry about their careers, but I can say without doubt that Miku has been a positive influence on her. She seems a little bit happier than before."

"I… I guess you're right. If they decide to get into a relationship, then I'll let them decide what they want to do, but as their manager, I have to make sure that they don't make the wrong choices."

He still seemed a bit troubled, but it was still obvious that he wouldn't try to do anything to ruin their happiness. Meiko appreciated the effort he would do even though he wasn't entirely pleased about the idea of them getting into a relationship. There was nothing he could do about it and he probably knew it already, especially considering Luka's stubbornness. She certainly wouldn't let Kaito decide everything for her.

Love wasn't something anyone could control. It aimlessly appeared and it was unavoidable once it entered your life.

The brunette turned her head to look around. It was then that she met with familiar deep blue eyes. Lily. Lily was here. Her throat tightened as they stared at each other for a few seconds. She didn't expect to see her here, but then again, it wasn't entirely rare that the blonde would visit bars late at night. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were slightly red, signalizing that she was drunk. The empty glasses on her table were only emphasizing that fact.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back." Meiko told Kaito with a wavering smile. She didn't want Lily to start ruining her date; she knew perfectly well that she wouldn't stay where she was and would eventually bother her.

She went to Lily's table and took herself a seat, staring at her with a frown. She seemed to be alone.

"What are you doing here, Lily?"

"What? I can't drink at a bar anymore?" She asked with annoyance and exhaustion in her voice. "I see that you have a date with the jackass."

"Can you please stop calling him that?"

" _Whatev'_. Is moron better then?"

Meiko rolled her eyes. Lily clearly wasn't in the right mood to be talking. She was angry and sad. She came to wonder if it had something to do with Kaito and her. She hadn't been pleased to learn that something was going on between them the last time they had talked. They kept silent for a moment as the blonde drank the rest of her alcoholic beverage.

"Gumi and I had sex a few days ago."

The brunette wasn't shocked by the news. She knew that it would happen. However, it did make her chest feel heavy. Lily wasn't done talking;

"She doesn't answer my calls anymore." She murmured quite sadly. "But it's not what bothers me the most. A-After having sex with her, I realized that I don't have any feelings for Gumi. It's not love. It's nothing like you and I had… T-The passion wasn't there; it was just lust. No feelings were involved on my part. I… I don't know what to do anymore… I'm such a mess."

Meiko pursed her lips tightly and looked down. Tears were forming in Lily's eyes. It was very rare to see her cry. She didn't know what to say. She had thought that her ex-girlfriend had feelings for Gumi, hence the reason why she told her that she was more important than she was. It was all very complicated and the brunette didn't want to be part of that mess anymore.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but you'll have to deal with your problems alone. I don't want a relationship where I always have to worry about whether my partner loves me or not."

The brunette stood up. Though, her ex-girlfriend soon stopped her from leaving by grabbing her arm tightly.

"I loved you, Meiko. I still do…"

Her voice was cracking. It sounded desperate and needy. As much as it broke her heart to see her like that, Meiko removed herself from her grip and left. Even if her feelings weren't completely gone yet, she didn't want to be involved with Lily anymore, because she knew that their happiness would only be short-lived again before problems would arise. She was wise enough not to do the same mistake.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luka was irked. Miku had decided to watch a movie and it was incredibly boring. She tried not to show her indifference because she didn't want to disappoint her, especially since the other female was observing the scenes with extreme attention and interest. There was a lot of romance and it was unbelievably cheesy. It wasn't her cup of tea. She had thought by now that the tealette would have realized that love in general wasn't what she liked the most. She still had to admit that it was better than doing nothing at all and awkwardly stare at each other because they had nothing to say. It undoubtedly what would have happened if they hadn't decided to watch a movie.

The popular model noticed Miku's body tensing up as the two protagonists were about to kiss. Her eyes almost sparkled with great curiosity when they finally did. It was followed with extremely tasteless sentences. It was something about them being soulmates and that they couldn't even spend time without each other since they would immediately start feeling lonely.

"They're so perfect for each other…" The tealette murmured with a wistful sigh. "It makes me wonder if I will ever find my soulmate as well."

"When will you finally learn that romance isn't like fairy tales or movies? Honestly, there really is a limit to how naïve you can be."

"You're the one who's too serious, Luka!" Miku pouted a bit childishly, arms crossed over her chest. "I think you'll finally understand how it's like when you'll fall in love…"

Luka wanted to protest, but she decided to make an effort and not start an argument. She didn't think that she would ever fall in love with someone. There was a long moment of silence. Neither of them wanted to extend the topic of conversation. Soon enough, the pinkette felt Miku's hand on top of hers. She thought it might have been an accident at first, but she realized that it wasn't; the tealette was trembling from nervousness and she clearly didn't have the intention of removing it.

The young woman then abruptly slapped her hand away, much to Miku's shock and grief. She lowered her head and whispered a weak apology. Luka pursed her lips, her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know why she had felt the strong urge to push her away. She wasn't used to that kind of affection. Even when she had been with Haku, she had refused to hold her hands. The only thing they had done was kissing —and it had only happened a very few times. It was almost painful to see Miku being so disappointed because of such a simple thing.

Very hesitantly, Luka took her hand and fearfully interlaced her fingers with hers. Miku's eyes instantly widened and her face went a deep shade of red. She then smiled affectionately and took that opening to lean her head against her shoulder. The pinkette felt her heart skip some beats. The sudden closeness made her forget how to breathe as an unknown and comforting warmth invaded her chest. Everything felt new to her. She found it extremely confusing and troubling. She shouldn't have allowed her to get close to her. Both physically and mentally.

"You're warm, Luka…" Miku murmured in a sleepy voice. It was only a matter of time before she would fall asleep right there.

The pinkette felt a rush of affection and appreciation go through her as she stared at the girl out of the corner of her eyes. Honestly, the one who was warm was Miku. She was warming her whole body —especially her heart. She was making her see that life could still be worth living, that there were people out there who could still care for her and make her feel alive. Her positivity and optimism about everything was seriously getting to her.

"How about we stop the movie now and go to sleep?" Luka suggested in a surprisingly loving voice.

"Can I stay like this just for a little bit longer?" The tealette frowned youthfully.

"Don't act spoiled now." The pinkette surprised herself as she let out an unrestrained chuckle

Miku looked up at her with visible shock. Her mouth was slightly apart and she was blinking constantly. Then, her eyes showed deep tenderness and she grinned with pure joy and excitement.

"I always liked your laugh during the interviews, but to hear the real thing is something else! You have certainly the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard."

Luka felt herself blush. The tealette wasn't flirting. She was being truthful. Those were two different things. She gently pushed her away and stood up. "I wasn't kidding when I said that we should sleep. It's quite late and you have a photoshoot tomorrow." She spoke sternly and mentioned her to follow her to her room.

Once they entered inside, Miku tilted her head to one side, slightly confused.

"Don't you have a guest room? Or maybe I could sleep on the couch?"

"The bed is large enough for two, I don't understand the necessity of using another room."

The beginner model was about to protest, but then decided against it. She grabbed her luggage that was standing at the corner of her room. She told her she was going to change into her pajama and quickly left to go to the bathroom. While she was doing that, Luka undressed and decided to sleep in her underwear. It was too hot to bother wearing something less revealing anyway.

After a few minutes, Miku came back. Her hair was loose and she was dressed in her pajama; it had animals pattern all over it. However, her eyes widened when she looked at her. She probably didn't expect her to be in her underwear, and for the first time in many years, it made Luka feel self-conscious. She had always been overly confident about her body in general and it was never something she felt ashamed of showing, but feeling the other female's burning gaze caress her skin so fervently, it made her feel insanely insecure about herself.

"I… why are you… undressed?"

"I often sleep in my underwear."

" _Ah…_ "

Everything was awkward and uncomfortable now. Luka thought it was best to just turn off the light and go straight to bed. Once they were comfortably installed under the covers, they both stayed silent. The pinkette swore that she could feel her heartbeats in her temples. Her heart was beating hard and loud and a lump was forming in her throat. She could recognize that feeling; _nervousness_. She was nervous. She hadn't felt like that ever since she started her model career. What did she feel anxious about? It didn't make sense.

Luka turned around and met with curious teal eyes. It made her breathless for a few seconds. Even in the complete darkness, she could see every detail on her flawless face. Miku was incredibly pretty, there was no doubt about it. Unconsciously, the tip of her fingers went to caress her cheeks, being extra careful as she traced her jaw lines with her thumbs. As usual, she could feel her shiver under her gentle touch.

And then, the inevitable happened; Luka finally pulled her closer and met with her lips. A rush of sudden excitement went through her as soon as Miku reciprocated the kiss, provoking a breathy and long moan from her. The tealette's frantic mouth was extremely soft against hers. If she had thought that her heart had been beating fast before, now it definitely was. She almost felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She could feel the other female's one beating as fast as hers against her.

As they continued to endlessly kiss, the popular model's hands slowly went down her back, caressing all the skin that she could reach. Miku was trembling from deep exhilaration and her body was getting very hot.

"Luka…"

Her name had been whispered with such anguish and need that it made her shudder. Her eyes were pleading at her, as if they were asking for more. Did the younger girl even know what she was asking for? Things were getting a little bit too intense and Luka had thought of pulling away now, but her worries were soon pushed away as she was pulled into another heated kiss. Without breaking the ardent passion between them, the pinkette switched position and went on top of her, making the mattress crack gently.

Her mouth urgently caressed her neck as her impatient hands went under Miku's shirt. She rapidly managed to reach under her bra. The petite girl's breathing went erratic and loud the moment she did. Her breasts were small, delicate and soft. She liked how she could easily cup them in her hands. She stroked them very gently, making the beginner model gasp and twitch under her.

" _Luka…_ "

This time, Miku's voice had sounded low and husky. It was a moan. It was enough to break Luka from her daze. She pulled away abruptly, her eyes wide from shock and confusion. It all happened so fast. She hadn't completely realized that it had escalated to _that_. She stared down at her friend who was looking back at her with puzzlement and desire.

And then, the situation hit her too; Miku quickly sat up and replaced her clothes. She looked as troubled and concerned as she was. She clearly hadn't wanted things to get that far.

A long and heavy silence ensued.

It was too much to handle.

Luka stood up and went away to escape the situation. It wasn't right. Something definitely was wrong. Miku was making her insane. All those strong feelings that invaded her during their moment of unrestrained passion was completely and utterly insane. She couldn't allow things to continue like that.

* * *

 **A/N** : Teasing you guys with unfinished NSFW is always fun. I'm evil like that. :D

We'll be returning to the Miku's POV next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Stopped working to prepare myself for studies. Do you understand what that means? Faster updates! For a short period of time at least.

Also, I feel like sharing something that happened. A Negitoro hater sent me a private message to say that the ship is gross and that Luka is too old for Miku, which makes her a pedophile. The most ironic thing about it all is that the person likes the Kaito x Len pairing. Mmmm...

Anyway! Thanks again for the amazing support!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

The sunlight was starting to peer through the curtains when Miku opened her eyes. She blinked many times to get them used to the sudden brightness. She had barely gotten any sleep. She knew it was because of what happened last night. Her throat became too dry to swallow as she remembered the events perfectly well; once again, things had escalated too quickly. Before she even realized it, Luka had been on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow and her hands willingly exploring her. However, contrary to the other times, she could clearly remember everything. She had recalled her heart beating as fast as a shooting star, her body shivering and becoming fierier as seconds passed and she had a lot of difficulties breathing properly. The pinkette's touches had been very gentle and without any malice. She had touched her like she was her most treasured possession.

Unsurprisingly, Luka had pulled away and cowardly escaped when things had started to get out of hand. It had left Miku somewhat unsatisfied and a bit irritated. Although, she knew that it was better for the both of them that it hadn't gotten any further because she understood that they would have most likely made love. When they let passion invade them, they had a hard time pulling away from each other. Their kisses were persistent and they could barely keep their hands away from the other —at least, Luka couldn't. Sex wasn't something the tealette wanted so soon in their relationship. They were still at the friendship stage, after all, and she wanted to make sure that whatever the other woman felt for her was something romantic.

She turned around on the bed and her heart immediately skipped a beat as she was now faced with a sleeping beauty. She had waited for the popular model to come back last night, but she never did and so she ended up sleeping without her. She didn't know when she came back since she didn't even realize it. She had probably been very careful not to make any noises.

Luka looked so vulnerable when she was sleeping. Her facial features were gentle and they were devoid of their usual harshness and unfriendliness. Even though she was now used to see her, Miku was still insanely amazed by how gorgeous she was. It was no wonder why she was able to steal so many hearts. However, she also knew that she didn't only fall for her beauty. Her personality was playing a huge part in it. She might be cold and mean, but the rare moments of tenderness they shared were enough for her to seek for more. She was persuaded that her very occasional warm kindness could become something constant.

The tealette finally got out of bed, being careful not to make any noises. However, as soon as she put a foot on the floor, she heard a faint grunt.

"Miku…" Her name was murmured in a sleepy, but soft voice. "Don't… leave me…"

The petite girl froze and her throat tightened. She turned around to look at the other woman. She was about to say something but closed her mouth once she realized that she was still sleeping. If her face had been peaceful before, now it was full of grief.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you, Luka… No matter what happens, I'll stay with you." Miku whispered softly and hesitantly bent down to press her lips against her forehead. It didn't wake her up, but her expression was back to a relaxed one.

The tealette then grabbed some clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom. Since she had a photoshoot in the morning, she didn't have much time to lose. She took a quick and hot shower, then brushed her long hair, dressed up and went into the kitchen. As soon as she did, her stomach grumbled and it was only then that she realized how hungry she truly was. She supposed that Luka wouldn't mind it if she cooked breakfast for the both of them.

She looked into the fridge. Contrary to last time, there wasn't much food. She remembered Kaito's words; he did say that the pinkette could barely take care of herself because of some financial issues. It made Miku wonder if she ate enough. Perhaps she could help her with grocery since she was going to stay at her place for a few days.

At the very least, she found some eggs, fresh vegetables and rice. She had enough ingredients to make a proper breakfast. She decided to prepare some rice stuffed omelets garnished with some spring onions and mushrooms. She would have made some side dishes, but the lack of food Luka had didn't allow her to.

It only took her some minutes to cook everything. She then put the plates on the table. It seemed like she would have to wake the popular model up. She was about to climb up the stairs but stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Luka was already here.

Miku's breath got caught in her throat as soon as she saw her. As usual, she was wearing something elegant and fashioned. She couldn't help but keep on staring at her with awe.

"Good morning!" The tealette cheerfully exclaimed, smiling brightly and acting as if nothing happened between them last night. "I made breakfast for the both of us, I hope you don't mind!"

Luka stared at the table for a few seconds before groaning. Without saying anything, she sat down and dug in. They both stayed silent as they ate. Miku wasn't surprised that the popular model was not saying a thing. She had expected that much, especially with yesterday events. She probably wasn't in the mood to talk. More importantly, if she could have, she would have probably ignored her.

"You should leave." The pinkette said coldly between two bites of her omelet. "I shouldn't have invited you over in the first place."

The younger girl felt completely disheartened. Luka was trying to avoid the situation once again. However, Miku refused to do as she said. She was starting to get tired of her incessant obstinacy. She was always pushing her away when it was evident that it wasn't what she desired. She had no idea what she was scared of, but it needed to stop.

"I'm not going to leave." Miku replied back determinately.

The popular model's fists clenched. She looked annoyed now. The tealette braced herself since she knew that her next words were going to be unpleasant to hear.

"You should give up on me. There is nothing good that will come out of it."

Here she was again. The petite female was starting to get confused. The other day, Luka almost cried to her not to leave her and now she was telling her to. She didn't know what to think anymore. Although, she did understand that she wasn't the only one who was perplexed about what was happening between them. It was obvious that Luka had a hard time figuring out what she was feeling about her. And they needed to talk about it. She had to confront her.

"I said I was fine with being friends, but you're the one who kissed me out of the blue." Miku accused her, staring into her widened crystal blue eyes. "How do you expect me to get over you when you keep on making the first move? When we start kissing, I… I can't stop… I always end up wanting more and more… The attraction I feel for you is so strong and agonizing; it's almost scary…"

Right at that moment, Luka's cold façade fell. She pursed her lips strongly and let out a trembling breath. She looked troubled and exhausted. It was as if she was tired of struggling and fighting against whatever she had in her mind. When she spoke, her voice cracked;

"This is one of the many reasons why we shouldn't allow things to go any further."

"What are you so scared of, Luka? Don't you feel the same attraction as I do? Wouldn't it be easier for us to let things go?"

The popular model's body visibly tensed up. She stared away, her lower lip quivering gently. She was so vulnerable and sensitive at the moment. It was definitely the right time to be confronting her about her feelings.

"I can't allow you to get closer to me, Miku."

"Please, answer me!" The tealette almost shouted out of frustration and impatience. "Do you feel attracted to me?"

No answer followed her question. However, Luka's sudden silence gave it to her; she definitely was attracted to her. There was no doubt about it anymore. The other woman was scared. She wished that she could know the reasons, but she wouldn't push things further. She got her answer and it was all that mattered for now. She wanted to reassure her that everything was alright, but she had no idea how to comfort her.

Miku stood up and approached her. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. The sudden intimacy was enough to take her breath away and make her heart pound in her chest. It was giving her butterflies. It was comforting and thrilling at the same time. She had always known that love was supposed to give people strong and heartwarming feelings, but she didn't think that it would be to that extent. It was so passionate that it was almost painful and intolerable.

After a few minutes passed, Luka finally gave up and hugged her back. She buried her face into her shoulder and exhaled deeply. Miku could feel her warm breathing going through her white silk blouse and it sent shivers down her spine. God, the slightest touch was making her head spin. It was almost making her feel dizzy. It was completely insane.

"It will be fine, Luka. We'll figure things out."

The tealette rubbed her back in circles to try comforting her. However, as soon as she did, she felt her tense up considerably, before shudders overtook her. Miku pulled away, worried that she did something wrong. Though, her eyes widened when she saw Luka's flushed face. She was definitely embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" The tealette tilted her head to one side, curious about what triggered such a reaction.

"It's nothing." The popular model answered quite firmly, eyes closed. "You should go to work. You have a photoshoot to attend to, right? If you stay here longer, you'll be late."

Miku quickly looked at the hour. As soon as she realized that she was _already_ late, she headed to the door. Kaito was definitely going to be mad at her. She would have asked Luka if she minded to give her a lift, but she seemed to want to be alone at the moment. She would have no other choice but to jog. She told her a quick goodbye and headed straight to work. She usually always made sure to be at work earlier than ordered to, but time had passed incredibly fast without her realizing it.

After some minutes, she arrived in front of the building, completely breathless. Though, she certainly didn't expect to see that; some interviewers were in front of the main entrance and Kaito was ordering them to leave, but they weren't listening. They were all shouting that they wanted to see Luka. However, as soon as they spotted Miku, they instantly headed towards her, cameras and microphones directed at her.

The petite female's eyes widened, wondering what was happening. Nervousness hit her at full force. She was going to be interviewed now!? Though, she certainly didn't expect that question to be asked;

"What exactly is your relationship with Megurine Luka?"

"H-Huh…?"

Miku was utterly shocked. Her throat went dry and her heart started beating faster from anxiety. How did they know? More importantly, how was she supposed to respond to that? She was completely frozen in place, her mouth slightly open from shock. The interviewers were impatiently and carefully waiting for her answer. She was pretty sure that if Luka was here, she would have handled the situation calmly.

Seeing her distress, Kaito went in front of the cameras, frowning and glaring at the medias.

"Please leave, there are not going to be any interviews today." He spoke severely, but most of them weren't listening; they were still waiting for the young girl to answer their indiscreet question.

The young man sighed heavily. He grabbed his newest model's arm and quickly leaded her inside his office, locking the door behind him —just in case that they would try to barge in despite the security guards. He then ran his hands in his blue hair, looking completely alarmed and stressed. It seemed like he was as shocked as she was about the situation. He probably just learned the news as well.

"They took pictures! F-From that time Luka worked for the lingerie company, t-they took pictures and posted them on the internet! It's payback because she refused to continue their contract…" Kaito mumbled a bit incomprehensibly, his face pale, as if he had just seen a ghost. "I thought you guys said that they didn't take pictures!"

"We… we didn't see them! I swear, we also thought that they didn't!" Miku exclaimed back almost immediately, biting down on her lip.

"One of the photographers must have secretly taken one…"

It was definitely problematic. The tealette doubted that Luka knew yet, but she was definitely going to be annoyed. Kaito sat on his expensive-looking chair, taking several deep breaths to try to calm down.

"You just started your career, Hatsune! And there are already rumors that you're dating a woman! And not only just some woman; everyone's favorite model! This is definitely bad!" The manager almost shouted. "I didn't expect it to happen so soon. I didn't have the time to think about solutions!"

Miku scratched her cheek in thought. There was probably something that they could do to stop the rumors. The only solution that she could think about was Luka pretending to date Gakupo, but she didn't like it and she highly doubted that the other woman would either. Just telling the medias that nothing was happening between them without any proofs wouldn't work. Things just weren't as simple. They would have to talk about it with the pinkette.

"Are you two dating yet? I heard from Meiko that you're staying at Megurine's house for a few days, so I was wondering if things were official now."

"Ah, we aren't." The tealette smiled sheepishly, deciding to tell him the truth. "Things are a bit complicated."

"If it can help reassuring you, we all noticed that Luka's behavior changed ever since you two started to be friends. She seems a little bit less distant than before. You're definitely having a positive influence on her. Even though I'll be supporting you, I can't allow those rumors to go on."

"I… I understand. I'll talk to her about it and see if she has a solution."

"She probably won't care about the rumors, but she has to understand that her popularity is dangerously decreasing and it certainly would not help making things easier for her." Kaito grunted and massaged his temples in thought. "Could you try to convince Luka to pretend dating Kamui? I'm very sorry to ask such a thing from you, but she won't be listening to me and I feel like you're the only one who can persuade her to do it."

Miku tensed up. She didn't think that it was a good idea, but considering the situation, it seemed to be the better solution as of now. She knew that it would only be temporary, but she found herself hating that idea more than it should have normally affected her. Her throat was tight and an inexplicable burning sensation was present in her chest. _Jealousy_. It could not be anything else. She understood well enough that if Luka was going to pretend to date Gakupo, it would mean that they would have to get close in front of the medias. Even if she knew that the pinkette hated him, it felt like something already happened between them in the past.

However, she also understood that they didn't have much of a choice. The rumor about them being in a relationship could affect Luka's popularity in both a positive and negative way. They couldn't take that risk, especially after knowing that the pinkette had financial issues. She needed to keep her job as a model.

"I… I'll try to convince her, but I can't guarantee you that it will work."

"Thank you!" Kaito suddenly beamed at her, obviously a little bit more confident than earlier. "If it doesn't work, I will probably have no other choice but to try pairing you up with Kagamine Len."

Miku tried not to grimace. She did not hate the twins, but the idea of pretending to date someone that she barely knew didn't please her in the slightest. Ever since she started working for the VOCALOID agency, the two youngest models were always sticking to each other and never dared to make any conversations with her. Last time she had tried, they had both blatantly ignored her and had continued to talk to each other as if she had not been in front of them. They seemed to be kind, but it looked like they didn't really want to bond with other people.

"Anyway, you should get back to work, for now, Hatsune. The designer is waiting for you. I warned her that you will be late, so you don't need to worry about it." Kaito winked at her reassuringly. "Have a nice day and don't forget to have fun!"

As soon as Miku exited the office, her cellphone rang. She quickly took it, thinking that it might be Luka, but she frowned as soon as she noticed it was Gumi. She usually never called her unless it was important. She answered the phone. She didn't even have the time to say something that she was already interrupted;

"Miku, what the hell!?" The greenhead almost shouted. "There's pictures of you with that weird woman everywhere on the internet!"

"I… I know."

"She's on top of you! In her goddamn underwear! It almost looks like you two are about to—" Gumi stopped mid-sentence once she realized that she was about to say something that might be too vulgar for her best friend, especially considering her naivety towards romance. "Uh… make love? Ew, I hate how this sounds."

Miku remained silent for a moment. She already knew how things had escalated quickly that day. It would have probably helped not to shock people if it had not been so suggestive.

"We're actually trying to find a solution to stop the rumors, so don't worry about me, Gumi." She smiled softly, knowing perfectly well that she called her because she was concerned about her. "How are you, though? Are you doing well on your own back at home?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I'm fine. Come back soon, though! I'm already tired of eating ramens because I don't have my personal cook with me anymore."

Miku blinked. It had sounded a bit too sarcastic. It didn't take a genius to guess that her best friend wasn't completely fine.

"What's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?"

A short silence ensued. It was if Gumi hesitated between telling her or not. Nevertheless, she gave up and heaved a sigh.

"It's about your gross cousin again." She whispered, her voice almost cracking over the phone. "You were right to tell me not to give her a second chance. I thought that she was feeling something for me again, but I was damn wrong. She… used me and left me once she got what she wanted. In the end, that woman will only ever care about herself…"

The tealette pursed her lips. She always thought that her current love story was dramatic enough as it was, but it was nothing compared to what her best friend was going through. Lily kept on breaking her heart over and over again. The saddest part was that no matter what happened, Gumi couldn't even get over her. She honestly hated her cousin for knowing how much she loved her and yet continued to hurt her.

"I'll try to talk to Lily tomorrow," Miku spoke, determined to tell her to stop messing with her best friend. "I'm very sorry, but I have to get back to work now. I'll give you a call later, alright?"

"Sure, have a nice day."

They both hung up. There were so many things going on at the moment; the tealette was starting to feel overwhelmed by all the sudden stress. Still, she knew that it was only a matter of time before everyone would be happy. She strongly believed that there was hope and as long as there was some —even if just a little bit—, she wouldn't give up.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily knocked on the door, her heartbeats accelerating because of the nervousness she felt. She was going to try getting Meiko back; it was what she firmly decided last night. She still believed that she could have another chance with her. After all, she knew that she wasn't completely over her yet even if she was currently seeing the blue-haired jackass. She seriously didn't want to let go of the brunette. She loved her. After what happened with Gumi last time, after realizing that she didn't feel the same fervent passion, she understood that the one she loved the most was Meiko. There was no doubt about it anymore.

When her ex-girlfriend finally opened the door, Lily entered inside without asking for her permission first, afraid that she would lock her outside. The brunette's eyes instantly widened and she took a few steps back. She probably didn't expect to see her.

"What are you doing, Lily? I thought I told you that I didn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Please, just listen to me for a moment. I'll leave you alone afterward if that's what you want."

Meiko was about to shake her head to disapprove, but stopped once she noticed how desperate and distressed the other woman seemed to be. She sighed, obviously perplexed. She mentioned her to sit down on the couch. She was too kind-hearted to tell her to leave.

For once, Lily was carefully thinking about what to say. Her eyes were focused on the floor and her eyebrows were furrowing. Her moisturized lips were also pressed in a thin line.

"Before I start speaking, I want to know how close you are with the jackass."

"His name is Kaito." Meiko crossed her arms over her chest and met with the blonde's serious eyes. "Close enough to have a crush on him, but not close enough to consider dating him again yet."

"Then, does that mean you're over me?"

The brunette had expected that question. Just by seeing how tense she currently was, it was noticeable that she didn't want to answer it. But she did so anyway, keeping a fair distance between them.

"I am not. I need more time to get over you." Meiko's voice became remarkably stern. "Although, it does not mean I am going to let you another chance. I'm not planning to."

Lily tried not to wince at her piercing words. It had been such a long time she had last felt so heartbroken. A lump formed in her throat as she found herself having difficulty breathing. It did hurt. She should have known better; the other woman wasn't like Gumi. Breaking her resolves definitely wasn't as easy as it was with her. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, thinking very carefully before speaking again;

"I know that you broke up with me because you were sure I had feelings for my ex-girlfriend, but I can promise you that I don't. I care about Gumi, of course, but she's only a friend, a very close one." She earnestly explained. "What I feel for you is so much deeper and passionate… And holy freaking cow, you know I'm not the romantic type and it makes me sick to say this, but I'm being completely truthful when I say that you stole my heart ever since the very first day I laid my eyes on you. I've never been serious about relationships before; I was only playing around with different women, but you're the one who made me understand what love truly is. I want to stay with you, I want to be completely loyal to you, because you're the only one I desire to be with."

Meiko was utterly taken aback by her speech. Her lips were slightly parted from surprise and her stance was a bit awkward. A gentle blush was also forming on her cheeks. It definitely made her both embarrassed and confused. Lily's heart was pounding in her chest as she was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Please leave, Lily…" The brunette whispered above a whisper, her breathing slightly erratic as if she was about to cry. "You can't just break my resolves like that, it's not fair. I've decided that I'll move on from you and be with Kaito when I'll be certain of my feelings for him. I… I won't return back on my decision, no matter what you say or do."

"That dude freaking abandoned you for his job, how is he any better than I am!? What makes you say that he won't do it again!?" Lily was starting to snap, her fists clenched.

"He _is_ better than you are." Meiko replied almost instantly. "At least, he understood when to give up."

 _Ouch_.

The blonde stood up and headed towards the door. It was obvious that it was a lost cause; the other woman was definitely not going to give her another chance, no matter what she would say. The pain was unbearable.

"Fine then. Stay with that moron. Don't come back to me if he breaks your heart."

"I'm not planning to."

With that, Lily slammed the door behind her before tears stung her eyes. In the end, maybe she deserved to feel that pain. Most of all, it was hard to imagine it was what Gumi was always going through. She really should try to be more considerate of people's feelings, especially with those she cared about.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku had known the moment that she had set foot outside that her muscles were going to be sore tomorrow. The photoshoot had been intensive. They had made her pose differently countless of times. The designer and the photographers had been very severe with her despite them knowing that she was only a beginner. She supposed that it was normal and that she would have to get used to it eventually. Though, she wasn't going to complain about it. She enjoyed it. She had never once thought that she would become a model, as she had always been content with just looking at them, but deep inside, it seemed like she had wanted to become one.

Once she arrived at the popular model's house, she knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes, but nobody answered her. Either Luka wasn't here or she refused to open the door. She sighed and went inside. At least, it wasn't locked. She removed her shoes and tilted her head. It was dark; all the lights were off.

"Luka?"

Only the silence answered her. She probably wasn't here. She still went upstairs to make sure of it. She peeked through the door of Luka's room and blinked at the sight; the other woman was holding her pajama close to her body, her face buried in it as if she was trying to smell her scent.

Miku's face flushed, her heart skipping several beats. She stayed silent, unsure about what she should do, especially since she didn't seem to have noticed that she was here. It was embarrassing enough as it was and she didn't want to make the pinkette uncomfortable by making her know that she saw her.

But soon enough, their eyes met and Luka immediately let go of the shirt she had been holding. She looked away, biting down on her lip, her cheeks matching the color of her hair.

"It's common sense to knock before entering someone's room." She used her coldest voice as if she tried to hide her shame.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought that you weren't home."

Miku's throat was burning with curiosity. She wanted to ask her what she had been doing with her shirt, but she thought it was clever not to say anything. She would probably get mad at her and it wasn't something that she wanted to happen now, especially since they needed to have a serious talk about what was happening.

The tealette sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at her feet.

"Do you know about the rumors?"

"Yes."

Luka's response had been instantaneous. She was glaring at the wall in front of her, obviously angry.

"I don't give a damn about what people think. I'm angry because the lingerie company dared to blackmail me. If I see them again, they won't hear the end of it."

As Kaito thought, the pinkette seriously didn't care about what would happen. The only thing that affected her was the fact that they tried to manipulate her. She wasn't the type who liked to be controlled by other people, after all.

"You don't mind that fans think that we might be in a… relationship?"

"I don't. In fact, I'm amused thinking about Kaito's reactions. It must be a real delight to see."

An impish smirk parted Luka's lips. Miku would have normally not cared about the rumors either, but it was worrying her. She knew that it was dangerous for both her career and the popular model's one. Though, she was more concerned about the other woman than herself, especially considering that things were already hard for her.

"He wants you to pretend dating Gakupo."

"It's not going to happen."

The pinkette's decision was firm. She clearly wouldn't return back on it. The petite girl had known that things would have turned out like that. She supposed that there was only one solution left even if she hated it.

"He said that if you refused, he would try to pair me up with Kagamine Len. I… I don't want your career to perish because of those rumors, so I'll do it."

Luka's body noticeably tensed up. She then turned to face her, grabbed her shoulders and stared into her vibrant teal eyes, her expression as emotionless as ever. Miku's heart started to pound in her chest at the sudden proximity. God, the popular model was gorgeous even when she was close to the point where she could see every little detail on her face. She was completely flawless. Her skin was pale and it was devoid of any scars or imperfections. Her stunning beauty was always succeeding to make the petite girl forget how to breathe.

"Don't do it. If it comes to that, I'll be the one to pretend to date Gakupo." Luka growled, her jaw clenched. "I'm not going to do it for my sake, I'm going to do it for yours. I don't care about what happens to me, but I do care about you."

It was spoken with such seriousness that anyone could guess how sincere she was being. It was rare that the pinkette was saying such sweet things, but it was confirmed now; she cared deeply about her.

Miku smiled warmly and took her face between her hands, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs and pressing her forehead against hers.

" _I_ do care about what happens to you too, Luka…"

The taller woman's eyes widened in surprise. It was as if she didn't expect her to care about her when it was obvious that she would. It was sad to think that maybe she really wasn't used to affection in general. How lonely was she? Even if Meiko was often here for her, it didn't seem to be able to fill the emptiness she felt.

Luka suddenly grabbed her hand and pressed it against her left breast. Miku's face heated up; she was probably as red as a beetroot right now. She didn't understand the unexpected bold gesture; she didn't know why Luka did that or what she wanted her to do. Her chest felt very soft against the palm of her hand. However, the realization of what was happening soon hit her; she could feel her heart and it was beating wildly.

"You… I…" The pinkette's voice broke; it was weak and rusty. She had to take a deep breath in order to calm down. "You're making me feel insane."

The tealette's breath got caught in her throat. Her heart was beating as fast as hers by now. Their lips were almost touching; they were barely brushing. It only took a very few seconds before they broke the distance between them. However, contrary to the other times, their kiss was gentle and chaste. Neither of them was trying to press it. They were letting their lips linger while their fingers were running through the other's hair, being extra careful with their touch.

When their short moment of passion was over, they stared into each other's eyes, slightly out of breath. For once, they didn't feel the need to push it further. It was as if that simple kiss had been enough to express how they felt about each other. No words needed to be spoken.

Scared that Luka might try to escape the situation again, Miku wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. With some apparent hesitation, the other woman returned it, pressing her petite body into hers. They both stayed silent and enjoyed the other's warmth.

"I want to be the person closest to you." The older woman whispered into her ear, sending her gentle shivers. "I want you to need me. I… I want you to only think of me."

Miku could feel her head spun and her heartbeats accelerating at full speed. She didn't know where Luka's sudden straightforwardness came from, but she definitely couldn't say she hated it. However, what the other woman was describing didn't exactly feel like it was love. It was more like she felt the _need to be loved_. She was about to reassure her that everything was alright, but she was soon pushed on the bed.

"But I can't allow you to get closer to me."

Once again, the tealette felt disheartened. It was always like that. Luka desired her, but something was scaring her. She really couldn't tell what was always making her push her away when she clearly wanted the same as her. Before she could even try to say something, the pinkette went on top of her. One of her hands slowly traveled down her body. It went between her small, almost non-existent cleavage. Miku tensed up, completely frozen in place at the abrupt change of situation.

"My kind of romance is not naïve and silly like yours, Miku. I want to touch you."

Luka's warm and tender expression from earlier was completely gone. It was replaced by coldness, sadness and anger. Her words also seemed distant and dishonest. Miku's throat tightened as soon as she felt a trembling hand at the hem of her skirt. Was she seriously going to touch her now? Something was definitely wrong. The pinkette didn't want that. She was only trying to scare her off. Her plan was as clear as day.

The younger of the two quickly sat up and pulled her into a hug, much to Luka's shock.

"Do you seriously want me to leave you, Luka? Is it really what you want?"

A few minutes of silence followed her answer. Soon enough, the taller woman wrapped her arms around her petite frame and buried her face into her shoulder. She then started crying. Miku closed her eyes, a lump forming in her throat. She hadn't meant to make her cry, but she wanted her to understand her feelings. She tried her possible to comfort her, running her fingers through her pink hair and kissing her forehead repeatedly.

"I…" Luka murmured lowly, her voice shaking. "I don't want you to leave me..."

The tealette gave a nod. The other woman kept on being confusing and contradictory. She would have to be patient with the sudden changes in behavior and mood.

Miku soon got an idea. She pulled away from the hug and gave her the brightest smile that she could make. She would most likely get rejected, but she thought it would be a solution to help Luka figure out her feelings.

"Since we're both free this weekend, let's go on a date! It doesn't have to be romantic. I mean, only spending a day outside just the two of us will do."

Luka blinked. She totally didn't expect it. Though, she sighed and stood up. She seemed to be reflecting on it. Eventually, she gave up and nodded. She was back to her usual emotionless stance.

"As long as you keep a certain distance away from me, it should be alright. Now if you excuse me, I'll go take a walk outside."

With that, she left. It wasn't the answer Miku had desired, but she supposed that it would do. She felt like the talk that they just had was an improvement to their relationship. Luka hadn't completely opened up to her yet, but it was definitely getting there. At least, she knew that she had romantic feelings for her. She would have to try making her admit them and reassure her that she didn't need to be scared. It would be hard, but she was persuaded that it was not impossible.

* * *

 **A/N:** More Negitoro hotness in the next chapter! Lots of it!

By the way, I've been meaning to ask, but is the plot going too slow? I don't want to rush Miku and Luka's relationship, but sometimes, I'm scared that the development isn't fast enough.

In any case, please, don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I said I would update faster, but I'm just as busy. This will also most likely be my last update before I start school again, so needless to say that I will barely be able to write anymore. No worries, though, I don't plan on leaving it unfinished! (Hopefully) I will probably update it rarely and on an irregular basis. Shame on me for having decided to write such a long story during vacation. I apologize if I ever end up abandoning it (not saying that I will, but it is still a sad possibility).

Thank you so much for the comments! I received so many reviews last chapter. I received the double of what I usually get. I feel seriously flattered when some of you say that it's one of the best fanfics you've ever read. I can't thank you guys enough. Seriously, you're one of the reasons why I'm so motivated writing this fanfic.

Also since some people mentioned it, the poll I created won't conclude Lily's ending. Even though Gumi won, it does not necessarily mean that they will end up together. Though, the following chapter is entirely centered on Negitoro (or almost at least). I hope that makes those few people complaining about the side pairings happy?

(Also, CrimsonMoon24, I sent you a PM, you might want to check it out if you can.)

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Luka heaved a sigh. Why did she even agree on a date? It was a decision that she deeply regretted to have made. Even though Miku had explicitly said that it didn't need to be romantic, a first date still meant passing some time alone with the person who potentially interested you. She knew well enough that the other girl would try to make a move on her even if she told her to keep her distance. Recently, she had been acting particularly persistent. She was often driving her into a corner and it was clearly made on purpose. She came to wonder if Miku was even aware that she was being a little bit manipulative at times. She knew how to get information from her. She was definitely wiser and blunter than she looked. However, she couldn't exactly say that she hated that aspect of her personality, but she didn't like it either. Needless to say, she had never met someone like her before. She was quite the unique one. It was annoying her and making her curious at the same time.

She turned around on the bed. The tealette was sleeping soundlessly. Her expression was soft and peaceful. Judging from her comfortable stance and the small smile forming on the corner of her lips, she was most likely having an enjoyable dream. Luka gently removed a strand of teal hair from her face, brushing her jawline with the tip of her fingers. The other girl was insanely attractive. She could never get tired of looking at her. She was prettier than a doll; it was to believe that she more flawless than a toy that was specifically made to be perfect. She had known the moment that Kaito had scouted her that it would mean competition for her. Miku had barely started her career and she already had received incredibly good reviews. It was only a matter of time before she would get popular. The rumor about them being in a relationship would probably also help to make her known.

Luka felt anger building up inside her just by thinking about the fact that the lingerie company dared to blackmail her. They had known that it would generate quite the shock amongst her fans. From what she had seen so far, some of them were being supportive but others refused to believe it. She would have honestly preferred for the rumor to go on rather than to have to pretend to date Gakupo, but she would have to do it; she couldn't stand the fact that Kaito wanted to try to pair Miku up with Kagamine Len. She liked to think that it wasn't a matter of jealousy; she just wanted to avoid an unwanted situation for the tealette. She highly doubted that she would be comfortable with it.

Since when did she start to care about Miku that much? She used to think that she was nothing but a nuisance that she wanted to get rid of at first. She got attached to her without even realizing it herself. She didn't want to let go of her when it would probably be best for them if she did. It was truly pathetic.

"Good morning, Luka…" The tealette mumbled in a sleepy voice, her eyes half-opened.

The pinkette didn't say anything. She only stared back at her. Then, unexpectedly, Miku wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into the crook of her neck. The older woman's body tensed up as soon as she did. There were many things that she didn't like about the other girl —one of them was about her being too cuddly.

"What did I tell you about hugging me without reasons? Get off me already."

Only the silence answered her. The tealette stayed where she was. Luka frowned. She would usually listen to her when she told her to back off. However, she soon realized that she fell back asleep; her breathing had a regular and calm pace. She could feel it against her bare skin. It was unbelievable.

The pinkette sighed and decided to let her sleep. It seemed like she hadn't gotten enough rest recently and she would hate to disrupt it when she clearly needed it. That position still felt uncomfortable. Thinking that it would help to make her feel cozier, Luka hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist. Miku always felt so delicate and petite against hers. It was only making her want to touch her.

The older woman then slid her hands down her body, gently and carefully feeling her round and perfect hips through the thin fabric of her shirt. Despite her being skinny and small-framed, that part of her body was still surprisingly well-developed. Touching her like that was making her pulse race. If there was something that she liked about the female body in general, it was the rear end area.

It felt so wrong; the other girl was sleeping and she was taking advantage of that absence to touch her. Still, her hands continued to eagerly explore her; they went down her bare legs, the deep softness of her skin making her shiver gently. Soon enough, she felt Miku wince against her. She had thought that it was only her moving in her sleep, but she realized that it wasn't the case since as soon as she felt her upper thighs, it made her gasp.

Luka pushed her away abruptly, eyes widened. The tealette's face was flushed. It was obvious that she only pretended to be sleeping now.

"You… weren't sleeping." The pinkette stated the obvious, her voice showing soft anger.

"S-Sorry…" Miku murmured sheepishly and buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment. "I only wanted to try surprising you, I… I didn't think that you would… _uh_ …"

"I wasn't doing anything."

It was partially a lie. She wouldn't have done anything that the other girl wouldn't have liked her to do. It had only been some blameless touching. Judging from the tealette's hesitant expression, she didn't seem to believe her. She sat up and looked into her crystal blue eyes, her eyebrows furrowing and arms crossing over her chest.

"We're not on that stage of our relationship yet."

Luka blinked. Was she implying that she was about to touch her in an indecent way? More importantly, the "we're not on that stage of our _relationship_ yet" sounded wrong in so many ways. When was Miku going to understand that _nothing_ would happen between them? She stared away and ran a hand through her messy pink hair.

"For someone who says this, you seem pretty eager when we—" The older woman stopped talking when she realized what she had been about to say. God, she was only embarrassing herself more.

"I-It's because Luka's kisses make me feel amazing… I can't control it." Miku murmured almost inaudibly, her face growing a deep shade of red.

 _Great._

Not only had she embarrassed herself, she embarrassed the other girl too. The pinkette heaved a long sigh to show her annoyance about the situation and finally stood up. She grabbed some matching clothes from her closet.

"Besides, you and I will never get into a relationship, so stop thinking that we will." Luka decided to make things clear _once again_. "Come on, get dressed up already. We have an interview today because of those foolish rumors."

"You didn't forget that our date is today, right?"

The older woman growled. She had hoped that it was her who forgot about it, but she supposed that such a thing was impossible in the first place.

"It will depend if we have some free time left after work or we might have to cancel it. Besides, wouldn't it be idiotic to go on a date when we're going to prove to the media that we're not in a relationship? If they see us together, they will start questioning us again."

"Please, don't cancel it…" Miku whispered, obviously disheartened. "I know a place where we won't be disturbed. I planned everything, don't worry."

Luka pursed her lips. She didn't want to go to that date. It scared her because she had no idea how things would turn out. However, she knew that if she decided to cancel it, it would deeply disappoint the tealette and it was something that she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"It will all depend on how good you'll do on that interview. I hope you're a good liar."

"Huh?" The tealette tilted her head and grabbed a dress from her bag. "I will have to lie…?"

"Of course." Luka almost snapped out of impatience. "If they ask you what we were doing on the picture, you can't tell the truth. You'll have to say that it was only a professional photoshoot and that it was what we were asked to do. Also, don't forget that Gakupo and I are supposed to be in a relationship, which means that they will most likely ask you questions about it. They will try everything to get information from us, so we have to be careful with our lies."

"I… I don't think I can do it." Miku said, her voice shaking from sudden anxiety. "I have never been good with lies. I'm not as comfortable about it as you are."

"Miku, this is not a question about being comfortable or not. Both of our careers are at stake here. Besides, this is not like you. The Miku I know doesn't give up that easily. You know better than me that you can do it." Luka explained in an unexpected loving voice.

As if she suddenly had a boost of confidence because of her words, the petite girl nodded enthusiastically.

"You're right! I'll try my best!"

The pinkette's expression softened ever so slightly. It was more like her now.

Miku then left the room to get changed and so did Luka. She was still concerned that the other female wouldn't be able to do it. She was the straightforward type; she usually never lied and she would never hesitate to say what she thought even when it was better if she would keep it to herself. But she also knew that it was one of the many reasons why she got attached to her in the first place. Both of them were different on so many levels.

Then, the doorbell rang. The pinkette raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect any visits today. It was probably Meiko; she often came at her house without warning her first. She went downstairs and opened the door. She then met with dark blue eyes. The woman in front of her was smirking smugly at her. It was Miku's annoying cousin.

"Yo, Luka. I heard my cousin was here and she said that she needed to talk to me."

Lily entered inside without waiting for a permission to do so. Luka threw her a dark look. Not only was she being incredibly impolite, she also dared to call her by her first name when they were obviously not close.

"Miku is not here." The pinkette lied to try to make her leave. "I don't know where you heard that, but you were told lies. Now leave before I get angry."

"Oh my, how scary. Please, stop it, I'm going to shit in my pants for real." Lily rolled her eyes and still waited inside. "I know she's here. Miku is the one who told me she was staying at your house for a few days."

Luka took several deep breaths to try to calm down. She was seriously getting annoyed. Once again, she didn't understand how a proper lady like Meiko even got in a relationship with such an indecent woman. It was a good thing that they ended up breaking up. She never supported their relationship in the first place. She even preferred Kaito over her.

The tealette then finally rejoined them. She seemed to be taken aback that her cousin was here, her mouth slightly open from shock.

"Lily? I thought I told you to come tomorrow."

"Well, I'm busy tomorrow." The blonde shrugged and approached the petite girl to pat her head affectionately. "I bet you want to talk about Gumi. Go ahead."

Knowing that it would take a while, Luka suggested them to sit on the couch. They both obeyed. She also decided to stay with them to keep an eye on them. With that strange woman in her house, she felt concerned that something would happen.

There was a short moment of silence. Miku was scratching her cheek constantly as if she was thinking about how to start the conversation.

"Do you have feelings for Gumi?"

The pinkette sighed. She knew what was going on since Meiko had pretty much told her the whole story. It was none of her business and she didn't feel like meddling in it, so she stayed silent.

"I don't." Lily replied frankly. "I care about her, though. She's a great friend, but there's nothing more to it."

"Then, I will ask you to stay away from her." Miku said in a surprisingly stern voice. She was obviously getting protective towards her best friend. "You've been hurting her enough. You have no idea what she is going through."

"I do now…" The blonde murmured bitterly. "Don't worry, I planned to stop seeing her even if I don't want to. I need her in my life, she's an important friend, but I know that having me around will only make things worse for her. I understood it too late."

"Then, do you still have feelings for miss Meiko?"

Lily blinked. A sad smile then parted her lips and she let out a trembling sigh.

"I freaking love her, but I also understood that too late. She rejected me."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

Luka couldn't believe it. She glared at them both. She had told herself that she would stay away from the conversation, but she couldn't just let Lily get away with that. It was getting insanely ridiculous. The tealette was being too kind to her.

"Miku, don't start pitying her now." The pink-haired woman spoke severely, crossing her legs. "This woman obviously only cares about her damn self. Honestly, she deserved to get rejected by Meiko."

The blonde growled. As much as she knew how the popular model was right, she refused to be scolded by her when she wasn't any better than she was.

"That's very hypocritical of you." Lily snapped back, almost glaring at her. "You've been hurting my cousin, so you have no right to tell me this. And obviously, you freaking need to chill."

Miku tensed up in her seat. She clearly wasn't at ease with how things were starting to get. The two women were never going to get along, that was for sure. And she didn't want them to start a fight.

" _I_ care about Miku. You never cared about Meiko, there is a difference."

"Oh? That's funny because I've heard you've been ignoring Miku several times without valuable reasons. I don't call that caring about her."

Luka's fists clenched. Anger was building up inside her. She hated that woman. Just when she was about to snap, the tealette grabbed her arm and looked up at her pleadingly, as if telling her not to start a fight. The pinkette had to inhale deeply to stop herself from doing so. As much as she would like to get angry now, she would respect it.

Lily stared at the popular model a bit mockingly.

"It was about damn time that you put a leash on her, Miku."

"Lily, that's enough," The petite girl murmured, completely unamused.

The blonde stared away. Maybe she did go overboard. It was rare that her cousin was getting angry; she only was when she had very good reasons to be. They stayed silent. She knew that it was a hint for her to leave. Before she would do so, she thought that it would be wise to brighten the mood.

"Anyway," Lily cleared her dry throat. "Who takes the lead in the relationship?"

" _Excuse me_?" Luka glared at her once again.

"I mean, you two are dating now, right? That's why Miku is staying over at your place?"

"We aren't."

The tall blonde sighed. It seemed like her idea of brightening the mood failed. She stood up and still gave the pinkette an amused smirk.

"Did you know Miku already had a lewd dream about—"

"Lily!"

The tealette stood on her feet abruptly and started pushing her cousin towards the exit, her face as red as a lobster. There were things that she wasn't supposed to tell other people, especially not to the woman who was concerned. She could never trust Lily with secrets. She should have learned it a long time ago.

"You should leave now. Luka and I have to go to work."

"Yeah, I was going to, but…" Lily stopped mid-sentence and bit down on her lip. "Can you allow me to talk to Gumi one last time?"

Miku seemed to be seriously reflecting on it. However, as kind-hearted as she was, it was no surprise that she gave her the permission to do so. If it were Luka, she wouldn't have allowed her to. The blonde thanked her and finally left.

Then, the older woman grabbed her car keys.

"Your cousin is quite the troublesome one." Luka only commented and mentioned her to follow her to her car, which the other girl did without complaining.

"She's always been like that. I wish that she would mature a bit."

Even when they were kids, Lily had been often yelled at by her parents because of her being ill-mannered and impolite in front of guests. She supposed that it was something that would never change. Most of all, she had never thought that Gumi would fall in love with her when she first introduced them to each other. It had been a great shock to learn about their relationship. If she would have known, she probably wouldn't have made them meet.

When they arrived at the building, they were both greeted by an anxious blue-haired young man. He could barely stand in place. It was obvious that he was scared that things wouldn't go well. However, it seemed to reassure him when he noticed how calm the two girls were despite the rather alarming situation.

"The interviewers want to ask you questions first, Megurine." Kaito explained and replaced his tie. "I invited Kamui to state his point of view about your supposedly relationship. It's just to make things more believable. Hatsune, I'll also ask of you to stay and listen to the interview very carefully, so that you'll give the right answers when it'll be your turn to be questioned."

Luka rolled her eyes to show her displeasure about the situation. She definitely was not happy to learn that Gakupo was here.

"There was no need to invite him. I could have done well on my own."

"I know you could have, but this is serious. We need to make it as believable as possible."

The pinkette gave a weak nod. She knew well enough that Gakupo wouldn't hesitate to add some unnecessary cheesy and romantic things about their _relationship_. It was going to be bothersome to deal with, but she didn't have much of a choice at that point. She would have to deal with it. She preferred that solution over the one where Miku had to pretend dating Kagamine Len. She was mostly doing it for her sake and her brother's one as well. She knew that she needed to keep her career as stable as possible because of him. If it weren't for that, she wouldn't have cared about the rumors.

As soon as they entered the room where the interviewers were waiting for them, Gakupo approached them with his usual charming smirk. Luka took a step back out of habit when he closed the distance between them to plant a kiss on her cheek. She had to restrain herself not to grimace. Things were already annoying her to no end. He was definitely taking advantage of the situation.

"You're finally here, honey! I've been waiting for you!" He exclaimed cheerily.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself." The pink-haired woman whispered in a low voice so that the interviewers wouldn't hear them. "We may be pretending to date, but it does not mean you can touch me as you please."

"Oh my! Of course, I love you too, my dear Luka!" The male model shouted loudly to get everyone's attention.

They probably made things clear now. Everyone was staring at them with shock and amazement. They obviously didn't expect that. The pinkette tried her hardest to smile at them even if deep inside she wanted to start yelling at Gakupo for being his usual moron self. She knew that he didn't mean any harm; he was just messing around with her. But he certainly didn't need to go that far.

Luka turned around to look at Miku. She was staring at them with a dejected expression. Seeing her like that made her chest feel heavy. Was she getting jealous? She didn't have any reasons to be. She wanted to reassure her, but she didn't know how to. She hesitantly gave her a soft smile. The tealette's face then instantly burned up and she grinned back at her. It was truly adorable. Only a smile from her was enough to brighten her mood. She felt a sudden rush of affection go through her. Miku really was a treasured friend...

The interviewers rapidly started to ask Luka some questions, several cameras and mics directed at her.

"Is it really true that you are currently in a relationship with Kamui Gakupo?"

"Yes, that's right." The popular model answered with a gentle smile, pretending to be a little sheepish about the situation. "I… we actually started dating two weeks ago. I was pleasantly surprised when he finally decided to ask me out."

"But you have said several times that you didn't have any feelings for him."

"I thought I didn't, but I sadly only realized that I did after he asked me out."

Luka felt her throat tighten. She had completely forgotten that she had told the media several times that she didn't like him romantically. However, surprisingly enough, the interviewers seemed to buy her story.

"But then, what about the picture that's going around on the Internet? You know, the one where you're having a rather… _erotic_ moment with the new model, Hatsune Miku?"

"Oh, that?" The pinkette faked an amused chuckle. "It was only a professional photoshoot. We told the company's designer that we didn't want to do such an indecent pose, but he literally menaced us to do it. We sadly didn't have much of a choice."

Luka was restraining herself not to smirk. The designer would definitely pay for having blackmailed her. She didn't think that fans would be pleased to learn that he apparently forced them to pose erotically. Maybe it would even push people not to buy his lingeries; she deeply hoped so, at least. It would be a perfect revenge.

"Alright, thank you for having answered our questions, Megurine. We wish you happiness with Kamui Gakupo."

"Thank you."

As soon as they went to question Miku, the pinkette heaved a sigh. She hoped that it had been credible enough. She had tried her best to sound as genuine as possible.

Gakupo then went beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. As much as she wanted to get angry at him right now for doing such a needless thing, —especially after they had made it clear enough that they were apparently in a relationship— she still stayed calm, her smile wavering slightly. Oh, how she hated it.

They only watched as Miku was now encircled by excited interviewers.

"Hatsune, Megurine told us that you've been menaced by the company's designer to pose indecently, care to explain what happened precisely?"

The new model visibly tensed up at the tricky question. Luka cursed under her breath. That was definitely bad, especially since Miku could barely lie. Kaito even shot her a concerned look. There was a short moment of silence where they all dreaded the worse.

"We…" The tealette cleared her throat to try preventing her voice from shaking. "We refused to do as he said since he didn't mention anything about us having to pose erotically in his contract, so it was going against the rules. He then told us that if we didn't do it, he wouldn't pay us despite the effort we made."

The pinkette sighed in relief. Her lie wasn't exactly perfect, but it was still better than she thought that she would do. People seemed to be pitying her now, telling her that it wasn't fair what they did to her, especially since she was a new model and deserved more respect.

The rest of the interview went smoothly and Miku answered the questions with a stunning calm and elegance. She was pretty sure that fans would start liking her more knowing how she was in front of the cameras. Luka didn't even realize that she was smiling affectionately at her.

"You really like her, don't you?" Gakupo disrupted her thoughts. "Even when we had a fling in the past, you never looked at me like that. I'm a little jealous."

The tall woman pursed her lips in a thin line. Before that incident with her family, she had a short-termed fling with the male model. It had been nothing serious, but she still deeply regretted that it had happened. Though, she thought it was best if she didn't say anything. There was no need for words as he clearly understood that his feelings would never be reciprocated.

"I hope Hatsune understands how lucky she is. I'm still glad that you finally found someone who can make you happy, Luka." He murmured with a small smile. "I know that I often mess around with you because teasing you is always so damn hilarious, but I do care about you still. I just want the old Luka to be back."

The pinkette didn't know if he was being sincere or not, so she shrugged him off. There were things that were better if they were left unanswered. However, she knew that Gakupo wasn't as bad as he appeared to be even if he did say some really offensive things at times.

When they were finally done with the interviews, Kaito went to congratulate them for their good work. Though, Miku didn't seem to be entirely pleased with the situation. She was looking down at her feet, her expression showing some grief.

"I didn't like lying like that…" She finally murmured, biting down on her lip. "It was unnecessary to say that the designer menaced us."

"He deserved it," The blue-haired man supported Luka's idea. "Blackmailing Megurine was a bad move. Besides, from what I heard, he had been treating her unfairly during her photoshoot. Payback is only normal in that kind of situation."

That statement seemed to relieve the petite girl —even if just a little bit. Now they only had to hope that their lies would be enough to stop the rumors. It would also mean that both girls would have to try not be seen with each other in public. At least, they would have to pretend that they weren't close.

"Alright, let's go home." Luka finally said, not wanting to stay here any longer, especially when a purple-haired wolf was nearby.

Miku nodded and followed behind her, looking up at her with impatience apparent in her eyes. She seemed to be waiting for her to praise her performance in front of the cameras. The taller woman sighed. She would have expected no less; she knew that the tealette still looked up to her even after she realized that her idol wasn't the one she thought that she was. Her opinion was probably very important to her.

"You still need some practice, but you've done better than I thought."

A bright smile then appeared on Miku's face. It was ridiculous how such simple things were enough to make her happy.

"Thank you! I'll try to do better next time!" She exclaimed with excessive cheeriness. "Since I've been doing good, it means our date won't be canceled, right?"

"I suppose not."

Luka knew that she would bring the topic back. She really wouldn't give up on it. Judging from the joyful chuckle that escaped the tealette's mouth, anyone could have guessed that she was extremely happy that their date wouldn't be canceled.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku's cheery expression fell as soon as she heard the sound of raindrops hit the windows. She stared outside; gray clouds were entirely covering the dark sky and it was raining at full force. They had been ready to go on their date. They even dressed up and now they had to cancel it because the weather had suddenly decided to change. It had been sunny just a moment ago. It truly wasn't fair.

The tealette felt seriously saddened. She had waited for that moment all day long. She had even planned everything; she would have brought the popular model to her favorite stargazing spot, they would have eaten dinner under the stars and maybe —just maybe— they would have cuddled. It all sounded so romantic to her. Her chance to try to get Luka admit her possible feelings for her was completely ruined. Her chest felt heavy. She was extremely disappointed.

"Well, it seems like weather plays in my favor." The pinkette whispered a bit coldly. "Believe me, it's a good thing our date got canceled."

Miku decided not to say anything. She supposed that it was useless to delay it to another day, especially since she doubted that the other woman would accept going on a date with her again. It was already a miracle that she got her to agree last time.

"Anyway, you should go take a shower. Meanwhile, I'll prepare dinner for us."

The tealette gave a weak nod. She was pretty sure that her discontentment about the situation was written all over her face. She knew that she wasn't good at hiding her emotions and it was something that she still had to work on. She had wanted to enjoy her last day with Luka as much as possible. She knew that after they would have dinner, they would most likely head to bed. She had planned to go back at her apartment tomorrow morning.

With a sigh, Miku grabbed a clean pajama from her bag and went into the bathroom. She quickly undressed and untied her hair. She then looked at her reflection in the large mirror. She never worried about the aspect of her body before, but recently, she found herself getting constantly concerned about it even if she knew that she had completely no reasons to be. Was it because of Luka? She had seen her wearing only underwear a few times and she had always been entirely breathtaking to look at. Compared to her, the popular model's body was well-developed and womanly.

Did Luka like delicate girls like her? Would she be satisfied with her?

The tealette's face heated up slightly at her thoughts. Ever since the first night she had spent at the pinkette's house, her mind had been filled with rather indecent thoughts. How could she not? When they started kissing, things were always getting fervent between them. They could barely keep their hands off the other. She had never seriously cared about those kinds of things before as she had often thought that it wasn't a top priority in a relationship. However, when their moments of passion ended, it would always leave her frustrated and empty. She didn't understand why at first, but she now knew that it was because she wanted more than kisses or chaste caresses. She wanted her to love her fully. Though, she couldn't allow it to happen; not until she would be completely certain of the other woman's feelings for her. Someone's first time was very precious, after all, and she didn't want it to be ruined in any ways.

Miku then took a quick and hot shower. It helped to make her feel more relaxed. It actually brightened her mood. After brushing and drying her long hair, she went downstairs. It was smelling good. She could easily guess that Luka cooked some pasta. The scent made her stomach grumble and it was then that she realized how hungry she was.

Strangely enough, all the lights were off. She was about to ask the other model what was going on, but her breathing got caught in her throat at the sight; candles were illuminating the kitchen with their soft lights and dinner had been served in a very elegant and romantic way. Her heart skipped a beat at the realization; Luka did that to cheer up. She probably noticed how disappointed she had been because of their canceled date.

The taller woman was avoiding looking at her, her lips pursed in a thin line, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"W-What are you standing here for? Your shower was long enough as it is, hurry up and eat before it gets cold."

Miku felt a rush of appreciation go through her. Luka could be insanely sweet at times; it was one of the many reasons why she was sticking to her. She wanted her to show more of those vulnerable sides.

"Thanks, Luka," She smiled warmly at her and took herself a seat. "I didn't know you actually had a romantic side."

"I wasn't trying to be, so get rid of that thought," The pinkette sighed heavily.

Miku decided to stop teasing her. She didn't want to anger her now. It would ruin the moment.

They both silently ate. None of them dared to say a word, but they were still completely comfortable with the absence of sounds. Sometimes their eyes would meet for very few seconds. Each time it happened, the tealette would feel an electrifying shiver go down her spine.

"I love the way the light shines off of your beautiful eyes…" Miku murmured in complete awe, not entirely aware of how cheesy it sounded.

Shock appeared on Luka's face for a moment before she stared away, her face now the same color as her hair. She didn't reply anything, but it was obvious that it had succeeded to embarrass her. The petite girl's expression softened. She really adored it when she was showing such tender sides to her. She liked to think that she was the only one who saw that lovable aspect of her personality.

When they finished eating, they washed the dishes in silence. Miku could notice the persistent fervent stares Luka would sometimes throw at her. She decided to shrug it off for now. However, she couldn't help but wonder why she would look at her like that. There was an obvious heavy tension between them at the moment.

"We should head to bed now." The pinkette said quite sternly.

"Ah… sure."

The shorter female failed to understand the sudden change of behavior. Though, she decided not to comment on it. Was her last day with Luka going to end like that? It was disappointing.

As soon as she set a foot inside the room, the popular model abruptly took her wrist and forced her to look up at her. Miku's heart started pounding in her chest when she met with her eyes; they were filled with deep affection and sadness. Before she could even utter a word, a familiar softness met her lips. Once again, Luka was kissing her. Even though she told her that she wouldn't allow her to get closer to her, she was _always_ the one who made the first move.

As usual, Miku's mind went completely blank as soon as the pinkette desperately pulled her close to the point where there was no distance between their bodies anymore —to the point where they could feel how fast the other's heart was beating. Their kisses were unsteady, desirous and unchaste. It felt like the air around them was burning.

Luka's hand was running through her teal hair while the other was firmly holding her waist. She had resolutely decided not to let her go. When they pulled away to catch their breath, their faces were still only inches apart from the other. The affection Miku had seen in her eyes before was completely gone; it was replaced by urgent desire. There was still a certain hint of softness.

"Luka…" The tealette finally whispered, her breathing heavy. "What happened to us being friends?"

The taller woman blatantly ignored her question. Instead, she pulled her into another passionate kiss and pushed her on the bed without breaking the contact, making the mattress crack under them. Luka pushed her body onto her, clearly determined not to leave any distance between them.

Miku restrained a gasp from escaping her lips. She could feel the other woman's every curves pressed against hers. It was making her head spin. Surprisingly enough, Luka felt light on top of her. She enjoyed the feeling of her body against hers. She was pleased to notice that she wasn't the only one with burning skin and chills.

Luka broke their breathtaking kiss. She reached her neck with her lips, planting several kisses there, making the other female gasp gently. She was more sensitive than she thought. The pinkette's lips were incredibly soft, and each time she pulled away to take a small break, the feeling of her warm breathing on her neck made her shudder. There were so many intense emotions overwhelming Miku at the moment that she could barely think straight.

However, she wanted to touch the popular model too. Without waiting any longer and feeling her heart beat with sudden excitement, she slowly ran a hand down Luka's back. The older woman immediately tensed up. She could also feel her lips tremble against her neck. Curious about the unanticipated reactions she received, Miku continued to feel her spin, pressing her thumb into it. It made Luka shudder. The tealette was even certain that she had heard a moan at some point; it had been almost inaudible, but it had sounded extremely sensual.

Miku swore that her heart never beat that fast before. Her body was on fire. She had definitely discovered one of the popular model's sensitive spots —one that could make her look vulnerable and weak.

"Stop it…" Luka warned her in a trembling voice.

The petite girl would have normally stopped, but curiosity got the better of her; she stroked her spine again, putting more pressure into her touch than before. It elicited an unrestrained gasp from her. Before she could try anything else, Luka grabbed both of her wrists, her eyebrows furrowing. She was trying to appear angry, but her obvious embarrassment betrayed her.

"This is not some kind of silly game, Miku. It's seriously—" The pinkette stopped mid-sentence, biting down on her lip. It was as if she was regretting her words. "Anyway, we should sleep now."

"Wait," Miku murmured desperately, her heart still playing loud drum in her chest. "What were you going to say?"

Luka sat up and took a shaky breath. She was avoiding to look at her. It was obvious that she was not going to tell her anything.

The tealette carefully examined her. Luka's skin was slightly flushed and her pupils were dilated. Her breathing was also a bit unsteady. There were many things that she couldn't understand about love, but she was still starting to grasp the situation.

"Are you…?" Miku's throat tightened as she found herself unable to ask the rest of her question.

The silence answered her. It only confirmed her thought; Luka was turned on. She didn't know what started it; was it because of their kisses or was it because of her teasing with her spine? She couldn't tell. However, her face flushed in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to trigger it. Still, a strong curiosity burned her throat and she felt an intense warmth go through her whole body.

"I'll go take a walk outside…" Luka spoke warily.

Though, before she could get out of bed, Miku grabbed her arm and fervently pressed her lips against hers again. She was pushed by a sudden rush of adrenaline. Surprisingly enough, the older woman didn't push her away. Instead, she kissed her back and shivered in anticipation when she felt delicate hands travel down her body. Miku was gently exploring her sides, her hips and her thighs. They were being caressed with an electrifying tenderness.

Luka bit down on her lip strongly. The slightest touch was successfully making her shudder. Everything was giving her strong and burning feelings. Things were going too far and it was obvious that the tealette wasn't entirely aware of what was happening. She grabbed her hands to stop them from roaming on her body and inhaled deeply.

"I was serious when I said I needed to take some fresh air."

With that, the pink-haired woman stood up, grabbed the umbrella that was on the floor and left without saying another word.

Once again, Miku was left alone. She was used to it now. Luka always ran away when things were getting heated between them. Though, the usual emptiness and frustration were completely unwelcomed this time.

She laid down on the bed and sighed. Her heart was still beating incredibly fast and an unknown burning sensation was felt everywhere on her body. It was honestly disagreeable.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew things are getting pretty heated between them now. The passion gets stronger and stronger!

Also, I finally reached 100k words! This story is far from being finished. It's going to continue once Miku and Luka are going to get into a relationship (if they ever will lol). But more than half is written for sure.

Don't forget to review. I always appreciate it.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I'm already overwhelmed with assignments and I'm neglecting them by continuing to write my fanfiction haha.

Anyway, I bought Project Diva X and decided to make a cover picture of my fanfic with it. It's not perfect and it's not exactly the way I wanted it, but I can't draw, so it's better than nothing.

I don't have anything else to say other than thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku held her fluffy pillow against her body, her lips quivering and her eyes trying to concentrate on the movie. There were still many things that she didn't understand about love, especially considering her lack of experience. She wanted to learn more; she wanted to learn everything about what couples did despite going on dates, holding hands and kissing. However, she should have known by now that asking advice from her cousin was a bad idea. The tall blonde had only shoved some movies into her hands and told her to _have fun_. It was exactly what she did, but she didn't expect things to turn out the way they did.

Exaggerate moans and groans were filling the living room as two women were having an indecent time on screen. They were definitely enjoying themselves, but their make-out scenes were anything but romantic and soft. Both girls were being crude and unnatural. It made the tealette feel insanely uncomfortable and she was pretty sure that her face was as red as a beetroot. She knew well enough that sex was something most couples did at some point in their relationship, but she never imagined it to be like in those tasteless movies with incredibly cheap scripts. Miku always thought of it as a way to show how strong your feelings were for your lover; she never thought of it like a way of _having fun_. It was an important step in a relationship. It was why she never understood people who did it with someone they didn't love. Such a thing didn't make sense to her.

Her thoughts quickly drifted to Luka. Had she already gone that far with someone? Perhaps with Haku? Or even Gakupo? Those two seemed rather close despite their constant fights. A sigh escaped the petite girl's mouth. Recently, she had been feeling a bit possessive. It wasn't to the point of being unhealthy, but it was a small insecurity that she couldn't get rid of, especially since the popular model started avoiding her _again_. It was always like that. Each time they would have a passionate moment, the next day, Luka would start ignoring her. It had even been a little bit more than a month since they had last talked to each other.

The door then burst open on an excited greenhead. A happy grin was parting her lips and it looked like she would jump out of happiness at any moment. Though, her cheery expression fell as soon as she saw what was going on; her best friend was watching something _very_ indecent.

Miku immediately turned off the television, her face flushed. She quickly grabbed the DVD boxes and hid them behind her back.

" _Uh…_ " Gumi blinked, completely shocked. "Care to explain what the hell you were doing?"

"I-It's because of Lily!" The tealette defended herself. "I… I needed to have some advice since I want to try getting closer to Luka without asking her out because I will get rejected again, but I didn't really know what to do. Lily told me to watch those movies and do like the actresses."

The green-haired female grimaced. She grabbed the DVD boxes and stared at them with horror plastered on her face. They were all absurdly disgusting, but it was no surprise considering how much of a pervert her ex-girlfriend was.

"Why do you even bother listening to that gross woman?" Gumi sighed, exasperated. "You should have asked me first."

"I wanted to, but you're always so busy. We barely speak anymore."

The greenette then sat down on the couch and mentioned to her best friend to sit beside her. Miku obeyed. She laid down and placed her head on her lap. As usual, Gumi ran her fingers through her teal hair. The petite female immediately relaxed at the familiar and comforting touch. She missed spending time with her.

"First off, tell me how much you like that woman."

Miku blinked. How much did she like Luka? She pursed her lips in thought. It was hard to describe with words. She still decided to let her heart speak;

"I keep thinking about her and seeing her makes my heart beat incredibly fast. Whenever I get close to her, it feels like I can't think straight. A-And when we kiss, it's always so…" She murmured, her voice cracking gently. "… _mind blowing._ I can barely breathe and it makes me feel all warm and… _frustrated_ …"

Gumi met with her teal eyes and gave her a compassionate smile.

"Do you know where that feeling of frustration comes from?"

The tealette's eyebrows furrowed. She did have a bit of an idea. She sighed and bit down on her lip.

"Each time she and I have a passionate moment, she always runs away and it leaves me in a complete mess… It's _frustrating_." She whispered shakily and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I respect the fact that she's not entirely comfortable with it. I think she's not used to people caring about her and she feels like she doesn't deserve any of it… Either that or she's scared to hurt me."

"She's a stupid woman. If she's trying not to hurt you, she already fails at doing it," The greenhead grumbled. "In any case, I think you should be more selfish. From what you've told me, it seems like she won't understand until you show her that everything is fine. Next time something like this happens and she wants to escape, try to avoid her from doing it."

"How?"

"Take the lead. Try to make her lose her mind." Gumi grinned a bit devilishly and playfully pinched her best friend's left cheek. "I mean, even though you can be annoying as hell, who in their right mind can resist such an adorable sweetie pie?"

A small smile made its way to Miku's lips. The other girl always knew how to cheer her up. She sat up and pulled her into a friendly hug. She had needed that talk. Maybe she was right to tell her that she should try to be more selfish. It was probably the only way to make the other woman understand. She remembered when she took the lead the last time; it felt like Luka had less self-control about the situation in general. She had to make that resistance break completely.

Having a sudden boost of confidence, the tealette stood up and prepared herself for work. She had a photoshoot today.

She was starting to get recognized in the streets. Kaito told her many times that it was the first time someone got that popular so fast. It apparently took a complete year for Luka to be where she was now. Though, the s _candalous_ and erotic picture with the pinkette had probably helped to make her known. She was pretty sure that nobody knew about her until that.

Miku was about to head outside but stopped in her track once she realized something.

"Gumi, you seemed to be in a good mood earlier." She turned around to give her friend a questioning gaze. She feared that it was something about Lily; she didn't want her to be around her anymore. "Did something happen?"

"I… well…" Gumi scratched her cheek a bit sheepishly. "I've met a girl and I think I'm falling for her."

The tealette's eyes widened. She hadn't heard those words coming from her best friend's mouth since a very long time. She had always been obsessed with Lily; to the point of never developing crushes on others.

"Really? You'll definitely have to make me meet her!"

"Um… m-maybe one day."

Miku knew something was wrong now. It looked like Gumi was hiding something from her. More importantly, each time that she avoided her gaze and lowered her head, it meant that she was lying about something. However, she didn't have the time to question her about it. The bus would arrive soon and she couldn't allow herself to be late for something that was hopefully only trivial. She reluctantly wished her friend a good day and hastily left.

She caught the bus just in time. She quickly found a seat at the back and closed her eyes for a moment. Would she be able to make Luka lose her mind if she were to take the lead? She didn't think so. It would probably take more than that, but she supposed that it wouldn't hurt to try. There was still a possibility that it would make her resistance crumble. After all, she had seemed to be pretty weak and vulnerable to her touches last time. She could clearly remember her shuddering each time that she stroked her spine. She had been able to give her chills and make her skin become burning hot. Recalling it was making her throat tight and her heart pound in excitement.

Miku then pursed her lips in a thin line. When she had spent her days fawning over Luka in the past, she had never once thought that she would be able to become her friend and even less kiss her. Though, she had often daydreamed about them meeting up and falling for each other at first sight. Things didn't exactly go that way, but there was still no doubt that feelings were involved between them even though her idol clearly had a hard time admitting them.

Once the bus arrived at her stop, she quickly entered inside the building, afraid of being late, but she accidently bumped into someone. She apologized and looked up to meet with familiar dark eyes. It was Meiko; she was often coming here these days.

"Hi, miss Meiko!" The tealette exclaimed cheerily.

She always admired the older female. She was mature, friendly and compassionate. She could talk to her without getting judged. She was a bit like her confidante especially with things regarding Luka.

"Hello, Miku. How are you?"

"I'm doing great as usual!" She said with a grin, but it soon disappeared. "Though, I think Luka is avoiding me again…"

"Don't worry too much about it," Meiko replied while shaking her head in exasperation. "She's just being stubborn again. I think she can hardly get you out of her mind and it's annoying her."

"Really? Has she told you anything about me recently?"

"As much as I would like to tell you, there are some things that I should keep between she and I, but you're definitely having a positive influence on her; this is all I can say." The brunette friendly winked at her. "It's the first time I see Lulu being so confused about her feelings. Just be patient with her; I'm sure she'll figure things out by herself."

Miku felt a little bit reassured at her words. It was only confirming the fact that Luka possibly had feelings for her, but she was too confused to be able to sort them out. She came to wonder which solution was better now; pushing her to admit her feelings or be patient and wait for her to discover them by herself. She wouldn't mind waiting, but she felt like it would only keep on unnecessarily hurting them both.

The tealette examined the other woman carefully and noticed some red spots on her neck. She knew exactly what they were and she felt herself blush slightly. They clearly weren't from Lily since they broke up. She understood fairly easily that there was something going on between her and the manager even though she was usually clueless about that kind of thing.

"Um… you have some love bites on your neck."

Meiko immediately covered them with her hand and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Thanks for telling me. It would have been embarrassing to go out like this."

"You're welcome." Miku murmured. There was a question that was burning her throat and she couldn't help but ask it; "Do you still have feelings for Lily even though you're with him?"

"Honestly? I don't know, but it's better if that woman stays out of my life. Kaito is sweet, caring and romantic while Lily isn't anything of that. At the same time, I often end up missing her. She was definitely distracting; you're never bored with her around."

The tealette gave a nod. It seemed like her cousin was the kind of ex-girlfriend no one could get over despite her being a jerk. She could never understand it.

"I think Lily truly loved you." Miku gave out her opinion. "I'm not even sure if she ever loved Gumi, but she definitely liked you."

Meiko ran a hand in her short brown hair. She seemed to be a little bit hurt now and the tealette regretted of having said anything about it.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore." She whispered, her voice wavering ever so gently. "Luka keeps on telling me that I'm too good for her. I think she _really_ hates your cousin."

"I know! Last time, I thought that they were going to fight. It was a bit scary."

"Lulu hates almost everyone; it's no exception." The older woman chuckled and shook her head in exasperation. "Honestly, you have the right to feel special; she barely let anyone enters her life after that tragedy of hers. Besides Haku, you're the only one. And needless to say that you hold a special place in her heart."

Miku couldn't restrain a small smile from parting her lips. She had succeeded to make her warm up to her. She definitely loved to think that she was someone special for the popular model. As much as she would have liked to continue talking to the other woman, she had a photoshoot to attend to.

"I'll be going now. Have a nice day, miss Meiko!"

"Thanks, you too. Good luck with Luka."

The tealette nodded and quickly left.

She entered the studio and introduced herself to the designer who looked back at her with admiring eyes. She was carefully examining her from head to foot as if she was making sure that she was the girl with who she had made the contract with. Then, a smirk parted her lips and she shamelessly ran a hand through her teal hair.

"My, you're just as pretty as you are in the pictures! You're like a living doll." The woman, who was about the same age as her, commented with complete awe. " _Ah_ , my heart is beating so fast knowing that such a perfect girl will be posing for me."

Miku felt incredibly uncomfortable. It was a bit odd. Was that woman flirting with her? Or was it just her way of showing her appreciation? Either way, it felt wrong and she couldn't say that she liked her behavior. The photographers were even watching the scene with obvious discomfort; it seemed like it wasn't the first time the designer was acting that way.

"Um… thanks?" The tealette forced a smile.

"You are most welcome, dear!" The designer exclaimed and ran her fingers on her cheek. "It should honestly be forbidden to be this pretty."

Then, the door abruptly opened and Luka angrily interrupted them. She was glaring daggers at the artist.

"Neru, stop that idiotic act."

The blonde smirked amusedly at the popular model, hands on her hips and almost staring at her mockingly.

" _Oh_ , here comes the knight in shining armor, ready to save her princess, wanting to steal the beautiful girl away from the evil witch," Neru replied back with noticeable amusement. " _Please_ , people are stupid to have bought that story of you and Kamui dating each other. It's pretty obvious the picture wasn't taken for a professional purpose. You clearly have the hots for the girl but invented an absurd story in order to quiet down the rumor."

Luka's expression was as cold as ice now. It was as if she would start snapping at her at any time now, but there was clearly something that was restraining her from doing it. Miku stayed silent, erratically running her fingers in one of her twintails.

"That's right, you better not say a word, Luka." The blonde laughed. "Can you imagine the reactions if I were to send those shady pictures of you making out with _my precious_ Haku on the internet?"

"If she's that precious to you, then you would understand that sending them will only make her more miserable."

Neru gave her a disinterested shrug and continued to pay attention to Miku, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand. It was obviously annoying Luka to no end. However, much to her pleasure, the tealette pulled away, completely uneasy about the whole situation. She didn't quite understand the rivalry between the two women, but it seemed like the pinkette had known that she had a contract with her and had decided to come to make sure that things wouldn't get messy.

"Shouldn't we get to work already?" Miku dared to ask.

"Of course, sweetie!" The blonde exclaimed as if nothing happened and grabbed the fluffy and elegant white coat that she was supposed to wear for her photoshoot. "Here, go change yourself and we'll discuss what you should do afterward."

Miku nodded and threw a look at Luka; her stern eyes weren't leaving Neru as if she was watching her every gesture and making sure that she wouldn't do anything nasty. The popular model didn't even stare at her once and it made her feel a bit disheartened; even if she went to her rescue, she continued to act as if she didn't exist. She should have expected it.

She went into the changing room and quickly dressed up. Once she was done, she rejoined the two women who were still discussing. They both didn't seem to have noticed her.

"I didn't steal Haku away from you. She's the one who didn't want anything to do with you. You were always being a jerk to her."

"It's hypocritical coming from the woman who never truly loved her. When you didn't need her anymore, you threw her away like a vulgar toy." Neru replied with disdain. "That poor Hatsune, I hope she will realize soon that you're only playing around with her."

Luka crossed her arms over her chest and remained calm. She didn't say anything to defend that point. However, it was obvious that she felt more annoyed than ever.

"Making a contract with her only to mess with me was a bad idea." The pinkette growled. "If you do anything to Miku, you're going to regret it."

"Ah, I forgot how scary you were!" The blonde exclaimed with sheer amusement. "My, my, are you actually serious about her? This is just making the situation even more entertaining!"

The petite female decided that it would be best to let her presence known by clearing her throat soundly. She didn't specifically like how things were turning. More importantly, the designer didn't seem nice in the slightest. But knowing that Luka was here to protect her if needed was greatly reassuring her.

"Well, let's get started!" Neru clapped her hands together. "Just as expected, you look fabulous in that coat!"

The blonde quickly explained which pose she should take and once she made sure that the model understood correctly, they then started the photoshoot. It didn't take much time; Miku was starting to get accustomed to posing professionally. She was easily able to mix cuteness and elegance —just like she had been asked to do by the designer. Surprisingly enough, despite Neru's viciousness from earlier, things went smoothly and without problems. It was probably because Luka had been watching her threateningly since the very beginning —anyone, even the toughest ones, would feel intimidated by her dark looks.

When they were finally done, Neru turned around to look at Luka, hands on her hips and frowning.

"You've been staring at her like she's a piece of meat that you want all to yourself the _whole_ time." She commented with a scornful chuckle. "Why don't you help her change herself in the dressing room? You'd like that, huh?"

"Stop this nonsense. You're just losing my time now," The pinkette answered, completely unamused. "If you're done with your business, leave already."

"Fine, fine." The blonde rolled her eyes and approached Miku. She took her face between her hands and planted a playful kiss on her cheek. "You can keep the coat, dearie. Hopefully, you'll think of me each time you'll wear it."

The tealette's uneasiness increased right at that instant. She wanted to say that she didn't want to keep it, but she thought it was best to keep silent. It was noticeable how much Luka was trying her best not to snap at the designer. Her teeth were clenched and her lips were curled up in anger.

Fortunately, Neru left after that —not without throwing one last disdainful look at the pinkette who completely ignored it. Miku then quickly went into the dressing room to change herself and when she returned back, Luka wasn't here anymore. It pricked her heart knowing that she had only been here to keep an eye on the designer. She should have known that she wouldn't have waited for her; she seemed to be resolute about ignoring her.

Once she left the studio room, she noticed that the popular model had actually been waiting for her. It succeeded to brighten her mood instantly. Luka's back was leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest and her expression as cold as ever.

"Don't mind Neru. She likes to menace people, but she usually never takes action."

"It's fine, Luka! You didn't need to watch over me. I'm not as defenseless as you think."

"I know, but it was still a bit… concerning to let you alone with that girl. When Kaito told me that you had a contract with her, I couldn't just stand here doing nothing."

Miku smiled warmly at the other female. She had been worrying about her well-being, which only confirmed how she cared deeply about her. Despite her tough façade, Luka really could be the sweetest person. She only wished that she would show those tender sides more often, but she supposed that it would take more time for her to completely warm up to her. It would get there eventually; she had faith in it.

"Do you think that there are more people who guessed that you dating Gakupo was a lie?"

"I don't really care. The majority of people believed in it and that's the most important part," Luka sighed. "Honestly, if it weren't for our careers being at stake, I would have gladly let those rumors run free only to stress Kaito out."

The petite girl knew how much she didn't like their manager, but she didn't think he was bad at all. He certainly didn't deserve all that hatred. However, she decided not to say anything about it —or to be more exact, she completely forgot what she was going to say once she met with Luka's crystal blue eyes for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Her breath got caught in her throat and her heart started to beat at full speed. Her gaze was intense; it was almost as if she could see right through her.

Without warning, the pinkette approached her, slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close, completely enveloping her in a warm embrace. Miku almost gasped at the unexpected gesture, but she soon felt comfortable into the hug and buried her face into her shirt. Her familiar exotic perfume invaded her nostrils and it only helped to make her feel even more relaxed. She had missed being close to her. She had missed her so much. She almost felt like crying. That complete month without talking to her had been extremely difficult to go through. She didn't realize how dependent on her she had become until now.

"I missed you so much, Luka…" The tealette's voice noticeably wavered. "Why are you always doing this? W-Why are you always ignoring me for no reasons? There's no need to hurt both of us like this…"

Miku could feel Luka's body tense up against hers. It didn't take a genius to guess that she was probably upset because it was rare of her to be feeling down about something. She didn't really mind it at first, but she was seriously getting tired of it. It needed to stop. That great loneliness she felt each time the older woman decided to avoid her was almost unbearable now. She had read stories about soulmates losing their right mind when they were apart from the other for too long. It felt just like that.

As usual, the pinkette preferred not to say a word about it. She only pulled away from the hug and avoided looking at her disheartened face. After a long silence, she exhaled deeply.

"I have never felt so close to someone… on an emotional level." She finally admitted with penetrating unwillingness. "I don't desire a relationship. I always considered love as a waste of time, as something unneeded, and I will _never_ change my opinion about it."

"I don't know how many times I've said it already, but I'm fine with being friends!" Miku exclaimed almost desperately; she couldn't take it anymore. "If you don't want a relationship, I will respect it. If you want me to take my distance with you, I will do it, but you're the one being confusing about it all! Y-You always end up kissing me even after you tell me there is nothing romantic going on between us and it leaves me confused every time! I don't know what I'm supposed to think anymore…"

It was probably not the right place and moment to have such a quarrel, but she needed to let it all out now. It was making things worse that Kaito had been listening to them from afar, ready to interrupt their talk at any moment since they had caught some employees' attention.

"I like you, Luka. I'm not scared of saying it. If you also do, please, tell me… It will make things so much easier for both of us…"

"Don't say anything else, Miku. This is not the place to be having such a conversation." The popular model spoke harshly and gave a quick glare at Kaito. "Let's go at my house."

The tealette took a deep breath to calm down. She didn't know if it was just another way for Luka to avoid the conversation, but she supposed that all she had to do for now was to give up. She doubted that she would be willing to talk about it even at her house. However, she gave a nod and forced a smile.

"Sure…"

There were so many things that Miku didn't understand. She wished that Luka could just tell her how she felt already.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The petite girl sighed. Just as she had thought; the pinkette didn't continue their conversation. It was always like that. However, she didn't know if it was a way to apologize, but she was actually preparing dinner for them. She was keeping her typical expressionless face as she was cutting some vegetables. She was preparing a healthy stew. She seemed to be very careful about which ingredients to put in.

Miku suddenly remembered Gumi's words. _Take the lead. Try to make her lose her mind._ Would it really work? She had a hard time believing that it would. More importantly, she was scared to make her angry, but maybe it really was the only solution to make her admit her feelings. Her heart beating faster and her throat tightening, she stood up, determined to try it.

Attempting to put aside her sudden nervousness, she approached Luka and wrapped her arms around her from behind and pressed her forehead against her back. It made the other woman drop her knife, her body tensing up considerably.

"Miku? Get off me."

"You're allowed to hug me, but I can't hug you?"

It succeeded to make her sigh in defeat.

"Now is not the time. I'm actually trying to cook something for _you_. You should be grateful that I- _ah_ …"

The tealette breathed excessively against her spine. The fabric of her shirt was thin which probably helped to make her feel the warmness of her breathing against her skin. At a snail's pace, she then ran her index down the sensitive spot on her back. It didn't fail to make her shudder. Her jaw was noticeably clenched and silent gasps were constantly escaping her lips. Luka was actually trying to get mad at her, but each time that she was about to, Miku would stroke her spine again, making sure to put even more pressure into her touch with each new time.

Having had enough, the older woman abruptly turned around and grabbed both of her hands to make her stop. Once again, she was trying her hardest to appear angry, but her deep embarrassment was betraying it.

"You have to stop now."

"I don't want to," Miku answered back boldly.

Before Luka could even say something, she pressed her lips against hers, pulling her into an unexpected heated kiss. She was still scared to make her mad with her sudden brashness, but it quickly left her thoughts as her mind went blank. It was always like that each time they kissed. She could only think about the softness of her moisturized lips against hers and about how she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

However, seeing that the pinkette was being completely unresponsive to the kiss, she quickly pulled away, slightly panicked. Maybe it really had been a bad idea, after all. She braced herself; she knew that she was going to get yelled at.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed a bit shakily.

Surprisingly enough, Luka firmly grabbed her by the hips and turned them around. Miku gasped in gentle shock. Her back was now leaning against the kitchen counter, the pinkette's body pressed right into hers. Her face was similar to one of a hungry predator who just spotted it's first prey in a very long time.

The tealette gulped. She knew well enough what was coming next and she was ready for it. Though, she wasn't certain that her heart was prepared for it as it considerably increased in speed.

Then, Luka finally crashed her lips into hers again, pulling her as close as she possibly could while her hands eagerly caressed everything that they could on her back.

And yet again, things quickly went out of control. Their kisses were passionate, unstoppable and feverish. Neither of them wanted to pull away. They did so only to catch their breath, before closing the mere and irritating distance between their lips over and over again. They did it repetitively until they both felt exhausted and completely out of breath.

Miku's chest was raising up and down rapidly. She was staring right into the familiar and gorgeous blue eyes. Without waiting any further, Luka's mouth went to caress her cheek and followed her jawline, the warmth of her breathing against her skin making the tealette inevitably shiver. Everything was making her body heat up in overwhelming excitement. She felt like she was currently having a soft and welcoming fever. The slightest touch was almost making her twitch in anticipation. It was the first time she was feeling something so intense.

She couldn't restrain a moan from escaping her mouth when Luka attacked her neck with gentle nibbles, her teeth grazing the sensitive spots. Miku felt her head spin, her breathing gradually becoming more erratic and irregular. _God._ Her sudden great sensitiveness to her every touch was making her feel insane.

Then, Luka pulled away. The petite girl immediately felt saddened. She was wearing that shocked expression —the one that indicated that she would escape from the situation anytime soon. Before it would happen, Miku grabbed her face between her hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, Luka." She murmured in her softest voice. "I trust you."

As if it was enough to prove her point, she grabbed her hand and led it under her shirt. She brought it to her heart and pressed her trembling palm against it. She wanted her to understand that it was beating unbelievably fast because of her touches and that she didn't mind them at all.

A long and intolerable silence ensued. The popular model was clearly struggling with something, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. Soon enough, she sighed in defeat and pressed her lips against hers again. This time, the kiss was soft and tender. Neither of them tried to make it needy. Miku almost felt like it was a way for her to tell her " _I like you"_ without having to actually say it. That thought alone was able to fill her with deep happiness. She seriously hoped that she wasn't wrong. She wasn't going to ask her if it was the case since she didn't want to ruin that sweet moment between them.

Without breaking their gentle kiss, Luka's hand hesitantly slid under her bra and felt her left breast. The petite girl tried not to wince at the intimate caress; she hadn't thought that she would let her touch her so intimately that soon, but she trusted her. It wasn't like she was going to complain about it in the first place. She knew that her extreme sensitiveness was due to some pent up excitement and desire.

Though, now that Miku was thinking about it, doing such things in the kitchen —with the remarkable scent of fresh vegetables— was probably a bad idea. As much as it didn't sound romantic for a first time, it quickly left her thoughts when Luka's index traced the pink and sensitive tip of her breast. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, each time that she stroked it, it was sending her uncontrollable and electrifying shudders down her spine. It made her feel weak and a bit wobbly.

Swiftly, Luka looked up at her as if she was making sure that Miku was _totally_ alright with the situation. The tealette was mostly taken aback by the unusual softness in her eyes. It was extremely rare for her to wear such a loving expression. It only reflected how much the pinkette was not doing it for the heck of it; she definitely cared about their first time together. Miku then smiled fondly at her.

A light blush appeared on the other female's cheeks and she avoided looking at her for a very few seconds before pulling her in into another kiss. One of Luka's arms went around her waist and she embraced her the closest that she could while her other hand slowly caressed down her stomach with the tip of her fingers. Miku shivered in anticipation. She knew very well what was coming next. Her heart was beating so hard that she was genuinely scared that it would explode in her chest. She was ready. She was willingly going to give her the so very precious first time.

Luka's hand then entered her skirt. The tealette's breath immediately got caught in her throat. She was very nervous. She didn't know what to expect at all. She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled the other model's perfume to try to calm down, completely burying her face in her shoulder. It was then that she felt two fingers gently stroke her through her underwear. Miku's eyes widened slightly at the abrupt pleasurable and hot feeling going through her whole body. If she had thought that she felt weak earlier, now she definitely was. She had to hold tightly to the other woman to be able to continue standing on her feet.

All the sensations were new to her. Her skin felt burning hot and her breathing was becoming incredibly unsteady. Luka's caresses were very gentle; she wasn't putting much pressure into her sensitive and small bud. It was still enough to make Miku gasp and tremble in complete ecstasy.

After making sure that the tealette was comfortable enough, the popular model's hand finally entered her underwear. She quickly found her entrance and traced it, lubricating her fingers with her wetness before slowly entering one of them inside her.

Miku couldn't restrain a small gasp from escaping her mouth. She blushed deeply, inhaled shakily and closed her eyes. _God_. She could feel Luka's finger stroking her walls each time that she was thrusting it ever so gently inside her. Overwhelming and constant shivers were completely taking over her body and she found herself unable to stop moaning.

Holding her even more tightly, Miku could feel Luka's heart against hers; it was definitely beating as fast as hers. There was no doubt about the fact that she enjoyed the passionate moment as much as she did even if she wasn't the one in the receiving end. In fact, each time that a sensual sound would come out of her mouth, she could feel Luka shudder, as if she liked hearing her.

The pinkette then pushed a second finger inside her and increased the speed of her thrusts. The change of pace was enough to make the petite girl lose herself into the pleasure. Her legs were shaking, gasps and moans continually escaping her lips. She was also involuntarily and desperately moving her hips. She wanted more of that mind-blowing feeling. Luka's fingers were eagerly stroking her and hitting right into her sensitive spot.

"Does it feel… alright?" The popular model inquired very hesitantly as if she had been worrying about it since the very beginning but had never dared to ask that question until now.

"… _y-yes_ …" Miku could only mutter in a strangled gasp.

Her mind went completely blank as the pleasure dangerously increased. It felt so good that she thought she was going to pass out. Soon enough, she got her release; she let out a long and unrestrained moan as gentle spasms took over her body. It took some time before she started to calm down, her breathing still unsteady. She didn't think that it would feel that good. She was pleasantly surprised. Then again, she knew that it was mainly because she did it with someone she liked.

They silently stayed in each other's arms. Neither of them dared to say a word in fear of ruining the moment. After a few long minutes, Miku pulled away. She still had a hard time thinking straight. However, she knew that she wanted to return the favor.

"…M-May I touch you now?" She asked, her heart pounding in excitement thinking about it. "I… I mean, I'm still inexperienced but I think I can do it."

"No," Luka's reply was firm, almost cold.

It was enough to make the tealette's chest feel heavy. She should have expected it. Even though they had such an intimate and passionate moment, it didn't mean that the other woman was going to be nicer to her. It was honestly heartbreaking. She lowered her head in disappointment and bit down on her lip.

"Anyway," The pinkette took a few steps back, changing the topic of conversation. "You should take a shower now. Don't lock the door since I'll give you a change of clothes."

Miku nodded weakly. Without saying another word, she went into the bathroom and took a quick and hot shower. Despite how disheartened she felt, she didn't regret it. Their passionate moment probably helped them to bring them even closer. She hoped so at least.

Everything had felt extremely good. It was making her shudder just thinking about it. She highly doubted that she would become addicted to it, but she had still insanely enjoyed it. She didn't even mind how unromantic it was which was pretty shocking considering that such things were usually very important to her.

When she was done taking her shower, she noticed that the clothes were already standing on the counter. She hadn't even heard Luka enter the bathroom; she had probably been too lost in her thoughts. The popular model had given her a pair of shorts, a long t-shirt and some... underwear since hers were now dirty from their recent make-out session.

Soon enough, she went downstairs and searched for Luka. They needed to have a serious talk about what happened. They couldn't just pretend nothing happened now. However, she started to panic once she realized that the other woman wasn't here anymore. Did she leave her again? It looked like it was the case since she seriously was nowhere to be found.

Miku couldn't believe it. Completely heartbroken, she sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. How stupid had she been? Of course that Luka wouldn't soften to her after what happened. She actually felt like crying now.

And then, the entrance door opened. Miku stood up and her mood immediately brightened once she realized that the pinkette was back. She tackled her into a hug, refusing to let her go in case that she would try to escape again.

"Y-You scared me! I thought that you left me again…"

Luka didn't return the hug, but she put a hand on top of her hand and heaved a sigh.

"I just needed to take a walk."

The tealette grinned happily. She knew well enough that it didn't necessarily mean that the older woman completely accepted her, but it was definitely a big improvement. Usually, she would have left for hours and would have avoided talking to her for a long time.

"There's no need for us to get in a relationship now, but I want you to stop running away…" Miku whispered softly.

"I'll give it some thought."

Luka's answer had been simple; it was neither positive or negative. The petite female should have expected no less, but it was still strangely filling her with happiness. There was definitely a big improvement.

* * *

 **A/N:** Examples of reviews I received: "When's the smut?" "I want some Negitoro hotness!" "You're torturing us with the incomplete smut!"

Well, you're welcome now lol. I still love you guys even if some of you are seriously desperate for the smut. And writing some at four AM wasn't an easy task. I carbureted in coffees so I guess it wasn't so bad.

Anyways, feel free to review! I always appreciate them!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I always love reading you guys.

By the way, my fanfiction account has been hacked. Someone has successfully logged in it and changed the password. The creepiest thing about it all is that they have read some of my unread private messages. Fortunately, I was able to get my account back just before they changed the password of both my main and backup email addresses. I was so near to have lost everything; it scared the hell out of me. Fanfiction seriously _needs_ to do something to improve security because it's easy to steal someone's account. *sighs*

Also, big thanks to InfinitySKYght for having drawn the new cover picture! I think it looks amazing and I'm very happy with it.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Luka took a long sip of her tea, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. She could clearly remember every little detail; Miku had clutched at her like her life had depended on it, her small body had kept on trembling against her, her skin had felt incredibly hot and her voice had sounded both adorable and erotic at the same time. Just thinking about it was giving her shivers. It made her feel confused and upset. Sex between them had been completely unexpected. She hadn't wanted it to happen especially when they were in such a difficult situation. The tealette was dreaming about a sappy and sentimental romance; she certainly wouldn't have gone that far with someone that she wasn't in a relationship with. It was something that she failed to understand. Why did she give her first time to her when she evidently wasn't looking for a fling? Was Miku _that_ confident about them eventually becoming a couple? She pursed her lips strongly. It probably was it. However, she refused to let it happen. She persistently believed that nothing good would come out of it.

Her relationship with Haku had been nothing more than misery. She had thought that accepting to become her girlfriend would have made her happy, but in the end, she had been wrong. It had only increased her insecurities. She knew that things were different between her and Miku since the attraction was deeper and more significant. She couldn't deny that feelings were growing stronger as time passed. She wasn't stupid; friendship was not the right word to describe what they had. Everything was confusing to her. It was the very first time that she felt so close to someone on an emotional level. She couldn't get enough of the petite girl. She wanted her to be with her every day. She wanted to be selfish and keep her to herself.

A sigh escaped Luka's lips. It was a real mess, and obviously ignoring her was the wrong solution. She didn't think that she would be able to go through that painful loneliness again, neither would the younger model. Miku was making her days brighter. Her loving smiles and the way her eyes were always shining with life were enough to make her heart pound. It truly was troublesome.

Knocks on her door immediately interrupted her thoughts. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the tealette. She probably wanted to have a serious talk about what happened between them. She stood up and went to open the door only to notice that it was Meiko. As soon as the brunette saw her, she blinked at her.

"Why do you look so disappointed to see me?" She asked a bit disconcertedly before a teasing smirk parted her lips. " _Oh_. Were you expecting a certain teal-haired person by any chance?"

"Not at all." She replied harshly. "If you're here to mock me, Meiko, then I will ask you to leave now."

Luka felt a sudden annoyance build up inside her. Recently, her friend would often tease her about Miku and it was seriously starting to get on her nerves. She expected no less from her; when they were younger, the brunette frequently teased her about trivial things. It seemed like that dislikeable habit of hers was back.

"Sorry, sorry," The short-haired woman sighed and went to sit on the sofa, legs crossed. "Though, maybe you should stop to avoid Miku. The poor girl has been feeling really upset about it lately. She cares deeply about you, you know. I fail to understand why you keep pushing her away when you feel the way as she does."

Luka preferred not to say anything. It was not like she ignored her yesterday, but she doubted Meiko knew something about it and she wasn't planning to tell her either. She took herself a seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And maybe you should try minding your own business."

"Don't be like that." The brunette rolled her eyes, noticeably disheartened by her behavior. "I'm only trying to help you."

The pinkette knew that she wasn't being fair to her. She was thinking that maybe she should be a bit more considerate. It was hard to admit, but she definitely needed to have some advice and Meiko was the only person who wouldn't judge her. She cleared her dry throat and avoided looking at the woman in front of her.

"Yesterday, Miku and I… we…" She bit her lower lip, finding herself unable to say it.

" _We_ … _what?_ Kissed?"

"No. We've done more than... that."

It took a moment for Meiko to process the information. When she finally understood, her eyes widened and she looked at Luka suspiciously as if she didn't believe her. Though, she knew perfectly well that she wouldn't be lying about that sort of thing. It was a bit shocking since it was rare for her to straightforwardly talk about it. She usually had to push her in admitting things. It was probably because it was greatly upsetting her.

"You've had sex with her?" The brunette asked, wanting to make sure that she didn't misunderstand it.

Luka could only nod. There was no point in lying about it.

"And now Miku most likely expects us to get in a relationship, but I don't want to."

Meiko heaved a sigh. She seemed to be thinking about some kind of solution, but she soon gave her a nonchalant shrug.

"You have to take responsibility. Why are you being so hesitant about it anyway? You're in love with her, aren't you? Wouldn't it be easier if you just accept to get in a relationship with her? That girl can make you happy."

"Love is a strong word." Luka murmured, glaring at the tea set on the table like it was her greatest rival. "I… _affectionate_ her. It's different."

"You're the one who can't make the difference between affection and love." Meiko was starting to snap. "You're hurting yourself needlessly and I'm tired of seeing you like this when things can be easier for you. Do you want my honest opinion? If you continue this way, I think Miku will give up on you. Is this truly what you want? If I were at her place, I wouldn't be able to handle it. She's so devoted to you and it's like you don't give a damn about her. You're being a real jerk to her and you need to face it."

Her friend's rude words felt like a slap. The pinkette's jaw clenched. She knew that she was right, but she was scared and confused. She needed to make sense of all those feelings first. She couldn't rush things when she wasn't even certain of how she felt and risked to hurt both of them even further. More importantly, she didn't want Miku to give up on her. If she didn't yet, it was simply because she never lost hope and was always unbelievably optimistic.

"I'm sorry, I was being a bit harsh here," Meiko whispered, guilt apparent on her face. "I'm only worried about you and I think you're handling things incorrectly."

"I don't want to hurt Miku…" Luka muttered almost inaudibly, her voice cracking, finally letting her emotions out. "I ended up breaking Haku's heart and I don't want the same thing to happen again."

"Haku isn't like her and you know it better than me." The mature brunette replied and gave her friend a caring smile. "You deserve to be happy. You've been through enough already and you need to let go of your past and face the happiness you can have if you accept things the way they are."

The popular model exhaled deeply. She was having many mixed feelings right now. She knew that Meiko was right, but at the same time, she persisted to think that getting into a relationship with Miku wasn't the brightest idea. Continuing that conversation was going to make her insane, so she decided to change the topic;

"Anyway, are you officially back with Kaito now? Is this the main reason why you're here? Spit it out."

Meiko noticeably tensed up. She ran a hand through her short hair before meeting with her crystal blue eyes almost determinately.

"Yeah, I'm dating him."

"Tsk," Luka gave a growl. "I guess you have a thing for jerks. Whatever, if he ends up hurting you again, he's going to regret it."

"I think… _maybe_ … I will be the one hurting him this time."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that? She started suspecting that she was seeing Miku's detestable cousin again. She was about to question her about it but closed her mouth as knocks on the door interrupted her. She sighed. She threw a glare at Meiko as if telling her that she would force her to explain what was going on another time.

She went to open the door and she wasn't the least surprised to see Miku standing there, a sheepish grin on her perfect-looking face. Before she could even say a word, the smaller girl wrapped her arms around her and rested her head against her chest. Here she was again with her incessant and pointless hugs.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing this?" Luka asked with noticeable exasperation.

"I can't help it! Whenever I see you, Luka, I want to hug you! You're so soft and warm and your chest feels comfortable!" The tealette exclaimed and tightened their one-sided hug. "Besides, I've been missing you already even if we saw each other yesterday. I couldn't sleep at all last night because I kept thinking about you..."

If the popular model thought that she was feeling uneasy because of the hug, now she definitely was after the other female's sappy speech. Quickly, she grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away —much to Miku's disenchantment who was now looking at her with sad puppy eyes. Luka sometimes wished that she wasn't so expressive. It would have made it less hard not to start pitying her.

"Don't you feel the same way, Luka? I… I mean, especially after what happened yesterday…" The petite girl murmured and erratically ran her fingers through one of her long twintails. "I… I can't get it out of my mind and—"

"Don't say another word, Miku." The older woman spoke in a stern voice.

Now it definitely was the tealette's breaking point as tears appeared in her eyes. Luka sighed and started to feel some kind of regret. She hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. She knew that she should be careful with her words; Miku was definitely more sentimental towards her and ended up getting hurt a lot easier than before. She only told her to shut up because Meiko was staring at them like they were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Now, now, Lulu," The brunette rolled her eyes and approached them, giving her best friend a reproaching frown. "That's not a good way to talk to a girl you like. Seems like I'll have to teach you how to flirt with the ladies without sounding like a total jerk."

"I don't need you teaching me anything. Besides, I've never said anything about liking her."

"I thought we just talked about it."

"You're the one who's making unnecessary assumptions, Meiko."

The tealette blinked at them. It seemed like she had no idea that Luka's friend had been here the whole time. She gave a timid smile as she realized that it probably was the reason her favorite model made her stop talking. It would have ended up embarrassing them both.

"If you could try to make her sound more romantic, it would be a huge help, Miss Meiko!" Miku decided to participate in the teasing, and it succeeded to annoy the pinkette who was glaring at them, obviously not pleased with the sudden complicity between the two.

"Honestly, I think it would take more than personal teaching for her to start being romantic." The brunette laughed, clearly amused.

"Luka can be unbelievably sweet sometimes, though! The other day, she prepared a romantic dinner with candles just to cheer me up!"

"Oh, really now? Tell me about it."

"Cut it out, you two." The popular model finally snapped, heat getting to her face. "If you're going to make such unpleasant comments, I'll ask you both to leave now."

Luka knew that Meiko was going to tease her about it when they were going to be alone. She wished that the tealette would keep the things that happened between them to herself. It was not other people's business. But she supposed that the other girl always had a lot of difficulties with privacy in general. She met with her vibrant teal eyes and her cheeks went a darker shade of red; Miku was staring at her with that usual loving smile. It always made her heart pound. No one else ever looked at her in such an affectionate way before. She had never thought that someone would either. She wasn't used to it at all. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but she wished that it would stop leaving her so speechless every time it happened.

Meiko smiled knowingly at the sight. After a short moment, she headed to the door.

"Well then, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," She said and waved at them. "We'll talk another time, Luka."

The pinkette only nodded at her. She would make sure that her friend told her the whole story about what was happening with Kaito the next time that they would see each other. There was definitely something fishy going on, and despite how bothersome Meiko could be at times, she was worried that she was putting herself into some needless trouble.

With a sigh, she sat down on the couch and mentioned to Miku to take a seat. She had thought that she would settle down on the sofa across from her, but she actually sat down right next to her. They were so close that their shoulders touched and their hands even brushed. Luka felt a gentle spark go through her whole body. She had to restrain herself not to put some distance between them. The only reason why she didn't was because she knew that it would hurt the younger model. However, her attempt not to pain her failed as she could see sadness flash into her teal eyes for very few seconds.

"You're not comfortable being so close to me, are you…?" The petite girl asked with disappointment in her voice. "Why? Especially after what happened between us yesterday…"

"It's exactly why I don't want you to stick close to me," Luka replied to her without much thought. "It shouldn't have happened. It got out of control. We… really shouldn't allow things to go further. Whenever we—… something like this happens, I lose my complete mind and… it needs to stop."

The pinkette had expected Miku to pull away by now, but instead, she brashly grabbed her face between her hands and forced her to look at her. Luka pursed her lips tightly and still managed to avoid looking into those gorgeous eyes that was always leaving her stunned. Their simple closeness was enough to make her forget how to breathe, her heart racing in her chest. It was completely insane. She didn't know when those strong feelings appeared, but she couldn't ignore them anymore. It was only making things harder for her. She had to make things clear with the tealette; she had to reject her and make her understand that they couldn't be in a relationship.

"What are you scared of, Luka? Please tell me. Maybe I could try to help you."

"I'm going to hurt you." The popular model exhaled deeply and let go of her cold façade for a moment, hesitantly taking both of the other girl's hands in hers. She had to be careful with her words. "I care about you and this is why I refuse to let things go further. You deserve happiness more than anyone else ever does and I'm not the one who can give it to you. If we ever get into a relationship, it won't be steady and I will most likely end up breaking your heart. I'm already hurting you enough as it is and I don't want you to get even more involved with me."

Miku stared down at their hands. She stayed silent for a moment as if she was still processing her words. Though, she soon looked up at her again and smiled even if it seemed a bit forced.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can make things work." The tealette murmured, her voice trembling ever so slightly. "I… I mean, I agree that we aren't specifically getting along at times, but I'm pretty confident that we can get through it. Being with you won't hurt me. If anything, it will make me happy even with the difficulties that we may encounter. Can you consider giving it a try? I promise you that we'll figure things out."

"No," Luka's reply was immediate. "I don't know what I'm feeling. It might only be sheer loneliness. Do you want to get into a relationship with me even after knowing that I might not feel anything romantic for you?"

"I… I don't believe that."

"I thought I liked Haku, but I realized that I didn't. I ended up hurting her. The same thing might happen with you."

Dejected, Miku finally let go of her hands. She looked at the floor and bit down on her lip. It was obvious that she was hurting her deeply. As much as Luka was pained to see her like this, she knew that it was better now than later.

"I… I understand. I've said it before, right? If you don't want a relationship, I'll respect it. Your friendship is enough for me." The petite girl muttered lowly. "I just wish that you would have said it sooner because it might already be too late for me to act like nothing happened. I… I think I'll need a few months apart from you to get over it."

The older woman nodded. Honestly, she didn't like the sound of it. She already had some difficulties going through a month without speaking to her. However, she supposed that they didn't have much of a choice at that point. She wanted Miku to get over her. She obstinately continued to believe that it was the best solution. In the first place, she failed to understand how the other girl came to develop feelings for her. It wasn't rare that some of her obsessed fans confessed their love to her, but she believed that it was different for the tealette. After all, she remembered her having been angry and disappointed at her because she wasn't the idol that she had spent years admiring. Miku came to like her for who she was even if she kept on being mean to her. It was the main reason why she didn't understand how she was so intensively into her.

"If you understand, then leave now," Luka spoke in an accidental cold voice.

 _Leave before I restrain you from doing it._

A lump of remorse was starting to form in her throat and her stomach was churning with negative emotions; sadness, regret, guilt and fear. She only watched as Miku wordlessly headed to the door. Before she grabbed the doorknob, she looked at her and smiled gloomily.

"I'll give you a call when I'll be ready to talk to you again." She whispered feebly. "Before I leave, I want to make sure of something; are you _really_ alright with your decision? I'm going to respect it, but I want to make sure that it's truly what you wish."

Luka gritted her teeth. She knew that the tealette wasn't as clueless as she looked to be sometimes; it seemed like she understood when she wasn't entirely pleased about a certain situation even if she was doing her possible not to show it.

"I am."

Miku doubtfully stared at her. She seemed to be hesitant about whether she should really leave or not. After some long seconds, she finally sighed and her lips visibly quivered. She was unmistakably on the verge of tears. She turned her back to her.

"I… I think you're making the wrong decision…"

With that, she left without saying another word, almost slamming the door behind her.

Luka exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She didn't think that it would hurt this much, but she knew that it was better that way. Hurting them both now was healthier than letting the pain continue. It was what she strongly believed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily yawned and lazily stretched her arms. She never once thought that she would become a waitress. Most people told her that such a job didn't suit her in the slightest and she couldn't agree more with them. Smiling and being polite at all time was anything but fun. She also had to restrain herself not to spill burning coffee on rude costumers. It wasn't like she had much of a choice anyway; she had to work in order to help her roommates pay their apartment. Being a waitress had been her last choice, but considering her huge lack of scholarship, she couldn't do anything too outstanding.

Noticing the lack of clients, she decided to go take a short break outside and have some fresh air. It was starting to get cold. She could see white smoke coming out of her mouth as she heaved a sigh.

It felt like ages since she last saw Meiko. The brunette made it clear that she didn't want to see her anymore, and as hard as it was, she had learned to respect it. She still couldn't get her out of her mind. It was the first time that she ever liked someone to that extent. She didn't think it would be this difficult to get over her. At least, it made her understand the pain that Gumi had been going through. She didn't realize it would be this painful and she felt guilty knowing that the greenette had been feeling this unsupportable agony since years. She really should try to be more considerate and take better care of the people she liked. She had sadly realized it too late.

Just when Lily was thinking about Gumi, she suddenly saw her enter the restaurant. Her heart skipping a beat, she followed her inside. She couldn't believe that she was here! She had tried so many times to visit her at her apartment only to get ignored each time that she knocked on the door. Here was finally her chance to talk with her and try to make things better between them.

She waited for her to settle down at a table before approaching her with her most charming smile parting her lips, her orders pad in her hand.

"Hello, beautiful lady. What would you like to order?" Lily spoke in her honeyed voice.

Gumi looked up at her with great shock plastered on her face. She kept on staring at her, her mouth slightly parted. She totally didn't expect to see her here.

"You must be kidding me…" The greenette murmured, destabilized. "You? A waitress? I must be having some kind of horrible nightmare right now."

"Rude! Believe it or not, I'm actually a pretty decent waitress. I receive quite a lot of tips."

Gumi made a disgusted grimace once she noticed that Lily's uniform shirt was unbuttoned at the top; her cleavage was showing up. It was no wonder why she received so many tips.

"I don't call this being decent."

The tall blonde rolled her eyes. Without asking for some kind of permission first, she sat down at her table. The greenette noticeably tensed up and looked around nervously as if she was afraid that someone would show up. It made Lily frown. Was she waiting for somebody? It could only explain that unusual anxious behavior.

"Are you on a date?" The blonde dared to ask.

Gumi scratched her cheek sheepishly and avoided looking into her eyes.

"Kind of."

Lily couldn't believe it. Was she finally over her? She really should feel relieved that she was, but she actually wasn't. She had never thought that day would come. In her mind, it had always seemed impossible for her to stop liking her. She didn't like the sound of it. She knew that she always felt a bit possessive towards Gumi and it was only confirming it.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl," The greenette replied doubtlessly. She hesitated before speaking again, but she did it anyway, "Though, I realized yesterday that I probably don't like her romantically."

"Care to explain?"

Gumi looked down and pursed her lips. She suddenly seemed to be upset. She took a deep breath.

"I really shouldn't be trusting you with what I'm going to say, but I need to let it out," She whispered quite weakly. "The girl's name is Miki. She's cute, outgoing and kind-hearted. It didn't take long for me to start crushing on her. At least I thought I was until I realized that it was only because she reminded me of someone else…"

Lily thought that she was talking about her at first when she mentioned that _someone else_ , but she soon realized that it wasn't her. Cute, outgoing and kind-hearted… There was only one person that she knew who had those personality traits. Her breath got caught in her throat, eyes widening in shock.

"Holy cow's shit. You're crushing on Miku." The blonde accused, shaken.

"No!" Gumi exclaimed to defend herself, but she soon crossed her arms over her chest and sighed in defeat. "W-Well, I don't know. I'm really confused. I always saw her as a friend but ever since she got to meet that Meringue, I've been feeling a bit possessive and I came to hate that woman she's crushing on more than I should be."

Lily's brain was still trying to process the information. She couldn't honestly believe it. She bit her tongue; now wasn't the time to say something unpleasant. Gumi needed help. Despite how much she hated the situation, she had to push aside her own feelings. She needed to be more considerable and less selfish after all. She took a deep breath before speaking,

"It's normal for people to feel possessive about their best friend. There's always that insecurity that makes you wonder whether they will abandon you for the person they have romantic feelings for… After all, for some people, a lover is more important than a best friend." Lily spoke quite maturely for once which doubtlessly shocked Gumi who wasn't used to such a serious behavior. "I don't think you have a crush on Miku. You're just scared that she'll leave you."

The greenette ran a hand through her hair. She seemed to be seriously reflecting on her words.

"I hope you're right. It would be troublesome if I have feelings for her since I know that they won't be returned." Gumi muttered almost sadly. "It doesn't really matter what I feel anyway. Miku's happiness goes after mine and I'll continue to support her even if I disapprove of her crush."

"My cousin cares deeply about you. I know that you've always been here for her and God knows how many times she told me to stay away from you." Lily rolled her eyes just thinking about it. "But anyway, try not to worry too much about it. Like I said, it's probably only jealousy because you're scared to be replaced. I know that feeling very well…"

The greenhead gave a nod and looked up at her ex-girlfriend with a frown. It was seriously unusual. She had thought for sure that Lily would have judged her badly about her possible feelings for her cousin, but she actually gave her smart advice. Her lips curved into a warm smile.

"Thanks, Lily. I really needed to hear that. You can be one hell of a good person when you want to be."

"Only when I want to be? Baby, I'm _always_ a good person."

Gumi decided it was best not to say anything even if she was restraining herself not to start insulting her for her sudden arrogance. She was anything but a good person and she was well placed to know it, but she could still be surprisingly sweet at times. Those moments only reminded her why she had fallen for her in the first place.

"Anyway, I got to return to work before my boss yells at me for being a lazy ass again," Lily complained and stood up. "Good luck with whatever is happening. Give me a call if you ever feel like hanging out. I mean as friends."

With that, the tall blonde resumed her work. She couldn't shake away that horrible burning sensation that was forming in the pit of her stomach. She gave advice to Gumi about jealousy when she was actually the one feeling that way right now. It was a real mess.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luka growled. It had only been a few hours since Miku had left and she was already feeling incredibly lost. All those negative feelings were making her insane. The excruciating pain in her chest was persistent. She hated to think that they wouldn't speak to each other for months. She _absolutely_ abhorred the fact that the tealette was going to get over her and possibly wouldn't need her as much. As selfish as it was, she wanted to be a necessity in her life; she wanted her to be dependent on her; she wanted her to think that she was her most important person, and it was most likely going to be over when Miku would move on. She would start considering her as one of her other mere friends; nothing more, nothing less.

The pinkette exhaled shakily. Why did it make her so upset? And why did it scare her so much? Was she going to continuously feel this miserable for the next following months? She felt confused —more than she had ever been in her whole life. She didn't know what to think or what to do.

More importantly, what if Miku lied when she said that she would call her once she would be alright with speaking to her again? What if she wouldn't? Was Meiko right when she told her that she would end up giving up on her because she was being a jerk to her?

Feeling a sudden burst of adrenaline because of fear, she stood up and grabbed her car key. She didn't want that to happen. She would miss Miku too much; her cheery and affectionate personality, her obstinate optimist about every little thing and her friendliness were things that she had come to admire and that she didn't want to lose.

Without thinking about the consequences, she drove to the tealette's apartment. She didn't exactly know what she was going to do or say, but it didn't matter. She just wanted to make sure that the other female wouldn't completely leave her. She wouldn't be able to handle it otherwise. It was truly odd. She wasn't the type who would feel such strong emotional attachment to anyone, but it came so naturally and she didn't even understand how it all started.

Once she arrived, she took a few deep breaths and knocked on the door. Several seconds passed in which Luka dreaded the worst. Was Miku too upset with her and refused to see her? However, she was relieved to notice that she had been wrong; the tealette finally opened the door. She blinked at her, confusion apparent on her face. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. It seemed like she had cried recently.

"Luka? Why are you here?"

The pinkette swiftly entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. She silently stared at the perplexed young girl for a moment. She didn't know what she was supposed to reply to her —she had never been good with words, so instead of saying something, one of her hands firmly grabbed her by the waist and she pulled her close, unexpectedly and aggressively meeting with her moisturized lips. It succeeded to make Miku gasp in shock. The kiss was only one-sided, but it didn't stop Luka from holding her even closer, her fingers grasping the back of her shirt almost desperately. She didn't want to let go of her, but she realized that it was wiser to do so since the other girl was being completely unresponsive. She didn't know if it was because of shock or because she was upset.

The tealette was blankly looking at her. The popular model surprisingly couldn't read her expression for once and she wished that she could. Though, she guessed that she was waiting for her to explain herself. Her throat tightened and she shamefully stared away. Right at that moment, her cold façade fell; she pulled the smaller girl into her arms, entirely enveloping her into a warm hug.

"You're not planning to leave me, are you…?"

Miku's body visibly tensed up at the unexpected question. Nevertheless, she soon melted into her arms and buried her face into her shoulder. Luka felt her take a trembling breath against her skin before she spoke in an unsteady voice;

"Of course not... How did you even come to that conclusion? I just said that I needed some time." She murmured softly and comfortingly traced circles with her fingers on the older woman's back. "I… I have to be honest with you, Luka. The reason why I said that I needed some months apart from you is because what I feel isn't just a simple crush that I can easily get over. It's much deeper and meaningful than that."

The pinkette's heart skipped a beat when sthe petite girl pulled away. Tears were starting to form in her teal eyes.

"I… I'm hopelessly in love with you…" The tealette whispered, her voice raspy. "You're all I'm thinking about. You're in my mind days and nights. I can't think straight when you're around. A-And I don't understand you; it's frustrating. I'm begging you, please, tell me how you truly feel… I can't handle it anymore… Sometimes, it looks like you really like me and then the next moment, you—"

Luka cut her off by crashing her lips against hers again. Despite how shocked the other female was by the sudden and unanticipated gesture, she still managed to wrap her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. She understood that there was no need for words; the pinkette wasn't planning to say anything. She probably preferred to show her how she felt that way.

As usual, it escalated quickly; their kiss was becoming more fervent as time passed and impatient hands were exploring every bit of skin that they could reach. They slightest caress was making them shudder and it was making their mind go completely blank. The air around them felt hot and their hearts were beating in a rhythmic and fast pace. It was only a matter of time before things would get even more heated.

Miku decided that it was wiser to pull away. She didn't want their passionate moment to lead them further; not today at least. They needed to speak and she would make sure that the other woman wouldn't escape it. She placed one of her hands against the popular model's cheek and caressed it with her thumb, the gentle touch visibly making her shiver.

"Do you like me, Luka?"

The pinkette bit down on her lip. She felt trapped. She knew that it would be best for both of them if she were to be honest now, but even so, she didn't know what to answer. Did she like her? She was still so confused.

"I don't know." She answered frankly. "The only I thing I know is that I hate the idea of you moving on."

The tealette blinked in surprise and went completely silent. Soon enough, she took one of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's alright. We don't need to rush things, but if we both can't stay away from the other, don't you think we should still give it a try? I… I mean I'm ready to face the consequences if you realize you don't like me. It would hurt less than missing the possible chance of living a beautiful love. B-Besides, we can take it slow!"

Luka sighed. She knew that Miku was right; it was probably going to be less painful that way. She supposed that they could give it a try, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she would end up hurting her. Or possibly both of them. Getting into a relationship when she wasn't certain of how she felt was a bad idea. Still, she gave a nod.

The smaller girl smiled and wrapped her arms around her. She knew that they were probably going to have some hard times, but she was also convinced that they could be happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** They're finally in a relationship. Let's hope it'll help Luka to warm up and that it'll actually last.

Please review. It encourages me to continue even with how busy life keeps me.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for the reviews!

Though, I have to admit I'm slowly losing motivation to write this fanfic. It's not because I lost interest in it. I'm still as passionate about writing it. However, I've noticed that I've been neglecting my _several_ assignments and studies a bit too much (and not only because I'm writing, I have my own personal difficulties to go through). As a result, I get bad grades and my motivation isn't completely there anymore because of it. I'm hoping I'll be able to get through it fast.

That being said, enjoy!

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku swiftly stuffed her luggage with her belongings, barely acknowledging the fact that the clothes she put in it were hardly matching. She was starting to panic a little bit. Luka told her to be at her house at a specific hour and she certainly didn't want to anger her by being late. It was already a miracle that she managed to convince her to stay at her place for the weekend and she didn't want to ruin everything. She knew well enough that it took only little for the older woman to get pissed at her and she would hate spending days with her if she were going to be colder than usual.

When she was done, she faced the mirror and brushed her hair. She attached it into her usual twintails. When she was finally satisfied with her appearance, she smiled brightly. She wanted Luka to think that she looked cute. Usually, she didn't take that much importance in it, but she supposed that it was normal now that they were dating —and she couldn't honestly believe that they finally were. Despite how happy she was, she couldn't get rid of that insecurity that was constantly making her throat tight. It felt like she forced the pinkette to be together with her. It was as if she trapped her and that she had no other choice but to give in. She was well aware that she was now an important part of Luka's life; however, she hadn't expected her to need her to that extent. It had only taken a few hours for her to come back to her. It was why Miku had the feeling the popular model accepted to be in a relationship with her only because she was frightened to lose her and not because she liked her. She dearly hoped that she was wrong.

The tealette couldn't stop a sigh from escaping her glossy lips. It had already been a week since they were dating and nothing changed. Luka was still being her typical cold self with her. What did she expect anyway? That she would suddenly be all lovey-dovey with her? Certainly not. Though, she was going to be patient. She didn't plan to rush things especially since the other woman wasn't entirely sure if she was feeling something romantic for her.

Miku turned around and stared at Gumi with a frown. She was laying on her back and reading a magazine with a bored expression plastered on her face. She didn't seem to care about how frenetic she was being.

"Do I look good in that skirt? I bought it yesterday, but it's shorter than I thought." She murmured and looked down at her legs; it was a mid-thighs length skirt. She wasn't entirely comfortable with wearing something that revealing. "I hope my… _girlfriend_ is going to like it at least."

The tealette felt heat rush to her face. She said it. She finally said it. She didn't think that she would have called Luka her girlfriend anytime soon. It felt a bit embarrassing. It was why that she probably wouldn't say it often. She also had difficulty telling her best friend since she knew that she didn't specifically like the model, so it was a huge step that she just made.

Gumi dropped the magazine that she had in her hands out of shock, eyes widened. She was staring at her best friend doubtfully, waiting for her to start giggling and say that she was only kidding. When she realized that she was serious, she quickly sat up, her mouth slightly agape.

"Oh hell no," The greenhead frowned to show how much she disapproved. "Are you kidding me? You're officially dating that rotten woman now?"

Miku was disheartened that her friend was taking it so negatively especially after she had encouraged her before. She bit down on her lip and nodded hesitantly.

"It's only been a week." She replied and frantically ran her fingers through her hair. "And please don't insult her. You don't know her like I do."

"Oh yeah? Then, tell me, how many times did you come back home almost crying because she hurt you?"

"It's more complicated than you think."

"No, it's not! Do you want my honest opinion? I don't like her and you deserve better. You should just find someone who actually cares about you and doesn't treat you like you're their damn toy."

The tealette tried not to wince. Gumi was noticeably angry. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was almost glaring at her. It was very rare that they were fighting. She didn't like it. A lump formed in her throat, her stomach clenching from sudden stress. She couldn't still help but to feel slightly insulted. She wanted her to try supporting her at least, but she was clearly not planning to make any effort to do so.

"I didn't get angry at you because I disapproved of your relationship with Lily." Miku retorted back. "I tried supporting you and only warned you to be careful because she's a heartbreaker. I didn't stop you."

"It's different." The greenette growled, not even trying to defend her point by giving reasons. "You know what? I don't give a damn. Do as you please, but don't count on me _again_ to comfort you if she breaks your heart."

Now it was just plain mean. Miku felt genuinely hurt. However, she didn't have time to try repairing the situation. She was already going to be late and she didn't want to make it worse than it already was. Without saying anything else about the topic, she grabbed her luggage and threw a concerned look at her best friend. It was unusual for her to act that aggressive; she was always keeping her cool, no matter what the situation was. Maybe she was just having a bad day.

"I… I have to go now. Let's talk about it when I'll be back, alright?"

Gumi only nodded and avoided looking at her. With a defeated sigh, the petite girl left, her chest heavy. Maybe she should call Luka to tell her that she couldn't make it after all. She really wanted to make up with her best friend. She soon decided against it; it seemed like Gumi needed some time alone now, and she would respect it even though it was greatly bothering her.

Miku was just in time to catch the bus. She took herself a seat and closed her eyes, reflecting on what just happened. She knew that this week, her best friend had been hanging out with Lily a lot. It might be the reason why her mood was so dull. It was the only explanation that she could find. Or maybe she was just overthinking things; Gumi would probably be back to her normal self soon enough.

When the bus arrived at its destination, Miku hopped out and quickly found Luka's house. She hoped that she wouldn't be annoyed at her for being so late. She knocked on the door a few times. It took a while before the model finally allowed her inside. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring at her from head to foot. She was carefully examining her legs with her burning gaze. Soon enough, her eyes, that were now beaming almost lustfully, slowly went to her hips.

The tealette felt herself shiver. Judging from the intensively of her stare, it seemed like she was quite enjoying the view. It was definitely embarrassing.

"Um…" Miku cleared her dry throat, her heart racing in her chest. "I'm sorry that I'm late. You're not mad, are you?"

"Not really," Luka sighed and took her luggage. "I'll bring your things to my room and prepare some tea. Take a seat."

The petite girl obeyed and went to sit down on the couch. She looked around. Even though there were many decorations filling the room, it still felt a bit empty. Her apartment might not be as big and as luxurious, but it was definitely more lively. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed a familiar necklace on the table. It was the matching one that Luka had been wearing when she had been with Haku. She took it and examined it. If she was keeping it so close, it probably meant that her ex-girlfriend still had a huge place in her heart. Luka never really talked about how her relationship had been with her; all she knew was that it hadn't gone well because the pinkette's feelings hadn't been completely genuine.

When the popular model came back, she put the tea set on the table before abruptly snatching the necklace from her hands. Miku looked up at her and threw her an apologetic smile; she knew that she probably had to mind her own business, but she was curious. The uncomfortable burning sensation clenching her stomach wouldn't go away unless she questioned her about it. Besides, she thought that she had the right to know since they were in a relationship now. They had to be honest with each other.

"Do you miss her?"

Luka's nose scrunched up at the question. Eventually, after a short moment of silence, she shook her head, her pink hair following her gesture.

"I don't. Haku used to be very important to me, but she's not making any effort to try getting out of her miserable situation despite how much I tried to help her. I don't need someone who can't take care of themselves when I have my own issues to go through."

Miku thought it was a bit of a heartless thing to say. She knew that the ex-model seemed to have loved Luka very much. Although, she supposed that she was right; taking care of someone when she had to take care of herself first was probably a bad idea. She should change the topic of conversation now, but there was something else that she wanted to know. Her throat was burning with deep curiosity.

"Did you… um…" She looked down and played with her fingers nervously. "…kiss her?"

"I thought I already told you that I did. Besides, isn't that normal when you're in a relationship with someone?" Luka replied like it was the most obvious thing. "Although, it didn't happen often because Haku was very shy."

The tealette tilted her head to one side. Was it just her or was the older woman more willing to open up to her? She would usually tell her the typical ' _mind your own business_ ' sentence. She liked to think that it was the case. Perhaps she understood that it was important to tell the other everything. From what she had heard from Meiko, Haku had been the pinkette's first lover.

"Then, you had your first kiss with her?"

Luka pursed her lips at that. She soon stared away. Miku could swear that she saw remorse and disgust on her face for a moment.

"No, it had been with Gakupo. I had a fling with him in the past. It was before what happened to my family." She whispered and finally sat down next to her. "But it hadn't been anything serious. I was quite the naïve type back then and used to believe that he was some kind of handsome prince. I thought I had feelings for him, but I had soon realized that he was actually the prince of jerks. I regret what happened."

The petite girl was genuinely shocked. She had suspected something happened between them in the past, but she didn't think that they actually had a fling. It was certainly explaining why the male model knew so much about her. She couldn't hide her disappointment. She had honestly hoped that it had only been her imagination the whole time. She was at least glad that the pinkette told her those things when she normally wouldn't have had. She didn't know where the sudden change of behavior came from, but she couldn't say that she disliked it. In fact, she wished that it would happen more often.

There was a moment of silence in which Luka was staring at the wall in front of them. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her jaw was clenched. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but was hesitating to do so.

"You would have liked my old self more. I suppose I was very similar to the model you used to admire." She admitted, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I still fail to understand how you came to develop feelings for me, and it would have been a lot easier if you didn't."

Miku didn't quite understand why she fell for her either. It came naturally. She remembered having been disappointed and mad at the popular model for having lied about her personality at first, but it had quickly grown into overwhelming curiosity. She had gotten insanely attached to her after having known her more.

With palpable uncertainness and hesitation, Luka wrapped an arm around her. Before Miku had the time to react, she felt a hand grab her by the waist and she was pulled close to the older woman. Blood instantly rushed to her face and her heartbeat spiked. She didn't understand what was going on; the pinkette had been so cold to her those past few days. What was the sudden change of heart? She was completely frozen in place, unsure about what she was supposed to do or say. However, she still leaned her head against her shoulder, the comforting and familiar floral scent, radiating from her pink hair, made her remember why she liked being so close to her. She smelled amazingly nice.

"Neither Haku or Gakupo can compare to you," Luka whispered, her voice almost sounding shaky. "You've been making me feel all sorts of emotions that I wish I had never discovered. I… hate to admit it, but I've become quite dependent on you. An entire day without talking to you is making me feel lonely."

Miku felt herself blush even more; she was pretty sure her face could now be compared to the color of a lobster. God, what was that unexpected straightforwardness? She felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. She was about to reply to her, but immediately got interrupted.

"This is why I want you to live here with me."

The tealette's eyes widened in shock and she pulled away to stare at Luka; she was looking elsewhere. She couldn't see her expression, but it was as clear as crystal that she was serious. Her breath got caught in her throat as she was still trying to process the surprising information. Soon enough, she lowered her head and exhaled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Miku murmured softly, hoping that she wouldn't hurt her feelings. "It's too soon and I wouldn't be entirely comfortable with it yet. Besides, I can't leave my best friend all by herself. I don't think she would be alright with it and I would worry too much about her."

Luka stayed silent. Her eyes were focused on the floor. The petite model cleared her throat and smiled at her.

"I've been feeling the same way, but I don't mind the loneliness." The tealette added without a hint of hesitation. "It makes me look forward to seeing you, so it just makes the moments I get to be with you even more precious and meaningful."

Even though the pinkette was frowning from sudden annoyance, she could see a discreet blush forming on her cheeks. She definitely embarrassed her. Pleased with herself, Miku grinned gleefully. Luka was being such a sweetheart right now. As much as she would like it to stay that way, she knew perfectly well that it wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time before she would be back to her cold self, so the younger female decided to take advantage of the shocking weakness; she quickly planted a kiss on the other woman's cheek, letting her lips linger there for a few seconds.

"W-What are you doing all of a sudden?" The popular model asked, her hand defensively reaching the recently kissed cheek.

"We're lovers now, aren't we? I can do this if I want to! Besides, you're the one who pointed out it was normal earlier!"

"It doesn't mean you can do it without asking first."

"Then, can I kiss you again?"

Miku looked up at Luka with a playful smile. The eldest of the two sighed heavily to show her displeasure about the situation, but still nodded. The tealette's heart instantly skipped a beat; even if she often told her to ask before doing anything, it was still rare that she would accept. She then leaned in and kissed her cheek once more; this time, closer to her mouth. However, deciding that it wasn't enough, Miku went to sit on her lap and encircled her lover's neck with her arms, grinning girlishly at her.

Luka didn't react much. She only stared at her with certain exasperation.

"You're starting to be a bother now."

"Says the woman who just suggested that I live with her!" The tealette scratched her nose cutely. "You definitely like me being around you."

They silently stared into each other's eyes. Miku's breath immediately got caught in her throat. The model was even more gorgeous up close. It always succeeded to astonish her to the point of making her forget how to breathe. Carefully, she caressed her cheek with the tip of her fingers, following her jawline before she quickly found her lips. She then pressed her index and middle fingers against them. Feeling their softness against her skin made her want to kiss her. The beating of her heart accelerating, she slowly leaned in, dearly hoping that Luka wouldn't push her away this time. She absolutely desired that kiss now.

Thankfully, the older woman slid a hand down her back and broke the frustrating distance between their lips. It had been only a week since they had last kissed, but it had felt like forever. At least, it had been enough to build up some maddening tension and anticipation, and so, it was no surprise that their long-awaited kiss was nothing but soft and gentle; it was rough and filled with deprivation. Their hands were desperately finding every bit of skin that they could touch; the slightest caress was making them shudder, making them want more. Though, despite the roughness that they equally displayed, it still wasn't lacking passion.

They both knew that it was going to be a draining day; once they started, they couldn't stop.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily smirked satisfyingly. She had noticed a beautiful young woman staring at her with hearts in her eyes and the said girl had given her a lot of tips which had been enough proofs to confirm that she wanted her. She had then given her number phone to her. She was pretty sure that she would call her soon. She knew that those kinds of women only wanted a one night stand and she would gladly comply. She was single now after all, so there was nothing wrong with having some blameless fun. Perhaps she could even suggest a threesome. It had been a very long time since she last had two women on her bed and it terribly missed her. Besides, she badly needed to forget about both of her ex-girlfriends. The whole thing happening with Gumi was messing her up. She couldn't believe that she was possibly crushing on Miku. It didn't make sense to her. The greenette always had a liking for bad and rebellious boys and girls, and her cousin was anything but that.

Lately, she and Gumi had been hanging out as friends and she liked to believe things were going well between them. They were slowing growing close again.

When the woman, with whom she had been flirting with, left, she checked her out; a nice round butt and long feminine legs. God, she couldn't wait for her to call her. She was totally her type.

"That didn't change. You're still being a seductress who wants every woman on her bed. I still wonder why they're willing to do it."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock at the familiar and mature voice. Meiko. It was definitely her. She turned around and her throat immediately became dry. She was standing there, arms crossed and exasperation plastered on her face. They silently stared at each other for some long seconds, both of them feeling a bit awkward in front of the other.

"Remind me how we met already?" Lily then asked with irony in her voice, trying to brighten the mood a little bit. "The wonderful seductress brought the willing victim in her bed and they fell for each other that night."

The brunette grimaced at the memory and kept silent; it was true. Perhaps she had spoken a bit too fast. It had been a bit hypocritical of her since she had done basically the same as those women. Sighing, she decided to it was best to change the topic of conversation. She stared at her flirty ex-girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"I never imagined you as a waitress."

"I wonder how many more people will tell me that." The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the wall. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I have a date with Kaito."

Lily bit her tongue. Were her ex-girlfriends all going to have dates in that one damned restaurant? Although, surprisingly enough, she didn't feel as annoyed as she thought that she would be. Did it mean that she was _finally_ getting over her? She dearly hoped so. She gave her a smirk.

"Oh yeah. That pretentious-looking jackass who tries too hard to appear handsome and stylish when he actually isn't." The tall blonde mocked him with a laugh. "But anyway, how is it going with him?"

Meiko glared at the other woman. Luka would have probably liked Lily only for the reason that she enjoyed insulting her boyfriend. At least, they had one thing in common. She didn't understand why there were _always_ making him appear like a bad guy when he was definitely better than both of them.

"It's going great. Although, it's been a bit boring…" The brunette murmured a bit guiltily. "I like him, but he's _always_ working and when he comes at my house, he falls asleep because he's exhausted. I don't want a boyfriend who thinks his job is more important than his girlfriend. It's a real turn off."

"It's less entertaining than when you were with me, yeah?"

The brunette nodded hesitantly.

"But he's sweeter, more romantic and he has manners! At least, he sticks to only one woman."

"The hell?" Lily snapped, sudden anger boiling up inside her. "I didn't cheat on you and I wasn't planning to either. You're the one who was being a bit paranoid and left me for no reasons. We could have been happy, but you've decided not to give me a chance."

Meiko wanted to retort but closed her mouth when Kaito appeared behind her, frowning at the scene. The moment the blonde saw her ex-girlfriend's pained expression, she immediately regretted her words. She wished to apologize but decided against it. She knew that the brunette had trust issues because she had only been with assholes; she should have been more careful. However, she still failed to understand how she got hurt by her words. She should have been over it.

Kaito and Lily then stared at each other with a certain rivalry. Oh, they unquestionably weren't going to get along. Before one of them would make a nasty remark, Meiko thought it would be better if she and Kaito just left and took their date somewhere else. She grabbed her boyfriend's arm and started pulling him away.

"Hey, jackass!" They both heard the tall waitress shout, making the brunette not anticipate what she was going to say. "It wouldn't hurt to make more time for your girlfriend, yeah?"

Meiko blinked. It was less bad than she thought it would be, but she still wished that she would mind her own business. The blue-haired young man even seemed to be feeling a bit guilty now. She led him outside before they would start a fight.

Kaito then scratched the back of his neck and stared into her dark eyes.

"Why were you talking to her?"

"I… just didn't expect to see her here." The mature brunette whispered. "But she was being an annoyance. I can't still honestly believe this woman is related to Miku."

"Whoa, really? They're so different."

"Yeah, but I think it would be best if Lily doesn't learn she and Luka are dating. I doubt that she would take it well since she's pretty protective towards her cousin and she knows Luka has been hurting her."

"Luka and Hatsune are… _what_?"

Meiko knew at that moment that she had done a mistake. The pinkette even insisted not to tell him anything about it. She pursed her lips in a thin line and exhaled deeply. Kaito was obviously shocked even though he probably knew that it would happen eventually. Those two became inseparable and they had been devouring the other with their eyes since forever. It had only been a matter of time before they would get together.

"This is bad. This is r _eally_ bad," The manager murmured, his eyes widened. "Luka is in a supposed relationship with Kamui right now. If those two make a bad move, the fans will think that she is cheating on him with Hatsune whom, on top of it, is a girl!"

"Relax, dear." Meiko tried to calm him down before he would start to panic and snap at his models. "Instead of making such dramatic conclusions, shouldn't you be happy for Luka? She finally found someone who cares about her and makes her happy."

Kaito took a deep breath and visibly calmed down.

"Yeah, I am happy for her, but she could have chosen someone else."

The blue-haired young man took his phone and quickly dialed the number of his most popular model. His girlfriend only watched him with disapprobation and disappointment. She hated his behavior right now. She wished that he could be a bit more considerate, but his dislikable habit of caring about his job more than his friends or lover would never change.

And she knew perfectly well that Luka was going to hate her for having told him even if it had been a complete accident.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku moaned and her breath hitched, a single bead of sweat rolling down her neck. _God_. She and Luka had only been kissing and touching each other blamelessly, yet it was enough to make her lose her complete mind. Her heart started to beat fiercer than a drum as the older woman pressed her hips harder against hers until she was completely trapped between her and the cracking mattress. She kissed her again, longer now, heat suffusing through her. Every breath they were taking was ragged, torn from their lungs. They were both shuddering from the simplest caress.

The tealette couldn't restrain a whine from escaping her throat when Luka let go of her lips, her breathing feeling hot and erratic. Just when she was about to pull her into another kiss out of greediness and need, the popular model went to hungrily attack her neck, combing her fingers through her teal hair almost in a desperate way. Miku knew perfectly well where things were heading to, and she should stop it; it had only been a week since they were dating, they should definitely take things slower, but her thoughts were completely clouded by lust and intense desire. Every time that she would open her mouth to say something, a strangled gasp or a moan would accidently slip out instead.

Soon enough, she felt the buttons of her blouse getting undone and before she completely realized it, the pinkette got rid of it and threw it on the floor. Last time they had made love, they had been fully clothed. However, self-consciousness immediately hit the smaller girl and she found herself unable to move a finger. It wasn't making it any easier that Luka was staring at her very carefully, her predator eyes examining every little detail like it was the most precious thing she had ever seen.

"God, you're so beautiful…"

Miku's heart skipped a beat. It had been said with an unusual softness. Aside from her fake interviews, it was the first time that her voice sounded that sweet and genuine. Heat rushed to her face. It was enough to make her feel confident. If Luka thought that she was pretty, then she would believe her.

Her lover slowly trailed a finger down her stomach, following her delicate curves. She quickly got rid of her skirt and went to feel her inner thighs, her hands almost trembling in excitation. The petite girl felt a shiver ran down her spine, her pulse accelerating and the suffocating heat hitting her back at full force…

It was then that Luka's phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and looked at who was calling her. Her eyes instantly darkened, lips set in a scowl. Whoever dared to interrupt them would have gotten insulted if she would have answered the call. Instead, she threw it back on her bedside table and laid down on her back with a sigh. That definitely ruined their moment of passion.

Miku sat up, slightly disappointed. The pinkette had shown so much gentleness and affection during their love making session; she hadn't wanted it to end.

"Miku," Luka spoke almost emotionlessly and grabbed her by the hips, forcing her to go on top of her. "If you don't like it, tell me."

Before the tealette could question her about what she was going to do, her underwear quickly got pulled down to her feet and she then got dragged at Luka's face level. Her blush deepened when she finally realized what was going to happen. She had admittedly always been a bit curious about what it felt like and her heart was now racing in anticipation. She couldn't believe that they were going to make love again. She had hoped for it to be later in their relationship; she was quite the old-fashioned type when it came to romance, after all, but she wasn't going to complain about it. She was already happy that they were together.

Luka closed her eyes and kissed up her thighs, caressing the soft skin with her lips while one of her hands ran up her back, tangling her teal hair. Miku was reacting more than usual to her touches, trembling and breathing irregularly. It was only confirming what she thought; her sensibility increased due to her being turned on at the moment. Even if the tealette seemed to be innocent at first glance, she wasn't all that much.

The popular model finally reached her most intimate part with her mouth and she kissed it a few times, noticing that Miku was twitching slightly each time she did. She decided to look up at her, making sure that she was alright with how things were. Her eyes were shut tightly and she had never seen her face colored in such a deep shade of red before. Despite her obvious embarrassment, it was more than clear that she was completely fine with the situation. Besides, knowing her, she would have told her if she didn't like it. She could be insanely bold and straightforward, but those were definitely personality traits that she came to admire.

After exhaling deeply, Luka resumed what she had been doing and used her tongue to pleasure her. She took one of the petite girl's hands and Miku instantly clenched it, biting on her lower lip strongly after a small gasp had escaped her mouth. She liked to hear her; it was a sign that she enjoyed it and it was all that mattered to her. She would absolutely hate to make her uncomfortable during such a moment.

Once again, the tealette found herself overwhelmed with strong sensations. Her heart was beating as fast as a shooting star, her whole body was uncontrollably tense, her head was spinning and an odd, yet not disagreeable, heat was invading her. Luka's tongue was hot against her private part and she could feel her warm breathing caressing her; it was giving her instant and continuous shivers. The popular model was being amazingly gentle; her licks were long and slow and she wasn't putting much pressure. It was just enough to give her soft pleasure.

Eventually, the popular model increased the speed, her tongue now working down on her more persistently. She was sometimes alternating between sucking her small and sensitive bud -which always succeeded to make her moan and gasp because of the strong delightful sensation it gave her- and tracing her entrance with her tongue.

"L-Luka," Miku murmured shakily, her breath hitching and her voice sounding even more high-pitched. "C-Can you… um…"

The pinkette pulled away when she heard the other girl's hesitation and met with her dilated teal eyes. Had she done something wrong? Was she not comfortable with it after all? However, she soon understood that the tealette wanted to ask something but was too embarrassed and ashamed to say it. It was written all over her face.

After taking a long and unsteady breath, she finally opened her mouth to explain herself;

"C-Can you also use your…" Miku avoided her gaze, her cheeks flushed. "…f-fingers? I-It feels good; it's just that, at this rate, I don't think I'll… _um_ … anytime soon…"

Luka gave a nod. She had honestly wanted to take it slow and not get there so soon, but it seemed like the tealette was getting frustrated and needed to have her release now. Swiftly, she pushed two fingers inside her while continuing to give her proper oral.

The small female immediately let out a long gasp, her hands instantly needing to hold onto something; she reached the bed sheet and clenched it to the point her knuckles became white. The pleasure had increased so drastically that her body hadn't been ready for it. She couldn't stop herself from moaning, her hips moving instinctively. Luka's fingers were going deep inside her, stroking and hitting that one sensitive spot that made her tremble in extreme pleasure. The popular model definitely knew what she was doing; it was making her wonder how experienced she was. How many times did she do it? More importantly, how many partners did she have? Even though Haku had been her only lover and that she had most probably been too much shy to have sex, it didn't mean that Luka didn't do it before, and she absolutely hated that thought.

Miku's mind soon became blank as she felt herself getting close to her climax. Her muscles tensed up and she let out one last moan before she finally orgasmed, enjoyable spasms and electrifying shudders making her remember why she had been looking forward to that moment. When the pleasant sensations came to an end after several long seconds, she pulled away from her girlfriend and went to lay down beside her, still trying to catch her breath. Like last time, it felt amazing. She had never thought that the pleasure would have felt that mind-blowing.

When she finally calmed down, she wrapped an arm around Luka and nuzzled her with a tender smile.

"I love you."

There was no reply that followed her confession. Even though she was sadly getting used to it, Miku was still feeling disheartened every time. She wished that she would tell her that she liked her especially after they just shared such a precious and loving moment, but there was nothing that she could do about it. Patience was going to be her best virtue.

The tealette's hand went under the pinkette's shirt and she pressed her thumb against her spine, wanting to make her react as a vengeance for having left her without an answer. Luka visibly shivered as soon as she did. Her skin was extremely hot and she could feel the beating of her heart against hers; it was racing.

"Miku." The woman warned her with her coldest voice.

However, it didn't stop her. Her fingers slowly went down her back, stroking in slow circles. Her pulse accelerated. She was curious about what kind of reaction that she could get from her. Would her cold mask break? Would she make her look vulnerable? It was with that kind of thought that her hand continued to caress her skin, reaching the lower part of her back…

Until Luka grabbed her arms to stop her from going further.

"Don't."

The smaller girl's heart sunk. She should have expected it; her lover really didn't want her to touch her. She didn't understand why. Didn't she feel the need to? Didn't she at least feel a bit of sexual frustration? She didn't know if Luka was rejecting her due to well-hidden embarrassment or if she truly wasn't comfortable with it.

Since she didn't want to do something that she wouldn't like, Miku decided to give up for now and stayed in her arms, muttering a weak apology. She tried not to let it get to her; however, she couldn't help, but feel a little bit hurt. She wished that she could understand why she was pushing her away like that.

As if to try comforting her, Luka ran her fingers through her teal hair, pulling her closer. They stayed silent for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say -especially after the recent events- until Miku remembered she had wanted to tell her something.

"I know that the family topic must be sensitive for you, but…" The tealette hesitated, staring into her emotionless eyes. "I'm going to spend two days at my parents' house next week and I was wondering if you would like to come with me? I'd like to introduce you to them."

Luka didn't react which only increased Miku's insecurity and nervousness. She cleared her dry throat.

"I… I mean, introducing you actually sounds wrong since they already know who you are because of how much of a big fan I was of yours in the past and kept talking to them about you." She soon realized that she was only embarrassing herself further. "W-Well, the point is I wouldn't mind to introduce you as a friend if you're not comfortable about the whole lovers thing, but my parents are really kind and considerate."

"That's not a good idea."

"Probably not, but I rarely see them and I really want them to know who you are."

The pinkette seriously seemed to reflect on it. Eventually, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'll give it some thought."

Miku knew the answer, in the end, would probably be negative, but she still had little hope that she would accept. She thanked her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Although, she hoped that Luka wouldn't act cold towards her parents or things might not go as planned.

* * *

 **A/N:** Honestly, I don't even know how I manage to update this on a regular basis. But hey, there are around six chapters left to the story. I think I'll be able to finish it. I'm already planning to write a sequel. A oneshot actually, some sort of a second epilog. I won't say more since I'll end up spoiling.

Review please?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I have a week break from school so I have plenty of time to relax and write.

By the way, you guys are awesome. I really enjoy reading your reviews. You're being my main motivation to write this fanfic, so I can't thank you all enough. As some of you understand, comments are very important for writers and I'm glad to have some loyal reviewers (I don't even need to name you guys; pretty sure you know who you are!).

I also started a poll on my profile about who is your favorite character in this fanfic, feel free to vote to satisfy my curiosity.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku bit her lip and frantically ran her fingers through her hair like she always did when she was nervous. Her vibrant teal eyes stared at the clock. Luka was late. She told her that she would pick her up, but it had been thirty minutes since then. She wouldn't answer her phone either. She wondered if something bad happened to her or if she just decided to ditch her at the last moment. Both of those options sounded pretty horrifying. It was why the tealette hoped she was fussing over it for nothing. She wouldn't actually be surprised if Luka changed her mind about meeting her parents, but if it was the case, it wouldn't hurt to give her a call and tell her instead of making her worry for nothing. But it was Luka that they were talking about it; she definitely lacked manners when it came to those kinds of things.

At least, she could comfort herself by thinking about the fact that Luka was definitely warming up to her. She didn't know if it was because they started dating, but she was more open about how she felt. The only things that were still upsetting her were that she never told her that she liked her and she categorically refused to let her touch her. Even after all the love-making sessions between them, wasn't it enough for her to know how she truly felt about her? Was she not trusting her sufficiently? She didn't get it, and that situation was starting to become unnerving.

Miku was about to settle down on the couch to try to relax, but she stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Gumi was already there, a portable game console in her hands, cursing under her breath because she was losing. They hadn't talked much after what had happened a week ago. There was always a particular awkwardness between them now, and they were mostly avoiding each other —or more like the greenette was avoiding her. Every time that she would start a conversation, she would keep it short and simple. They never really fought before; at least, not to that extent, and she hated it.

"Um…" The petite girl cleared her dry throat, searching for something brilliant to say. "You've been seeing Lily quite a lot recently."

She bit her tongue. Talking about her cousin definitely wasn't the smartest idea right now. Although it was the truth; Lily often came to their apartment to pick her best friend up. She didn't know what was up with that especially after all the drama that happened between them. It was then that she realize that it had been very hypocritical of Gumi to have snapped at her about Luka when her situation wasn't any better.

"We're friends." The greenette's face scrunched up from annoyance. "We're not dating, we're not a thing and it will definitely not get there again."

"You tried to be friends with her several times already and it never ended well. She will always—"

"I know." Gumi interrupted her quite abruptly. "But it's definitely different now, so spare me your speech."

Miku inhaled deeply. That was a bit cold. Did she do something to upset her? She didn't know. That whole situation was starting to get even more confusing.

After a long and dreadful silence, her best friend heaved a defeated sigh. Her hand went through her green hair in a very frustrated manner.

"I'm sorry, Miku. I'm being a real jerk to you when you don't even deserve it. I haven't been in my right mind lately." She apologized sincerely, her expression showing deep bitterness. "Lily suggested to me that I live with her and her folks for a few weeks and I think I'll take her offer. I just need to get away from you for a while."

The tealette blinked, her chest feeling slightly heavy. Now she was seriously starting to think that she did something wrong. Gumi never acted that way with her before and the fact that she needed to get away from her confirmed that she wasn't entirely comfortable with her anymore. She was trying to find the reason for her behavior, but it was to no avail.

"Did I do something wrong? If so, I'd like you to tell me what it is."

"You haven't. It's just me being selfish. Don't worry about it." The greenette smiled reassuringly at her. "If it can help comforting you, I'm not planning to throw our friendship away."

It did help to reassure Miku a bit, but she couldn't shake away the feeling that something was wrong. Though, if Gumi needed to spend time away from her, she would respect it. She only wished that she would live with someone else; Lily was far from being the right choice, but she was going to keep silent about it. She didn't want to bother her any further.

Knocks on the door immediately made the tealette remember about Luka. Swiftly, she went to open it, concern appearing on her face once she noticed that the other woman was deeply annoyed. Her lips were set in a scowl and her eyebrows were furrowed, arms crossed over her chest. Miku still took the time to admire the breathtaking sight; the popular model was wearing a purple, tight dress that perfectly fitted her well-developed body. She was also wearing high heels that made her much taller than she usually was. She never could get over how beautiful and flawless her girlfriend was. It was always leaving her completely love-struck and breathless.

"I'm late because of our idiotic manager." Luka snarled in deep anger, cutting Miku off from her admiring stare. "I just came back from an interview, Gakupo tried to make a move on me in front of the cameras and I had to pretend to flirt back. Then, Kaito made me one of his annoying and useless speeches about how you and I should stay away from each other in public. I didn't have the time to change into more appropriate clothes because of it."

The petite girl cocked her head to the side. As she had thought, she got worried over nothing. However, she hoped that her bad mood would only be temporary; she didn't want her to be pissed when she would meet her parents or things would definitely not go well. As a poor attempt to cheer her up, Miku wrapped an arm around her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. She actually had to stand on her tiptoes because of the other female's high heels.

The popular model gently pushed her away, her irritated expression now changed into one of exasperation.

"You never learn, do you? I told you to ask before getting affectionate on me."

"Sorry," The younger of the two smiled sheepishly. "I just don't understand why I have to ask. Even though I barely have any experience with love, it doesn't seem to be normal in a relationship."

Luka opened her mouth to reply but immediately closed it. It was as if she didn't find any proper reasons as to why she had to ask. She then avoided her curious teal eyes, staring at the wall in front of them.

"It's always catching me off guard, that's why." She replied taciturnly.

Miku blinked. It was catching her off guard. She actually liked to sound of it. She wondered if it actually meant _'you're embarrassing me'_. It was hard to tell, but she was pretty sure that statement was near the truth. Feeling suddenly bold and wanting to attract more reactions from her, the tealette's hand slid down her back, making her inevitably shudder. She then very unexpectedly grabbed one of her buttocks, her nails planting gently into the firm, yet soft skin.

"Does this catch you off guard too?"

The pinkette's eyes went wide, her body suddenly stiff. She instantly slapped her away, her cheeks a distinct red. She remained silent, probably too surprised to say anything. Fully realizing what she just did, the petite female got equally flustered and hid her now heated face in her hands. She definitely was not turning into a pervert; she had just wanted to make her react! She wasn't the teasing type. At least, she didn't think she had been until now...

" _Oh my God_."

Hearing Gumi's shocked voice, Miku finally realized that they weren't alone. Her best friend was staring at them, her mouth slightly agape. It seemed like she didn't believe what she just saw. She looked away from them and let out an unusual nervous laugh.

"Geez, alright. I'll just pretend that I didn't see my innocent Miku grabs that unpleasant woman's butt like it's no big deal."

The tealette would have normally felt even more embarrassed, but instead, she tensed up, pursing her lips strongly. Luka definitely wouldn't like to be called an _'unpleasant woman'_. She looked up at her and regrettably realized that she was right; she was now glaring daggers at the greenhead. Luckily, instead of starting a fight, the pinkette only growled and brought her attention back to her lover.

"Are you ready to go?"

"A-Ah, yes! Let me search for my bag first."

Miku quickly went into her room and found it. When she came back into the kitchen, Luka and Gumi were glaring at each other like dog and cat, both ready to snap at any given moment. It wasn't surprising coming from her girlfriend since she hated every human being despite those who were close to her, which meant her brother, Meiko and her. She also knew that Gumi detested Luka since she hurt her in the past. She supposed that reaction was considered normal because of it. She still wished that they would try to get along since they were both very important to her and she would hate to be forced to make a choice.

"Let's go, Luka. My parents are waiting for us."

"We have to go see Kaito first."

"H-Huh? Is it important? I would hate to make them wait for us even longer."

"He said something about you having a new contract, and as annoying as he is, I bet he told me to be there so that he can scold both of us at the same time."

Miku sighed softly, but she still nodded reluctantly. She knew that their manager didn't like them being in a relationship. He was mainly scared of the drama it could create since Luka was currently pretending to date Gakupo. The news of them being a couple succeeded to raise the pinkette and the male model's popularity even more. It seemed like a lot of people had waited for them to get together. She doubted that Kaito had the intention of making them break up anytime soon because of the enthusiasm it generated amongst the fans.

The smaller female then told Gumi goodbye before following Luka to her car. They stayed silent for a major part of the road, neither of them knowing what to say. The tealette was only staring at the woman beside her, admiring her alluring beauty. She examined her long and soft-looking legs, her nicely shaped hips, her flawless pale face, her long natural eyelashes and her pretty pink lips… Miku felt herself gulp, the air around them feeling suddenly hotter. Her burning teal eyes slowly went lower on her body until they reached her bust. Quite a lot of cleavage was being shown; her dress was revealing and certainly could be qualified as being sexy. Her breasts were so much bigger than hers; it made her wonder how it would feel like to grab them.

The tealette finally looked elsewhere, her heart beating harder in her chest and her throat feeling dry. She exhaled shakily. Honestly, those inappropriate thoughts were more recurrent because Luka refused to let her touch her. It was only making her more curious.

"…Did you enjoy the view?"

Miku's eyes widened and her face went a dark red. She knew she hadn't been completely subtle, so it wasn't much of a surprise that Luka noticed her stare.

"I… well…" The petite girl cleared her throat before speaking again, "I... I didn't really mean to stare like that. I just think you're very pretty and…"

She stopped talking when she noticed what was going on. Did her lover tease her just now? Normally, the pink-haired woman wouldn't have said anything or she would have told her to stop staring, but this time, she was pretty sure that she asked her if she enjoyed the view only to embarrass her. Was it vengeance because she flustered her earlier? She stared at Luka's face carefully; she could notice a barely visible smirk forming on the corner of her lips. She totally enjoyed embarrassing her. Despite the fact she didn't like to get teased, Miku was still glad to see that unfamiliar playful side of her. The pinkette definitely was showing traits of her personality that she didn't want others to see. It was only confirming how special she had become to her.

Once they arrived, Luka grabbed a change of clothes in the back of her car.

"I'll go change in the bathroom. You can already go at Kaito's office; I'll rejoin you afterward."

"Ah, it's alright! I'll wait for you."

Miku actually wanted to wait for her because she didn't want to be alone with their manager especially since he was going to make them a speech. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the pinkette finally nodded and left.

The tealette leaned against the wall and finally took a breath. She didn't know why but being close to her was making her completely breathless now. It felt like the attraction between them was growing much stronger with each passing day. She wondered if it had something to do with their passionate love-making sessions. It was as if they barely could keep their hands to themselves anymore. It was almost making her head feel dizzy. The slightest touches, even the most innocent ones, were enough to make her pulse race.

"Hey, lucky girl. Heard you're dating the famous Megurine Luka now? Told you before that you were her type."

Miku blinked in surprise and looked up to meet with purple eyes. It was Gakupo. He was wearing an elegant tuxedo that fitted perfectly well with Luka's sexy dress from earlier. It was not surprising that he was dressed comme il faut considering they had an interview together. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she gave a nod and forced a small smile. She didn't really know what to say; she didn't feel like talking to him in the first place. It was not like she disliked him —in fact, she couldn't hate anyone unless they did something very grave—, she just couldn't be calm when he was around. How could she be when she kept seeing things about him and Luka everywhere? And especially after she learned something happened between the two some years ago… She wished that she wouldn't feel jealous since she didn't have any reasons to be, but she supposed that such a negative feeling couldn't be avoided when you were in love.

"Anyway," The purple-haired model smiled. "You have my congratulation. Take care of her, will you? Despite how rude that woman can be, she deserves to be happy. You're clearly the one she needed in her life."

The petite girl was definitely surprised. His words seemed to be genuine. Gakupo was not as bad as he appeared to be. It was obvious that he cared about Luka despite how much of a jerk he could be around her at times. She was about to reply to him, but the pinkette came back at that moment, eyeing the young man darkly.

"Don't mess with her."

Gakupo raised his hands in the air defensively.

"Hey, relax. I wasn't doing anything weird." He laughed, showing his perfect white teeth. "We were just talking about how good of a kisser you are. No big deal, right?"

"That's not true at all…" Miku murmured with a reproaching frown, wondering why he would lie about it when he actually said something sweet.

"My bad." Gakupo rolled his eyes. "We were talking about how good you are in bed."

It was enough to make Luka growl. She took the tealette's arm and started to pull her away from him. It was obvious that she was annoyed now; her grip was strong and she was still glaring even though he wasn't around anymore.

"Don't listen to that jerk. We didn't even go that far."

"Really?"

Miku felt bad for feeling relieved. Ever since Luka told her about them, it had been something that she had kept on wondering. She had thought that they went all the way, so it was reassuring to know that it wasn't the case.

"Then, did you… _um_ … with other people before?"

It was probably not the right moment to be talking about it, but she needed to know. Her heart started to beat in anticipation as she waited for her answer. The taller woman stayed silent for a few seconds as if she hesitated to tell her. Eventually, she shook her head, pursing her lips in a thin line.

"No."

The tealette's breath immediately got caught in her throat. Then, it definitely meant that she had been the first one to be intimate with her. She might not have been the one who had given her the precious first kiss, but she was the one who went the farthest with her, and that thought was enough to fill her with happiness. However, there was still something that she didn't understand.

"Then, how comes that you seem so experienced? I… I mean, every time that you touch me, it always…" Miku blushed at her own words, regretting to have said her thoughts out loud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luka asked a bit coldly and closed her eyes in annoyance; it was clear that she didn't want to explain it, but she did it anyway, "We're both women. If I'm able to understand my own body well enough, then I already have a good idea about how yours works."

"A-Ah…"

It was only flustering the poor girl even further; she wasn't used to talking about those kinds of things in the first place. It wasn't making things better that Kaito had been waiting for them in front of his office, his face a gentle pink. He was pretending that he didn't hear the exchange between them, but it was as clear as crystal that he did. He coughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, avoiding to look at them in the eyes.

"W-Well, make yourself at home." He said and pointed the seats in his office.

Luka ignored him and sat down, legs and arms crossed. Her cold expression was plastered on her face. It was noticeable how much she hated the young man and desired to be anywhere else but where she currently was.

Miku also took herself a seat and smiled politely at him despite the awkward situation they were in a few seconds ago.

"Let's talk about the good news first! I recently received a special contract." He clapped his hands together to show his excitement. "A perfume company wants, you two beautiful girls, to pose together for the cover of a magazine!"

The tealette's heart immediately skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it. It felt like forever since she had wanted to pose with the popular model; here was finally her chance. She never once thought that day would happen anytime soon. She couldn't stop a delighted smile from parting her lips. She was definitely willing to do it. She grabbed a pen, ready to sign the contract, but she was immediately stopped by Luka;

"Don't sign anything yet, Miku." She warned her and grabbed the piece of paper. "Perfume companies are well-known to make sophisticated pictures to advertise their products. Sometimes, it goes beyond sexiness. It's the same company who asked me to pose naked once, although, they covered all the indecent parts. I don't want you defiling yourself, so I refuse to sign."

"That may be right, but…" Kaito rubbed his chin in thought. "Hatsune has only posed cutely and innocently so far. I think we need to spicy things up a bit to increase her popularity. Who wouldn't be thrilled to hear that the adorable Hatsune Miku is going to pose sexily with the sensual Megurine Luka, huh? Normally, I would be against it, but since it's s _trictly_ professional, people won't make a big deal out of it. Besides, a collaboration between you two is what we needed to make Hatsune more popular!"

The tealette bit her lip in thought. That partnership didn't seem that much tempting anymore. She had wanted to avoid sexy contracts. She turned to look at Luka; she seemed to be deep in thought, her fists clenched.

"Stop being an egocentric jerk. Miku can become popular without that nonsense. I refuse to sign knowing that she won't be comfortable with it. She didn't become a model for that purpose."

"It's fine, Luka. You don't need to protect me." The small female smiled warmly at her before looking at her manager with disappointment. "As much as I was looking forward to having a contract with her, I'll have to refuse."

"I think you two are misunderstanding the situation a bit." Kaito sighed to show how he absolutely wanted them to sign. "Indeed, there is no denying that it's going to be a sexy-themed contract, but it's not mentioned in it that you'll be naked. Last time Luka posed for that company, she signed even after knowing that she will be. But now, it's different; they didn't state anything about it, which means that if they ever push you two to pose naked, you will be able to refuse without any problems because it's not written on their contract."

Luka then turned to look at the younger model, her face showing no perceptible emotions.

"What do you want to do? I'll sign it only if you do."

Miku bit her lower lip in thought. As much as she had wanted to stay away from those kinds of contracts, she already felt safer knowing that her pink-haired lover would be there with her. If they wouldn't be forced to pose naked, then she supposed that it wouldn't be that bad regardless of the sexy theme. Besides, she had wanted to do a collaboration with her since the beginning of her model career; it was better if she didn't turn it down now since she had no idea if they would ever get a contract together again. All the companies right now were focusing their attention on Gakupo and Luka because of the popularity of their couple.

The petite girl then took the pen and read the paper carefully in case she had missed important details. After making sure that everything was fine, she quickly signed it. It was done. She couldn't return back on her decision now.

"Excellent!" The blue-haired young man exclaimed as he turned to look at his most popular model, lending her the pen a bit too eagerly.

After a short moment of hesitation, the pinkette finally took it and also signed. She visibly had a bad feeling about the contract. She was frowning and pursing her lips. It seemed like she would have preferred Miku not to comply with it.

"Now that the fun part is done, we have to talk about your relationship." Kaito sat down on his expensive-looking chair. "Surely, you already know that you have to keep it away from public's eyes, so I think it would be best for you two if you don't hang out together too much to avoid suspicions. Your conversations are already… um… questioning. You're lucky it was I who heard it."

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" Luka suddenly snapped and stood up. "I don't give a single damn about what people think. I'll do whatever I want, and you have absolutely no rights to stop me."

"Luka, you're in a relationship with Kamui. People will start hating you if they think you're cheating on him with Hatsune."

"Then, I'll just have to break up with him."

"No, it's not as simple as that." The manager sighed in exasperation and rubbed his temples in thought. "I'm worried about you. I don't want you risking your career only because you're being stubborn and refuse to face the truth. You know better than me that you need a steady job because of your brother's medical condition."

Luka couldn't actually argue with that, and it was obvious that she hated how right he was. Thinking that Kaito was being a bit too harsh on her, Miku approached her with a concerned face. She grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She agreed with what their manager said; it would be best if they were being careful about their relationship.

"Let's go, Miku."

Without a hint of hesitation, the tealette nodded. The moment they made a step outside of the office, Kaito stopped them with a surprising sheepish voice;

"Luka? Do you know why Meiko doesn't answer my calls anymore?"

"The fact that you're completely clueless about why she's ignoring you disgusts me." The tall woman replied harshly. "It just means it's about damn time that you disappear from her life. You can't even take care of her properly, and she deserves better."

With that, she left, dragging the petite female along. Once they were at a fair distance from his office, Miku gasped in surprise as she was unexpectedly pulled into an intimate hug. Luka was holding her the closest that she could, their bodies trapped together. Her arms were completely imprisoning her. Feeling the beating of her heart accelerate, the tealette embraced her back, burying her face into her lavender blouse, the familiar floral scent slowly relaxing her. She didn't know what was up with the sudden gesture, but she got the feeling that the other woman desperately needed that hug.

"I'll give you the lift to your parents' house, but I won't be staying." Luka declared seriously and pressed her lips against her forehead as if it was a decent way to apologize to her for having ditched her at the last moment.

Miku had expected something like that to happen, so she wasn't that much surprised, and she definitely was not going to push her to come with her. She knew the reasons why she wouldn't want to meet her parents and she respected it. She managed to pull herself away from the squeezing hug, and once she did, she grinned up at her to show that she didn't mind, but her smile soon disappeared once she noticed how exhausted her lover seemed to be all of a sudden.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

It was a lie, and Miku knew it.

"Please, tell me, what's wrong?"

Luka exhaled deeply. She looked completely vulnerable right now. She stared away slightly, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"You're not planning to leave me, are you?"

The tealette blinked. It was the last thing that she had expected right now. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? How worried had she been about it? She had a harder time understanding her now, but one thing seemed to be sure; Luka needed to have her around more than before.

"No... of course not. Why would you think that?"

Miku didn't expect her to open up to her, but at the same time, each time that the pinkette dropped her cool mask like that, she would be more willing to do it. Though, as expected, the woman didn't answer her. Her piercing blue eyes were only staring into hers as if she would find the answer to her question in them.

Miku wouldn't feel at ease leaving her alone, so she took her phone and started dialing her parents' number.

"I'll call my parents to tell them that I won't be staying. I'll stay with you tonight."

"Don't."

"No complaining!" The petite model exclaimed with a pout. "Tonight I'm all yours. It's alright to be selfish from time to time."

Luka was about to protest again, but she eventually gave in and shrugged to tell her to do whatever pleased her. The tealette knew that it was what she truly desired. It seemed that she wanted to spend the night alone with her, but didn't dare to say so. She was a bit upset to cancel her parents' plan, but the pinkette needed her now, and it was what was more important to her at the moment.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily yawned. Her working shift was finally over. It was already night-time. She just wanted to go home and sleep soundly. She didn't think being a waitress would be so exhausting. Despite the occasional rude clients and the low salary, she still came to enjoy her job. She didn't know if it was because of the social aspect since she could talk with beautiful ladies almost every day. She even got three numbers ever since she started working, but she didn't call any of them yet. For once, she didn't really feel like it. Maybe one day she would.

Besides, she couldn't allow herself to invite girls home when Gumi was going to stay a few weeks soon. She had to be decent. She wanted her to feel comfortable with her. She wasn't going ruin things again between them when they were finally getting along. At least, she hoped for both parts that it would stay purely platonic. It would be troublesome if one of them came to feel something romantic again. Most of all, she wanted Gumi to get over whatever she was going through with her cousin. It was the main purpose why she suggested to her to stay with her for a while.

Lily was about to start the engine of her car when she received a phone call. She frowned once she noticed that it was Meiko. That was unusual especially since it was already that late. She still answered, thinking that it might be important;

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, slightly concerned.

There was a long moment of silence. It only increased the blonde's worry.

"Meiko?"

"I… I need a lift."

There was music and people chatting loudly in the background. It seemed like she was at a bar. Lily guessed at that moment that she might be tipsy especially considering how raspy her voice had sounded. She had thought the woman had stopped drinking.

"Can't you ask your boyfriend? I just finished working and was heading home to get some sleep."

Another moment of silence. The blonde raised an eyebrow. She supposed it meant it was not going well between them and was not daring to ask anything from him. In that case, she might as well give her that lift.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Are you at the same bar from last time?"

"Yes."

"Alright, see you soon."

With that, she hung up and started driving there. She wondered why she called her. Couldn't she have asked her rude pink-haired friend to give her a lift instead? Or maybe her other friends? She recalled Meiko being quite popular. She knew that the brunette still cared a lot about her, but she was seriously starting to think that perhaps she hadn't gotten completely over her yet even though she had a boyfriend and liked him. They would have to deal with it eventually.

When she arrived at the bar, she noticed that it was pretty crowded. It was not surprising since it was Friday night. Thankfully, Meiko had been waiting for her at the parking spot. She hadn't wanted to search for her. At the very least, the brunette wasn't drunk enough to not to be able to walk properly. When she entered her car, they both kept silent for a few minutes.

"So?" Lily decided to speak, clearing her throat. "Care to explain what's going on? Thought you stopped drinking?"

"Ugh," The brunette's nose scrunched up. She ran a hand through her messy dark hair. "I like him… He broke my heart again…"

The blonde hummed in acknowledgment. She had guessed that much. It was already not going too well between the two before. Still, she wondered how someone could prefer their job over their lover especially when the person was as great as Meiko was.

"You know what I learned recently?" Lily asked.

"Mm?"

"Never get back with an ex even if you still have feelings for them."

"Yeah…"

They probably had both learned it too late. Most of the time, the same mistakes were being repeated even if both parties mentioned they changed.

Once they arrived at Meiko's house, Lily thought it was best if she completely escorted her. She went out of her car and followed behind her. As soon as the brunette unlocked the door, she entered inside and mentioned the tall blonde to come in. After a few seconds of hesitation, Lily accepted the offer. She supposed that it wouldn't hurt to stay with her longer. She wanted to try cheering her up since she didn't seem to be doing too well at the moment.

However, the blonde's face turned a crimson red when Meiko unexpectedly started to unbutton her shirt. She immediately looked away from that tempting cleavage, her throat dry.

"T-The hell are you doing? Put that shirt back on."

"What? It's hot in here." The brunette whined, her voice still hoarse. "I think I forgot to turn the heater off or something."

Lily took the shirt from the floor and put it around her ex-girlfriend, trying her hardest not to stare down.

"You should know by now that undressing in front of a perverted lesbian is _never_ a good idea." The tall blonde laughed a bit nervously, trying to calm the sudden tension between them. "Come on, you should get some rest now."

"You don't like my breasts anymore?" Meiko asked seriously, seemingly upset. "I thought you liked them big. Besides, mines are bigger than those of that Gumi girl, right?"

Now it was definitely the alcohol speaking. The blonde cleared her throat and took a deep breath. How was she supposed to handle the situation now? Her resolve not to touch the other woman was slowly starting to break. She couldn't take advantage of her vulnerable state. She was about to reply something, but her eyes widened when the brunette pressed her body against hers. She could feel her breasts compress against hers, her alcohol-scented breath caressing her lips.

Lily's head spun, her pulse racing. _This is bad_. _This is really bad._ She looked around, trying to find an escape regardless of the sudden lust that was starting to make her mind go completely blank.

"P-Phew, you're right. It's getting hot. W-Where is that heater again? Perhaps we should turn it off now…"

Right at that moment, Meiko pulled Lily's head down to capture her lips in a heated and fierce kiss. The waitress wanted to reciprocate the passionate gesture so badly, but she knew that it shouldn't happen. She seriously started to lose her resolve the moment the brunette's hands went under her shirt, caressing her skin eagerly. Thankfully, Lily managed to grab her shoulders to gently push her away. She took a few trembling breaths to try to calm the beating of her heart.

"W-Well… I…" Lily stumbled on her words, visibly troubled. "G-Good night."

Without looking at her ex-girlfriend once, she went outside, closing the door behind her. She then heard some strangled sobs. Meiko was crying.

It was a real disaster.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku didn't regret having canceled her plan anymore. She was currently laying on Luka's bed as fingers were combing inattentively through her teal hair. Nothing was being said between them, but it didn't matter. They were actually enjoying the silence. It felt oddly comfortable for once since they both knew that the relaxing and heartwarming instant would end if one of them spoke. The younger female enjoyed those rare moments more than anything else; the pinkette was being gentle and soft with her. She would sometimes look at her with a fond expression as if she was the most treasured thing that she had in her life, and those looks she gave her were always enough to make her forget how to breathe. Ever since they started dating, she received those very special treatments more often.

They stared into each other's eyes, and Miku smiled warmly. Luka's fingers were now caressing her cheek carefully as if she was scared to break her if she put too much pressure into her touch. The gentleness sent her shivers down her spine. She was near certain that Haku didn't see that soft side of hers as often as she did. It made her feel special even after knowing that the pinkette still refused to tell her that she liked her in spite of the many signs showing it.

Miku thought that it was the perfect moment to steal a kiss. She slowly leaned in and eagerly pressed her lips against hers, her hand holding her left cheek. Luka instantly submitted into it, her tongue catching her lower lip. Despite the keenness they both equally displayed, their moment of passion remained chaste and tender. It was those kinds of gentle kisses that filled the tealette with an engulfing warmth.

When they pulled away to catch their breath, Miku grinned happily.

"You may call it naïve again, but I still believe in soulmates." She admitted, tracing a heart with her finger on the woman's torso. "It may be the reason why we can't get enough of each other or why I can't stay away from you for too long without starting to feel lonely."

"It is naïve." Luka frowned, shamelessly ruining the moment. "There are no such things as soulmates. Romance is not the same as those novels you read or cheap movies you watch."

"I know." The tealette murmured, having matured enough to understand it. "But you have to admit that what we feel for each other is strong."

The taller woman remained silent. Miku's chest immediately felt heavy. She always tried to make her admit her feelings, but it never worked. She wished that she would at least tell her how important she was to her. She knew that Luka became quite dependent on her —she even told her once, but she still desired to hear those three important words come out of her mouth. Was it so hard to admit that she liked her? What was at stake? Her pride?

"You… I…" Luka spoke again, her voice wavering slightly, instantaneously catching her lover's curiosity. "I… I care deeply about you…"

Now Miku felt genuinely hurt. She sat up on the bed. Caring wasn't exactly the same feeling as loving. Even though she knew that it wasn't completely the truth, it was still making her feel greatly upset especially after all the special moments they shared together. It didn't make sense that she only cared. She knew it, and yet, she started to doubt how genuine the other woman was being about her feelings.

"It hurts." The tealette finally admitted; she was tired to act like it was fine when it wasn't. That situation couldn't continue. "It hurts being told by the person you're in love with that they only care about you especially after I shared so many things with them. It… it doesn't feel right."

A heavy silence ensued. When Miku turned to look at Luka, she was staring elsewhere, her lips pursed. She definitely wasn't planning to tell her how she felt even after she pointed out how horrible it was. It was now her turn to feel the need to take a walk. She inhaled shakily and stood up. However, as soon as she put a foot on the floor, the pinkette took her hand, her grip firm and tight.

The petite girl blinked and stared at her confusingly. It was the very first time that she saw such a vivid expression on the woman's face; she looked completely and utterly troubled. She probably thought that she would leave her for good. She opened her mouth to reassure her that she was just going to take a walk to change her mind, but Luka spoke before she did;

"I do…" She murmured unsteadily. "I do like you…"

The tealette's eyes widened. It took a while for her brain to process the information. She actually didn't expect her to say it now. She felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. She pulled her into a hug and buried her face into her shoulder. She was so happy to have _finally_ heard those important words that her eyes were now filled with tears.

"I like you too, Luka."

It definitely took their relationship to the next step.

* * *

 **A/N:** Five chapters left!

Review please?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I can't believe I managed to post two chapters in a week. Probably the last time it's going to happen.

You guys are the ones who rock with your reviews, though. Sometimes, I read them twice. I especially love to know your opinion about things that happened or your speculations about what's going to happen.

Also I hate to disappoint but since a few have been asking; there won't be any Kaito x Meiko hotness. As much as I like this pairing, I'm bad at writing sexy hetero stuff. I mainly only stick to writing yuri. Being a lesbian myself, you'd understand why I would rather not get into hetero sexiness too much (even though Kaito x Meiko is one of my favorite Vocaloid pairings).

Last chapter was fluffy, so now here's one with some Negitoro hotness.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku was beaming. Today was going to be a great day. She had her first contract with Luka starting in a few minutes, and after a lot of obstinate convincing, she had managed to persuade her to go on a date with her afterward. It had been a month since they were dating now, she thought it would be about time that they spent a romantic moment together. They always limited themselves to simple and short-timed sleepovers at the pinkette's house. Of course, she always enjoyed being with her at the tranquility of her home, cuddling and kissing on her bed, but she also wished to go on dates, wear cute clothes for her, hold hands and tell her some cheesy things that would either embarrass her or annoy her. She was getting all bubbly inside just thinking about it. She was totally behaving like a love-struck teenager. She knew the feeling was mutual for Luka; she just had an extremely hard time expressing it properly. She only told her once that she liked her -even though she kind of pushed her to say it-, but it was already a big step in their relationship.

She was currently waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. She wasn't surprised by her lateness anymore. It was often like that, but she wished that she wouldn't be so tardy this time. She sat down on a chair and let her thoughts go abroad for a moment. Gumi left a week ago, and she didn't have any news since then. She didn't answer her calls. Lily didn't want to tell her anything either even if she begged her to. They were both hiding something from her, and she couldn't figure out what it was. It was seriously starting to worry her. Maybe she would never know, and perhaps it was better that way. Her best friend did tell her that she didn't plan to give up on their friendship and that thought was enough to reassure her. They stuck to each other since high school, always supporting and comforting the other during difficult times…

"Miku?"

The tealette snapped back to reality when she heard _that_ familiar mature voice. She met with crystal blue eyes and her breath instantly got caught in her throat. She wondered if she would ever stop getting stunned each time she saw Luka. Her spectacular beauty always succeeded to struck her. After a minute of staring at her girlfriend with deep admiration, she finally stood up and grinned up at her.

"Hi!" She exclaimed a bit too cheerfully and took both of her hands in hers out of excitement. "I can't believe that day has finally arrived! You don't know how many times I wished to have a photoshoot with you. It's like a dream comes true."

The popular model stared down at her, completely unfazed.

"Don't get too enthusiastic about it. It may not be as great as you think it is."

Miku cocked her head to the side. She knew that it was not going to be like those sappy and romantic photoshoots she and Gakupo often had —she couldn't still get over the fact that they once wore matching wedding outfits. She would have given everything to be at his place, but she still couldn't stop herself from being thrilled about the current contract they had.

Once they entered the studio, they were greeted by a few businessmen who shook their hands. Luka was smiling politely at them and talking to them with such smoothness that it left the tealette taken aback for a few seconds. She felt like she was being awkward beside her, stuttering and stumbling over her words. She wasn't surprised that the pinkette was currently faking her personality; she was being that person she once admired so much. There were so many people around, she couldn't risk being her true self now. However, Miku felt disheartened that she would have to spend the whole photoshoot with _someone_ that she barely recognized.

After makeup artists took care of their faces, a designer went to lend them clothes. The petite female stared at them with shock. Luka had been given erotic black underwear with long sexy stockings. Miku looked down at what she was going to wear, her throat tightening. It was a short length night dress. It was pale pink and made of lace and silk. At least, she could comfort herself by thinking that it was not as revealing as what her fellow model would wear. And they weren't naked. She supposed that it could have been a lot worse.

They both went in the changing room, and the tealette bit on her lip, staring hesitantly at the skimpy piece of clothing in her hands.

"You're nervous." Luka pointed out with a disapproving frown. "I warned you that you weren't going to like it. This is the main reason why I didn't want to sign, but you did it, so now you have to bear with it."

"I… I know." Miku took a trembling breath and started undressing. "I… I mean, how can you be comfortable about wearing this? There are complete strangers who are going to see the cover of that magazine."

"I got used to it." The popular model said and turned her back to her, swiftly removing her clothes. "Besides, I never really cared about what people think. If they like it or dislike it, it is not my problem."

The tealette gave an uncertain nod. She wished that she could be as calm as she was about the situation. Her heart was beating hard from anxiety. When she was done changing, she turned around and stared at Luka's bare and flawless back. She said that she didn't care about what people thought, but she definitely cared about what _she_ thought. She was noticeably making sure that she couldn't see her front body, only showing her back to her. Was she being shy with her? It was unbelievably endearing coming from her. She would respect the fact that she wasn't comfortable with it. However, it also made her want to tease her a bit.

Miku approached her with a devilish smirk. She then slowly ran a finger down her spine, putting a lot of pressure in her touch. Luka's body immediately became stiff, gentle shudders taking control of her. Oh, how she was glad to have discovered that weak spot of hers.

"Miku, stop." She ordered her coldly.

"It's your fault for being shy on me now. It just makes me want to tease you."

The taller woman gave out a warning groan to show that she was getting seriously annoyed. The tealette pursed her lips and decided to give her the intimacy that she desired to have. She had to control herself. She came to enjoy teasing Luka a bit too much. She always wanted to see new reactions from her despite how much it was annoying her. It was not helping that she still refused her to touch her. She was getting insanely curious about what kind of responses she would get from her. Would she blush? Would she moan? Would she get aggressive? Would she get wild and beg her for more? Miku felt herself blush and she shook her head violently as if it would help to get rid of those indecent thoughts that were starting to get more recurrent. They didn't make love ever since that time Luka commanded to go on top of her and lick her intimate part. Her face went a darker red. What was wrong with her? She needed to get a grip on herself.

"Let's go now."

The tealette's heart skipped her beat as they stared at each other. Luka was looking at her very carefully from head to foot. Every part of her petite body was being examined. She realized that she restrained her breath the moment that she looked away, letting out a long and uncontrolled exhale.

"You have nothing to worry about. You look…" The pinkette bit her tongue for a few seconds. "…alright."

Miku thought for once that she would get a pleasing compliment, but it seemed like she had been wrong. She knew that the other woman had meant to say something nicer, but changed her mind at the last moment. It was probably only her being shy again. Luka was definitely anything but romantic. She got used to it fast. Besides, it was only making her look forward to the moments her pink-haired lover would be sweet to her.

The moment that they set foot out of the dressing room, the leader of the perfume company stared at them pleasantly.

"Ah, this is perfect! I don't regret having chosen you two!" The aged woman exclaimed with enthusiasm. "At first, I thought of pairing Megurine with Kamui, but I wanted something different, something that will make people think about a few things. I want to believe that my new perfume gives off a forbidden, seductive and tempting scent. A lot of companies refuse to bring homosexuality to their products, but I want to try encouraging it. I would hope that you two do not mind getting a bit close to each other."

Miku blinked in surprise. She had thought that they would only pose side by side without any intimate undertone. Luka seemed to be as surprised as she was, her eyebrows furrowing. Soon enough, she gave the businesswoman her most polite smile, her fake personality returning back at full force.

"I think this is a wonderful idea. Of course, I'm willing to do it. Well, only if Hatsune doesn't see any inconveniences in doing so."

The petite female shook her head. Her regrets about having signed that contract were slowly getting dissipated. The leader of the company seemed to be a nice and considerate person.

"Of course I don't mind. I would be more than pleased to support that idea."

"Thank you. I'm very glad you two are willing to comply with it."

Now that everything was clear, the two models were suggested to get into a specific pose; Luka had to pretend that she was pinning Miku against the wall, their fingers interlacing while her other hand grabbing her waist. As soon as they got into that position, the tealette felt herself getting embarrassed. It really looked like they would get intimate at any given moment now. The fact that they were being watched carefully by a few people wasn't helping to make her feel more at ease.

"Alright, this won't do. You two need to put more passion and desire into it!" One of the men said with a shake of his head. "Megurine, try to smile as seductively as you can and approach your face a bit closer to Hatsune's. Make it seems like you want to desperately kiss her while appearing seductive."

Luka quickly obeyed, a sensual and almost suggestive smirk parting the corner of her lips as she approached her face closer to Miku's. Their mouths were close, their warm breathing caressing the other's cheek. The tealette felt like she was going to melt, her heart beating the hardest that it could. It was too much. She had never seen her lover make such a sexy face before. It was stunning her to the point that she could barely breathe anymore.

"Hatsune! You're so stiff, it's almost ridiculous! Try to look more relaxed!" The same person sighed in exasperation. "Wrap an arm around Megurine's neck. Make it seems like you want her to kiss you, but you're being too shy to make the first move, so you're impatiently waiting for her to do it."

Miku nodded shakily. She was getting insanely nervous. How could she feel relaxed when Luka was giving her such a seductive look? At the very least, she didn't have to force the feeling that she wanted her to kiss her now. That was probably the hardest photoshoot that she would ever be part of. It was a real torture to be in that position. She wondered if the taller woman felt the same way as she did even though she looked completely collected and relaxed —but it was what anyone would expect from a professional model anyway. If the desire was mutual, she was doing an excellent job in hiding it.

Soon enough, they got a grip on it. They grew more comfortable even though Miku still had a hard time focusing on the main purpose of why they were doing this in the first place. Sometimes, as she looked into those alluring crystal blue eyes, she would completely forget where they were here. It was like there were just the two of them, and she had to try reminding herself that, even though she desired it so badly, she couldn't kiss the other woman now.

"Perfect! This is perfect!" The photographer exclaimed, proud of his work. "We're done! Excellent job, you two! There were so much passion and desire into your eyes that it almost looked real."

When Luka finally pulled away from her, Miku could breathe freely again. Though, her body still felt numb. Her skin was burning hot, and her eyes were slightly dilated from lust. There was no denying that after getting so close to her girlfriend for such a long period of time, barely dressed, and having had to restrain herself from touching and kissing her, it succeeded to provoke a strong arousal in her.

Everyone went to congratulate them for their hard work. The leader of the company even mentioned that, if her perfume got enough popularity, she would make other contracts with them in the future, which greatly pleased the tealette. Though, she had little hope that people would like it. Everyone was focused on Luka and Gakupo; they certainly wouldn't like to see her getting intimate with someone else even if it was only for professional business —fans were always making a big deal out of everything that concerned their favorite celebrity, after all.

As soon as they were alone, the two young women looked at each other. Miku cleared her dry throat. _Oh God._ She still felt incredibly hot and bothered. All the stingy sensations in her body at the moment were unbearable. She never felt so… needy about something in her entire life.

"W-Well, we should get changed now… We have a date after all." She murmured with a startling lack of enthusiasm.

Luka remained silent for a few seconds. Shockingly enough, a subtle and amused smirk curved her lips. Again with that playful behavior that Miku wasn't used to see.

"You're right, you kept harassing me with that date. We should go before you annoy the hell out of me with it again."

 _She knows and now she's teasing me_.

The petite female inhaled unsteadily. She couldn't even bring herself to admire how much the other woman had warmed up to her recently, showing those fun sides of her. She wasn't in her correct mind at the moment. It felt like her whole body was having a burning fever and that it needed to get relieved _now_.

"I… I can't…" Miku murmured weakly. "I… I don't feel so good, Luka… M-My whole body feels like it's on fire… it's aching…"

Luka gave her a soft look for an instant before she finally closed the agonizing distance between them and pressed her lips against hers. The tealette immediately let out a breathy moan and responded to the kiss in a very desperate way. Without breaking their fierce passion, the taller woman pinned her against the wall —the same spot they used for the photoshoot. Miku was pretty sure that her heart never beat that fast before, her whole body throbbing in need, wanting to feel her lover's touches so badly that it ached. She had to restrain herself not to start begging her. She didn't even care about where they were and the high risk of getting caught in the act.

"Turn your back to me." The pinkette whispered in her ear, making the petite female shudder in anticipation.

Miku quickly submitted to it and faced the wall. Soon enough, she felt her girlfriend's body press against her back. She took a quivering breath. The slightest touch was enough to make her legs feel wobbly. Thankfully, Luka was wrapping an arm around her to make sure that she would stay in place. Usually, she would take importance in soft caresses and kisses before getting into the act, but she felt so impatient and desperate right now that she wanted her to get straight to it.

Much to her delight, the other woman's hand immediately went under her night dress. She didn't even start touching her, and yet, her body was constantly shivering from eagerness. When Luka started to stroke her intimate part, Miku's mind went completely blank in a second, her body tensing up considerably. She didn't remember it feeling so good. She couldn't stop herself from letting out moans, whines and gasps. It was a great thing that the walls were soundproof or people would have most likely heard her.

Her pink-haired lover then started kissing the back of her neck; it was only making the tealette tremble even more. Her moisturized lips felt so soft, and each time she grazed her teeth against her sweaty skin, it was enough to give her electrifying shivers down her spine. She almost screamed in pleasure the moment Luka started thrusting two fingers inside her. She wasn't being soft on her; she was being rough and fast, rubbing her walls fervently each time she had the occasion. She probably understood that softness was not what she needed right now.

"I-It feels s-so… g-good… M-My mind is c-completely…" Miku gasped, unable to finish her sentence, her breathing loud and extremely raspy.

She moved her hips desperately, mathing her girlfriend's thrusts. She was getting close. The pleasure was overwhelming now. She closed her eyes tightly, her hand grasping the other woman's one. Each thrust was making her moan especially since Luka was going faster, hitting that one spot that drove her entirely insane. Soon enough, her muscles went rigid as she finally hit her so awaited climax. Her body was then overtaken by uncontrollable gentle spasms and shudders. Unable to stand on her legs anymore, she fell on her knees, breathing heavily.

After a minute of complete silence, Miku's face went a crimson red, realizing how desperate and needy she had just been. She stayed on the floor, too embarrassed to face her lover. She couldn't believe they did it here too. It was almost humiliating. She buried her face in her hands, a habit she developed recently when she was getting flustered.

"T-This is so embarrassing…" She whined. "Now I'll have to take a shower before our date."

"I suppose I'll have to take one too."

The petite female turned to Luka with a frown. Her skin was as sweaty as hers, and it was visibly flushed. Her pupils were also dilated. It didn't take a genius to guess that she was turned on at the moment. She probably got in that state after having pleasured her. Miku's breath got caught in her throat, her heart skipping several beats. Would she allow her to touch her now? It would be unwise to reject her when she was obviously as aroused as she had been earlier.

"Can I…?"

"No, I'm fine."

The tealette's heart sunk. Of course. She should have expected that. Even when she was _that_ turned on, she still refused to get touched by her. She didn't get it. What was she so scared of? Was she not trusting her enough? Miku still thought it was wise not to push it. She would respect it even though it was making her significantly upset. She allowed her to get intimate with her, but she couldn't even share that same pleasure with her. It wasn't fair. Didn't Luka think that she would like to make love to her too? She also wanted to show her how she felt about her that way.

They both got silent as they changed into more proper clothes. The popular model most likely guessed that she just disappointed her and didn't dare to say a word in case it would make things even more awkward between them. Eventually, she spoke, but only because it was necessary;

"We'll take a shower at my house after we speak to Kaito."

"H-Huh? Do we really have to? I… I still feel dirty and I wouldn't feel at ease speaking to him after what just happened."

"We don't have much of a choice. We have to report how our photoshoot went. Besides, as stupid as he is, he won't suspect a thing."

Miku nodded unwillingly. She completely forgot that part. He certainly wouldn't be pleased to hear that they had to get intimate during the photoshoot. He probably thought that they were just going to pose side by side regardless of the sexy theme.

When they entered the office, their manager greeted them with a trembling smile. His eyes were red and puffy. It was as if he cried a lot recently. The tealette immediately got concerned. He always seemed so cheerful and strong —it was almost like nothing could put him down, so she wondered what in hell could have made him look so pitiful? It was almost heartbreaking to see him like that.

"Are you alright?" Miku asked, using her softest voice.

"Miku, don't start pitying him," Luka said with certain disdain. "Meiko left you, didn't she?"

Kaito remained silent. However, they got the answer as soon as he lowered his head, pursing his lips strongly. The poor guy was perceptibly brokenhearted, and it seemed like nothing could console him. Finally, he broke down and pressed his forehead against his desk to hide his saddened face.

"I love her… I love her so damn much…" He whispered faintly. "I should have been here for her. I… I should have taken care of her. I've been such an idiot."

"She believed in you, but you repeated the same mistake twice. You left her alone." The pinkette snapped, not caring about how cruel she sounded right now. "You've made her forget about her ex-girlfriend. Believe it or not, you've made her happy. Then, you started ignoring her since your job always comes first, and because you were being such a jerk to her and weren't here for her when she needed you, she got troubled by her ex-girlfriend again. She realized she still has feelings for her. And you know what the worst part is? She was getting over her because she had you. If you would have taken care of her properly, she—"

"Luka, that's enough now..." Miku murmured, feeling some compassion for their manager who was clearly about to start crying again.

"He deserves it."

"No one deserves to be spoken that way. I understand that you're mad at him because he hurts your friend, but you could be gentler with your words."

The pinkette looked away. She seemed to be speechless about the fact that her lover dared to speak to her that way. She was definitely getting more comfortable around her. At least, it succeeded on quieting her down.

Kaito threw his newest model a grateful glance, undoubtedly not in the right mood to be hearing such harsh words.

"We're leaving." The tealette announced, not wanting to bother him any further with the news of them having told to get intimate during the photoshoot; it was not the right moment. "We'll come talk to you about what happened tomorrow. Sounds good?"

"I guess so…"

Before Luka would say something inconsiderate again, Miku pulled her out of the office. She had thought that their love was painful at times, but it was nothing compared to what they were going through. She would possibly look as pitiful as he was if the pinkette suddenly changed her mind about dating her. She was positive about the fact that she would go through a long and sorrowful heartbreak. She hoped that day wouldn't come anytime soon. She was well-aware that it was extremely rare that someone stayed with their first love all of their life. She had heard stories about love fading away, that it would never stay as strong, and that thought terrified her.

"This is the main reason why I wanted to avoid love," Luka whispered as if she read her thoughts. "See what it does to people? It makes them weak. There's nothing good that will come out of it. It often ends in suffering. The happiness and comfort you feel are only temporary."

Miku felt disheartened. Was Luka scared to get hurt by her? It was the only reason she could find to her unusual speech. But once again, she was being pessimistic, and she didn't like her getting negative when the future wasn't certain yet.

"We can make it work." The petite girl said softly, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She wanted to comfort her. "I believe in our love. What I feel for you is only growing stronger with each passing day. I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon."

The tealette would like to believe that the tender expression she saw on the other woman's face was relief.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily closed her eyes for a few seconds and let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't get Meiko out of her mind anymore. She had gotten over her. She had been completely fine without her. Now she was mourning about her again. It was all because of what happened last time she had seen her. The brunette had kissed her; she had literally forced herself into her, bringing her back into the hell she had just gotten out. She shouldn't have followed her inside her house. She should have let her go. She supposed that, because of it, it was her mistake too. Besides, she was pretty sure that Meiko hadn't been in her right mind because of her drunk state. She wouldn't have normally acted that way —she always tried to handle situations maturely. Pressing her breasts against her to seduce her definitely was not mature, but it unfortunately always worked with her.

The blonde met with familiar green eyes. She almost forgot Gumi's presence. She was staring at her carefully.

Lily then grinned at her. Now that they both weren't working for once, she thought that they could do something instead of lazing around.

"So? What should we do? I know I'm beautiful as hell, but I don't think spending the day staring at me is a good idea."

The greenhead rolled her eyes, unamused.

"I wasn't staring at you because of that, you idiot." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You seem a bit upset, that's all."

Lily sighed. Was it that obvious? She wasn't the one who would usually let her emotions out, but Gumi was here, ready to listen to her if she needed to talk. Besides, she had given her advice about how to get over Miku, she supposed that she would be willing to listen to her problems as well.

"Well, it's about Meiko again."

The tall blonde glanced at the greenhead to make sure that she was alright with her speaking about her. She only nodded to give her approval. Gumi seemed to be over her now, but she had needed to make sure that she would be totally cool with it.

"A week ago, she kissed me. I pushed her away because I knew I would end up hurting her again if I would have gotten into bed with her. Now I can't stop thinking about it and it sucks. It makes me wonder if I still have feelings for her."

The green-haired female remained silent. Eventually, she looked down and bit her lip. She looked a bit bitter now, and Lily started regretting her choice of having told her. Perhaps, talking to an ex about love was a bad idea, after all. It was rare that feelings would completely disappear. They faded away, of course, but some were still present even if they weren't as strong as they used to be.

"Last time we had sex, you didn't think twice about how I would feel." Gumi pointed out a bit accusingly. "Once you got what you wanted and realized that your feelings weren't what you thought they were, all I got from you was a lame apology and then you left me. But with that woman, you… you actually think about how she feels… I think it speaks to itself about how genuine your feelings are for her…"

The greenhead hugged her legs and buried her face in them. It was probably to hide how upset she was.

"I've been loving you for years, I've kept on chasing after you, wanting you to love me back, a-and it has barely been a year since you know her and she completely got your attention. It's not fair…"

Lily could tell her ex-girlfriend was crying because her shoulders were shaking erratically. A lump formed in her throat. She always made girls cry, didn't she? She hadn't meant to trouble her like that. And yet, she knew that only the truth had been spoken. She had been a real jerk to Gumi in the past, and it was something that she wished she could repair. She had been confused about her feelings for her. She supposed that it was because she had a hard time differencing a deep friendship and love.

"Gumi…" She murmured softly, her throat tightening. "I… I'm very sorry about all the shit I've been putting you through because I was being selfish and only thought of myself. You know, despite all that, I care about you even if it doesn't seem like I do at times."

With hesitation, she approached her and wrapped an arm around her. Gumi immediately buried her face into her shoulder and sobbed loudly, letting out all the pent up emotions she had been keeping inside the last few weeks. She ran her fingers through her messy green hair. The poor girl was going through a lot recently, and she had just made it worse for her.

"I'll be fine…" Gumi sniffled and pulled away from the blonde. "Even if I hate you because of what you did, I still don't want to stop seeing you. I… I want to try being friends, but it can't go further than that anymore."

"You're right…"

Lily couldn't agree more. She would hate for her to completely disappear from her life. It was confirmed now at least; what she felt for the younger girl was only platonic. There were no romantic feelings involved, and now that she knew, she would make sure not to hurt her anymore.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miku smiled brightly as she enjoyed the food. She was finally having her long-awaited date with Luka. They were currently eating at a luxurious restaurant. Everything was perfect; there weren't many people around, there were classic musicians, playing soft music with their violins and pianos; there was even a dancefloor where people could dance romantically with their partner. She doubted that she could convince her pink-haired lover to go dance with her, so she was not going to try even if that thought was very tempting. She should already be happy enough that Luka had accepted to be here with her when she hadn't been wanted to at first.

However, the silence was starting to get a bit heavy. The pinkette was not much of a talker —contrary to her who was often getting told that she was a real chatterbox—, so she didn't really expect them to have long and passionate conversations about life, but she still wished that she would talk more. It was making Miku realize how different they were. She was starting to believe in that famous saying; "opposites attract".

Biting on her lip, she grabbed the other woman's hand under the table. She could feel her tense up for a bit —probably because she hadn't expected her to make a move on her now. After a long mental debate with herself, Luka sighed heavily and intertwined her fingers with hers, much to Miku's delight who was now smiling from ear-to-ear. Though she soon realized something; her lover's hand was a bit moist as if she was currently anxious about something.

"What's wrong?" The tealette asked with deep concern.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong." Luka replied in her usual emotionless voice.

"Don't lie to me. You're nervous about something."

If it hadn't been about how sweaty her hand was at the moment, she wouldn't have guessed it. How good was she at hiding her emotions? There were probably so many things that Luka was able to hide from her because she was a good liar.

The popular model dropped her fork. She pursed her lips in thought. After a long moment of noticeable hesitation, she spoke;

"I… don't know what I'm supposed to do." She finally admitted, looking away.

"Huh? About what?"

Miku tilted her head, confused. However, she soon realized what she meant when a light blush tainted the other woman's cheeks; it was her first date, and she was getting anxious about what she was supposed to do. That was totally unexpected. The tealette's heart skipped a beat. She had to restrain herself not to start bursting about how precious and adorable her girlfriend was being right now. She had sweetened to her so much those past few weeks. Luka was actually making an effort to be better with her.

"You don't have to do anything," Miku reassured her, staring at her with loving eyes. "Just relax and try to enjoy the moment. Being alone with you right now is all that matters to me."

The pinkette frowned in annoyance, her blush visibly deepening. Even if she hated cheesy lines, they were definitely getting to her. Those sweet moments that they were sharing made the petite female understood why she had kept on fought for them, why she had never given up on her… she had always believed that she had a soft spot. Everything right now was worth all the drama they had gone through.

Miku caressed the top of her hand with her thumb, giving her gentle shivers. She was reacting so much to her touches recently even the softest ones.

"Do you want to dance?" She still decided to try asking.

"No."

The tealette had expected that rejection, so she wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"We can't allow ourselves to be flashy; we shouldn't attract people's attention," Luka stated seriously.

It was true. When they entered the restaurant, a few people had asked for the pinkette's autograph, so there was no doubt that they would attract attention if they were to be dancing. Still, Miku decided to push it; she really desired that dance.

"Friends dance with each other sometimes! They will probably only think that we're very good friends."

"That's out of the question."

The tealette pouted. Perhaps she could use a little bit of manipulation here. She could be sly sometimes. It was mainly how she convinced Luka to go on a date with her in the first place.

"Dates aren't all about enjoying the other's presence. You have to satisfy your lover's needs too."

"You said earlier that you were alright with just spending the evening with me. You're contradicting yourself."

Even though it was greatly disappointing Miku, she decided to give up. Obviously, no matter what she would say, it wouldn't convince her to dance with her. After a long moment of silence, Luka gave a frustrated growl. She stood up and stared down at her a bit coldly.

"Just one dance."

The smaller girl immediately beamed and nodded cheerfully. They went on the dancefloor and waited for a new song to play. When it started, Luka grabbed her waist uncertainly, pulling her close. She then took one of her hands, interlacing her fingers with hers while Miku encircled her neck with an arm. She was pleasantly surprised that the pinkette knew how to slow dance. She supposed that there were still many nice things that she didn't know about her, and she couldn't wait to learn about all of them.

They stared into each other's eyes as they danced. No words were being exchanged between them. There was no need to anyway. The softness their expressions displayed was enough to make them understood how the current situation wasn't displeasing either of them. Eventually, the younger girl rested her head against her shoulder. She didn't want that moment of peace to end. She wanted to stay in her arms, enjoying her warmth and rare kindness.

It was why it was a real disappointment that the song ended so soon. Miku unwillingly pulled away. It would have been such a perfect moment for a kiss, but she had to restrain herself. They probably went a bit overboard with that dance in the first place. They really couldn't allow themselves to attract even more attention.

"Let's pay the bill and go home," Luka said without any perceptible emotions on her face.

The tealette was sad that their date was already over. She gave a nod and followed behind her. They then fought about who should pay. Miku didn't give up until Luka finally accepted for her to pay half of the bill. As soon as they set foot outside, the younger female took her lover's arm and dragged her behind the building. She desired that kiss, and the other woman wasn't going to escape it, no matter what. Her body was burning from zealous impatience.

"Every good date ends with a kiss."

Before Luka could reply something, the tealette stood on her tiptoes and hurriedly pressed her lips against hers. She had waited for that moment since the very beginning of their date. The popular model's tensed body immediately relaxed as she finally indulged herself into the kiss. Once again, they preferred to keep it soft, letting their lips linger for some long seconds, their hands caressing the other's face and hair. Their hearts were beating fast, both girls having completely forgotten how to breathe. It was as if time stopped; only that moment filled with passion and love mattered.

A moan of disappointment escaped Miku's lips when Luka pulled away. She pressed her forehead against hers and stared into her eyes longingly.

"You're…" The pinkette started talking, her voice sounding a bit weak. "You're… making me feel whole again… You're the only person who can make me feel this right… And it's frightening."

The tealette's heart went crazy. It was probably the sweetest thing the other woman ever said to her. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and buried her face into her chest, tears filling her eyes. Whatever they felt for each other was powerful, and she dearly hoped that nothing would tear them apart.

* * *

 **A/N:** I feel like all the Kaito x Meiko and Lily x Gumi fans will throw tomatoes at me.

You know what? I think we need a Luka's POV chapter next. They're hard to write because she is a complex woman, but I'll manage to do it as usual.

Four chapters left.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I think we can call this a late update? It's been busy lately.

Just a warning: those who have been reading for the Gumi x Lily, I'd advise you to stop. I'm very sorry, I didn't realize that there were people reading it only for that pairing. Makes me feel guilty…

And wow, I didn't expect to see your name in the reviews, Reivi! It's been years! I thought you disappeared like almost all of the old Negitoro fans did. Thank you, though! I think you're well placed to know if my English has improved, having had been my beta reader for my first Negitoro story. It's hard to believe The New Student has been published almost six years ago. Time sure flies fast, huh? In any case, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you're doing well!

As usual, thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate them.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Luka let her fingers run through silky teal hair. Miku had fallen asleep after having talked to her for at least an hour straight. Her head was shamelessly rested against her chest and one of her arms was loosely wrapped around her waist. The pinkette had mainly spent the afternoon listening to her ramblings. She hadn't said a thing; only having hummed in acknowledgment from time to time. Every now and then, she thought that she talked a lot ―perhaps a bit too much to her own liking. Although, she supposed that it was one of the many reasons why she never got bored around her. When things were getting awkward between them because of sudden long silences, the tealette always managed to make those moments more comfortable. At some point, she even succeeded to convince her to meet her parents again. She didn't know how she always ended up persuading her. However, she did know that she was being unbelievably clever at times; she used influential words to manipulate her train of thoughts. She didn't mind it much, but she wished that she would fall less into her traps.

It had been more than a month since they were dating now. After having broken up with Haku, she had promised herself not to get into a relationship ever again as she had thought that it was only bringing trouble. She had made the former model cry several times and had ended up hurting her more than necessary. She supposed that it had been Haku's fault for having gotten into a relationship with her even after she had known that her romantic feelings weren't going to be mutual. She used to care deeply about her and enjoyed having her around, but it hadn't been anything more than that.

Then, Haku had broken down after the negative reviews she had received about her first photoshoot. Kaito had made the situation worse by dissing her and telling her that she wasn't well suited to being a model because of her huge lack of confidence and her hypersensitiveness to criticisms. It was at that moment the white-haired female had decided to lock herself in her house. Despite the advice Luka had tried to give her, she had completely given up on everything, and it had been enough for her to lose the remaining affection she had for her. Haku didn't try to get better. She gave up even though she could have easily improved. The pinkette didn't need someone like her in her life. For her, people who could not get over such meek situations didn't deserve any pity. Maybe it was just her being harsh, but she strongly came to resent her for that.

Luka heaved a sigh. Perhaps she ought to learn to become more considerate. She stared down at Miku's peaceful face, and her expression immediately softened at the sight. With each passing day, she felt her fondness for the petite girl grow stronger, and she certainly didn't expect things to get where they were now.

 _You're making me feel whole again…_

The pinkette's breath immediately got caught in her throat as she thought about what she had told her weeks ago. She had succeeded to shock herself; those words had come out without ordering her brain to do it. She knew that, deep down, only the truth had been spoken. It had been years since she felt empty and saw life only as an obligation. She hardly cared about anything. She had thought that getting away from people would have gotten her out from any misery. Her brother and Meiko being the only exceptions, she had desired to remain alone. She hadn't wanted anything to do with people; she hadn't wanted to bound with them at all. Anger and grief had been the only emotions that she could have felt towards humans. She had thought that they were _all_ selfish and greedy.

But Luka was slowly changing her train of thoughts. Miku was making her feel so many different things. She could bring a certain pleasant warmth in her. Heart racing, blood pulsing in her veins, sudden bursts of energy and her stomach fluttering… She was not an idiot; she recognized those feelings well enough. She completely fell in love with that girl. She did not know when it happened. She didn't always feel that way about her. She even remembered loathing her at first ―the new girl who became a model because she was a fan of hers and only desired to get closer to her. She was sure that those ardent feelings were recent. She hadn't been certain about how she had felt when she had decided to accept getting into a relationship with her at first, but it was as clear as day now.

She was in love with her…

Luka's lower lip trembled. She had not wanted to get that deeply involved with her. She shouldn't have allowed it. She should have continued to push her away. If things were to break down between them, she didn't think that she would be able to take it. She found the broken piece in her life; she found someone who could make her enjoy every second of her existence, and she didn't want to let go of that unfamiliar bliss. She wanted it to last.

The pinkette softly pressed her lips against the other girl's temple. Did she realize how much importance she had for her? The worst part of it all was that she didn't know how to put it into words. She couldn't express her feelings properly. Each time Miku said that she loved her, her throat would become tight, her lungs having forgotten how to give her breath.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her in her thoughts. She sighed and pulled away from the tealette, trying her hardest not to wake her up. She then went downstairs and answered the door without a second thought. She was soon met with eyes of the same color of hers. She tensed up. Luki was here. He was sat on his wheeling chair, and the elderly woman taking care of him was with him.

"Hey, lil sis." He grinned happily at her.

"You… should have told me that you would be coming."

"Well, we were going to the hospital and since we had some time left before my rendezvous, I decided to come visit you for a bit."

Luka bit her lip. She preferred when her brother told her beforehand; she often had to prepare herself emotionally since her meetings with him always left her in a turmoil. However, she was certainly not going to turn him down now. She mentioned them to enter. After the elderly woman settled Luki's wheelchair in the living room, she excused herself and went outside to let them some time alone.

They stared at each other silently. Luka hated how pale he had gotten, and how exhausted he seemed to be. And yet, he was smiling, looking at her with noticeable fondness in his eyes.

"So? How has my little sister been doing? We haven't seen each other in a month." He finally broke the silence.

"I'm doing just fine." The pinkette replied simply, not wanting the conversation to be about herself. "What about you?"

"Well… I bet you're not going to believe this, but I finally got to see my daughter a week ago. My ex-wife allowed me to see her. She grew so much…" He murmured softly, his eyes showing the warmth of a proud father. "I wish I could have taken her in my arms, but even if I could have, I don't think she knows that I'm her dad. She seemed to be confused about who I was. I guess she has not been told about me much… She was still a baby when that incident happened, after all…"

Luka pursed her lips in a thin line. His ex-wife was being such a jerk to him, and she wished that she could do something about it. Furthermore, it was only making her think about the fact that she should have been the one on that wheeling chair; not him. He sacrificed so many things for her while she had nothing but her model career.

Probably realizing that it made her sister uncomfortable, Luki smiled soothingly at her before changing the topic;

"By the way, I saw your recent interview on television, and my, you didn't tell me you _finally_ got yourself a boyfriend."

The young woman groaned. He was totally talking about that interview she had with Gakupo. He probably believed that he was her lover since their fake relationship looked genuine to everyone.

"About that, Gakupo and I are _definitely_ not-"

"Luka!" A high-pitched voice resonated in the house as they both heard footsteps approaching them. "Why did you leave me? I―… oh."

Miku stopped in her tracks when she finally noticed that they weren't alone anymore, and threw Luka a _'you should have told me that your brother would be here!'_ look. The pinkette had sincerely hoped that she would have stayed asleep especially since she thought the timing was bad enough as it was.

"Oh, you didn't tell me that you had a guest over." Luki blinked in surprise, but his face soon brightened. "If I remember correctly, you're Miku, right? I'm often getting told that I'm good at memorizing names especially those of such pretty girls."

Seeing Miku's obvious discomfort at his flirting, Luka couldn't help but feel a bit amused about the situation. Her brother always had been a huge flirt, but not the jerk kind of flirt ―when he was serious about a girl, he would stick to her only.

"She's already dating someone." Luka thought it was best to mention it before he would try to hit on her again and make things even more awkward. As far as she was aware, Miku was not romantically interested in men anyway.

"Well, it was still worth giving it a try." Luki chuckled heartedly.

The tealette cocked her head to the side before sitting down on the couch. Luka crossed her arms over her chest and bit on her lip in thought. She had not planned to tell him about her relationship with Miku, but she supposed that, out of all people, he deserved to know. She had not told him about Haku since she hadn't been serious about her, but things were different now.

"Now to come back to what you said, I am not dating Gakupo. We are only pretending to, and there is no way in hell that it's ever going to happen." Luka explained it the simplest as she could. She took a breath before speaking up again, "But… I do am in a relationship."

Luki seemed a bit confused now. He only stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Luka glanced at Miku quickly; her eyes were a bit wide from shock. She probably didn't expect her to tell him about them.

"Miku is actually my…"

The pinkette found herself unable to say it. She didn't know why. The word got stuck in her throat. Was it embarrassment? Nervousness? She never called the tealette her lover before and doing it now was making her doubtlessly uncomfortable. What was wrong with her? It was a simple thing to say. She wanted to try being more straightforward about her feelings, but she was never able to do it.

"I'm her girlfriend," Miku said it for her even though Luki had probably guessed it already. "We've been dating for almost two months now."

The young man blinked. Judging from his expression, he totally did not expect that. He was noticeably stunned, his mouth slightly open. There was a moment of silence; he was probably still processing the information.

"I can't believe this," Luki finally grumbled with certain anger in his voice, obviously making Luka tense up. Eventually, his lips curved into an amused smirk. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me the last time we saw each other! Why the heck would you hide it from me anyway? You have to be insane to hide your relationship with such a cute girl!"

The popular model finally stopped restraining her breath, her body visibly relaxing. He was taking it better than she had thought he would. She met with teal eyes; they were staring at her with devotion. Miku was smiling at her with so much affection and love right now that it was enough to make Luka's heart skip several beats, an uncontrollable and inevitable warmth invading her whole body. No one ever looked at her that way before. It made her feel incredibly lucky and loved. Miku was a rare gem, a treasure more valuable than any wonders the world had to offer. She felt insanely fortunate to have her. However, those were things that she could hardly express with proper words.

Luki looked at the tealette with a knowing grin.

"I think I don't need to tell you to take care of her, I already know that you will." He stated confidently.

"That goes without saying." Miku nodded to herself. "Of course I'm going to take care of her."

"Oh? Even though she can be stubborn as heck sometimes?" Luki asked amusedly.

"Sometimes? I think you meant _always_."

It was enough to make the young man laugh. Luka's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. People liked to tease her about her stubbornness. The worst part of it all was that the tealette was always participating in it especially when it was Meiko starting it. It seemed like she would get along well with her brother regarding that matter.

Before the pinkette had the time to tell them to stop, the elderly woman taking care of Luki came back to bring him to the hospital for his rendezvous. Time flew faster than they thought. They told each other goodbye, and Luka bent down to give him a hug even if she knew he could not return the gesture.

As soon as they left, Miku turned around to look at her girlfriend.

"I like your brother. He's so sweet."

"He is," Luka whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "I just wish he would stop forcing himself to be happy in front of me. The couple who takes care of him told me that he was often crying. And yet, when he's with me, he pretends nothing is wrong."

"I'm sure it's not forced when he's with you. It's obvious he loves you a lot and likes being around you."

The older woman would like to believe that it was the truth, but she still deeply wished for him to be happy. Before she had the time to say something else, Miku approached her and pulled her into a reassuring hug. Gentle and thin fingers immediately combed through her pink hair. Luka wasn't used to such affectionate gestures, and she didn't think that she would be anytime soon. Even though it was making her feel a bit uncomfortable, she could not say that it was disagreeable. In fact, the soothing warmth engulfing her body was more than welcomed. They stayed into each other's arms for a moment, neither of them speaking a word.

That was until the tealette pulled away to stare at her curiously;

"I didn't expect you to tell him about us."

"I didn't plan to," Luka admitted aloofly, but she soon realized how cold it had sounded. Hurt even flashed into Miku's eyes for a few seconds. Wanting to redeem herself, she spoke again, "I… didn't feel the necessity to at first, but I realized that perhaps we'll stay together for… a while."

"For a while?" The petite female repeated uncertainly. "It doesn't seem long enough to me..."

The older woman stared away, her jaw clenching. She ought to be more careful with her words. It was not what she had meant. Seeing as her lover was not taking it well, looking up at her like her heart had just been stabbed, Luka hesitantly reached her cheek and tried to offer her a smile. She certainly did not expect the gesture to have such a strong effect on Miku; her face instantly became a deep shade of red. She did not seem to believe it was happening; her eyes were scrutinizing her carefully and her lips were slightly apart from astonishment.

"You truly have the prettiest smile. Really, it's a shame you're not smiling often…" She murmured softly. "I would gladly spend my life looking at it."

The sentence was enough to make Luka drop her smile. She didn't know where all those insanely lame lines came from, but they were always enough to take her aback. She felt embarrassment slowly crept up to her. All those emotions were new to her; she usually knew how to keep her cool around people, but when she was with Miku, she could hardly bottle up her feelings. She was everything that she was not; she was adorably sweet and always thought about others' happiness first. She was very dear and probably had not deserved all the pain she had given her in the past. Perhaps she had realized it too late…

Then, before anything else could have been said, the tealette stood on her tiptoes and pulled her into a gentle and chaste kiss. Luka felt all her tense muscles slowly relax, her heart racing and pounding fiercely within her chest. Miku's lips were always unbelievably soft; they often had a welcoming gentle taste of strawberry or peach ―depending on the lip balm she decided to put on.

Realizing that the younger female didn't intend on making it a short kiss, Luka's hand slid down her back to reach her waist. She grabbed it and pulled her closer ―to the point their bodies pressed together. She could feel the fast thud of Miku's heart against hers. She enjoyed the perceptible shivers the simplest touches gave her. She reacted so easily that it was not a surprise that Luka felt a breathy moan against her mouth at some point.

The taller woman deepened the kiss, her blood boiling with excitement as she reached the other girl's lips with her tongue, impatiently waiting for her to give her access…

It was then that Luka's phone rang, tearing them apart from their risky and passionate moment. She groaned in frustration and searched for it in her pocket. It was Kaito. She stared at the screen, having a serious mental debate about whether she should answer him or not. She knew that it was probably important since he usually never called her around that time, but she also didn't want to hear him talk. However, before she had the time to decide, Miku took her phone and answered at her place. She probably guessed that she had been about to disregard the call.

The conversation between them was kept short, the tealette only humming approvingly from time to time. When she hung up, she bit her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. She stood there, her body visibly frozen in place. Luka knew at that moment that it was anything but good news.

"Miku?"

The smaller girl stared into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Apparently, people liked our photoshoot, but…" She hesitated, scratching her cheek nervously. "Remember our date at the restaurant? Someone took a picture of us when we were kissing. I guess we've been followed, and it's everywhere on the internet now. Kaito thinks the person waited for the perfect moment to post it, and since our photoshoot elicited reactions, well…"

"Let me guess, people are shocked because they think I'm cheating on Gakupo with you?" Luka asked almost emotionlessly. "I expected it to happen eventually. I told Kaito several times that it was not a good idea to pretend to date that jerk, so it's his problem to fix, and it is not like I care about what people think in the first place."

" _I_ care, Luka," Miku responded back seriously. "Kaito told me that some of your fans are mad at you because of it! You can't just ignore it; your career is seriously at stake here! I know that despite everything, you still love your job, so I don't want you losing it. And what about your brother? Doesn't the money you're gaining helps with paying his medical bills? We can still try to fix the situation and say that we were only messing around or I don't know… We should―"

"Miku," The older woman cut her off abruptly, using her coldest voice. "Between losing my job and the possibility of losing you, I would rather give up being a model. If we decide to lie about our relationship again, we will have to hide and people will always find a reason to question us anyway, no matter what we do. If I decide to continue being a model and lie about what we are, it would mean I would have to stay away from you in some way. I would much prefer giving up on everything rather than risking losing you. Besides, there are other ways to gain money, I'll figure it out eventually."

Luka spoke without thinking. She told everything that had been in her mind. As of now, Miku was above everything else in her life, and she wanted her to understand it. She loved being a model, there was no doubt about it, but what made her the happiest now was that girl. She did not want to lose the new purpose in her life, not when it was making her feel alive again.

The tealette's face softened. She took her hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze, smiling up at her.

"If it's what you truly want, then I'm not going to oppose it." She told her tenderly. "But are you sure that it's the right decision? If things were to break down between us someday, it would mean that you gave up on your career for nothing. I'm not saying that we will break up, but I realized, after seeing everyone around me having trouble with love, it's a possibility that can happen in every couple."

Luka thought Miku matured somehow. She didn't know if it was because of the drama they went through, but she certainly learned that love was not always a beautiful feeling and that pain always came with it. Before she could reply something, they heard frenetic knocks at her door. She frowned and looked through the window; it was a paparazzi with a camera. Only a very few of them knew where she lived. Usually, she would ignore it, but she decided to confront the man instead.

She opened the door and mentioned to the tealette to stand beside her. She hesitantly obeyed. The man was about to question them, but Luka glared straight at the camera, her eyes colder than ever.

"You want to know the truth?" She asked almost angrily.

The man, stunned, gulped and nodded shakily.

"Kamui and I were never a thing. We only pretended. You can ask him if you need more proofs." She told aloofly, not caring about showing her real personality to the world. She knew that, even if Gakupo could be a jerk at times, he would still support her on that decision. "I never pretended anything with Hatsune. What we have is real, and I don't give a single damn about what everyone has to say about it."

With that, she slammed the door on his face. She turned around to look at Miku who was probably just as shocked as the paparazzi was. They both wouldn't lose their careers completely, but she knew that there was a huge possibility for them to get fewer contracts. She would have to find a way to gain more money, but it was not her main worry at the moment.

"Kaito is going to hate that. I can already guess that he's going to make us both a long speech…" The tealette murmured, trying to brighten the mood despite the anxiety that the situation was visibly giving her; she was frantically running her fingers through her teal hair. "Even though I'm still not sure it was the right decision to make, I'm happy… I had no idea I had such importance to you until now…"

"You should have known."

"How am I supposed to know it if you never say that you love me?"

That sentence almost felt like a punch in the stomach. It was enough to take Luka's breath away. She knew well enough that it was still hurting Miku or she wouldn't have brought it up again. The only time that she said that she liked her was because she didn't have much of a choice, because she had been scared to lose her… And yet, once again, her throat was tight. The words wouldn't come out.

"Do you really need to hear me say it? You already know how I feel about you. Do you think I would have been willing to sacrifice everything for you otherwise?"

"I suppose so…" The tealette whispered weakly.

Luka remained silent. It truly was not the right moment to be dealing with that. Miku shouldn't have brought it up now. She still pulled her into a hug, hoping to make her understand that her feelings were genuine even if she was not always expressing them into words. She would have to work on that eventually.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Meiko wanted to go home. As a bartender, she was used to dealing with rude clients and always remained calm no matter the situation, but today, she had ended up snapping at a drunk man who had tried to make a move on her. She was exhausted, and her patience was at its very limit. She was barely getting enough sleep those past few weeks. Her recent break up with Kaito was putting a toll on her. She had started liking him all over again, but he had barely made time for her. He had abandoned her for his job again. More importantly, how could she have continued the relationship when she had kissed Lily the other night? He hadn't been the only one in the wrong. It couldn't have worked between them anyway; she knew it well enough. It had been better to end things before they would get any deeper. At this point, it was probably better if she remained single for a while.

There were three hours left before the bar would close. She could make it. Afterward, she would take a midnight bath to try to relax her sore muscles.

"You sure you don't wanna go home with me, babe?" The drunk man asked her again, staring at her cleavage like a hungry beast that just spotted its prey. "Come on, I'm sure we're gonna have lots of fun. Women say I know how to please them… I make them all scream for more."

Meiko threw him a dark look. It was sexual harassment now. She was near to calling the bodyguard. She was a bartender, not a whore, and some people obviously failed to understand that. However, before she could do anything about the situation, a familiar tall figure appeared behind the man. Lily. She was smirking mockingly at him.

"You know how to please a woman? Oh, really now?" The blonde snorted, both amused and irritated at the same time. "If it's the case, I think you'd be surrounded by women by now. You wouldn't need to hit on a lady who is clearly not interested in having sex with you. Only lonely virgins who desperately want to get laid do that."

The man's nose scrunched up. It was fun to see his face become a deep shade of red ―probably from both humiliation and anger. Instead of starting a fight, he threw Lily a glare and decided to leave; he was barely able to walk straight. The bodyguard had to escort him outside. As soon as he was gone, Meiko frowned reproachingly at the other woman.

"Seriously, Lily? You could have started a fight. You're lucky he decided to leave. You should have left him be."

"I know, I know, but I couldn't help it! Those bastards who think they can have every woman on their bed and don't know when to give up piss the hell out of me." The blonde rolled her eyes and took herself a seat. "Besides, you can't say it wasn't hilarious to humiliate him. I mean, did you see how red he got? Damn, I bet he really was a lonely virgin!"

The brunette couldn't deny how pleasant it had been to see her degrade him. She still thought that she could have handled the situation better, but it was Lily that she was talking about; she never held her tongue. She always had to speak her mind. It was not like the blonde was any better than that man; she often flirted with women to get them in her bed. However, she did know when to stop unlike him who had kept on trying even after she had told him she wasn't interested.

"Anyway," Meiko hesitantly stared into the deep blue eyes. "What are you doing here? I know it's not the kind of bar you usually visit."

"You're _hella_ right. There are not enough naked women and it stinks like sweaty men who didn't take showers for years."

The bartender glared daggers at her, unamused, arms crossed over her chest. She already knew why Lily was here, and she was waiting for her to say it.

"Sheesh, alright. You're almost as scary as your pink friend right now." The blonde said when she saw that Meiko clearly wasn't in the right mood for her crude humor. "I came to talk."

"I'm working, Lily."

"It won't be long. Can't you take a break or something?"

The brunette pursed her lips, reflecting on it. She didn't take her break yet. She could do it now, but at the same time, she wanted to avoid that talk they would have. She knew it would be about the kiss. They had to talk about it, but she didn't know what to say. It happened when she hadn't been in her right mind.

"Alright…" Meiko gave up with a sigh. "Let's go talk outside."

Lily nodded and followed her. The bartender kept a certain distance from the building since she didn't want any drunk people bothering them. She then waited for the blonde to start talking. She surprisingly seemed to be a bit agitated; she was scratching the back of her neck constantly, probably searching for something clever to say.

"I'm not good with words and stuff, so let me just get straight to the point: do you still have feelings for me?"

The brunette should have expected that question. After what had happened between them the last time, it was no surprise that the other woman would be confused about whether she still liked her or not. Honestly, deep inside, she knew the answer to that question, but she didn't want to admit it. No matter how involved she had been with Kaito, she couldn't have completely forgotten about that crude woman.

"You know what? Screw that," Lily suddenly said, seeing that her ex was being completely unresponsive. " _I_ still like you. When you kissed me, I was about to lose my freaking mind. Hell, I don't even know how I managed to push you away. And, you know, this situation is confusing to me since I've never felt that way about anyone before. I made mistakes because I didn't understand my own feelings. I was being selfish, I ended up hurting you and Gumi more than enough times, and I don't think I could ever be completely forgiven for what I've done, but I do know that I… I'm _serious_ about you, and I feel like if I don't take this chance now, I might lose you…"

Meiko's heart skipped a beat, her throat tightening. She knew that the blonde was being sincere. Her eyes were almost pleading her. She had thought that Lily moved on, but she clearly didn't. She didn't know what to say. She felt more confused than ever, and she didn't want to rush things. It was too soon for her to take a decision now.

"I… I don't know, Lily." She finally murmured. "I'm not ready to get into a relationship again. I need to go through my trust issues first. It's the main reason why it didn't work between us."

"No problem, do take your time. I'm not ready either anyway, I just thought that we could take it slow and see where it's going to take us."

The bartender nodded hesitantly. It would be nice. Rushing things between them would be a terrible mistake. She knew for a fact that Lily was usually not the type to take things slow, so it just showed how serious that she was being.

"Well," Meiko cleared her dry throat. "I should get back to work now. Maybe we could hang out this weekend?"

"Sure, I should have some free time this Saturday."

They then told each other goodbye and they both went their separate ways. The brunette could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest. Lily definitely still got her under her charms…

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luka currently had Miku pinned down on the bed, three of her fingers frantically thrusting inside her as the tealette was rapidly approaching her second consecutive orgasm. Several moans and gasps were filling the seemingly hot room. Once again, things had escalated rather quickly between them. They had gone to bed to get some sleep, both having been exhausted because of today events, but they had ended up kissing instead. It had been chaste and gentle at first; neither of them had planned for things to get where they were now. However, they should have known that it would have; their moments of passion often made them want more. Kisses and simple caresses were not always enough. Besides, from what the pinkette noticed, the Miku was the type to get aroused pretty easily. She had started getting agitated after they had shared only a very few kisses, her skin having been burning hot.

Something that Luka learned ever since they began dating was that Miku was not as innocent as she appeared to be. Perhaps she had been at first and that she was the one who ended up corrupting her. But, in any case, the petite female undeniably enjoyed being on the receiving end. Her body kept on shuddering in complete excitement and she held the bed sheets strongly, several moans escaping her pretty pink lips. Of course, the popular model equally relished being on the giving end. She liked to have her trapped under her, to be the only thing that she was thinking about and to be able to give her so much pleasure that she would desperately ask her for a second time.

"L-Luka…" Miku gasped, the tip of her ears visibly getting red from embarrassment. "F-Faster, please…?"

The pinkette hadn't realized that she had slowed down the pace, having been too lost in her thoughts. Though, as soon as she thrusted faster, she felt the tealette's walls tighten around her fingers, signalizing that she was about to climax. It indeed only took a few seconds before her body started convulsing gently from a seemingly strong orgasm.

After having caught her breath, Miku rolled on her back, her face now crimson red. Luka always found it dear how embarrassed and shy she would get after the act. They stared into each other's eyes for some long seconds. There was no need for words. The deep affection their gazes reflected was enough to make them both understand just how much they loved each other.

The older woman then sat up, a single bead of sweat rolling down her neck. Her head was fuzzy and it felt like her entire body was taken over by a burning hot fever. There was also a fiery sensation tingling her skin. It was almost unbearable. She felt that way each time she finished touching the other girl. She knew the reason; she was completely turned on. How couldn't she be when the tealette was always being so loud and reacting very strongly to her touches?

Luka needed some fresh air now. The engulfing warmth was almost suffocating. As soon as she set a foot on the floor, Miku grabbed her by the shirt, determination and fervent curiosity filling her teal eyes.

"Luka…" She whispered softly. "Why won't you let me touch you?"

The pinkette's throat immediately became dry at the question. She knew that the topic would come up eventually. She also understood very well that her lover desired to return the gesture to her. However, despite how much her body craved for it to happen, she couldn't bring herself to accept.

"I'm fine with being on the giving end only."

"I don't believe that," Miku retorted back. " _I_ am not fine with it. We're lovers, Luka! We're supposed to share everything together! It's not fair that I'm not allowed to make love to you too."

Luka heaved a sigh. Ever since they started dating, the other female became more daring; she didn't shy away from saying what was on her mind anymore. She supposed it meant that she was getting more comfortable around her. It was a good thing. After all, she preferred the bold Miku over the one who always thought about others before her own self.

The pinkette sat down on the bed and stared into her teal eyes aloofly. Should she allow it to happen? After all, she knew that it would most likely become awkward for both of them. She wasn't the type who would let others control her, no matter who they were. If she let her touch her, it would mean that she would become completely submissive to her, and it had been something that she had wanted to avoid at all costs. However, she knew how wrong her train of thoughts was. Miku loved her. She cared about her and trusted her. She would never hurt her. She didn't have any ulterior motives. She only wanted to show her how genuine her feelings were.

Luka knew that she had to try to become a better person or her relationship with her would break down at some point, and she _absolutely_ didn't want that to happen. Especially not after she possibly threw away her model career for her.

"Go ahead, then."

"H-Huh?"

"Touch me if that's what you truly desire."

The tealette didn't seem to believe what she had just heard. She was staring at the woman in front of her with widened eyes. After a long moment of hesitation, she nodded firmly, her trembling hands starting to unbutton her blouse. She was noticeably nervous. Her mouth was twitching and she refused to meet her gaze.

As soon as she was only wearing her underwear, Luka felt a chill go through her whole body. Miku was staring at her like she never did before. Her eyes were curiously exploring every inch of her bare skin. It made her self-conscious, and it was something that she hadn't felt ever since high school. After the incident that happened to her family, she had her undying phase of not caring about what people thought of her. But right now, she felt completely weak and helpless under that burning gaze.

"It's unbelievable how _perfect_ you are…" The tealette murmured with genuine amazement. "You're so gorgeous…"

"Perfection doesn't exist," Luka stated, eyes closed with certain annoyance. "Besides, between the two of us, you would be the one nearer to perfection."

She pursed her lips. The words had come out without her consentient. Miku stared up at her with obvious surprise. Soon enough, her expression softened, her cheeks taking on an adorable pink complexion. She didn't reply anything. Instead, she pressed her lips against hers as she went to unclasp her black bra. As soon as it was out of the way, she felt small and soft hands inquiringly traveling her breasts. She only caressed them at first, but after a short while, as if it had not been enough to satisfy her growing curiosity, Miku grabbed them, much to Luka's surprise who almost let out a gasp, pulling away from their breathtaking kiss. Her heart was now racing into her chest, her body becoming hotter by the seconds. She certainly didn't expect her to squeeze them like that.

"Miku, what are you—?" The taller woman bit her tongue, restraining herself from saying something that could appear rude especially after seeing that her lover's face was as red as a beetroot. She was getting embarrassed by her own gestures. Luka sighed softly and combed her fingers through her silky teal hair. "If you're the one getting uncomfortable, then we should stop now."

"I… I'm not!" The tealette exclaimed, alarmed. "I… I'm sorry, I just didn't expect them to be so squishy and soft and—… u-um…"

The pink-haired beauty thought that it had been impossible for her cheeks to get even redder but it seemed like she had been wrong. She felt the embarrassment slowly crept up to her too.

Miku then shook her head violently as if it was a way to get ahold of herself. Soon enough, she pulled her into another eager kiss, taking her by the shoulders and gently forcing her to lay down on her back.

Luka felt her pulse dangerously accelerate. She never allowed anyone to touch her intimately before. She didn't know what to expect. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she thought it was going to explode in her chest. She never felt that nervous about something in such a long time. It was odd, but not completely unpleasant. It made her feel alive again; she could feel different emotions. She wasn't just an empty carapace anymore.

The tealette's soft lips went to her neck. She kissed a certain spot that uncontrollably made her shudder while the tip of her fingers caressed her stomach up and down continuously, giving her tender touches that only made her anticipate for the moment. Her head was getting fuzzier, the tingling sensation on her skin getting even more excruciating and unbearable. It was aching. She wanted Miku to touch her. There was no doubt about it anymore. She was craving it.

As if she read her thoughts, the petite girl immediately went to it. Much to Luka's astonishment, she felt a warm breathing between her legs. She had to restrain herself not to close them as she finally realized that she would surprisingly be given oral. Her heart beating even harder in her chest, she opened her mouth to tell her to stop, but she soon firmly closed it to avoid a gasp from escaping her. Miku had already started working down on her; she was kissing her most intimate part as softly as she could, eyes closed.

It had barely begun and yet Luka could feel herself shiver in pleasure already. It was no surprise that she couldn't restrain a low moan as soon as the tealette's warm tongue started toying with her sensitive small bud, sometimes taking it in her mouth to suck on it. She was obviously trying her hardest to replicate her gestures —from that time she had given her oral.

Luka hid her red face in her arm, biting down on her lip. New strong sensations were currently overwhelming her. She couldn't stop herself from twitching and she could feel her skin burning up. Her muscles were tensing up as they were completely welcoming the crushing pleasure. Her mind was becoming blank and her breathing unsteady; she was inhaling short gasps of air.

Then, without warning, she felt a delicate finger enter inside her. It was eagerly stroking her wet walls while her tongue was still working on her, doing circle motions. It was too much. All those sensations were driving her insane. She could hardly stop herself from gasping. Ultimately, the ecstasy she felt drastically increased, and she knew that it meant that she was getting closer to her release. Her toes curled up, and she pursed her lips the strongest as she could, being stubborn on the fact that she refused to let out any moans.

Then, she reached her orgasm, the strong and mind-blowing pleasure completely washing over her. After the feeling was gone, she closed her eyes, panting. She couldn't even look at Miku right now. Though, she knew that she was probably doing one of those adorable, loving smiles.

"I'm glad," The petite female whispered tenderly and went to lay down beside her, burying her face into her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her.

Luka remained silent. Her heart was still playing loud drums in her chest. _Love_. It was certainly the only explanation to those astonishing sensations that she had been feeling. She was _helplessly_ in love with that girl. Her throat tightened. She didn't know why, but she almost felt like crying. She finally found a purpose in her life, someone that made her days brighter, that made her remember why life was still worth living…

Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, she held Miku tightly in her arms, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to let go of that happiness she had always thought impossible to feel…

"I love you..." Luka finally murmured, her voice breaking from strong emotions.

The tealette's head perked up in shock. She probably didn't expect her to say it now. There was a long moment of silence. Then, her real eyes filled with tears. She hugged her back just as strongly.

"I love you too, Luka."

* * *

 **A/N:** Normally, at this point, there would be three chapters left, but I decided to make it shorter, so there's only one left. I'm seriously losing my motivation to write this story and I'm afraid that three chapters would be too much for me. It would be a shame to abandon it now when it's so close to the end, wouldn't it? So, next chapter will actually be the last one.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Here is the last chapter! I'm glad to finally put an end to this story, and I can't believe I did it (well, technically? I'll explain why at the end of the chapter).

The beginning of the chapter is more erotic than I expected. You can skip that part if you're not comfortable with it (since I know I have some pure readers).

That being said, enjoy.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

Miku took a quivering breath. She could not believe that _it_ was happening. Luka let her touch her again. It took a lot of persistence to get her to accept, but the older woman had eventually half-heartedly let her do it. Nevertheless, despite her constant obstinacy on the fact that she never wanted to be on the receiving end, the tealette liked to believe that she was still enjoying it; Luka's face was completely flushed, she was avoiding looking at her directly in the eyes, her breathing was loud and heavy and her sweaty skin was feeling burning hot under her fingertips. Regardless of how stimulating it was to see her writhe and blush, Miku was slightly disappointed that her girlfriend was hardly letting out any sounds. Only occasional short gasps were being heard, but she supposed that she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted her to feel relaxed, and if restraining herself from letting out moans by biting on her lip was what made her comfortable, then she certainly wouldn't force her to stop doing it.

The petite female was thrusting two fingers inside her; it felt warm and tight. Even with her inexperience, she was slowly starting to understand what the other woman liked; sometimes, after she stroked a certain hidden spot inside her, she would feel her shudder in pleasure under her. Still, Miku was not overly confident about whether Luka truly enjoyed it or not. Would she rather her to speed up the pace? To thrust harder? Or on the contrary, would she prefer it to be gentler? She wished that she would tell her, but she knew that such a thing would take too much of her pride.

The petite female trapped their bodies together. She could then feel the pinkette's heart beat incredibly fast against hers. The pace of her heart beats even increased the moment she pressed her lips against her neck, traveling the sensitive skin with ardent kisses and the grazing of her teeth. Then, she went to fiercely rub that vulnerable spot inside her. Luka arced her back as soon as she did, and surprisingly enough, firmly grabbed her by the shoulders as if she desperately needed to hold on something. Her body was now shivering in complete ecstasy and multiple gasps were coming out of her pretty pink lips.

Miku grinned proudly. It seemed like she had found that one spot that could give her mind-blowing pleasure.

"S-Stop…" Luka managed to order between short gasps of air. "I… I can't…"

The tealette blinked in surprise. She had thought that she enjoyed it since her reactions were stronger than usual. She almost stopped, but she soon realized the real reason for her demand; the older woman was slowly losing control of herself; low moans were now escaping her and her face was as red as a beetroot. Miku's heart skipped several beats at the rare sight, her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to see more. Instead of stopping, she stroked harder, hoping to elicit even more passionate reactions from her girlfriend.

Luka closed her eyes tightly. Her breathing instantly became louder and ragged. It only took a few seconds before her muscles went rigid, several spasms of pleasure taking over her body as she finally reached her orgasm, letting out a surprisingly long and unrestrained moan.

The younger female blushed and met with her lover's crystal blue eyes. She couldn't describe the emotion in them at first, but soon enough, they glared at her fiercely. Her cheeks were also starting to become a deep shade of red.

"I told you to stop. Why didn't you?" She accused a bit angrily, still trying to catch her breath. She then sat up, her back facing her.

Miku cocked her head to the side, her twintails swiftly following her gesture. She was slightly confused about why she was mad at her now.

"But you seemed to enjoy it… I thought that you didn't really want me to stop since you—"

"It doesn't matter. When I tell you to stop, you should do as I say. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow your shower for a bit," Luka abruptly cut her off, the tip of her ears becoming red from embarrassment. "Doing this before meeting your parents really wasn't a wise idea. You should learn that there are better moments."

The tealette remained silent, not wanting to get into an argument with her by saying that she was the one who ended up accepting. Even though her pink-haired lover became sweeter with her those past few weeks, she would still show her that stubborn side of hers. She didn't mind it since it was part of her personality —she even found it adorable and endearing at times—, but she wished that she would be more honest. It was a bit emotionally exhausting to be in a relationship with a woman who hardly spoke her feelings. There was still some noticeable progression; sometimes, when they were standing next to each other, Luka would casually pull her close and run her fingers through her hair affectionately. It was a gesture that Miku always deeply enjoyed. She had warmed up so much to her; it was almost unbelievable.

The petite female felt heat climb to her cheeks as she buried her face into her pillow. Even though her lover had touched her before she made love to her, she was still feeling insanely deprived. Seeing Luka blush and hearing her moans made her feel hot and bothered all over again. Yet, she liked to believe that she was not a pervert; it was her passionate feelings for her that made her feel that way. However, she knew that now wasn't the right moment; they would go at her parents' house in a bit. Still, how was she going to deal with that heat that was slowly eating her? Her body ached for her girlfriend's touches again, and she knew that she couldn't go on like that.

Her throat tight, she looked at her sticky fingers carefully —the same ones that she used to pleasure her loved one. Then, heart racing, she slowly ran them down her stomach, shivering gently at her own touches. Would it be alright to relieve herself? She couldn't ask Luka for a second round. It was still embarrassing that she had to proceed to that solution, but she didn't have much of a choice. The fervent heat she felt was too agonizing. She couldn't ignore it.

Miku then entered two fingers inside herself and tried to reach that spot that made the pinkette lose control. She came to wonder if it really felt as good as it looked like. When she found it, she stroked it, imitating her gestures from earlier. She exhaled shakily, her stomach clenching in pleasure. It did feel amazing.

She then closed her eyes and let her imagination run wild; Luka was hugging her from behind, and it was her fingers inside her. It only took a few seconds before she started confusing reality with her fantasy. She moaned and bit into her pillow to prevent herself from letting out any sounds. She couldn't allow herself to be loud.

It was feeling incredibly good. It certainly was not as mind-blowing as when her girlfriend made love to her, but it was still enough to bring her to her climax faster than aniticipated. Her body convulsed at the tremendous pleasure, her pulse racing. When the extraordinary feeling was over, she let out a satisfied sigh and rolled on her back, her breathing still erratic. She couldn't believe that she did it. The embarrassment was gradually getting to her. At least, she was feeling better now, and it wasn't like Luka could guess what just happened. She didn't plan to let her known.

She hopped out of bed and searched for suitable clothes. She would have to take a shower too. She wanted to appear all fresh and clean in front of her parents especially since she would finally introduce her girlfriend to them. They were probably already aware of their relationship; the news of them being a couple became a hot topic. A lot of people refused to accept it, but there were also some who supported it. At the very least, Luka was still able to keep her model career, but she had fewer contracts than before. Fans felt betrayed for having been lied to. Even though Kaito had seemed mad at her at first, he eventually came to accept the situation. He even told Luka that, if she had any problems with paying her brother's medical bills, he would try to help her. It had been very sweet of him, and the pinkette was probably thankful for it but wasn't showing to him her gratitude. It was very typical of her.

Miku almost jumped in surprise when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She then was pulled close before she felt soft lips press against the top of her head. The tealette's heart instantly pounded in her chest, a welcoming warmth assaulting her whole body.

She then turned around and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

Luka immediately avoided her gaze and scratched her cheek. Miku knew she had a weakness for her smile. Whenever she did, she would instantly become sheepish.

"Before I go take a shower too, I want a kiss." The petite girl requested keenly.

"You're quite the greedy one."

"It's only because I can't get enough of you."

After heaving a soft sigh, the taller woman complied to it; she cupped her face between her hands and pressed her lips against hers, letting them linger there for a moment. It had been only a short and chaste kiss, but it had been enough to make them forget about everything for an instant, their hearts both beating loudly. Even though they had kissed many times ever since the beginning of their relationship, the breathtaking and delightful feeling didn't fade away in the slightest. If anything, it was only growing stronger.

When they pulled away, Miku was still in a daze. She had wanted it to last longer, but she had to restrain herself; they didn't have the time. She reluctantly went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She really wondered how Luka would act around her parents; she dearly hoped that she wouldn't be rude, but she still didn't want her to fake her personality either. She wanted her to show her real self to them even if it was risky.

As soon as she was done changing, she heard knocks on the door. She blinked and swiftly went to open it. Her eyes widened at the sight; it was Gumi. She hadn't seen her and spoke to her in two months. Before her friend had the time to open her mouth to say something, Miku pulled her into a tight hug. She had missed her so much; she almost thought that she had completely disappeared from her life.

"Hey, girlie." The greenhead finally greeted her after a long moment of silence, patting her head affectionately. "Long time no see."

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls? I… I thought that you left me." The tealette sputtered out all her thoughts at once. "Don't you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

Gumi scratched the back of her head. She was about to reply but closed her mouth as soon as she noticed that they were not alone. Miku's girlfriend was looking at them with a strong lack of interest. She decided that it was best to ignore her for now and met with the concerned teal eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried you. I really had to figure some things out by staying away from you for a moment even if it's selfish of me not to have told you a thing." She whispered softly. "Anyway, I'm back. I was getting tired of living with that gross woman."

"And I was getting tired of your bratty attitude."

The tealette blinked and finally noticed that Lily was also here. She was about to scold her since she was sure that she was the reason why her best friend had been acting weird, but she decided against it as soon as she saw the look the two girls were sharing; there was affection into their eyes. It was not as deep as love, but it was definitely showing a meaningful friendship.

Though, it was hard to tell if it was going last because they were often fighting.

Upon realizing that Luka was glaring at her, the tall blonde rolled her eyes, clearly amused.

"Still hate my guts?" She asked a bit mockingly. "Well, you know what? You'll have to get used to me being around. I'm dating Meiko and you're dating my cousin, so it means we'll see each other a lot."

"It doesn't mean we have to get along," The pinkette replied harshly, clearly not willing to give her a second chance.

"Believe it or not, _I_ want us to try getting along," Lily stated seriously and stretched her hand to her for a friendly handshake. "You're important to both Meiko and Miku and I want to understand why."

Luka remained silent and only stared at the hand disdainfully. The blonde, offended, turned to look at her cousin with deep exasperation in her eyes.

"Christ, Miku! Why are you even dating that terrible woman? You've got to be kidding me."

The tealette decided it was wise not to meddle with it. She knew that, even though her girlfriend became sweet with her, it didn't mean that she would try to get along with other people. She was still being hostile with strangers. She didn't mind it, but she wished that she would make some effort to try being more friendly with her family and friends. She was afraid that her surroundings would all come to hate the one she loved.

Suddenly, Gumi grabbed her by the arm and led her away from the two older women. She then met with teal eyes hesitantly.

"Lily is right, Miku. I think you deserve better than that woman, and I won't change my opinion on it."

"I… I know that Luka doesn't seem like the friendliest person at first glance, but she's not as bad as she appears to be! She's sweet to me! She cares about me and she loves me…" She explained almost beggingly. "Please, believe me when I say that she doesn't mistreat me."

Gumi frowned, noticeably skeptical. Eventually, after a moment of hesitation, she nodded, running her fingers through her messy green hair.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it." She whispered, giving her a small smile. "If you're happy, princess, then I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Thanks! Just let her some time, I'm sure she'll become friendlier."

Miku felt relieved that her best friend was willing to give her girlfriend a chance. She didn't know if she would have been able to take it otherwise. She needed her support more than anyone else's. However, there was something that she couldn't help but feel worried about; Lily mentioned earlier that she was dating Meiko again. Was Gumi alright with it? She knew how she couldn't get over her.

"Are you alright? I mean, Lily said that she's back with miss Meiko."

"I had a hard time accepting it, but I'm fine." She answered with honesty. "Besides, in the end, it was better if she and I stayed friends. As much as I used to love her, it was never meant to be."

The tealette couldn't believe how mature it sounded. If she were at her place, she didn't think that she would have given up that easily. Perhaps if they would have taken their time, it could have worked between them, and her cousin might have ended up liking her back. She knew that Lily also used to have feelings for her; she always cared a lot about her and often looked at her with deep fondness in her eyes. It was truly heartbreaking that her best friend didn't have her happy ending, but she was almost certain that it was only a matter of time before she would find love again.

Thinking that maybe Gumi needed a hug, Miku wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into her shoulder. She cherished their friendship so much; and she felt like she had almost lost her.

"I'm glad that you're back. I really missed you."

"I did too." The greenhead murmured warmly and gave her a gentle pat on the back. "And as much as I would like to catch up with you right now, I don't think it's a good idea to leave your girlfriend alone with your gross cousin."

The tealette pulled away from the hug abruptly, eyes widened at the realization. It was true; those two were probably at each other's throats at the moment. They then quickly headed back into the living room, and they were immediately greeted by a surprising sight; Luka's cheeks were a gentle red and Lily had a smug expression plastered on her face.

"Damn, Miku, your woman is a kinky one."

"Aren't you an annoying one? You keep making unnecessary assumptions." The popular model snapped, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, really now? Aren't you the one who started blushing the moment I asked you if Miku was—"

"Don't you dare say it."

The petite girl cocked her head to the side, slightly confused. As much as she would like to understand what exactly was going on, maybe it was better if she stayed clueless. She went beside her girlfriend and took one of her hands in hers. It would be about time for them to leave. They were already a bit late; she didn't want her parents to worry needlessly.

"If you two don't mind, we have to go now," Miku said while scratching her cheek a bit sheepishly. "My parents are waiting for us."

"Introducing her to them already?" Lily whistled and went to sit on the couch like it was her own house, making herself comfortable. "I'll stay with Gumi for a bit. I got to beat her ass at that video game."

"If I end up beating you _again_ , you'll have to clean the whole apartment."

"And if I win, you buy me food for a week."

"Fair enough."

The tealette smiled. It seemed like those two really were getting along again. At the very least, she hoped that their competitive game wouldn't end with a fight.

Without saying anything else, she led her lover outside. As soon as they entered the car, she noticed how tense Luka seemed to be; her lower lip was trembling and her hands were gripping the steering wheel a bit too firmly, her eyes focused on a nearby tree. It didn't take a genius to guess what was happening; she was having second thoughts about meeting her parents. It had to be expected.

"Luka, I know that I've been rather persistent about you meeting my parents, but if you're truly not okay with it, then I can cancel it again. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable and—"

"I'll do it." The pinkette murmured, inhaling deeply. "It's important to you, so I'll do it."

Miku's expression softened. Even though she clearly was not prepared for it, she was still willing to do it for her sake. She wished that everyone would know about that hidden sweet side of hers; those who were close to her all assumed that she was just a rude woman with no heart and feelings, but clearly, they were all wrong

Miku planted a soft kiss against her cheek and thanked her, relishing how red her face had gotten moment she had pulled away.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luka took a breath. Her heart was playing loud drums in her chest as they stood in front of Miku's parents' house. She felt anxious. She didn't know how she was supposed to act; she didn't know if Miku's parents were going to accept her. It was nerve-wracking. More importantly, was she going to be alright? It had been such a long time since she last ate dinner with a family. She was afraid that it would bring nostalgic and sad memories.

Probably realizing how nervous she was, her loved one took her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, making her one of those heartwarming smiles that always made her forget about everything that troubled her. They had such a strong power on her; it almost felt they were enough to make her fall in love even deeper with her.

As soon as the door opened, they were greeted by a woman with blue eyes and blonde hair. It was easy to guess that it was Miku's mother despite how shocking it was to see how they didn't look alike in the slightest. At the same time, it probably explained why her disagreeable cousin had blonde hair.

An imposing and intimidating-looking man instantly appeared behind her. Teal hair and teal eyes; it seemed like her girlfriend had mostly inherited her father's gene.

"Hi, sweetheart!" The blonde woman greeted her daughter warmly, inviting them inside. She then stared curiously at Luka. "So, you're the woman Miku often talks to us about…"

"Often? Are you deaf, dear? She's a _lways_ talking about her." The man laughed joyfully; despite his daunting look, he appeared to be very kind.

The teal-haired female blushed and scratched her nose nervously.

"I… I get it; I talk too much." She whined, noticeably embarrassed. After a short moment of hesitation, she looked up at the pinkette. "But yes, this is Luka… T-The one I talked to you about…"

Noticing that Miku's parents were now staring at her expectedly, Luka cleared her dry throat. They were probably waiting for her to say something. They both seemed like very nice and heartwarming persons, but standing in front of them like that when they probably already knew the nature of their relationship was making her feel insanely nervous.

"Nice to meet you."

It was all that the popular model could have sputtered out. She hoped that it didn't sound too cold. It was why it was almost comforting to finally see them smile at her after a long moment of heavy silence.

"The pleasure is all ours, miss. It's great to finally be meeting you," The father replied enthusiastically.

His wife nodded to show her approval.

"It's true. We were wondering when Miku would finally decide to bring you home." She said softly. "If you don't mind, we can continue this conversation at the table. Dinner is ready and we've been waiting for you two."

Luka nodded a bit hesitantly. She then looked down at her girlfriend, and her heart instantly skipped a beat, an uncontrolled warmth taking over her body; Miku was staring at her with deep fondness and proudness in her eyes. Her pulse raced. No one ever looked at her that way before.

Miku's father immediately caught a glimpse of the scene and smiled knowingly at them before heading to the kitchen. They then quickly followed behind him.

The pinkette felt like all her anxieties had been taken away. The tealette's family had a strong warm and comforting aura. It was obvious how much they loved their daughter and cared about her. In the end, it was no wonder why Miku grew up to be such a nice and considering girl. She should have had expected them to be that loving and caring. She really had nothing to worry about.

The food was delicious and soothing. Though, no words had been spoken; it was as if nobody dared to bring the topic of their relationship. Eventually, the petite female dropped her utensils and looked down at her plate, her lips pursed in a thin line. Luka immediately guessed that she was about to tell them. It was a bit odd of her to be edgy about it when they already knew about them and clearly accepted it.

"You… you're probably already aware of my relationship with Luka since everyone has been talking about it, but I still wanted to make it clear… It's only been around six months since we've started dating, but we're very serious about each other."

As expected, their parents weren't surprised in the slightest at the news. They simply silently stared at them as if they were waiting for either of them to continue speaking. Miku then turned to her girlfriend, clearly wanting her to carry on the conversation. Luka's throat tightened. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. Eventually, she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Those six months dating Miku have been enough to fulfill me with joy that I have never known could be possible." She declared almost solemnly. "Even though it's only been half a year, I can say without a doubt that I'm in love with your daughter."

The tealette's face instantaneously became a crimson red. She obviously hadn't expected her to declare her love for her in front of her parents; she probably had only wanted her to confirm their relationship; nothing more. Noticing her mistake, Luka felt the embarrassment get to her as well. She stared away, her blush as deep as her girlfriend's one.

Then, Miku's father started laughing unrestrainedly, obviously entertained by the situation.

"Well, after that passionate declaration, I guess I don't need to tell you to take care of her. It seems like you will, huh?"

"Don't make fun of them now, honey." The mother spoke even though an amused smile was also parting her lips. She then met with Luka's eyes confidently. "We entrust you to take care of her."

"I... of course I will."

Despite how embarrassed Miku still seemed to be, she was smiling, noticeably happy about how things turned out. She had probably been worried about whether her parents would have liked her or not.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Luka had been asked a few questions about herself in which she had tried to answer as politely as possible. From what she had noticed, Miku's father seemed to like teasing them; he would sometimes randomly throw them a question that would embarrass them. While her mother, on the hand, took the matter more seriously, inquiring about their future and what they planned to do.

Before they knew it, it was already dark outside, and it was about time for them to return home. Miku went to hug her parents while Luka gave them a handshake out of politeness, thanking them for the delicious dinner.

As soon as they put a foot outside, the petite female wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and buried her face into her shoulder.

"You've been wonderful." The tealette murmured tenderly. "I think my parents are liking you already."

The taller woman couldn't help a smile from forming on her lips as she pulled the other girl closer to her, completely enveloping her in her warmth. She had honestly thought that meeting her parents would have been harder than that. If she would have known, she would have been willing to see them sooner. They were both such nice people. They reminded her of her own parents a little bit; they had cared about her just as much.

"Mines would have liked you too. I can almost say without a doubt that you would have gotten along with them."

Miku said nothing. She only hummed in acknowledgement and traced a soothing circle on her back with a finger, probably knowing how much of a touchy topic it was for her. However, Luka didn't feel as sad as she used to be. The petite female's presence in her life had been enough to remove all the pain that she once had felt. Miku was her second chance; the second chance to enjoy life to its fullest, to discover the real meaning to the words _'happiness'_ and ' _love_ '. And now that she had a taste of those breathtaking feelings, she didn't want to let them go.

Feeling a sudden burst of positive adrenaline, Luka cupped the petite girl's face in her hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss, pouring all her ardent and genuine feelings into it. Their hearts started beating in sync; they were beating faster than shooting stars.

Once they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together, their breathings ragged from the delightful kiss they just shared.

They stared into each other's eyes lovingly; their stares holding a bright future and hopeful happiness.

"I love you, Miku."

"I love you too, Luka."

They had no idea what the future had in store for them, but they did know that they wanted that feeling of pure bliss to last forever; they were ready to do anything to preserve it. After all, their love was stronger than the bond between the heart and soul.

* * *

 **A/N:** The ending probably feels a bit rushed? But I have a reason to it; it's not the _real_ ending. I'm planning to write another last chapter, an epilog. It will take place four years after the story. However, I am not sure when I'll get to write it. The end of the semester approaches, meaning that I'll be very busy with school. I will probably only be able to write it after the holidays. I need a serious break from writing anyway. I'm hoping that I'll still find the motivation to write it. I'll still put the story as completed (even if it technically isn't).

Lastly, I want to thanks all those who have been supporting me with this story. I wouldn't have been able to make it without you guys. I'll miss reading your reviews.

Special thanks to those following reviewers (in no particular order): **Shinobukun, Psykoakuma, TremendouslyMental, CrimsonMoon24, UserM24,** **Azhenet, InfinitySKYght**

If I mentioned your username, it means that your support for the story has been amazing. I'm very thankful for it. There are probably some other people that I didn't mention, but really, you all have been awesome.

 **Thank you!**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N:** I actually found time to write the epilogue. Glad to finally be putting a real ending to the story. Thought it was best to make it as short as possible.

That being said, I'll be working on another Negitoro fanfiction after the holidays. I have already everything planned, so I just have to find both the time and motivation to write it.

* * *

 **Warming The Cold**

 _— Epilogue —_

Four years had passed. It had been four years since Miku and Luka started dating, and things were only getting better between them. Their love was growing stronger with each passing year. In fact, one could say that they were joined at the hip. The moment that they left their significant one, they would start missing them, a feeling of loneliness panging their chest. Each day they passed together was momentous. Ever since they had started living together three years ago, they had realized how much they had needed it, how much they had craved being together every day, every minute and every second of their existence… Happiness and bliss were the predominant emotions in their relationship. They were entirely happy with each other. There was nowhere else that they desired to be.

Miku turned around on the bed to face her lover. She ran her fingers against her smooth cheek, caressing the flawless skin very carefully. The crystal blue eyes she loved so dearly then met with hers. Luka's gaze was full of love and care, a small smile forming on the corner of her lips. The tealette's heart immediately skipped several beats, her lungs having forgotten how to give her proper breath. Miku could never get used to it. Each time she saw that loving expression on her girlfriend's stunning face, she had the sensation that it made her fall in love with her even deeper.

The pink-haired beauty took her hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the tips of her fingers tenderly. It inevitably made Miku smile, the gentle touches sending her electrifying sensations throughout her whole body. The simplest touches were still always enough to make her heart race. The strong chemistry between them didn't fade away in the slightest. They never could get enough of each other.

"I love you…" Luka breathed out softly, letting go of her fingers, her lips now reaching her cheek.

"I love you too, Luka." The petite female replied without a hint of hesitation, giggling the moment her neck was being assaulted by fervent kisses.

It was far from rare that their mornings were fiery as they often needed each other's warmth the moment they woke up. However, Miku knew that now wasn't a good time. She grabbed Luka by the shoulders and pushed her away regrettably, pressing her index against her lips.

"Not now, love. Did you forget our guests? We already woke up late, so they will probably be here soon."

Deep frustration immediately flashed into the other woman's eyes. She then growled and sat up, frantically running a hand through her messy, morning hair. She was obviously displeased with the turn of event and didn't hesitate to show it, her facial features hardening slightly.

"Right," Luka said almost sorrowfully. "I would have preferred to spend this day alone with you. Why did you invite them anyway? Our four years together has nothing to do with them."

"They're the ones who insisted on coming. Besides, they're our friends and we haven't seen them in a while."

" _Our_? They're _your_ friends."

Miku crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. She had expected that much. Even though her loved one became incredibly nice to her, she still had difficulty getting along well with others even though there was still a significant progression from four years ago.

"Meiko and your brother will be here too." She pointed out, knowing that Luka was only being stubborn because she wasn't getting what she wanted. "And I thought that you were getting along well with Lily too."

"She's the one always thinking that we're friends. That woman is more of a nuisance than anything else."

The tealette cocked her head to the side as her significant one hopped out of bed to find clothes that she would wear, an irritated expression plastered on her face. Miku knew her well enough to understand that she was greatly upset. It was obvious that Luka would have preferred to spend the whole day alone with her. She found it endearing, and she was almost tempted to comply to her girlfriend's selfishness, but she knew that it would be rude to turn down their guests at the last minute.

The younger female approached her lover with an impish grin. She ran a finger down her naked back, pressing her thumb against her spine, sending her shivers and chills. She absolutely loved seeing her tense up each time she did.

"I promise you that once they're gone, I'm all yours." Miku whispered flirtatiously in her ear, breathing teasingly in it. She then traced a heart against her shoulder blade, giving her enough mischievous caress to make her anticipate the moment even more. "Or maybe… you'll be all mine instead tonight? I want to use those cuffs we bought on you..."

Even though Miku couldn't see Luka's expression due to her facing her back, she could still tell that her face was a crimson red. Heart pounding in her chest, the tealette stepped in front of her to stare at her; as she thought, her cheeks were completely flushed, her eyes glistening with lust. Miku could never get enough of that shyness Luka was often displaying only to her.

Feeling a thrilling rush boiling inside her, the petite girl grabbed her lover's face between her hands and pulled her into an eager kiss. The tall model immediately slipped a hand down her back and pushed her against the wall, trapping their bodies together, completely filling the agonizing gap between them. Miku immediately realized how hot Luka's skin felt against hers, and she started to regret her teasing a little bit; she hadn't meant to arouse her to that extent, especially since now wasn't a good moment.

The tealette pulled away from the heated kiss and gave the woman she loved an apologetic and guilty smile. However, the pink-haired beauty decided it wasn't enough; she pressed her lips against hers zealously and let out a low and frustrated moan, her heart thumping hard and her breathing ragged.

However, before it could go any further, they heard the door's bell ring. They were both immediately pulled out from their trance. They then stared at each other a bit skeptically, unsure about what to do with the current smothering situation.

Luka finally growled and swiftly grabbed clothes from the closet, feeling even more infuriated with how things turned out.

"I'm sorry, Luka…" Miku murmured softly, guilt crushing her, knowing that she had taken it too far.

"Don't be." She replied almost instantly and took a quivering breath, hesitating before speaking again. "It's not the main reason why I wanted to be alone with you today. It sort of ruined my plans."

The tealette blinked in surprise. She had no idea that her loved one had planned something for this special day. She should have told her instead of having kept it a secret from her —then, she would have refused when their friends asked to come. She was about to apologize again, but she soon closed her mouth, thinking that it was useless. She still planted a soft kiss on her cheek as if it would be enough to be forgiven.

She then quickly headed downstairs, a feeling of regret strangling her. She should have noticed that Luka wasn't upset only because she had wanted to spend time alone with her. She had made plans for today, and now they were ruined.

They were both very busy with their model career; they were receiving more and more contracts, so they already had less time to spend together. Fans and designers have been supporting their relationship. There were people who still felt betrayed and couldn't accept it, but the couple had definitely more supporters than haters.

Miku opened the door and grinned brightly at the trio in front of her; Lily had an arm around Meiko's shoulders, smirking smugly while Gumi was standing beside them, a bored expression plastered on her face.

"Ugh, it was about time that you answered the door, Miku." The greenhead spoke first and entered inside. "Those two couldn't keep their damn hands to themselves. Talk about being disrespectful."

"Hey, it's not my fault if Meiko can't stop touching me."

"Excuse me?" The brunette frowned disapprovingly at her girlfriend. "You're the one who kept on groping me."

"Oh, really now? It's not like you weren't enjoying it, baby."

Meiko's face went a gentle red. Gumi only grimaced disgustingly at them and went to take a seat, arms crossed over her chest, almost sulking. Miku preferred to stay out of it. Still, she was glad to see that her cousin's relationship with Meiko was steady even after four years had passed. They fought from time to time, but from what she had heard, it was rarely serious and they would immediately make up the following day.

As for Gumi, she was still single, but she seemed to be alright with it for now. She told her that she just hadn't found the right person yet and that she shouldn't worry about her. Though, the tealette suspected that she had a small crush on Luka's brother. She was often staring at him admiringly whenever they were all hanging out together. Miku never dared to bring the topic, but she thought that Gumi would do it when she would feel more comfortable about it.

"Where's Luka?" Meiko asked, looking around for her friend.

"She'll be here soon…" The tealette responded a bit sheepishly, knowing that her girlfriend didn't desire the company right now. " _Maybe_ …"

Just before Lily could make an inappropriate remark because of it, they heard knocks on the door. Miku quickly went to open it and smiled courteously at the two guys in front of her. Holding Luki's wheelchair, Kaito pushed it inside and placed it near the window so that he could face everyone. Then, he happily approached his model and crushed her in his arms.

"Hey, happy fourth anniversary to my two favorite models!"

"You're talking like they're actually married," Luki said with an amused grin.

It was obvious that Luka's brother was doing better. Despite his incurable paralysis, he was still trying to enjoy life as much as possible. He was also able to see his daughter more often, so it probably helped to improve his mood.

Miku pulled away from her manager's squeezing embrace and scratched her nose cutely.

"We're not planning to get married. Luka said many times that it was useless."

"Sounds like her," Meiko commented. "She's never been into that traditional stuff."

The tealette gave a thoughtful nod. It was true that her significant one lacked romanticism at times; she was more the direct type, often showing her love to her physically instead of using words, but she never minded it. Besides, she also thought that they didn't need to get married to prove their love for each other. What they had now was enough to fulfill her with endless and flowing happiness.

Miku then went into the kitchen to prepare tea and snacks for their guests. She guessed at that instant that Luka didn't plan to make her apparition. It was a bit disappointing, but she wouldn't force her to be present. She was never the one who enjoyed being surrounded by people even if her career required her to at times.

When she came back with the plates, she noticed that everyone was having an animated conversation with each other. Lily, Meiko and Kaito were surprisingly having a friendly discussion (despite the occasional crude jokes the blonde would make and offend both her girlfriend and the manager). Gumi and Luki were also making small talk, obviously enjoying each other's presence.

Everything looked so perfect that Miku thought it was best if she didn't interrupt any of them. She decided to check on Luka instead. She couldn't stop worrying about her since she had seemed seriously upset earlier. It was troubling her so much that she decided to stop ignoring the constant pang in her chest.

Once she entered their room, she noticed that her girlfriend was sat on the bed, staring at her own hand a bit absently, her lips pursed in a thin line.

"Luka?"

The model's head immediately perked up at the familiar high-pitched voice. She soon closed her hand and stared away from her.

Miku was seriously starting to think that she did something wrong. Her stomach clenched in sudden anxiety and a lump formed in her throat. There was a moment of silence between them as if neither of them knew what to say. Then, Luka stood up and mentioned her lover to get closer to her, her lower lip noticeably trembling.

The teal-haired female obeyed, unable to shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Knowing you, it must have been worrying you." The pink-haired female murmured, hesitantly meeting with her vibrant teal eyes. "I suppose I can be a little bit unreasonable at times. I must remind myself that I'm not the only important person in your life, and I'm fine with that, but I wish we would have more time to spend together. We often have to travel because of our careers. Weeks without you feels very… lonely, so that's why I was being a bit selfish earlier. You'll be leaving for a month soon because of that contract you just got. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you before you do."

The tealette's expression softened. So it was why her girlfriend looked so upset. It made sense now. She was about to reassure her by telling her that she would call her every day but stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Luka wasn't done. She took one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"When I first met you, Miku, I thought that you were really annoying. You were always meddling in my business and following me around like a lost, curious puppy. You even became a model to get closer to me because you were a fan of mine, it was seriously irritating. I used to think that you were only a nuisance who would give up on being a model after a few weeks at trying it." The pinkette declared almost emotionlessly. "I didn't think that I would be wrong. It was a real shock that you still tried to get to know me even after I ended up hurting you countless of times. I thought that you were an idiotic girl. Who, in their right mind, wants to get closer to someone who doesn't know how to love and care for anyone?"

Miku remained silent. She couldn't help but be a little bit hurt by her words. She knew that it was only the past and that Luka didn't feel that way anymore, but it was still slightly disturbing.

The pinkette sighed, probably having noticed the change of mood.

"I'm still bad with words. I'm sorry, lovely," Luka whispered and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. "That's the past now, and I'm sure that you're aware of that. I did really think that you were annoying at first, though, I only spoke the truth, but before I realized it, I grew a soft spot for you. I was always looking forward to seeing you. No matter how bad the situation could get, you were always being optimistic about everything and it was getting to me. Your smile was my medicine and your presence was my motivation to try enjoying life again. You taught me how to love and care again. You've taught me how to be happy, and I'm insanely grateful for that. I… thank you, Miku… Thank you for always being there for me, thank you for still loving me even after all the hardships we've encountered…"

The tealette's heart started playing loud drums in her chest, her face becoming a deep shade of red. She felt completely speechless; the words she wanted to say we're stuck in her throat. Those were things that the pinkette never told her before.

"Y-You don't need to thank me… T-This is only natural…"

"Today, it's been four years since we're together," Luka continued to speak and took a deep breath. "Those years with you have been wonderful. I never thought that it would be possible to love someone to that extent, and those strong feelings I have for you never faded away, not even a little bit. In fact, they're only growing stronger. I'm sure that our relationship will only get better as years will pass. That's why… I…"

The popular model finally opened her palm, revealing an expensive-looking ring. Miku's eyes widened in shock. She knew well enough what was coming next, and she wasn't sure if her heart was ready for it. Tears of happiness were already starting to fill her eyes.

"As you already know it, I've never been the one to care about weddings. I never believed in the one true love. However, I… I do believe in our love. I do believe that our future still has many wonderful memories in store for us. Miku… I…" Luka's voice cracked gently, the emotions getting to her as well. "…Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Miku started crying. She felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. She couldn't believe that it was really happening. She couldn't speak; she was completely unable to say a thing.

And so, Miku only nodded shakily, her stare holding boundless happiness and love.

Luka smiled devotedly and carefully slid the ring around her finger.

It was still only the beginning of a never-ending love.


End file.
